Titans
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Season 3 of Young justice that never happened, the Light has planted its flag in Jump city, and it's up to the new Titans to yank it out. Taking place in the Young justice Universe after season 2, see the Titans come together old and new. Dick Grayson and Koriand'r , and other shippings Rated M for mature
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Go

It was nighttime in New York City and a young man walked down the streets wearing a grey sweatshirt and blue sweatpants. He had his hood up covering his face and his hands in his pockets, trying not to be noticed.

As he continued to walk he heard something down an alley.

He followed the sound until he reached an electronics store that was being broken into by a series of masked thugs.

The men were taking everything they could as the employees sat on the ground tied up.

"Take everything!" A small boy wearing a green jumpsuit with goggles shouted.

The young man walked on as the robbers turned to him.

"What do you think you're doing to Eddie's electronic's shack? This is my favorite electronics store."

"Get rid of the crud muncher!" The boy shouted as two of the robbers ran at the young man.

They tried to punch him onto to have the young man grab their hands and hold them in place.

The robbers cried out in pain as he squeezed their hands together.

The young man grabbed their heads and smashed them together, knocking the robbers out as two more ran at him wielding bats.

The young man held his forearms up as the bats hit and broke off on them.

The two robbers looked dumbstruck as he punched them both, hurling the robbers across the room.

The fifth one took out a gun and shot the young man only to have the bullets bounce off his chest.

He now looked angry as he grabbed the gun and crushed it in his hand.

"That was my favorite sweatshirt." He said before throwing the robber through the wall.

He turned to the small boy who was now standing on the counter.

"Big mistake loser, I got ten more guys out back."

"You're a but young to be a robber."

"They call me Gizmo, and anything electronic is mine by right of being the coolest tech guy on Earth." Gizmo said as four metal tentacles flew out of his backpack and crashed into the young man's chest, knocking him into the wall.

Gizmo grinned as his tentacles dragged the young man up and smashed him into the wall again.

"Not so tough now are you." Gizmo started before the young man grabbed the tentacles and ripped them clean off the backpack.

"Hey you barf licking loser! Those are expensive!" He shouted before the young man aimed his hand at Gizmo and unleashed a blast of blue sonic energy that smashed into him, and hurled Gizmo through the wall.

"Little creep." He said as he walked over and ripped the robes off the employees.

"Call 911."

The young man went out back to deal with the other robbers only to find all ten were laying on the ground unconscious in front of a truck they had been loading electronics into.

"I took care of them for you." The young man turned around to see a man in his twenties with light skin, and black hair standing in front of him.

He had a muscular tone and wore black armor similar to that of Batman with a blue bird symbol on his chest and a mask over his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I don't go by my real name on duty, you can call me Nightwing."

"Wait, you're the Night Wing, the one who works for the Justice league."

"I use to, before I took some time off. Now I'm looking for more potentials."

"Potentials for what?"

"Potential heros."

"Ohh I see, you tracked me down. Well I'm no hero, I'm just a freak."

"A lot of people on the Team use to think of themselves as freaks. But you're capable of helping a lot of people, don't let fear of what others think of you keep you from achieving your full potential, Victor." The young man's eye widened.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Victor, the accident, your father."

"That's none of your business."

"I only want to help you Victor, help you be among those who will accept you. Live a more fulfilling life, and become a real hero."

Victor looked at his hands as he thought for at least a minute.

He finally turned to Nightwing.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just give me a chance to show you what your life would be like. If it doesn't suit you, I'll never bother you again."

""Sigh" I don't see what I have to lose." Victor said as he followed Nightwing.

Meanwhile Gizmo woke up in the back of a police car.

"Aww crud back to jail." He said before he realized the car wasn't moving.

He sat up to see both the police officers in the front seat were dead with two bullet holes in the windshield.

"Huh?" Gizmo said as he got out and looked around.

"I guess it's my lucky day!" He said smiling before he saw another man step in front of him.

"Who the heck are you?" He said before he was slammed into the car by a powerful kick and knocked out.

The man dragged Gizmo away into a dark alley.

* * *

Elsewhere in Haiti several Haitians were working together as they built a church near a forming village.

As two men tried to move some heavy wood boards they felt the wood become weightless as black energy surrounded them and they were lifted up.

The wood set itself in place as two other men began hammering them together.

A young woman perhaps fourteen years old stood a few yards away with her hand up as it and her eyes glowed black.

She wore a blue hooded cloak and ha pale grey skin.

After the boards were together she lowered her arms as another man came up beside her looking very pleased.

"Very good work Rachel, you're help will make this house of God be built in record time."

The girl didn't respond.

"Alright everyone, the time has come to break for lunch." The man said as all of the men and woman came together.

"Let us pray. Bless us oh lord and these our guests, as we're about to receive our bounty through Christ our lord, amen." They said together.

"Thank you Lord for bringing us together, helping my and my brothers and sisters around me spread your word." The man said before the others began eating.

The man noticed the girl sitting alone under a tree.

He brought some food over to her and sat down beside her.

"You really should eat Rachel, you're looking a bit tired."

The girl slowly began to eat as the man looked at her with more concern.

"Rachel, I know you face great inner demons, and I am glad you have found some peace in the Lord's work. But I am always here to help you, just as Jesus is always here to help you. You can talk to me about anything, no matter what it is. It will always stay between the two of us and God."

The girl looked down slightly before looking at the man.

"Thank you Father Jackson." She said before they heard a crashing noise.

The two got up and saw several of the men and women running as building material flew through the air.

They rushed over and saw several blasts of pink energy hit and destroy the foundation of the church.

"No!" Father Jackson shouted as he and Rachel saw another young woman standing in the rubble.

She was pale with grey skin, braided pink hair, and a black outfit.

"Well that was fun, I guess this isn't your lucky day." The girl said laughing.

"You dare destroy the house of God!" Father Jackson shouted.

"What, I wanted to have some fun, destroying it sounded fun."

Rachel's expression grew enraged as her eyes glowed black.

"Rachel!" Father Jackson shouted as he grabbed her shoulders and snapped her out of it.

"Control yourself, violence is never the answer. No matter what she has done, she is a child of God just like you and me."

Father Jackson turned to the girl and walked towards her with open arms.

"I do not know what power you posses, but you do not need to do this. You seek enjoyment in destruction and the suffering of others. But you need not follow this path, the Lord is forgiving and will always seek to guide his children back to the light. I can help you girl, I can help you find peace."

"You want to help me after I destroyed your church?"

"So says the lord, A new command I give you: Love one another. As I have loved you, so you must love one another." Father Jackson started before he was hit and hurled back into a frame that wasn't destroyed by a blast from the girl.

The frame collapsed onto him as Rachel ran over and tried to move the wood off him.

Her eyes began to tear up as she saw the priest's eyes shut and blood coming from his mouth.

"No." Rachel said as she felt his neck with no pulse.

She heard the other girl laughing.

"I guess God wasn't on his side." She started before she saw Rachel's eyes glow black with her hands.

Several pieces of the wood started to glow black as well before Rachel hurled her hand forward and unleashed them at the girl.

The girl unleashed a blast of her own pink energy that shattered the wood and knocked Rachel onto her back.

"Well this is exciting, I was getting so board going from place to place destroying this with my Jinx." She said as Rachel got up now floating.

Jinx unleashed three more blasts with flicks of her wrists at Rachel, who did her best to avoid them with her flight.

She then used her powers to lift four large rocks up and hurl them at Jinx.

Jinx blasts the rocks apart with her own powers before grinning as she looked up at some trees.

She unleashed her jynx into the branches above Rachel that caused six to snap and fall onto Rachel, forcing her into the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Jinx shouted before she saw Raven lift the branches off herself.

Her eyes and hands were still glowing black as more of the magic formed around her in the shape of a massive Raven.

"Oh shit." Jinx said as Rachel flew through her blasts and smashed into Jinx, hurling her back into a tree.

As Rachel lowered herself, she kept staring at Jinx with malice. She raised a large rock over her before she felt someone grab her arm from behind.

" Don't do it."

She turned to see none other than Nightwing standing there.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"My name is Nightwing, I've been tracking your for a while Rachel, or do you prefer Raven."

"Don't get in my way of Justice."

"Is this the justice he would have wanted?" Nightwing said as Rachel's eyes teared up.

"He was the only one who ever saw any good in me. Didn't see me as the monster I am."

"You're not a monster Raven."

She turned to him with a serious look.

"You have no idea who I am, what I am?"

"I know you're a girl who's clearly seen some trauma, someone who's clearly been through a lot. I know a lot about trauma."

"What do you know?"

"I watched my parents die in front of my eyes."

Rachel's expression changed.

"Look, everyone has a dark place inside them. But everyone has good inside them too. Father Jackson saw good in you Rachel, I see that good in your too. Give me a chance to show you that you can do good in this world. Do it for him." Nightwing said as Rachel looked back at father Jackson's body.

She took a deep breath.

"What did you have in mind?"

Hours later Jinx woke up and saw she was inside a jail cell that had been opened.

She slowly walked out and saw two dead guards, they had clean slash marks across their necks, making her smile.

"Get out jail free." She said before something grabbed her head and smashed it into the wall, knocking her out before she was dragged away.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Florida everglades an alien spacecraft was floating several hundred feet above the ground.

Sitting at the helm of the craft was a large black and green alien resembling a sentient fish.

"Captain Trogaar, we believe we've found the Troq below."

"This one has been allusive, but she is worth a fortune to the right buyer." Trogaar said as he flew the ship lower and shined several spotlights over the everglades.

He and ten of his men got into hovercraft and flew down over some tall grass coming out of the water.

"We can do this the easy way , or the hard was Troq, but you are coming with us." Trogaar said.

Moments later three blasts of green energy flew out of the grass, hitting three of the aliens and knocking them off their hover boards.

Moments later Trogaar saw his target. A young woman with orangish skin , deep red hair, glowing green eyes, and wearing very revealing clothing. Only covering her breasts, her waistline in the front and around her rear end, as well as fingerless gauntlets and boots around her feet.

She had a very serious expression on her face as her hands and eyes glowed green.

She shouted out in an alien language as she flew up and smashed her fist into one of the aliens, knocking him off his craft.

"Blast her!" Trogaar shouted as his men aimed metal staff like weapons that fired red lasers.

The alien girl was hit in the back and grunted before she unleashed a blast of green energy from her own hand that flew through the air and destroyed the alien's hovercraft, making him crash into the water.

Moments later metal tentacles flew from the other hovercraft and tried to entangle her.

The young woman kept shouting out in her language before she used her immense strength pull herself free of some of the tentacles.

Moments later the other tentacles let out electricity, shocking her as she screamed in her native tongue.

Trogaar flew down and grinned as he got close to her.

"You belong to me Troq!" He shouted as he punched her into the water with his own immense strength.

"Get her back on the ship." He said before 3 black hawk shaped devices slammed into three of the hovercraft.

The devices exploded, destroying the hovercraft that held the alien girl as Trogaar turned to see a young man wearing black armor pull himself onto one of his men's craft with a grappling hook.

He smashed his foot into the alien's face, knocking him off his craft.

"Somebody forgot to yell you slavery is illegal in the USofA."

"Kill the human interloper!" Trogaar shouted as his other men on the ground fired up at him.

Nightwing flew down and drew his fighting sticks.

"Fun time." He said as he charged them with electricity.

He leapt into the water and smashed them into he first alien's head, filling him with electricity that was worsened by the water.

"Thank you Lucius for the non conductive suit." Nightwing said as he quickly and acrobatically moved from alien to alien, fighting them off one by one and eventually knocking them all out.

As he fought he saw the alien girl get back up with an enraged expression she flew up and smashed into one of the other hovercraft tearing it apart.

Nightwing's eyes widened as he saw her clearly for the first time.

"My God, she's beautiful." He said.

The alien girl blasted two of the last three hovercraft with her energy bolts before turning to Trogaar.

"Just try me Troq." He said before she flew at him.

Just before the alien girl could reach him, Trogaar smashed his fist into her, hurling the girl back into the water.

He grinned before he heard something moving behind him.

He turned just in time to see Nightwing soar up, propelled by his grappling hook, and smash his foot into his face.

Trogaar was hurled off his craft into the water.

As he got up growling at Nightwing, the alien girl got up and smashed her fists into his back.

He turned and slapped her across the water with his hand before Nightwing landed on his back and filled him with electricity.

"Can you feel the electricity in the air." He said smiling as Trogaar tried to shaking and knock him off.

Nightwing leapt off the alien and kept moving around acrobatically avoiding his strikes.

"Stay still!" Trogaar shouted before Nightwing let himself fall underwater.

The moment he did, the alien girl flew into Trogaar and smashed her fist into his chin so hard the alien soared up, crashing into his own ship and making it loose control before crashing into the everglades.

Nightwing came up shaking the water off him.

"Whew, that was a good fight." He said as he turned to the girl.

She began speaking in another language as Nightwing's expression changed.

"Oh right, alien girl. Doesn't speak english, I'll bet M'gaan could help, but how do I get her to this alien girl." He started before the alien girl grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward , pressing her lips against his.

Nightwing's face shot red instantly as the alien girl kissed him for almost a minute before withdrawing.

"I am most grateful for your assistance human, Trogaar is a vile slaver and I am grateful to be rid of him." The girl said in perfect english.

"What you can speak english now?"

"Indeed, I am Tamaranian, I have the ability to learn new languages through physical contact."

"Ok so that's why you kissed me." Nightwing said still blushing.

"My name's Nightwing, or that's what I go by at least. You are?"

"My name is Koriand'r. Please inform me of your true name, I have informed you of mine."

"Uh, the thing is it's a secret identity. I don't want just anybody knowing who I am."

"Why is that? Are you trying do disrespect me?"

"No!? Look it's complicated and , "Deep breath" Ok let me start over. I'm Nightwing, I am one of Earth's guardians. I work with other guardians of Earth known as the Justice league. We tracked that alien's ship and heard about an escaped slave. I came to help you."

"Well I appreciate your help Nightwing, I may not have been able to defeat him without your assistance. You fight very well for a being with no natural enhanced abilities. Very well." She said looking at Nightwing in another way.

"So uh, if you need assistance getting back to your home world, the League can help you."

"No!" She almost shouted.

"I mean, I have been traveling to different worlds recently, I am interested in this new world I am on."

"Well, if you're interested in staying on earth, you've got quite the set of talents. Super strength, flight, and some kind of energy attack. You're a very impressive girl." Nightwing said as Koriand'r blushed a little.

"You are too kind."

"If you'd consider it, there are others on earth like me, and some like you, with extraordinary abilities. They're guardians like me who protect this planet. I could show you this team and if you like it, maybe you'd consider being part of it."

"I will give your Team a chance Nightwing, on one condition."

"What?"

"You must be the one to show it to me, not another of your guardians."

"It's a deal." Nightwing said as Koriand'r blushed a little again.

Inside the crashed ship, a young man wearing a red jump suit with a divisor symbol on the chest crawled out rubbing his head.

"Dam aliens gonna abduct me, I won't let nobody get the drop on me no more, no siree." he started before something hit him on the back of the head and he was dragged off.

* * *

In a modified warehouse, Victor sat on a cot as he glanced around.

Sitting on another cot was Rachel who was floating just above it with her legs crossed as she read a book on Julius Caesar.

"So uh, you ever been to Bludhaven before?" Victor asked.

"No." Rachel asked.

"Ok, so you ever been to America before." Rachel gave an irritated look.

"Please don't disturb me, Caesar just destroyed Pompey at Pharsalus." Rachel said as she continued reading.

"Recognized Nightwing." The computer said as they saw Nightwing come in with Koriand'r.

"Another one." Victor said.

"Guys, this is Koriand'r she's a Tamaranian."

"Greetings fellow guardian candidates, I am honored to become acquainted with you." Koriand'r said as Victor and Rachel stared at her strangely.

"Hello, I'm victor. Koriand'r that's a mouthful, anything else we can call you?"

"Well I also have a battle name like Nightwing does. You may refer to me as Starfire!" She shouted.

"So what are your abilities? Or are you like Nightwing, and skilled without enhanced abilities?"

"Well, my abilities aren't natural." Victor said as he removed his cloths.

When he did he revealed grey and white armor that covered all of his body except half of his face and parts of his arms.

"Incredible , you are a Cyborg!"

"Yeah it's not so incredible for me." Victor said.

"I apologize, It is not often I come across a cyber warrior." Starfire said before she flew over to Rachel.

"So whom might you be, and what are your abilities?"

Rachel gave an irritated look.

"Raven, call me Raven and nothing else."

"Raven it is then, what are your powers?"

She didn't respond.

"Please do not be shy with me, I will show you mine." Starfire said as she unleashed two Starbolts into the ceiling, making two holes.

"Oh, I did not mean to."

"it's fine, I hardly use this place anymore." Nightwing said.

"Please tell me of your powers Raven." Starfire said.

"She can fly and manipulate objects with dark magic." Nightwing said.

"How incredible, the ability to wield magic." Starfire said.

"Recognized, Robin, Beastboy, Bluebeetle."

Victor, Raven, and Starfire turned to see three young men enter the building.

The first was a teenager with green skin, green hair, and monkey arms and legs wearing a red and white suit.

The second was a young man completely covered in blue armor with a backpack that was shaped like a scarab beetle attached.

The third wore a red and yellow outfit with a R on the upper chest corner, a black cape, and a black mask. He had spiky black hair and a yellow toolbelt around his waist.

"So these are the new potential Teammates." The third one said.

"Guys, these are Beastboy, Bluebeetle, and Robin. They're members of the Team, I asked them to come here so you could see what members of the Team are like." Nightwing said as he approached Beastboy.

"Beastboy can transform into any animal."

"Extinct or still alive." He said as he transformed into green Utahraptor.

"Dam." Victor said.

"Bluebeetle's armor gives him the ability of flight and various weapons."

"I see I'm not the only one with power armor anymore." Bluebeetle said as he and Victor exchanged glances.

"Robin is like me, no powers, but lots of skills."

"Nice to meet you guys." Robin said.

"This is Raven, Starfire and."

"Cyborg, call me Cyborg." Victor said.

"Huh , not very creative, but it fits." Beastboy said.

"So now that you've met members of the Team, you can ask them questions about the team, and maybe later if you'd like, run a mission with them."

"Alright so where do we start." Beastboy said.

Robin went over to the corner Nightwing had walked to.

"Dick, it's been three years, are you finally ready to come back to the Team?"

Nightwing took a deep breath.

"Look Tim, what happened with Wally…..Look I'm just not ready to come back yet."

"We miss you Dick, we're your friends, your family. You've spend the last three years cleaning up Bludhaven and nothing else. I hoped you finding these guys meant you were coming back."

"Tim, I just need to get away from the Team, do something else." Nightwing said as Robin gave a sad expression and walked back to the others.

Starfire over heard their conversation and slowly flew over.

"I do not mean to eavesdrop, but I overheard you saying that you are not a part of this Team anymore?"

"I help out when I can, but I'm not with them right now?"

"Why is that?"

"something happened to a close friend of mine. It just didn't make being on the Team feel the same."

"You lost a close friend, I have lost close friends before in battle, fighting on is never as easy without them. But you honor their memory by continuing the fight."

Nightwing took a deep breath.

"I haven't stopped the fight, I just stopped doing it with them. It's a bit more complicated than all of this." Nightwing said as Starfire gave a slightly concerned expression.

* * *

Elsewhere in a hidden location Jinx, Gizmo, and the red suited young man woke up inside a dark room beside a massive nearly eight foot tall young man with long orange hair and a black one piece suit. A young man in a white jumpsuit with a green helmet on and a single eye in the center, and young man wearing a black uniform with a yellow helmet and a yellow shield.

"Where the hell are we?" Jinx asked.

"Who the crud are you losers?" Gizmo asked.

"Call me loser again, I'll squish you like a bug." Mammoth said.

"Enough!" A loud voice shouted as they saw a man step in front of them.

"I have assembled you all here for a reason, you each possess a particular set of skills or abilities. You hold great interest to my employers and I've been told to turn you into a team to serve them. The HIVE. See-more" He said looking at the one with the helmet.

"Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, Billy Numerous." He said looking at the young man in the red jumpsuit.

"And Private HIVE." He said looking at the one in the black uniform and yellow shield.

"Why should we do that?" See-More asked.

The man walked into the light as they gave terrified expressions.

"Because, the Light will either make use of you, or dispose of you. The choice is yours."

"So uh where are we going?" Gizmo asked.

"Jump city."

Back in Bludhaven, the members of the Team were still talking with the potential members."

"Dam there are a lot of you." Cyborg said.

"Maybe too many." Raven said.

"Too many?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't it be more effective to have multiple smaller teams."

"We have sub teams within the Team."

"But you all stay together, wouldn't spreading out, having more than one Team be more effective." Cyborg said.

As they talked, Starfire was focusing more and more on Nightwing.

She walked over to him as he looked on the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for any potential missions you guys could run. Get a good idea of what the Team does firsthand."

"Will you be joining us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't need me. Robin will do a good enough job leading you."

"But you were the one who brought us together."

"I know, but it's like I said. I'm not ready to be part of a team again."

"Perhaps being part of a team is exactly what you need."

Nightwing turned to her.

"In my experience being with others when dealing with hardships is far better than being alone."

Nightwing sighed as he turned back to the computer.

"Hold on, I've got something. Someone's breaking into the S.T.A.R lab in Jump City. They aren't your average criminals. Robin I want you to take point on this one. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire. Follow his lead, and remember to work as a team." Nightwing said.

"Get ready to see veteran heros at work." Beastboy said as Raven gave him an unimpressed look.

The six went outside to see a large orange craft floating there in a similar to a T shape.

"This is our new baby." Robin said as he got in the main seat and the others each got into a seat.

"Hang on." Robin said as Cyborg connected himself to the vehicle.

"Aww yeah, I like this vehicle." He said.

The team made their way across the country towards jump city as Robin opened up the com lines.

"Alright we've got a while before we get there, so I suggest we take this time to get to know each other more. Seeing as you guys might end up joining the Team."

"No." Raven said.

"I would be interested to learn more about each of you." Starfire said.

"Well we've been on the team for over three years now." Bluebeetle said.

"How long has the team been around?" Cyborg asked.

"Almost nine years." Robin said.

"Nine years, who were the founders?" Starfire asked.

"Nightwing was one of the founders, as well as my sister." Beastboy said.

"Nightwing was a founding member, and he left?" Starfire said.

"Kid Flash was another founder, he was close friends with him for a long time. When he died, it wasn't the same for him." Robin said.

"Perhaps coming back would do him good." Starfire said.

"Good luck, we're been trying to get Nightwing back for years now." Bluebeetle said.

"Shouldn't we focus on the job at hand?" Raven asked.

"She's right, S.T.A.R labs in Jump city are being robbed by meta-humans. This won't be easy. Stick together and do your best to work as a team with us." Robin said.

* * *

Inside S.T.A.R labs, the H.I.V.E were moving through the halls past security guards.

Mammoth smashed through four guards as he charged down the hall and knocked two doors down.

A large security door began to close down as Gizmo came in with four large metal spider legs coming out of his backpack.

He used them to walk up to the security counsel.

"Let me slice us in." He said as a tentacle flew into the counsel.

A few moments later the doors began to open revealing three armed security guards on the other side.

A pink jynx hit their guns and made them explode, hurling the guards onto the ground as Jinx and the others walked into the labs themselves.

"Whewee we're in boys, let's start takin." Billy Numerous said as he made ten copies of himself that all began taking technology.

"The boss man's gonna be so happy when we come back with all this." Gizmo said before he was hit and hurled back by a blue blast.

The others turned to see the six young heros enter the room.

"Aww Crud it's that loser from New York!"

"That goth girl from Haiti."

"Ain't that the pretty alien lady from the ship?"

"You know them?" Beastboy said.

"Barely." Cyborg said.

"I don't know who you guys are, but this stops now." Robin said as he drew his staff.

"Boss man said to get the job done. Let's get it done!" Mammoth shouted as he charged at the team.

All of them except Beastboy moved away. Beastboy transformed into a large silverback Gorilla and grabbed onto Mammoth's shoulders as the two struggled to overpower each other.

As this happened Cyborg ran at Gizmo with his arm brought back.

Gizmo grinned as he leapt up and over Cyborg as his punch missed.

Gizmo slammed two of his metal legs into Cyborg's back, knocking him to the ground.

As Cyborg got up he tried to aim his sonic cannon only to have Gizmo unleash metal tentacles from his backpack around both Cyborg's arms.

Cyborg tried to rip them off like last time, only to have electricity flow from the tentacles, shocking Cyborg before using the force from his robotic legs to hurl Cyborg into the ceiling.

Meanwhile Starfire was exchanging blasts with See-more.

"You will regret challenging a Tamaranian warrior!" Starfire shouted as she intercepted two blasts from his goggle with her star bolts.

She then flew down at him with her fists glowing green.

Just before she could reach him, twenty copies of Billy Numerous came out from behind him and dog piled onto Starfire, forcing her onto the ground.

"I see you." See-more said as he blasted at Starfire's exposed head.

Raven was flying through the air doing her best to avoid Jinx's blasts.

"This won't turn out like last time goth girl." Jinx said as Raven used her magic to pick up pieces of lab equipment at Jinx.

Jinx unleashed her blasts into the debris before unleashing one more into the ceiling that crashed debris into Raven, forcing her into the ground.

When she tried to come up in Raven form she was blasted from behind by See-more and knocked onto her stomach.

As Cyborg rubbed his head and got up he was irritated at their lack of progress. At least until he saw the other three.

Beastboy kept struggling with Mammoth as Private-Hive leapt over Mammoth trying to slam his shield into his face.

Robin leapt over Beastboy first and slammed his foot into Hive's chest, knocking him to the ground.

As this happened Beastboy transformed into a snake and allowed Mammoth to move over him before Bluebeetle flew in from behind Beastboy and slammed his hand mace into Mammoth's head, hurling him onto his back.

Three Billy copies tried to attack Robin from behind only to be pounced on by Beastboy as a lion.

"They're winning." Cyborg said.

"They're more experienced than us." Raven said.

"No it is because they fight as a team." Starfire said as the three looked at each other.

"Get em!" Gizmo shouted as he, Jinx, and See-More ran at them.

Cyborg and Starfire smiled.

"Together!" Cyborg shouted.

He aimed his sonic cannon at Gizmo, who entangled his arms in the tentacles again.

Before he could unleash the electricity, Starfire hurled three Starbolts into Gizmo's stomach, knocking him back.

See-more and Jinx tried to blast Starfire only to have two tables float in front of her and absorb the blast.

Raven's eyes and hands glowed black as she held the tables up.

Now free, Cyborg let out two rocket launches from his shoulders and fired them into his opponents. The explosions hurled Jinx and See-More back.

"Aww yeah now we're gaining some yards!" Cyborg shouted.

"Looks like the new guys are starting to get the hang of it." Beastboy said.

The six formed up as the H.I.V.E did the same.

"All together now , go!" Robin shouted as he and his companions charged at their opponents.

* * *

Back in Bludhaven Nightwing was staring at a picture of him back when he was still Robin.

It was of him, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, back when they had first formed the team.

He sighed as he looked at Kid Flash.

He thought more and more about what Starfire had said.

He put the picture down as he held his face with his hands.

"What have I been doing?" He said before he gave a serious look.

A minute later he was driving through Bludhaven on his motorcycle as fast as he could.

* * *

Back in Jump city, the two teams were clashing inside S.T.A.R labs.

Robin was blocking Private-Hive's shield strikes with his staff as four copies of Billy-Numerous came up behind him.

Before they could strike Robin, black magic surrounded each as they were lifted into the air.

"Woah nelly, put us down!" One shouted.

"Alright." Raven said as she hurled the four copies through the air.

Bluebeetle flew above Jinx exchanging blasts with her.

"You're lucks about to run." Jinx started before she was hit with the four copies of Billy that Raven hurled.

"Out, I don't think so." Bluebeetle said as he turned to Raven and saw ten copies surrounding her.

"Guess it's time to return the favor." He said as he unleashed two blasters on the copies, hurling each including the original into the walls.

Mammoth kept swinging his arms at Beastboy who was now a Polar bear.

"You ain't go the Muscle to beat me." Mammoth started before his eyes widened. Beastboy had transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Oh." Mammoth said before he was hit by Beastboy's massive tail and hurled into the wall.

Cyborg climbed onto his back and grinned as he saw Gizmo.

"Alright let's go get him!" Beastboy also smiled as he charged at Gizmo with Cyborg on his back.

"Ahhhh!" Gizmo shouted as he ran away as fast as he could.

See-more was exchanging blows with Starfire again as Jinx got up rubbing her head.

"Don't just sit there back me up!" See-More shouted as Jinx tried to blast Starfire.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" They heard as Raven floated over Starfire with glowing hands and eyes.

Large pieces of the floor broke off from the black magic before smashing into See-More and Jinx.

As the two reeled back, Starfire flew at them, hands and eyes glowing green.

"Take this!" She shouted as she smashed her fist into See-More's helmet, smashing it apart before flying into Jinx' and hurling her into the wall.

As Beastboy continued to chase Gizmo, he gelt something grab his tail from behind.

Cyborg turned to see Mammoth holding his tail.

"I got you now big lizard."

Cyborg fists began to charge up.

He revealed a jump back on his back that propelled him forward into Mammoth while unleashed changed punches into his face.

Mammoth soared through the air before smashing into the wall so hard he was embedded into it.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted.

As this happened, Beastboy snatched Gizmo's mechanical legs in his massive jaws and flung Gizmo out of his own backpack right at Cyborg.

Cyborg caught Gizmo in his hand as Gizmo looked terrified.

"Goodnight." Cyborg said as he punched Gizmo in the face once, knocking him out.

Robin ducked under Private-Hive's shield strike before locking his foot under Hive's and sweeping him off his feet.

As Hive hit the ground, Robin electrocuted him with his staff end.

After Hive was out, Robin hurled four electric Birdarangs into the last four Billy copies, electrocuting them and knocking them out.

"We're clear." Robin said.

"We are victorious!" Starfire shouted.

"You guys aren't half bad." Bluebeetle said.

"You're not to shabby yourselves, I wouldn't mind working with you guys." Cyborg said.

"Imbeciles." They heard above them.

"Who said that?" Beastboy asked before four grenades flew down at them.

"Get down!" Robin shouted as they all tried to get onto the ground.

After the explosions went off a hail of gunfire flew down at them all.

Robin, and Beastboy found cover as Cyborg covered his non mechanical face half with his arms , and Raven formed a barrier of magic around herself.

The bullets bounced off Starfire, though they did look like they hurt, as the bullets also bounced off Bluebeetle's armor.

"Return fire!" Robin shouted as Bluebeetle, Cyborg, and Starfire fired up at where the bullets were coming from.

After the bullets stopped, a man burst out of the ceiling and landed in front of them.

The man was large and wore a set of black armor with patches of orange stripes over his chest, arms, and legs. He had a series of ammunition on his belt and two sheathed swords attached to his back.

On his face was a helmet that went around his entire head and one had one eye hole for his left eye. Half of the mask was black and the half where his one eyehole was, was orange.

"I guess it's true what they say, if you want something done right. You have to do it yourself." The man said as Robin's eyes widened.

"It's Deathstroke!"

"You made fools of my students, they'll be punished for their incompetence later. Now, you all die." Deathstroke said as he drew his two swords.

"Go!" Robin shouted as all six tried to rush Deathstroke.

Deathstroke blocked Robin's staff with his left sword, before forcing it aside and round house kicking his face, knocking Robin back.

Starfire tried to fly into Deathstroke only to have him slide under Starfire and grab her leg.

Stopping her before throwing her into Cyborg as he came behind him.

Deathstroke sliced two pieces of metal Raven hurled at him in half with his swords before round house kicking Beastboy's face as he tried to pounce on Deathstroke as a tiger.

Bluebeetle came in at the same time Robin did as they both tried to unleash their attacks on Deathstroke.

Deathstroke used his swords to block each of their strikes before forcing Bluebeetle's arm mace aside and Robin's staff.

He then brought his swords together in a double ended blades as she sliced across Bluebeetle's armor and then at Robin.

Robin brought his staff up just in time to keep the sword from his face, however, the staff was sliced clean in half and his body armor was sliced down the center.

Robin's face was smashed by Deathstroke's foot again as he was knocked onto his back.

Bluebeetle's armor repaired itself as he reformed the mace.

" _Make him pay."_ The scarab said as Bluebeetle tried to fly into Deathstroke.

Just like with Starfire, Deathstroke slid under Bluebeetle and grabbed his leg, hurling him into Raven and knocking them both into the wall.

Cyborg came in trying to punch Deathstroke, who avoided each strike or knocked them aside with his swords before sheathing one and slamming his palm onto Cyborg's chest.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Cyborg said before he saw an explosive device attached to his chest.

The device went off and hurled Cyborg into the wall.

"That's better."

Starfire came in hurling star bolts as Beastboy charged in as a Rhino.

Deathstroke acrobatically avoided each star bolt before leaping onto Beastboy's back and smashing his sword hilts into the back of his neck.

Beastboy shouted in pain as he lost control and crashed into Starfire.

Deathstroke leapt off him and looked around at the young heros.

"Not even worth my time, and yet you fools failed so spectacularly." Deathstroke said as he walked over to Robin.

"I shall bring Batman your head, maybe then he'll grace me with a real battle." Deathstroke said as he raised his blades.

Just before Deathstroke could bring down his swords, someone else leapt down from he ceiling and slammed his foot into Deathstroke's chest, knocking Deathstroke back.

As Deathstroke regained his footing he saw none other than Nightwing standing in front of him with his fighting sticks out.

"Sorry, Batman's not coming. You'll have to settle for me."

Starfire slowly got up and saw him.

"Nightwing!" She shouted.

"Nightwing, you're beneath me as well. But perhaps you'll provide a greater challenge than these weak children." Deathstroke said as he charged at Nightwing.

When Nightwing and Deathstroke met, they exchanged several fast and powerful strikes with their weapons.

Despite how fast Deathstroke moved, Nightwing was able to block each of his opponent's strikes or evade them acrobatically.

He returned a few strikes but Deathstroke was very fast, blocking each of his blows.

"You can't hope to beat me, you're still just a boy. I'm a man. Only Batman is worthy of facing me." Deathstroke said.

"If you faced Batman he'd take you down in three moves." Nightwing said as his sticks and Deathstroke's swords were locked together.

Deathstroke pushed Nightwing back only to have Nightwing acrobatically leap backwards while hurling a Nighterang at the ceiling.

As Deathstroke came forward he heard a small explosion and looked up to see debris falling at him.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as he dove out of the way.

As Deathstroke got up he saw Nightwing leap at him and his foot crash into his face.

Deathstroke stumbled backwards as Nightwing tried to keep the pressure on him.

Deathstroke was able to block Nightwing's strikes but kept moving backwards.

Finally he caught Nightwing's sticks and the two were locked together again.

"This fight ends now." Deathstroke said as he pushed Nightwing back and slammed his fist across his face.

Nightwing regained himself as Deathstroke put his swords together and began slashing at Nightwing with both ends of his doubled bladed sword.

Nightwing fought defending against this was much more difficult than even two swords.

Finally Deathstroke knocked one of his sticks away from his chest before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick there.

Nightwing landed on his back as each of the H.I.V.E got up and came behind Deathstroke.

"Did you really think you could defeat me alone." Deathstroke said as Nightwing grinned.

"I'm not alone, go!" He shouted as Mammoth was smashed into the wall by a Beastboy as a Triceratops.

Starfire flew in and blasted See-More with Starbolts before punching him into the wall.

Cyborg charged up his fist and smashed through Private-Hive's shield before continuing on into his face.

Robin kicked Gizmo into the wall as Bluebeetle blasted Billy Numerous and Raven used her magic to hurl Jinx back.

Deathstroke turned back to Nightwing who was now up and violently unleashed a furry of strikes with his sticks, electrifying them and hitting Deathstroke in the arm.

The blow not only delivered a lot of force, but also electricity.

Deathstroke tried to move back, but with his arm down, Nightwing smashed both his sticks across his face.

Now really reeling back from the blow, Deathstroke left himself open for Nightwing to acrobatically leap up and smash his foot into Deathstroke's face.

Deathstroke landed beside the H.I.V.E and noticed there was a crack in his mask.

"This isn't over, the Light has plans for Jump city." Deathstroke said before he hurled a smoke grenade into the ground that filled the entire room.

Bluebeetle and Cyborg used their thermal vision but Deathstroke and his students were gone.

"They got away!" Bluebeetle shouted.

"Doesn't matter, I swiped the tech back from them." Beastboy said holding the bag of stolen technology.

"Great work." Robin said as Nightwing came forward.

"Alright it looks like you guys handled yourselves well, at least until Deathstroke arrived."

"You saved us Nightwing." Bluebeetle said.

"Why did you come?" Starfire asked.

"Because I realized you were right, I've been running away from what happened to Wally for three years now. I am part of something bigger than myself and realized I needed to return to it. You made me realize this, thank you." Nightwing said as Starfire blushed a little.

" Did you hear what Deathstroke said, the Light isn't done with Jump city." Robin said.

"I know, we have to inform the league." Nightwing said.

* * *

Elsewhere in a secret location, the HIVE members were their knees as Deathstroke walked in front of them.

The HIVE members shook as he walked in front of them.

"Robbing a lab, robbing a fucking lab! I don't think I could have come up with an easier task for you imbeciles , yet you fail!"

"Uh, well sir. In our defense, the heros were there and."Private HIVE started before the others heard a gunshot and saw Private HIVE fall to the ground with a pullet hole in his forehead.

"I didn't say you could speak!"

The others were shaking as Gizmo felt his jumpsuit grow wet.

"If you want to serve the Light, you'll have to do better than you did today. You're lucky you caught me in a good mood. Now get out of my sight, and take him with you!"

The remaining five quickly got up as Mammoth picked up Private HIVE's body and brought him out of the room.

Deathstroke walked over to a computer screen as it lit up.

"Deathstroke, how goes your recruitment drive?" Ra's Al Ghul asked.

"I've gotten some , but they aren't stacking up."

"Well you have your mission Slade, we need another army. One already on earth. Complete this task and you'll be made the leader of the Light's army."

Deathstroke nodded as the screen turned black and two of his men walked up to him.

"Start the search for more potentials. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Nightwing was in front of a computer inside S.T.A.R labs with the others behind him.

"That's everything we know Batman." Nightwing said.

"I see, well it appears Deathstroke is gathering meta-humans and humans with good skill sets. I can only imagine they are building some kind of army to serve the Light. If they are recruiting in Jump city then we'll need a team to make residence there and combat the Light's actions."

Nightwing turned to the others who were all deep in thought.

Nightwing turned back to the screen.

"Batman, I would be more than happy to volunteer for the position of senior team leader. I could watch over whoever's in the team. Guide them, train them, oversee their work."

"You're experience would be invaluable Nightwing, thank you. Now we just need volunteers from the Team."

"I"ll volunteer." Robin said as he stepped forward.

"I could use a change of pace." He said.

"A new team does sound pretty cool, I'll join." Beastboy said.

"Eh who am I without you two, I'll come." Bluebeetle said.

They looked at the other three.

"You guys are all crazy, but you're the right kind of crazy. I think I'll stick with this hero business, I'm in." Cyborg said.

"Why not." Raven said.

"I will gladly join this team of Heros!" Starfire shouted.

"Well I'd say that's more than enough. I'll inform the rest of the league." Batman said.

After the screen went black Nightwing turned to the others.

"Alright so this is a new Team. As I said I'll be acting as the senior leader, I'll be overseeing the team, training you, and running the missions. But I'll only be on serious missions. Pick a leader amongst yourselves to act as mission team leader."

"I vote Robin." Beastboy said.

"I second that." Bluebeetle said.

"Any objections?" Nightwing asked.

The others were silent.

"Alright Robin you're team lead. Now you just need to pick a name for yourselves."

"I've got it, the Super Six!" Beastboy said.

"Oh God."

"No hermano!"

"No way."

"Not happening."

"That sounds most dreadful."

"Alright fine, any other ideas?" Beastboy asked.

"I've got one, how about the Titans." Nightwing said.

"I like it."

"Sounds good."

"Fine."

"Most powerful sounding."

"Let's use it."

"That's a good one."

"Alright I hereby christen you the Titans." Nightwing said.

* * *

Six months later inside the bay outside of the city was a small island.

Built onto the island was a tower in the shape of a large T.

Inside the main room, the seven stood in front of the windows looking out at the city.

"It's finally finished, our new base!" Beastboy shouted.

"Yup, the Titans Tower is ready." Robin said.

"Now that our base of operations is ready, we'll be able to conduct our work here more efficiently. Each of you has a room, I suggest you start unpacking." Nightwing said as each of the Titans left the room, except Starfire.

"I've got some serious upgrading planned for this place." Cyborg said.

"No one is to enter my room, ever." Raven said.

When Starfire and Nightwing were alone, she flew over and beside Nightwing as he stared out at the city.

"It is strange, I have only been on this world six months and yet it already feels like home."

"Being part of the team probably helped with that."

"That's not all that helped." She said as she moved her hand into his.

Nightwing turned to her.

"I have heard you talking with your friends still on the Team. You plan on staying with us, staying as our advisor Dick."

"Batman thinks it's a good idea, and I do to. But it's like you said, it's not the only reason."

Starfire blushed a little.

"What reason would that be?"

"Let me show you Kori."

Dick wrapped her arms around Kori's back and on the back of her back as he came in and passionately kissed her.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So there's the first chapter_

 _I hope you liked it_

 _Now this will be as it is described Teen titans mixed with Young justice, many of the chapters will be somewhat parallel to the Teen titans series , but it takes place in the Young Justice universe_

 _Now bear in mind this is a fanfiction, if I did something with a character you think I shouldn't have, like they aren't strong enough or are overpowered, they end up with someone or don't end up with someone, bear in mind this is my vision of the characters_

 _I'm sure many of you have many questions and I will be happy to answer them_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Hard Contact

* * *

People ran out of the Jump city recreation center as explosions and blasts happened inside.

The recreation center was hosting a sci fi convention with numerous displays and set ups that had come to life, blasting and attacking the people in the building.

Standing on top of the stage in the center was an overweight young man with long orange hair wearing a black jacket and a black remote in his hand.

"HA ha ha! I am the king of this sci fi convention, and once Deathstroke see's what Control Freak can do, I'll be in with him for sure." He said before a small disk object hit the stage in front of him exploding and hurling him back.

"Who dares!?" He shouted as he looked up to see the six Titans.

"You should have stayed home and played video games Control Freak, now you're going to jail." Robin said.

Control Freak smiled.

"Ha the Titans, when I defeat you Deathstroke will be interested."

"Make this easy on yourself. Stop terrorizing these people." Bluebeetle said.

"Ha you pathetic Titans don't stand a chance against Control Freak and his army of awesome!" Control Freak shouted as he pressed a button on his remote and all of the moving object's eyes glowed red as they came at the Titans.

"Titans go!"Robin shouted.

The six split up to try and keep Control Freak's minions from massing on them.

Robin drew his metal staff and quickly smashed the head off a metal Terminator display that came to life.

Another come to life Terminator aimed his now working arm blaster at Robin and blasted at him. Robin leapt up and over the Terminator before smashing his foot into his face, tearing it off.

Finally a come to life T-1000 took form and created blade arms to which he swung at Robin.

Robin avoided each strike but his metal staff was cut in half.

Despite this, Robin used the two half pieces to knock the blade arms aside before quickly pulling out a birdarang and slicing open the center of the T-1000 before hurling another explosive disk inside.

As the metal reformed over the cut the explosive went off , blowing the T-1000 into pieces all over the walls and ceiling.

Meanwhile Cyborg leapt up before smashing apart a top half of a large Goldar display come to life when he saw a pair of come to life Droidekas rolling at him and come up rapidly firing.

He dove forward and came up with his Sonic cannon blasting them but and slicing them in half.

As this happened A large Spinosaurus Display had also come to life and was charging at several people.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size." Beast Boy said as the Spinosaurus turned to him.

Beast Boy transformed into a massive green T-rex.

He then charged at the Spinosaurus as it charged at him.

The Spinosaurus tried to bite and slash at Beast Boy, but he moved his head lower and under the Spinosaurus before snapping his massive jaws around it and forced it backwards before crunching down even more, tearing the head off.

As this happened, Bluebeetle and Starfire were int he air as several display X wings, Sentinels, flying saucers, and more flew at them attacking.

Starfire flew forward and punched through one of the X wings with her hands glowing green before she turned and hurled several star bolts at a pair of Flying saucers.

As this happened, Blue beetle unleashed several blasts into a pair of come to life Mandalorians that flew at him.

A small tank rolled at him firing before he flew down and grabbed the tank by it's barrel and then propelled himself to the side, pulling the turret off the tank.

Finally a come to life Gandalf and Sauramon came at Raven lifting up objects and hurling them at her.

"Azerath, Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted as she hands glowed black and she stopped them.

"Let me show you some real magic." She said before she pulled their staff's away from them and then leapt forward, using magic to enhance her strike as she smashed the to displays to pieces.

Control Freak saw his army beaten and looked very scared.

"Oh boy, I need to get out of here!" He shouted before a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon hit and destroyed his remote.

"Yow!" He shouted before he saw the Titans in front of him.

"Uhhh."

Robin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Show's over Control Freak."

Several ambulances and police cars showed up as Control Freak was taken away.

"Alright we did it! We beat him! Man are we awesome!" Beast boy shouted proudly.

"We beat a couch potato with a powerful remote control." Raven said.

"Raven's right beast boy, we have far more powerful enemies waiting for us. Slade, the Light." Robin said.

"Yeah but we won today. We should celebrate our victories." Beast Boy said.

"Well we can celebrate back at the tower. Dick will want a full report." Starfire said.

"Dick?" Bluebeetle said as the others also turned to her.

Starfire's face turned red as she gave en embarrassed look.

"Nightwing! We have to report to Nightwing!" She almost shouted.

No one on the team had ever called Nightwing by his real name. They knew it, but only Batman and the members of the original team called him that, and only on rare occasions. They had no idea why Starfire was doing so.

* * *

Elsewhere Deathstroke was on a computer looking at images of potential recruits.

"H'mm." He said as he saw a blue man in a magician's outfit

"Maybe."

Moments later a Light soldiers entered the room and nervously looked at Deathstroke.

"Sir, you have a pair of visitors."

"I'm busy."

"But sir."

Deathstroke turned with pistol in hand and shot the man.

"I said I'm busy!"

"Now now Slade, is that any way to treat your men. Soon they will have no respect for you."

Deathstroke heard in a thick french accent.

He saw a large Gorilla with a red beret and a black device with a brain inside moving towards him.

"Mallah, Brain. I was unaware you were coming."

"Your man here was trying to tell you. Such barbarity, you humans are so uncivilized ." The Gorilla said.

"Why did Savage send you?"

"Savage didn't send us. We came here on our own to help you with your little recruitment drive." The Brain said.

"What?" Deathstroke said.

Mallah took a large container from his back smiling.

"Inside this container is the means to create three warriors of incredible power. We designed them help in our fight against the Justice league, but we wanted to give them a proper test first and we thought the league's pet fighters would be the perfect test." The brain said.

Deathstroke raised an eyebrow at this.

"How do we create them?"

"One will simply require use of your technical workshop. The other will require might hard labor, the last well." The brain said as he turned to the man who Slade had shot.

"H'mm my scans show me he's still alive. Slade you may have given us the last piece we need. A willing subject."

Elsewhere inside the Watchtower, Batman walked with Superman and Captain Atom were watching a large screen with a man wearing an Air Force Officer uniform on the other side.

"Major I'm glad you could get in contact with us." Captain Atom said.

"Always a pleasure speaking with the Justice league."

"What is this about Major?" Batman asked.

"Three years ago the Air Force and its defense contractors began working on the ultimate cyber warfare weapon. A semi intelligent program that could enter into the grid of any technology and take control of it."

"So you get it into the defense grid of a nation that wants to go to war with the United States, and you take down their entire system." Batman said.

"Exactly, but as development went on and our contractors gave us the prototype to work on. Our men discovered that it was something else. A free thinking artificial intelligence, I was in charge of developing it and determined it was too dangerous to use. So I recommended it to my general who agreed and the project was iced."

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"Last week a convoy was escorting the device to a secure location, when it was attacked by soldiers in black lead by a Gorilla."

This caught the attention of the three league members.

"Was this Gorilla wearing a red beret?" Batman asked.

"Yes. I managed to rally my men and lead a counter attack which forced him away, but he got the device. His soldiers refused to surrender, we had to kill every last one of them."

"Thank you for telling us this Major. We'll get to the bottom of it and let you know when the matter is resolved." Superman said.

The screen turned black as the three looked at each other.

"So a British radioactive energy experiment, a Russian army's cement armor experiment, and an American Air Force tech experiment all stolen in the same week by Mallah and the Brain." Superman said.

"I don't like where this is going. We should focus more attention on them." Captain Atom said.

" Unless, this is just a distraction." Batman said.

"Savage is the more pressing threat." Superman said.

"You may have a point." Captain Atom said.

"I'll contact Nightwing. He can look into the matter."

"If the Light is involved he may need some help. Even more than his Titans." Superman said.

Elsewhere in Jump city at the Titan's tower, Nightwing was going over the Titan's fight with the Control Freak.

"So the fight with Control Freak went well." Nightwing said.

"It went great." Beastboy said.

"Don't get too relaxed. No way that Control Freak is good enough to be working with Deathstroke and we haven't heard from him in a while. We need to keep our eyes open and stay vigilant." Nightwing said before the others left.

Nightwing was about to leave with Starfire when they noticed Robin come back in.

"What is it?" Nightwing said trying not to sound frustrated.

"I was actually wondering if we could work more on my martial arts. I still need improvement."

Nightwing sighed.

"Alright Tim, let's go." Nightwing said as he walked off with him.

Starfire sighed , disappointed as she walked away.

Elsewhere in the training room Cyborg was doing some training with BeastBoy and Blue Beetle.

"Ok Cyborg last time you were able to hold back a Water Buffalo. Are you ready to move onto Rhino?" BeastBoy asked.

"Do you're worst." Cyborg said confidently.

Beastboy transformed into a Rhino and sprinted at Cyborg full speed.

Cyborg held his arms up and grabbed Beastboy by the horn as the two struggled to overpower each other.

As this happened Bluebeetle was in the air as Raven used her magic to hurl several large cement objects at him.

Bluebeettle quickly blasted several before transforming his blasters into a hammer and mace, smashing the last few.

"Come on girl, give me a hard one."

"Alright." Raven said.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven glowed black as a massive raven shaped figure formed over her and she flew forward, crashing into Bluebeetle hurling him onto the ground.

"That hard enough?"

He rubbed the back of his head.

Moments later Beastboy was forced back and slid across the floor.

"Boohya! Now I got the Rhino!"

Beastboy reverted back to his normal self.

"Alright but next time you gotta take the elephant." Beastboy said.

Cyborg noticed Starfire walking by looking slightly depressed.

"Starfire are you ok?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yes I am fine." She said.

"You don't look fine, come on join us for some training." Bluebeetle said.

Starfire came in and walked over to one of the large weight machines with several large pieces of metal on it.

She grabbed it and easily lifted it up with her superhuman strength.

She lifted it up and down for several repetitions as the others noticed her expression change little.

"What's wrong Starfire?" Cyborg said.

"I am just disappointed, there was something I had hoped to do tonight that I will not be able to do it now."

"Come on cheer up, we kicked Control Freak's fat butt today. Three days ago we zapped Killer moth, five days ago we Yorktowned Mad Mod." Beast Boy said.

"He's got a point, since we've been recognized as the Titans we've been an unstoppable force of Justice. I don't think the Light can do anything to stop us." Cyborg said.

"Take it easy guys, I don't think we should be so overconfident. Back me up Bluebeetle." Raven said.

"I don't know Raven, I fought the real light, but now we're just taking on their lackeys. Unless they send someone real to face us, I think we can take care of things easily. " Bluebeetle said.

Later that night, Nightwing finished up with Robin.

"Thanks Dick, I really appreciate it."

"Just keep working on your agility." Nightwing said as he parted ways with Robin.

As he walked through the halls of the tower he finally found Starfire at the door of her room.

"Kori wait." Nightwing said as she turned to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know we were suppose to go out tonight. I completely forgot about Robin's training."

She sighed.

"I understand Dick, Tim is like a younger brother too you. Perhaps another night."

She was about to walk in when Nightwing grabbed her shoulder. She turned to him.

"Kori, I feel bad about this. I know how much you were looking forward to it. I want to make it up to you. Anything, just say the word and it will happen."

Starfire's expression changed.

"Well I suppose I can think of a few things."

* * *

Elsewhere inside Deathstroke's hideout he was with Mallah and the Brain as they stood inside a lab with several large pieces of high tech equipment and large electric rods. Medical equipment with a large tube filled with some kind of liquid and a man floating inside. Then finally large mixing equipment.

"Are you sure this will work?" Deathstroke asked.

"Come now Deathstroke don't you trust us after all this time." The Brain said as all the equipment began to light up.

The cement mixer and equipment lit up as it poured onto a large metal exoskeleton and mixed with a form of metal.

As this happened the computers lit up as a small black square disk floated in the air before it was zapped by electricity.

Finally tubes attached to the glass tube filled it with a thick maroon sludge liquid around the man Deathstroke had shot.

Finally a minute later the tube broke open as a massive pile of the sludge rose up and took form into a sentient being with arms, legs, and a face with glowing green eyes. A sentient form also formed around the disk as it walked out beside the sentient sludge. Finally the cement hardened and revealed a huge body over the metal skeleton.

The massive cement creature walked over to the other two.

"Deathstroke, we present you with the Light's newest soldiers. Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus. Cinderblock is made with a special experimental Russian cement, making him nearly indestructible. The American Air Force designed Overload to be able to take over other technology, now he can not only do that, but upgrade them and force them to serve as his slaves. Then there's Plasmus, he can change his physical form and can regenerate from any attack."

Deathstroke stared at them.

"They may work. But they need to put to the test as you said."

"Yes, and those brats will serve as the perfect test for them." Mallah said.

Deathstroke walked up to the three as they stared at him.

"Go into the city, draw out the Titans, and destroy them."

* * *

The following morning Beastboy and Bluebeetle were racing to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I'm gonna be first!" Beastboy shouted.

"No I am!"

When they arrived they saw Cyborg already there cooking eggs and bacon.

"I was wondering when you two would get here?"

The two gave disappointed looks.

Once all his eggs were finished, Cyborg began eating them and his bacon, much to Beastboy's disgust.

"Do you have to eat that in front of me."

"If you don't like it, go eat your tofu in your room." Bluebeetle said as he started to make his own breakfast.

"I've been that meat." Beastboy said.

Moments later the door opened as Raven and Robin walked in.

"Morning guys." Robin said.

"Hey wait, where's Nightwing and Starfire?" Beastboy asked.

"Nightwing probably has some important Justice league work to do. But I don't know about Starfire." Cyborg said.

"I'll find her." Raven said as she walked off.

After she left, the others heard something from the security system.

"Recognized,"

In Nightwing's room, his armor from the day before was lying on the ground next to his bed beside Starfire's attire.

Under the sheets he was asleep with Starfire's arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest while his hands were still on her rear end.

Suddenly there was a banging sound on the door that abruptly woke them both up.

"Hey Nightwing, there's someone important here to see you." Cyborg said from the other side of the door.

Nightwing and Starfire gave freaked out looks.

"Uh, right. Give me a minute." He said trying to stay calm.

"Now what?" Starfire asked.

"Stay calm, I'll head out there. Wait until the coast is clear, then go."

A minute later the door opened as Nightwing came out in his armor and mask.

"Geez man I didn't know you could oversleep."

"Sorry, I had a rough night and didn't sleep much."

After the two left, Starfire got dressed and waited until the coast was clear before hurry away.

She almost made it to her room when she ran into Raven.

"There you are?"

"Oh good morning Raven." Starfire said nervously.

"Where were you earlier, I checked your room and it looked like you didn't even sleep there last night."

Starfire gave an even more nervous look.

"I made my bed when I got up early to, train! Yes that was it I was training."

"Well ok, if you didn't hear, the Justice league sent someone and we all need to see him."

"Very well lead on."

Raven lead Starfire to the main room where she saw the others as well as Nightwing.

Nightwing was hugging another young man, a tall and very muscular young man with dark black hair, light blue eyes and tanned skin. He wore a black shirt with a red superman symbol on it as well as darkblue pants.

"It's been to long Dick, you need to visit us more." The young man said.

"You know I've got the Titans to oversee. Maybe you guys should come here, I'm sure these guys wouldn't mind some company. " Nightwing said.

Starfire and Raven recognized the young man from when they joined the team, it was Superboy.

"Superboy, what brings you here?" Cyborg asked.

"Well I'm sorry to say it wasn't to catch up. The league sent my on official business."

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked.

"Last week they got reports from three different countries about Mallah and the Brain attacking and stealing dangerous experiments. Now Batman has traced them near Jump city." Superman said.

"Mallah and the Brain, those are some big players for the Light." Bluebeetle said.

"Exactly and they have some powerful equipment." Superboy said.

"Well the Titans are here to help. Let's find out what's going on." Nightwing said before the alert went off.

"We've got trouble." Robin said as he ran over to the terminals.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"According to the police scanner's something big is going on downtown. The police have never seen anything like it."

"What about Mallah and the Brain." Beastboy asked.

"We can worry about them later. Let's get down there." Nightwing said.

"Actually Nightwing, I think we can handle this on our own." Cyborg said.

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"We've been on a roll lately, let us take care of these guys." Bluebeetle said.

"But we don't know what's down there." Nightwing said.

"Nightwing we've got this. You and Superboy take care of Mallah and the Brain." Beastboy said as Nightwing gave an uneasy look.

"Come on Dick they can handle it." Superboy said.

"Alright, just be careful." He said.

Several minutes later the team was rushing towards the city center as they saw peaple rush away from it and wrecked police cars with wounded or knocked out police officers around.

"So what do you think it is?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe Deathstroke added another member of the HIVE." Bluebeetle said before they saw them.

Three large figures wrecking havoc in the street.

A massive monster made of cement, a humanoid figure made of maroon sludge, and a massive figure made of electricity and a black center.

"Woah." Cyborg said as the six stopped.

"Who are they?" Beastboy asked.

"They appear to be terrifying." Starfire said.

"Can I not fight the disgusting one." Raven said.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted as they rushed at the three.

Plasmus heard Robin and turned to see him hurl 3 explosive disks into his liquid body.

The disks exploded as the top half of Plasmus's body blew apart.

Robin looked relieved, until he saw the goo start to move back together and reform.

Plasmus roared as he hurled his arms at Robin, who quickly leapt back as the monster's arms cracked the pavement.

He kept at Robin until Cyborg flew up and blasted him with his Sonic cannon. As Plasmus was blown apart and started to reform, Cyborg smashed his liquid body again and again.

"Can't reform if there's nothing to reform." Cyborg said not noticing half the sludge form a crab like body with Plasmus's head.

"Cyborg look out!" Robin shouted as Cyborg turned to see this body before he was hit by the claw and hurled back.

Robin took out his metal staff and rushed forward and smashed the head off the Plasmus crab.

Cyborg quickly rushed over and joined him as the two smashed apart the liquid remains.

Despite this, Plasmus began to reform.

"Together!" Robin shouted.

They both rushed forward and smashed Plasmus's body.

Even with this, he once again reformed , much to the dismay of Robin and Cyborg.

"Now what?" Cyborg asked.

Plasmus smashed his arms into the two, hurling them back.

Meanwhile Starfire and Raven were facing Cinderblock as he hurled empty cars at them.

The two used their flight to avoid these cars and got closer.

Starfire's hands glowed green as she hurled several star bolts at Cinderblock, who held his arms up covering himself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she used her magic to hurl several cars into Cinderblock, making him stumble.

"Go." She said as Starfire flew at him with her fist held back.

Cinderblock brought his arm back in a swipe, smashing it into Starfire and hurling her back into Raven.

As the two struggled to regain themselves, Cinderblock leapt up and knocked them out of the air.

At the same time Beastboy turned himself into a large bull and charged at Overload, when the electrical warrior raised his arms and unleashed a blast of electricity that shocked Beastboy and hurled him back.

Bluebeetle flew over Beastboy and blasted Overload, making him stumble before he flew down and tried to hit him with his mace.

Just before he could, Overload grabbed him and began working in his scarab.

" _What is he doing?"_ The scarab said.

Bluebeetle felt his systems go awry as his jetpack reprogrammed and hurled him into the side of a building.

Beastboy came back as a Rhino when Overload zapped two cars, transforming them into high tech battering rams that crashed into Beastboy.

As all of this happened, Superboy and Nightwing were inside a dark building battling some Light soldiers.

Nightwing smashed his sticks into the heads of two Light soldiers knocking them out as Superboy leapt up and then smashed himself into 3 Light soldiers.

When he got up he leapt forward and made his way though another 4 Light soldiers using his strength and hand to hand combat Black Canary taught him.

As this happened another 4 soldiers ran in with their guns up only to have Nightwing hurl a black Nighterang, slicing their guns in half before he rushed over and made quick work of them.

"Room clear." Nightwing said.

The two walked out of the room together and into the next hallway.

"Just like old times huh Dick."

"Yeah, oh by the way how is everyone else doing?"

"They're going great. Aqualad is completely reaccepted after his undercover assignment. Artemis has been doing better lately. Also Meagan would like to know how her little brother is doing?"

"Beast boy is doing good. Just like the whole team, speaking of Miss Martian. How are the two of you doing?"

Superboy's expression changed.

"We've gotten back together formally."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I was actually asked to tell you something. You see Zatanna said she was feeling very bad about the way things ended between you two. She was wondering if you'd ever want to patch things up."

Nightwing gave a nervous look.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

"Come on Dick, you and Zatanna were good together. Meagan and I were able to work things our, why can't the two of you?"

"We broke up for a reason Conner. We were great friends, but that was it. There was no spark beyond that. Besides, I've uh, moved on."

Conner raised his eyebrow.

"You've found someone else haven't you."

Nightwing didn't answer.

They finally reached their destination and burst in ready to fight, only to find the room was empty.

They looked around and found some papers lying around and banana peels.

"Looks like we're too late." Superboy said.

That was when Nightwing walked over to a computer and began hacking into it.

"Dick I think the Brain would have deleted all the files." Superboy started before information appeared on the screen.

"Oh, I forgot how you can do that."

Nightwing's eyes widened.

"Oh no no no! I know what they're doing with those experiments!"

Back in the city center, Robin was hurled back by Plasmus and landed beside the others as Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus stood over them.

"Ok, I think maybe we're outmatched here." Beastboy said.

Robin looked up.

"We can't win. We have to retreat."

As the 3 monsters rushed at them, Raven's eyes glowed black as she covered them all in a shroud of black magic.

By the time the monsters reached the Titans they were gone.

The looked up and then turned.

Later in another location, Deathstroke was watching the action with the Brain and Mallah.

"You see Slade, what did we tell you. Our soldiers are fine warriors, they have bested the Titans."

"Hmm, they are impressive. Now we must press the advantage, the entire city saw the Titans defeated at the hands of our new warriors. We will draw our all our new potential soldiers with the complete destruction of this city. Have our new warriors go to the water treatment area, the power plant, and the hospital."

"I'll send the word." Mallah said.

* * *

Nightwing and Superboy entered the tower's main room to see the Titans looking like that had taken a large beating.

"What happened?" Superboy asked.

"We were overwhelmed. Three monsters like we've never seen before. A " Robin started.

"Massive plasma monster that could recover from any attack. A massive Cinderblock covered exoskeleton, and a electrical powered cybernetic warrior." Nightwing said.

"How did you know?" Bluebeetle said.

"We found Mallah and the Brain's first hideout while they were here. It had information on what they were doing. Those experiments they stole were used to create 3 super weapons. Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload. Soldiers for the Light, and you were their test." Nightwing said.

"Well I guess they passed." Raven said.

"We got our butts kicked. We didn't stand a chance." Cyborg said.

"We thought we could beat them like we beat the others. But they were too strong." Bluebeetle said.

"You guys tried to take them head on didn't you." Superboy said.

"Yeah." Beastboy said as he and the others gave shameful looks.

Nightwing gave a disappointed look.

"I expected better from you guys. I've taught you to know that brute force shouldn't be a go to method. You didn't change your tactics either when it wasn't working." Nightwing said.

The Titans gave shameful looks.

"We were just on such a roll lately. We thought we could beat them." Beastboy said.

"Well your arrogance could have gotten yourselves killed." Nightwing said.

"We're sorry for failing you." Starfire said in a particularly sad tone.

Nightwing's expression changed as he looked at her.

"Look I." Nightwing started before the alert went off again.

"More trouble." Robin said as he rushed over to the terminal.

His eyes widened.

"Oh no, they're back." Robin said.

"What?" Nightwing said.

"Those three monster's they're attacking simultaneously. The city's water supply, the electrical grit, and the hospital."

"They're trying to take down the entire city." Cyborg said.

"Mallah and the Brain must be calling the shots, we have to find them." Superboy said.

"And stop those monsters, I'm calling the Justice league." Nightwing said.

"What's the point, by the time they get here the city will be history." Bluebeetle said.

"He's right, we're the only one's who can stop them." Starfire said.

"You guys couldn't defeat them before." Nightwing said.

"It's different this time Nightwing, we know what mistakes we made last time and we won't make them again." Robin said.

Nightwing saw the determination in the eyes of his Titans, except Raven who kept the same expression she always had.

"Alright, give them hell out there. But be careful, I don't want you guys coming back in bodybags." Nightwing said.

"Don't worry about us." Beastboy said.

"We'll need to split up in groups of two." Cyborg said.

"Right, Beetle you and Beastboy head to the power plant. Raven you and Starfire head to the hospital , Cyborg you and me will head to the water plant."

"Alright Dick that means you and me have to find those two crazy frenchmen and take them down." Superboy said.

As the group split up to go their separate ways Nightwing turned to Superboy.

"French-men? The brain isn't really a man anymore and Mallah is a gorilla."

"Oh shut up." Superboy said smiling.

Later the police had set up a large blockade around the city's water supply.

"How long until the military get's here?" The Lieutenant in charge shouted.

That was when they saw Plasmus coming across the bridge at them.

"Not soon enough." One of the policemen said.

"Fire!"

The police and security guards began firing, but their bullets were easily absorbed by Plasmus's liquid body.

"Sir now what?"

"I , I don't know."

Plasmus smashed through their line of cars and hurled the police officers back.

He looked up at the water storage plant and began walking towards it.

He climbed up the side and ripped open the tops as he looked down at the water.

"No if he get's in there he'll contaminate the entire water supply!" A worker shouted.

Plasmus prepared to unleash his sludge into the water supply when his legs were hit with two explosive disks and blew up, hurling the rest of his body onto the ground.

When he reformed he was on the ground in front of the plant and saw Robin standing with Cyborg.

"Water is the source of life, no way we're letting you muck it up ugly." Cyborg said.

Plasmus roared.

"Remember what Nightwing said, be smart and tactical." Robin said.

"Any ideas?"

"For now keep him away from the water." Robin said as he leapt down and hurled two birdarangs, slicing his arms off.

Cyrbog leapt down and blasted Plasmus, tearing apart his upper body.

Despite this, he reformed and slammed the two boys back into a wall.

As they got up Robin noticed that when Plasmus reformed he had gotten slightly smaller and the sludge that was his first two arms were moving back towards his body.

Robin's eyes widened.

"That's it! Cyborg he can't generate more sludge! What he has is all he has!"

Cyborg smiled.

"So we keep him from regrouping."

Cyborg blasted Plasmus's legs , breaking his body off from them and causing him to fall onto his back.

When the 4 separate pieces tried to regroup with the main body, Robin rushed forward and hurled two explosive disks into two piles of sludge exploding as Cyborg blasted the other two.

When the main body reformed itself and tried to get up, Robin held out two birderangs and sliced across the center of his body.

As he did this, Cyborg slammed his fist into the upper half, hurling it back.

Once again what remained tried to reform, but now it had lost so much of it's body that he was the size of a normal human.

"Now we've got him." Cyborg said.

"Together!" Robin said as he hurled one of his explosive disks into Plasmus, before it could go off Cyborg blasted it with a shot from his sonic cannon.

The combined force between the two explosives was enough to send Plasmus into small pieces all over the courtyard.

When the smoke cleared Robin and Cyborg saw a something strange. Sitting in the pile of muk was a man wearing just a black speedo like article. He was asleep and snoring with what looked like a scar from a bullet on his chest.

"Uhh?" Cyborg said.

"I don't think we want to wake him up." Robin said.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the power station Overload electrocuted ten police officers and three security guards as several pieces of hardware he brought to life attacked the workers and other security guards.

With the way clear, Overload made his way over to the power station's central computer.

Before he could reach it, a blast from Bluebeetle forced him back.

Overload looked up to see Beetle and Beast boy over him.

"Don't let him touch that computer or everything in the city could fall under his control." Bluebeetle said.

"Gotcha!" Beastboy shouted.

He transformed into a Tiger and sprinted at Overload as he sent a few of his electronic minions at him.

Beastboy used his immense tiger strength to smash apart each one.

Just before he could reach Overload he was blasted with electricity and hurled back.

Bluebeetle and Overload exchanged several blasts as Beastboy got up.

"Be smart, be tactical. Wait I've got it!"

Beastboy leapt at Overload before he transformed into an electric Eel. When he landed on Overload he stuck his tail into Overload's electric body. The mixing of electricity made Overload loose focus and balance.

"Now's our chance." Bluebeetle said as he rushed forward and grabbed Overload.

Two tentacles from his scarab attached themselves into Overload.

" _You hacked into me! Now it's my turn!"_ The scarab shouted as he got into Overload's software.

Overload shrieked in pain before he stumbled backwards holding his head.

Bluebeetle's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Oh that was educational. Beastboy we need to turn on those Sprinklers!"

"Got it!"

Beastboy transformed into a cheetah and sprinted over to the fire alarm and pulled it down with his mouth.

The sprinklers above them turned on as water poured down onto Overload.

"Gahh!" Overload shouted in pain as his body began to fizzle.

"It's working!" Beastboy shouted as he turned into an elephant and sucked up extra water with his trunk and then blasted Overload with it.

Bluebeetle also sucked up water with one of his modifications then blasted Overload with it.

"No!" Overload shouted as his body melted away and only the single disk was left. As this happened, all the electronic minions fell over and returned to inanimate objects.

Beastboy smiled as he walked over and picked it up the disk.

"Not so tough now are you."

"Alright we got him."

* * *

Meanwhile the police were outside the hospital with rocket launchers and machine guns, firing relentlessly at Cinderblock as he got closer to the building.

"Keep evacuating those people!" The police captain shouted as he fired a pistol.

The bullets bounced off his body and the rockets didn't even leave a scratch.

"Nothing's working!" One officer shouted.

The man next to him threw his pistol at Cinderblock who then turned to him.

"Well nothing else was working."

Cinderblock smashed his way through the police cars and towards the hospital.

When the captain saw this he got into a car that wasn't smashed and tried to drive it into him.

Cinderblock didn't even wobble when he was hit.

He turned and picked up the car before smashing his hand through it and pulling out the captain who kept shooting at him.

Before Cinderblock could smash him into the ground, a black energy formed around the captain and pulled him out.

Cinderblock looked up and saw Raven floating over him with Starfire.

"You will not harm any of these sick or injured people you large cement bully!" Starfire shouted as Cinderblock's eyes squinted.

"That's telling him Starfire." Raven said.

"Grouu!" Cinderblock roared as he leapt up and tried to smash them. The two flew out of the way and got behind him as Starfire blasted him with Starbolts and Raven hurled destroyed cars into him.

Cinderblock moved back before he picked up two destroyed police cars and hurled them at the two.

Starfire and Raven flew out of the way but Cinderblock leapt up and smashed his fists into them, hurling them through a wall and into the upper levels of the hospital.

When they got up the two heard crying and noticed a nursery full of babies was nearby.

"Oh boy." Raven said as Cinderblock smashed through the walls and came at them.

Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green.

"You will not hurt these infants!" She shouted as she flew forward at incredible speed and smashed her fist into his face, forcing him back and almost out of the building.

Starfire shook her hand from the pain.

"That was quite painful, never have I felt such a hard substance." Starfire said.

"I don't think anything is that hard. Wait a minute." Raven said as she had an idea.

"Starfire use his own durability against him!"

"Ah yes!" Starfire shouted.

Cinderblock kept coming at them swinging his hands.

After missing again, Raven came in.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Cinderblock's arm glowed black as Starfire flew in and blasted his other arm with a massive star bolt.

Cinderblock's two arms were forced into his head at great speed and he was hurled out of the building.

As he landed he cracked the pavement .

Raven floated over him and saw his eyes were closed.

"Well looks like that did the trick."

Back inside the hospital Starfire heard the babies still crying and walked into the nursery.

She looked at the babies and then held two up.

"There there, everything is ok now. The colossal cement monster is gone." Starfire said as the babies started to calm.

She smiled and looked back down at them.

* * *

As this happened Mallah, the Brain, and Deathstroke watched from a screen.

"What!? Our beautiful creations bested by those brats!" The Brain shouted.

"It appears so." Deathstroke said.

"How, they easily defeated them before?" Mallah said.

"I guess you underestimated them and their leader Nightwing."

"Never underestimate me."

The three turned as the door burst open and five of their soldiers flew into he room with Nightwing and Superboy on the other side.

"Deathstroke it's been to long." Superboy said.

"Lex Luthor and Superman's bastard too?" Mallah said.

"You three are coming with us one way or another." Nightwing said.

"No swine!" Mallah shouted as he charged at them.

Superboy leapt up and slammed his fist into Mallah's face, hurling him back.

Deathstroke pulled out his sword as Nightwing took out his sticks.

"Ready for round two boy." Deathstroke said.

"Last I remember Slade, you ran from me."

"Let me adjust your memory!" Deathstroke shouted as he rushed at Nightwing and exchanged a series of blows.

While this happened the Brain saw Mallah continue his fight with Superboy.

Superboy blocked his strikes with his forearms before he leapt up and slammed his knee into Mallah's face, making him stumble backwards.

"This won't do." The Brain said as he let out his weapons and unleashed them on Superboy.

Despite this, Superboy's senses let him know they were coming and he quickly leapt up as they hit the wall behind him.

As this happened Mallah leapt up after him only to have Superboy slam his foot into Mallah's face , making him stumble again before Superboy slammed his fist into the Gorilla's chest, hurling him into the brain and plowing them into the wall.

Meanwhile Nightwing kept moving back and dodging each of Deathstroke's slashes before he came forward and knocked his arms aside with his sicks.

Deathstroke came back and smashed his foot across Nightwing's head.

When he came in with his sword arms, Nightwing smiled as he grabbed Deathstroke's arms and locked them on place bade he leapt up and hurled Deathstroke back across the room and rushed over , slamming his left stick across Deathstroke's face, making a crack in his helmet.

When Deathstroke got up, he turned to saw Nightwing coming at him.

"You're really making a mistake boy. Soon you're going to regret irritating me like this." Deathstroke said as he hurled a smoke grenade into the ground.

When Nightwing reached the smoke, Deathstroke was gone.

"Dam he got away again."

"Look on the bright side. We got these two." Superboy said as Nightwing saw Mallah and the Brain stuck in the wall.

"I guess."

Later that day the two met with Batman, Superman, Captain Atom, and the Titans in the city streets as airmen of the United States Air Force began moving throughout the city trying to contain the damage and regain order.

The team watched as airmen lead Cinderblock away in a massive containment device and Sleeping Plasmus in a liquid filled tube.

"Thank you again." The Air Force Major from the screen said as one of his men walked up to him with Overload's disk.

The Major looked at it.

"You're going back to Area 51 where you belong."

Beside him was a British scientist and a Russian Army officer.

"Thanks mates for everything, our boys back in London will want to examine Plasmus good."

"This heaping giant is what they did with our indestructible cement? So simple minded, it's embarrassing." Colonel Petrov said as the American Airmen handed Cinderblock off to some Russian soldiers.

"You all did good work today. You stopped the Light's new weapons and captured two of their big players." Superman said as four Airmen escorted Mallah and the Brain to the league.

"Let's go King Kong." One said.

"The league will take care of these two." Captain Atom said.

"Deathstroke got away again." Nightwing said.

"Don't beat yourself up Dick, you're doing great work here." Batman said.

"I am impressed with how you six beat these weapons since they were meant to go toe to toe with members of the Justice League." Captain Atom said.

"We couldn't have done it without Nightwing's teachings." Robin said.

"Yeah we'd never have gotten them if he hadn't shown us how." Bluebeetle said.

"Don't discredit yourselves, you guys did great." Nightwing said.

"Well I should probably get going too. It was good seeing you guys again." Superboy said as he walked up to Nightwing.

"I hope things with you and Starfire work out great." He said as Nightwing gave a slight smile.

* * *

Elsewhere Deathstroke was sitting in front of a screen with Savage on the other side.

"The Brain and Mallah are both in the hands of the Justice league."

"How unfortunate, their weapons?"

"Successful at first, but the Titan brats were able to beat them."

"Still they could be of use to us, them and their creators. I'll have the League of Assassins get to work on freeing them. In the mean time continue your recruitment drive."

"Is that it, nothing else?"

"Trust me Deathstroke, I have something planned and it requires manpower on our side. Do your job and our side will succeed. I'll inform you if there's anything else you should do. "

The screen vanished.

Deathstroke looked at his mask and saw there was a crack in it.

He scowled at it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Those pesky Titans giving you more trouble Slade." He head behind him.

Deathstroke took a deep breath.

"I can handle it."

"Not my diagnosis. Even with help from the upper Light you can't catch a break. Lucky for you I'm here."

"I don't need your help Brother Blood."

"Oh but you do."

* * *

Later that night, Starfire was sitting in her room thinking about the hospital.

Moments later there was a knock on the door.

She went over to open it and saw Nightwing on the other side.

"Dick."

"Kori, I just wanted to see how you were doing and to tell you I'm proud of you and the team today. You handled yourself well."

"Only after we failed."

Dick took her by the shoulders.

"No one wins every time Kori, you think the Team always won. We knew failure more than once. But you learn from your failures, and you guys learned quickly."

Kori blushed.

"I am most thankful Dick. You are very kind."

"Kori, I told you about Zatanna right?"

"Yes, your magician ex girlfriend. Why do you bring her up?" Kori said nervously.

"Well Superboy talked to me about her today since he didn't know about us. I don't want you to worry, I don't feel that way about her anymore. But thinking about why we broke up also made me think about our relationship."

Now Kori looked very nervous.

"We broke up because we were just friends who were attracted to each other and thought that meant we could successfully romance each other. But we had no spark, no real affection for each other in that way. It's why we were able to end things on good terms. But with you, I do feel more, this isn't just some passion and attraction, I feel a real connection with you Kori." He said as her expression did an about face.

"Rrreally."

"Yes, I want us to be more than what we are. Just two people sneaking around like this. I've known you for over a year know and we've been dating for almost eight months now. We're more than ready to move on from where we are."

Kori felt more joy in herself than she had felt in a very long time.

She wrapped her arms around Dick and squeezed him with her immense strength that he gave a painful look as she lifted him up and his back cracked.

"I have long hoped we would reach this point Dick. I love you!"

Despite the pain Dick smiled.

"I love you too Kori." He said before the two kissed.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Like I said updates may be fast_

 _I have a lot of chapters basically ready and I love netflix bingewatching so I won't keep you waiting long_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark Magic

* * *

Several people ran from the center Jump city mall as several security guards were hurled back by a blast of water, a whip made of colorful rags, and several moving chairs.

"Abra kazam!"

The rags wrapped around the three security guards, tying them up.

The three struggled as they saw the attacker walk over to them.

He was a blue skinned man with white hair, and a long nose. He wore a top hat, a magicians outfit and had a wand in hand.

"Where is my audience going, everyone here must see The Amazing Mambo's show."

He said as he raised his wand.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Several more moving objects came around people as they ran and forced them back towards Mumbo.

"Get ready for the show of your life folks, Presto!" Mumbo started before he was hit with a blast of blue energy and hurled back.

This made several of the objects drop and allowed the people to run.

When Mumbo got up he saw the Titans in front of him.

"Time to wrap up the show Mumbo." Robin said.

Mumbo smiled.

"Oh you Titans arrived just in time for the big finale! Presto changeo!"

Mumbo said as several objects around them began moving and changing their physical forms.

They then flew at the Titans.

"Go!" Robin shouted as he pulled out his staff.

Starfire flew around with Bluebeetle hurling star bolts and unleashing plasma blasts at several of the objects, tearing them apart.

"Now now, no need to break my props. Ala kadabra!"

A jet of water flew from Mumbo's flower, drenching Starfire and Bluebeetle pushing them back into a support beam.

Beastboy transformed into a jaguar and sprinted at Mumbo.

"I'm afraid animals aren't part of my show." Mumbo said as he raised his arm and a large robe of colored rags shot out, wrapping around Beastboy's four legs, making him trip and tumble across the ground.

"I'm gonna blast that stupid smile off your face magic boy." Cyborg said as he aimed his Sonic cannon and fired.

"You need to lighten up, and smell the roses. Abra kazam!"

As Mumbo waved his wand a massive mess of flowers formed in front of Cyborg, absorbing the blow from his Sonic cannon and forcing him back.

"Ha ha ha! My magic is unstoppable." Mumbo said before he saw Raven floating over him.

"Your magic isn't real."

"Oh it's real deary, let me show you. Presto Chango!"

A jet of water, flying chairs, and colored rags flew at Raven who raised one arm.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Her hand glowed black as she used her magic to stop all of Mumbo's Magic.

"What?" Mumbo said.

With Mumbo distracted Beastboy transformed into a hawk and quickly flew at Mumbo, scratching his face and hand, making him drop his wand.

Robin quickly capitalized on this and rushed over before using his martial arts to kick Mumbo's ass across the mall center. After a powerful kick to the face, Mumbo was hurled back several feet.

When Mumbo looked up he saw the Titans standing over him.

"Your act's over Mumbo." Robin said as he stepped on his wand and broke it into two pieces.

Mumbo's eyes widened.

"No!"

Several minutes later the police arrived and took Mumbo away.

"Bad guy's bagged and it's not even lunchtime yet." Beastboy said.

"Come on BB, no getting overconfident, remember what happened the last time" Bluebeetle said.

"I'm not getting overconfident, I'm just saying we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"We're already at the mall. Anyone feel like shopping." Cyborg asked.

"No! We must return to the tower at once! Nightwing has a very important announcement!" Starfire said with great excitement.

"Um ok." Raven said.

* * *

As the police escorted Mumbo away, Deathstroke and Brotherblood watched through the feed of a security camera.

"Isn't he something." Blood said.

" I already considered him. As you can see I chose not to recruit him for the reason you just saw. He's nothing, just tricks, mirrors, and smoke."

"You see a faker, I see potential. All he needs is some help, show him some real magic." Blood said.

"What do you know about Magic?" Deathstroke asked.

"Not much personally. But our friend Klarion certainly does, and he recently gave me this." Blood said as he took out a small medallion on a black cloth necklace.

Deathstroke looked at the medallion and saw it was as black as the cloth with strange symbols and markings on it.

"What is that?"

"Something that will give our friend the boost he needs."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the tower, Nightwing was on with Batman.

"Dick this isn't the most ideal situation. She's under your command."

"What so now we're part of a military and I'm committing fraternization. Come on Bruce, it's not like we're just fooling around."

"That's the point Dick, if you care that much about someone who you will occasionally need to send into harms way may cloud your judgement."

"It won't, beside's it's not like you guys on the league were never in this kind of situation. The hawks, Superman and Wonder Woman."

"Alright Dick, I'm just looking out for you. But I guess I should be happy for you two, if you're really in love with her."

"I am Bruce."

"So have you been."

"Yes." Dick said.

"I just hope you remember my talk about using protection. Because a Tamaranian can have babies with humans."

Dick gave a nervous look before the screen turned black and Nightwing heard the door behind him open.

Moments later he saw the Titans enter.

"The fight with Mumbo, it went well?"

"It went great. He's on his way to jail." Robin said as he held up the two pieces of the broken wand and handed it to Nightwing.

"Ok this will go with the others. Nice work guys." Nightwing said before he noticed Starfire's anxious expression.

He took a deep breath.

"Before you guys go, there's something you should know."

"Are we getting another team member?" Beastboy asked with great anxiousness.

"No, it's something I've been keeping a secret for a while. But it involves a member of the team so you should know. Over the last 8 months, Starfire and I have been in a secret romantic relationship."

"What?" Beastboy, Robin, Bluebeetle, and Cyborg said.

"Well that adds up." Raven said.

"So you two have been going at it behind our backs for almost a year. Why didn't you tells us?" Bluebeetle asked.

"We didn't want to make it weird, your commander and a member of your team. But you guys deserve to know." Nightwing said.

"I am so joyful that we will not need to be hiding our relationship anymore." Starfire said as she came over and hugged Nightwing.

"So other members of the Team aren't off limits! Sweet!" Beastboy shouted.

Raven shook her head.

"Well I'm glad you two won't be sneaking around anymore. I'll be in my room." Raven said before she walked off.

"Well I'll be working on the T-car, still got a lotta work to do on the engine." Cyborg said.

"I'm gonna do some training. Wanna join me?" Robin asked.

"Alright."

"Why not?"

Beastboy and Bluebeetle left with Robin, leaving Nightwing and Starfire alone.

"So now that the other's know of our relationship. We will not need to sneak around anymore." Starfire said.

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe since you guys took care of Mumbo already, and I finished my report with Batman. I was thinking maybe the two of us go out."

"Really, where?"

"I was thinking maybe the pier, there's a lot to do there. Food, rides. I think you'll like it."

"I am not familiar with the 'rides' but I will give it a try if you believe it is entertaining."

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Jump city prison, Mumbo was sitting in his cell staring at the wall when he heard the sounds of a struggle outside.

"Huh?"

He turned to see a man holding a security guard up by the throat before smashing him into the wall.

He then turned to Mumbo's cell.

"Hello Mr. Mumbo, enjoying your time in Jump city's prison."

"Who, who are you?"

"I am a servant of the Light, and I'm here to make you an offer. You have the potential to become one of our soldiers, with your abilities."

Mumbo gave a shameful look.

"I have no abilities, I'm just a fake."

"You are a fake, but all you need is some real magic, and I can give it to you." The man said as he took out the black medallion.

Mumbo's eyes widened.

"What, what is that?"

"This is a source of great dark magic. I will let you have it on the condition you obey the Light."

"Oh I'll do it!"

The man's eyes glowed red as he extended his hand inside the cell.

"Swear to it."

Mumbo nervously brought his hand out and shook the man's as he felt an energy surge through him.

"Perfect Mr. Mumbo. Now here's your medallion."

Mumbo looked excited as he took the medallion and put it around his neck.

Moments later he felt strange, a great power like he had never felt before surged through him.

"Gahhh!" He shouted as his eyes and appearance changed.

The man outside the cell smiled as he watched.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Raven's eyes shot open as she felt a powerful disturbance.

She gasped as she fell down from her levitation and slowly got up.

"Ok something big just happened, I need to find out what."

As the sun set Dick and Kori arrived at the entrance to the pier on Dick's black motorcycle. Dick was wearing a black jacket with a navy blue undershirt.

Kori was wearing a purple v neck shirt and a violet-blue skirt. She was also wearing special contacts to hide her green eyes.

"Could we not have gotten here faster if I had flown us?"

"Do you really want that kind of attention from everyone here?"

"I suppose not, I'd rather they left us alone." Kori said as she took Dick's hand.

The two walked into the pier and past several stands and attractions.

"This place is most strange, on Tamaran a place of celebration would involve displays of combat and great feasts. There does seem to be an amount of food here, but no combat."

"Most earthlings can't fight like you Tamaranians, it wouldn't be quite as entertaining to watch them fight."

"Dam it!" They heard from a stand ahead of them.

They looked ahead to see a young man with a girl looking very frustrated.

"This game is rigged man!"

"Sorry you didn't win. Better luck next time."

"What is going on up there?"

"It's a carnival game, you have to do something and if you win you get a prize."

"A challenge, I would like to see this."

"Alright." Dick said as they walked up to see a skinny man wearing a red and white stripped shirt and a flat topped hat. On the side of the display were various stuffed animals and across from the front of the stand were three sets of stacked bottles.

"Three dollars to play, knock them down to win."

"Alright I'll win you something." Dick said as he put three dollars on the counter.

The man put a baseball on the counter.

Dick took the baseball and hurled it across the tent.

The baseball hit the center stack dead on, but it bounced off landing on the ground.

"What?" Dick said.

"Sorry, another three dollars if you want to try again."

"That hit dead on, why didn't they fall?"

"Sir it's three more dollars."

Dick put another three dollars down and hurled another baseball at the stack to the left, once again hitting it dead on. Yet again it bounced off leaving the stack in tact.

Dick's mouth dropped open as Kori covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

Dick turned to the man.

"This game is rigged, you must have cemented them together."

"Sir, another three dollars to play."

Kori put her hand on Dick's.

"Let me try." She said as she took the baseball.

Her hand glowed slightly green as she hurled the baseball. It hit the center stack head on and shattered all three bottles. The baseball also tore through the back of the stand apart, nearly making the entire stand collapse.

The man running the stand fell to the ground as Kori smiled and picked up the jar of money.

"I was successful so I receive the prize money."

"Uh Kori, that's not the pri." Dick started.

"Take it! Take it and go!" The man shouted.

Dick laughed a little as the two walked off.

"You're so awesome, you know that."

"Thank you Dick, and I believe you were right about the man's scheme. Basic physics would make it impossible for your throws to not knock them down."

"So want to get something to eat?" Dick asked.

"Well we have a lot of extra money now. Let us feast."

Elsewhere Raven was flying over the city with her eyes glowing black as she tried to find the source of the magic.

"Where is it?" As she kept searching she took out and her titans communicator. She considered calling the others for help, but then thought it would be best if she took care of this herself. She didn't want the others to get involved in matters they didn't understand.

That was when she finally felt something, down by the water.

"There you are." Raven said before she slowly flew down towards it.

Back on the pier, Dick and Kori were sitting at a two person table in front of a restaurant.

Dick had a small hamburger while Kori had four plates.

"I still am irritated by the size of your earth portions. On Tamaran this would be the appetizer."

"Well I'd say you guys have a much higher metabolism than we do."

"One of these days you must come back to Tamaran."

"I'd love to finally get to see it, and meet Galfore."

"I'm sure Galfore would love to meet you as well." Kori gave a rather uncomfortable look.

"Dick, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you handle the loss of your parents?"

Dick's expression changed as well.

"It wasn't the easiest. I was only 12 when I watched them die before my eyes, they were killed because the circus owner wouldn't be extorted by a crime boss. After that I just wanted to see him die, even after Bruce adopted me, I tried to kill him only to find he was already dead. The obituary said heart problems, but Bruce determined he was killed by the son of one of his victims."

"So it wasn't heart problems."

"No it was heart problems. The man just tortured him until he had a heart attack."

"Did this make you feel better?"

"I thought it would, but after it I only felt empty. Bruce was my mentor, but he wasn't a father to me. He was always a bit distant, growing up I felt alone at many times."

Kori gave a concerned look.

"But you have such a good relationship with Batman."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like Bruce ever mistreated me. He was close to being a father, but he just never was. The thing is I don't think he intended to be. He saw a bit of himself in me , but I was never really a son to him. Just someone he wanted to mold into someone better than I could have been before. So yeah, my relationship with Bruce is good, but he's not a father to me, and he'll never claim to be."

"That is sad, after my parents died. Galfore was like a father to Wildfire, Blackfire, and I. Still Blackfire was not a good daughter to him. Despite that he truly loved us all."

"It's strange how we both happened to loose our parents at young ages."

"Huh it isn't it."

Kori then noticed Dick's painful expression return.

"Dick are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just don't like digging up the past about my parents."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine, you didn't." Dick started before they felt the pier shake and heard the sounds of boards breaking and shouting.

Their table was knocked over and the two were also knocked over.

When they got up they saw people running from a dark figure that floated over the hole.

The figure had dark blue skin with glowing red eyes, a black veil like cloak jacket, and glowing red hands.

The two also noticed a medallion around his neck.

 _"Where are you people running to, stick around for the show!"_ The figure said in a very dark and evil voice with an equally evil smile.

He waved his hands as more of the boards were ripped up and off the ground by the darkness and flew around.

"Who is that?" Kori asked.

"I don't know, but we have to do something."

"You are right."

A minute later as the dark figure lifted up more people with the red energy, he was hit by a powerful kick and forced back.

When the figure got back up he saw Nightwing in his armor and mask with Starfire floating beside him.

"I don't know who you are, but stop this now and make it easier on yourself."

The dark figure smiled.

" _I was hoping I could try out my new tricks on the likes of you. Taste my Magic_!" The figure shouted as he floated up and began raving his hands and a blast of red energy flew at them.

Starfire and Nightwing both dodged the attack before Nightwing hurled two Nighterangs and Starfire hurled several Starbolts at the figure.

" _No no no_." The figure said as he tightened his grip and a barrier of energy formed around him absorbing the blows.

" _Let's try again. Kzio, Athan_!" He shouted as several light posts glowed red tore out of the ground. They transformed into snake like objects that flew the two.

Nightwing was able to avoid or knock them aside, Starfire blasted some aside, when two wrapped around her arms holding them in place before she was hit by several and forced back.

Nightwing reached the figure and tried to strike him with his sticks.

The figure moved with surprising speed to avoid each incoming strike or block them with his glowing forearms.

He then came forward and tried to strike Nightwing, only to have Nightwing snap his sticks on the figure's arm holding it in place.

As this happened Starfire came from behind and prepared to strike the figure.

" _Hitting a man in the back, that's not very heroic. Kzio , Athan."_ Several more pieces of the ground glowed red before they shot up into Starfire, stopping her before he raised his hand and unleashed a blast of red energy that hurled her back.

He brought his arm back and slammed it into Nightwing, forcing him back.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Several destroyed stands flew at the figure who quickly raised a barrier.

The figure turned to see Raven floating over him.

His smile widened.

" _I was hoping I'd meet you again my dear"_

"I think I'd remember a face as ugly as yours." Raven said.

" _That's not very nice. Kzio Athan!"_

The boards floated back up and burst into flames as they flew in a circle closer to Raven.

She tried to force them away with her own magic, but the heat was getting intense. Despite this, she was able to force the burning boards away.

That was when she saw a massive blast of energy flying at her.

Before it could hit, a large star bolt crashed into the blast causing it to explode.

Raven turned to see Starfire and Nightwing.

"Starfire? Nightwing? What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Starfire said.

"Later, we need to take this freak down first." Nightwing said.

"Sounds like a good plan. But be careful I can sense a powerful dark magical presence inside him." Raven said.

" _Enough talk, let's enjoy the show! Kzio Athan!"_ Three small Tornados of magical energy flew from the figure's sleeves and at the three heroes.

Nightwing leapt over one as Starfire's hands glowed green and she flew right into the second, tearing through it.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Black energy formed around the Tornado and tore it apart.

Nightwing tried to come at one of the figure's sides as Starfire came at the other. Before they could reach him, he formed a large barrier around him.

Seeing an opportunity, Raven flew in as her hands and eyes glowed black.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted as she tried to tap into the figure's magic to determine who he was and possibly a weakness.

The figure felt as Raven enter his consciousness and tried to force her way further in.

"So you're suppose to be Mumbo. That medallion is the source of your power. Where did you get it?"

 _"You won't get answers out of me my dear_ ".

"I can see your true nature Mumbo, all you want is attention, your afraid people will see you for what you are, even with this medallion you still are this. A fake."

The figure smiled again.

" _You're not the only one who can play this game my dear"_

Raven then felt Mumbo enter her consciousness and dig further in.

Her eyes widened as she felt Mumbo dig into her past, a place she never wanted anyone to visit.

" _Ah what do we have here?_ "

"No stay away from my past!"

" _My my, how very interesting"_

"Stop!"

" _Is that why you're always so distant and quite with your friends dear. Are you afraid that if they find out what you really are they won't accept you. That they'll see you for what you really are."_

Raven's eyes began to tear up as her eyes turned from black to red as her hands did the same.

"I said, get out of my head!"

The red energy the figure was forming was shattered before he was hurled back.

As he slowly got up, he was hit again and again with Starbolts, forcing him back again.

Nightwing leapt into him and unleashed a furry of strikes across his face and body.

The figure was forced back and rolled across the ground.

" _You've done enough here my friend."_ He heard from his communicator.

" _But I."_

" _I gave you instructions, obey them"_

The figure looked up at the Heroes.

" _We'll meet again. Count on it."_ He surrounded himself in a red veil before vanishing.

"He's gone." Starfire said.

Nightwing and Starfire looked at Raven who was shaking.

"Raven are you ok?"

"Huh!" She shouted sweating as she turned to them.

"Raven what happened?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing! I mean nothing, he just got in my head a little. It kind of shook me up."

"Your magic was red instead of black. I have never seen this before." Starfire said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Raven."

"I don't want tot all about it! I'll, see you back at the tower." She said before she flew off.

"I am worried about Raven." Starfire said.

"So am I, but we need to let her cool off first."

"Perhaps you are right."

"Kori, I'm sorry this happened. This was suppose to be a special night for the two of us , and this happened."

She took his hand.

"Dick, it's not as if you planned this. Besides, the night is not over yet." Kori said.

A few minutes later the two were standing in front of the tunnel of love still in their gear as the young man who ran it saw them still looking scared.

"Is the tunnel still open?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, yeah you can go." He said as the two walked in and sat down in the boat before it went through the water.

As they continued through, Kori rested her head on Dick's shoulder while they also held hands.

"I guess this night didn't really go according to plans. We have a new enemy to worry about." Nightwing said.

"It could have gone worse. We had some dinner, won a good prize, we have this tunnel ride, plus we still have a good night late tonight." Kori said with a seductive look as Dick's face turned red.

Kori moved closer and kissed Dick as the boat continued down the tunnel.

Elsewhere, Deathstroke and Brother blood stood over Mumbo as he kneeled before them.

"You did well tonight Mumbo." Brotherblood said.

" _I found out something very interesting about their magic girl"_ He said as he explained what he found out about Raven.

"Well that's interesting." Deathstroke said.

"Indeed, this is something Savage must know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Beast

* * *

Several people ran and tried to drive away from the center of the main streets of Jump city as a massive motorcycle tore through the pavement and anything in it's path.

Driving this motorcycle was a grey skinned young man with spiky black hair, green lighting tattoos on his arms and a black wifebeater.

"What's a matter, you people don't wanna share the road with Jonny Rancid. Well if that's the case, I'll just take the road for myself."

He kept driving until the side of his bike was hit by an exploding disk, causing it to crash.

When Jonny got up he saw the Titans standing there with Robin on his motorcycle.

"I'm afraid that things not street legal Jonny." Robin said.

"No way, I'll tear up you just like I tore up this road."

Jonny got his monster cycle up and drove right at the Titans.

They quickly moved away as two cannons on it launched spiked balls at Starfire and Raven.

Starfire quickly unleashed several star bolts at them while Raven used her magic to stop the others.

Cyborg tried to blast the Monsterbike but Jonny drove past him unleashing a thick exhaust that forced him onto the ground.

As Cyborg got up and wiped the soot off his face he grit his teeth.

"And I just cleaned my armor too."

Robin tried to keep pace with Jonny on his own Bike.

"Your puny little tricycle is no match for my beast. He said as he let out spikes on the side of his cycle and smashed into Robin's.

Robin quickly leapt off his bike as it smashed into the side of a building.

"Ha ha ha! You Titans don't stand a chance against my awesome." Jonny started before a massive tail smashed into the front of his bike, Jonny was hurled backwards and into a building side as he saw his bike crash into another building before falling to pieces.

"My ride!"

He then saw a massive green Tyrannosaurus Rex growling in front of him.

"Ahhh!" He shouted before he tried to run off.

Just before he could he was smashed in the face by two fists, Robin's and Cyborg's. Knocking him unconscious.

"That's for getting my armor dirty punk" Cyborg said.

"Nice job Beastboy." Robin said as he transformed back into his normal form.

"It was nothing." Beastboy said.

"Well it ended this fight relatively quickly." Raven said.

"Yes it was a good shot." Starfire said.

"We should get back to the tower after we drop off Rancid here to the police." Robin said.

Back at the tower the Titans met up with Nightwing and Bluebeetle in the main room.

"That was quick." Nightwing said.

"Dealing with Rancid was simple, he was just on some big motorcycle." Beastboy said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help. I just needed to spend the weekend with my mom." Bluebeetle said.

"It's fine. We understand."

"Well if Rancid's in jail you guys are good. I'll let you know if something else comes up." Nightwing said.

"Cool if you need me I'll be in my room." Beastboy said.

"Hey Nightwing how about you and I have another sparring match." Cyborg said.

"You really want to embarrass yourself again."

"Oh I'm ready for you this time. I just installed my new upgrades."

"Alright."

Nightwing and Cyborg walked to the training room.

"This should be good." Bluebeetle said.

"I gotta see this." Robin said as he and Bluebeetle followed.

Back in Beastboy's room he was talking over Skype with his sister.

"One hit took him down?"

"That's right, went right to the T-rex and I turned his bike into a pile of scrap metal."

"Very impressive Garfield. It sounds like you're doing well with the Titans."

"Yeah I am fitting in well here, it's just. I wish you could be here sis."

"I wish I could see you more often too Garfield, but this it's also good that you are branching out more with other heroes. You've got something real going on with those guys and I'd only be an interruption. Besides I've known Nightwing for years, you're in good hands."

"I know I am sis, so how's things with the other team going?"

"Well we've been visiting more worlds searching for the Light and fighting their minions. We've had some success, but we haven't hit anyone big. Except Connor and Nightwing of course."

"Well I hope you guys can find those maniacs out there. We'll keep the peace on earth."

"We'll do, I'll talk to you later Garfield."

"You too sis."

When the screen went black Beastboy turned away and saw a picture frame of him back when he was a normal human. It was him and his mother.

He gave a depressed look as he looked at the picture.

Meanwhile in the sparring room Nightwing wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Alright nice fight Cyborg, better luck next time." Nightwing said as he left.

Robin and Bluebeetle had to help Cyborg up.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna feel this in the morning, and most of my body is made of metal."

When Nightwing arrived in the main room he saw he was getting a signal from the league.

He quickly put it on to see Blackcannary standing there.

"Blackcannary what's going on?"

"Nightwing I'm glad I could reach you, we've got big news." She went over the details with him.

"I see, alright I'll let my team know."

"You must be extra careful with Beastboy, this will be a touchy matter for him."

"I know." Nightwing said.

He called the Titans to the main room.

"Listen up, we just a major bit of news from the league. It appears that the UN is planning on hosting their summit here."

"Here?" Cyborg said.

"Jim Harper, aka former Guardian works for the UN now as one of their security chiefs. He's also informed us a member of the Light is coming with them. Queen Bee."

Upon hearing that name, Beastboy felt a rush of pain, emotion, and anger.

"What's she doing here?"

"She is the leader of a country."

"You mean ruthless dictator! So what the league wants us to take her down. We'll do it!"

"No Beastboy, she may be part of the Light, but she's still one of the diplomats and unless she does something first we can't touch her." Nightwing said.

"This is Bullshit! She's a tyrant, a murderer, and a member of the Light and we're just going to sit by and watch her!"

"We have our orders Beastboy. The league wants us to watch her closely, as well as street activity. I'm sure Deathstroke and her are working something."

"Well as soon as we find out what she's doing, we find her and take her down." Beastboy said before he stormed out of the room.

"Ok what's wrong with him?" Raven asked.

"Beastboy seems most angry with this villain, why is this?" Starfire asked.

"Beastboy has a good reason to hate Queenbee, she killed his mother."

The room went silent as the Titan's eyes widened.

"She killed her because we had befriended her years earlier and she let us stay at her farm. No other reason than that."

"What a bitch." Raven said.

"Such a heartless horrible woman." Starfire said.

"No wonder he wants to get her so badly. Can't say I blame him" Cyborg said.

"Yes, this has been something haunting him for some time." Bluebeetle said.

"He never did talk about it much." Robin said.

"Nevertheless we have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to go after Queenbee. The titans can't be responsible for a problem at this summit." Nightwing said.

"It is strange that of all the places it could meet, a UN summit is happening in Jump city." Robin said.

"This is probably the Light's doing. I assume Deathstroke is probably in on this too." Bluebeetle said.

"This is why we need to watch closely. Robin, since you're team leader I want you to keep a close eye on Beastboy. He's your responsibility."

"Will do."

Elsewhere in a secluded location Brotherblood and Deathstroke were on with Queenbee.

"So the plan is in motion?" Deathstroke said.

"Yes, all I need you two to do is keep the league's pets preoccupied and their focus off me."

The screen turned black.

"So now there's just the matter of distracting the Titans. I suppose we could send in the HIVE, they could distract them for a time and after their failure I consider them expendable."

" I believe in this case we should try a different course of action. Use a tactical advantage we have."

"Tactical advantage?"

"You really need to do your research Deathstroke, one of the Titans has history with Queenbee, history we can use to our advantage." Brotherblood said smiling

Inside his room Beastboy was staring at the picture of him and his mother.

He thought more and more about Queenbee and what she did to him , when he heard the door knock.

He went over and opened it to see Robin on the other side.

"Beastboy."

"What do you want Robin?"

"I was hoping maybe we could talk."

"I know what this is about Tim and I really don't want to talk about it."

Beastboy said as he walked back.

"Beastboy, I know how hard this is for you, having her in this city. But you have to understand why we"

"I know we we can't just bring her in Robin. Busting in and taking a head of state would be a disaster for us with the UN."

"Beastboy I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. You know we're all here for you."

Beastboy kept looking away.

"Look Robin, I really just want to be alone right now." Beastboy said before the alert went off.

"Trouble, let's go."

Beastboy sighed as he followed Robin to the main room where Nightwing was waiting.

"What's going on?" Cyborg said.

"Our old friends the HIVE are at it again down at the pier. The UN peace conference will be starting soon and we need to clear the area of trouble." Nightwing said.

"We'll take care of them. Titans go" Robin said as Beastboy sighed and they left the tower.

Downtown the HIVE five were attacking the carnival at the pier.

Several people ran about as Mammoth smashed through the stands.

As he did this, Billy Numerous and his clones came from behind picking up any money of valuables left behind.

Gizmo was walking around on his robotic spider legs firing missiles around the pier.

"What did Deathstroke want us to do here anyway?" Gizmo asked.

"I don't know, but he seemed pretty series about it." Jinx said as she cast some bad luck on a few more stands.

That was when the two were hit with a hail of Starbolts and hurled back.

They got up and saw the Titans coming at them.

"Didn't you creeps learn your lesson from the last time." Bluebeetle said.

"Titans come on!" Gizmo said.

"Get them!" Jinx shouted as she unleashed a blast of bad luck.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she formed a barrier of black magic to protect them.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted.

Bluebeetle flew down and blasted every rocket before changing his right hand to a mace and smashing through his front two robotic legs before hitting his body and hurling him back.

"Ahhh!" Gizmo shouted as he slammed into a stand.

See-More was standing on the front car of a roller coaster as it sped along its track.

As this happened Starfire flew after him.

See-More blasted at her with shots from his eye.

Starfire avoided these blasts before hurled a star bolt that hit his eye.

"Oww!" He shouted in pain as he held his eye.

When he looked again he saw Starfire flying at him.

"Uh oh." He said before she slammed her fist into him, hurling him off the cart and into a bounce house below.

Beastboy was a large grizzly bear battling Mammoth.

Mammoth grabbed his arms and forced him back smiling.

Beastboy transformed again, this time into an elephant leaving his eyes widened.

Mammoth was hurled back into the side of the ferriswheel when Beastboy slammed his tusks into him.

As Beastboy transformed back into his normal self he saw someone walking into a house of mirrors. As he looked closer he couldn't believe his eyes, it was his mother.

"Mom!" She walked inside and Beastboy chased after her.

He rushed inside the house of mirrors and saw nothing but his reflection.

"Mom! Mom!" He shouted but heard nothing.

"I know you're here! I saw you! Mom!"

"I'm afraid she's not here." Beastboy said before he turned to see a tall man wearing a white robe and glowing red eyes.

Beastboy's eyes started to glow red as the man walked around him.

"Your team members have told you to stay away from Queen Bee. But how can they understand what you're going through. She took your mother away from you, your sweet innocent mother who never harmed a fly in her life. She killed her for no reason other than to spite your friends." The man said as Beastboy's eyes teared up.

"She's a monster, a Tyrant, a murderer, and you are a hero. It is your duty to bring her to justice, now she's here within your reach. It's up to you Beastboy to bring Queen Bee to Justice. Do so."

Beastboy transformed into a hawk and flew out of the tent.

The man smiled as he back up and walked out of the building.

Meanwhile outside swat team officers were escorting the HIVE members into the armored trucks.

"Well that takes care of those creeps." Cyborg said.

"Wait a minute, where's Beastboy." Bluebeetle said as he looked around.

"Hey he's right, Beastboy's gone." Robin said.

"Why would he have left us?" Starfire asked.

"You don't think he's going after Queen bee." Raven said.

"Beastboy isn't exactly the most disciplined member of the team but he'd never disobey a direct order." Robin said.

"Uhh, well I'm tracking his communicator and he's heading right for the center of the city where the UN ambassadors are meeting." Cyborg said.

"No, no he wouldn't." Robin said as he took out his communicator.

"Beastboy come in, come in. Beastboy!"

There was no response.

"Well that's not suspicious." Raven said.

"We need to get downtown now!" Robin shouted.

On the streets of the city were dozens of American marines in full battle uniform and armored with automatic rifles. Dozens of bulletproof cars approached city hall where the summit was meeting.

"We're here now in Jump city where the British prime minister and the German chancellor have just arrived. Some have questioned why UN chairman Lex Luthor chose this city for the summit given it's rapid increase in crime, he commented saying it was to inspire this city to clean itself up" A reporter said as more delegates arrived

Inside the hall Jim Harper was talking with Nightwing.

"Luthor's not here yet, and neither is Queen Bee."

"Keep your eyes on those two but keep your distance from Queen bee. She may try and enthrall you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A car moved through the streets with Police officers monitoring the smaller streets.

Inside the car were several Bialya soldiers and a woman in her thirties with dark skin, blue eyes, and long black hair.

"How far are we Sergeant?"

"Almost there your grace."

"I'm getting tired of waiting." She said.

Two police officers ahead of them were keeping the road clear when they noticed a large shadow over the black car and looked up.

"What the!?"

They quickly ordered the car to stop as the driver saw a massive elephant come flying from the sky over the car.

"Ahh!" The driver shouted as he slammed the brakes as the elephant smashed the front of the car.

The occupants were shook up but had seatbelts on.

"What the Hell was that?" Queen Bee shouted before they saw a massive green elephant in front of the car.

The elephant angrily blew it's trunk before it used it's tusks to rip the top of the car open.

"Stop it! One of the Police officer's shouted.

"How, call animal control?"

A few of the Police officers and the soldiers in the car took out their guns and began firing.

The green elephant transformed into a massive Ankylosaurus. The bullets bounced off his armor before he used his tail to knock the police officers aside.

He growled as he moved closer.

The soldiers continued firing until the Ankylosaurus transformed into a gorilla and tore each soldier out of the car before hurling them into the sides of buildings.

He turned back to the car to see Queenbee was gone.

He quickly looked around to see her standing on the side of the street.

He rushed over at her with his arms raised, but Queen be dodged his attacks before slamming her fist into his chest, hurling him back.

"Dirty ape, don't you know I'm royalty."

The gorilla quickly transformed into a large python and tried to strike at her.

Queen Bee grabbed him by the neck and hurled him back again.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll have to do better than that."

The snake gave a very angry expression before he transformed again, this time into a T-rex.

Queenbee's eyes widened

"OK that's better."

She ran as the T-rex charged at her and knocked her to the ground with his mouth.

She turned around to see the T-rex snarling over her with glowing red eyes.

"You don't want to hurt me." She said as she tried to enthrall him.

However, her ability seemed to have no effect.

The T-rex roared as he tried to snap his jaws around her.

Just before he could, a black energy surrounded Queen Bee and pulled her away.

Beastboy looked over to see the Titans.

He growled.

"Beastboy what are you doing?!" Bluebeetle shouted

He just growling before he transformed into a rhino and charged at them.

"Look out!" Robin shouted.

The Titans scattered as Beastboy charged at them.

Beastboy stopped as he saw Queenbee running away.

He transformed into a lion and chased after her.

"Beastboy stop now that's an order!" Robin shouted.

Beastboy ignored him and kept after her.

"Stop him, but try not to hurt him." Robin said.

"I got this." Bluebeetle said as he aimed his large staple like launcher and blasted one at Beastboy, trapping him on the ground.

He transformed into small snake and slithered out as Cyborg quickly grabbed him.

"BB don't make me hurt you." Cyborg said before Busboy transformed into a massive gorilla and slammed his fists into Cyborg forcing him back.

"Beastboy, please stop with this, we are your friends." Starfire said.

Beastboy ignored her and transformed into a hippo, ramming into her.

He quickly looked around for Queen Bee but she had gotten away.

His eyes squinted before Raven flew over him.

"Stop now."

He transformed into a raven and flew right past her face.

"Was that suppose to be funny?" She said.

"Ok something wrong with him, did you see his eyes they were glowing red." Robin said.

"Robin's right, my scanner picked up that his heart rate was way different than normal." Bluebeetle said.

"My scanner showed his brain waves were a lot different than normal." Cyborg said.

"So Beastboy was not himself. Which means he is still our friend!" Starfire shouted.

"We may need Nightwing's help." Robin said.

"Maybe we should have gone to him in the first place." Raven said.

Back at the tower, Robin went over everything with Nightwing.

"So we think Beastboy is under some king of mind control." Robin said.

"He attacked Queenbee which is something he probably would have wanted to do anyway. It explains how his mind was taken over so easily." Nightwing said.

"But why would someone want to attack Queenbee?" Starfire asked.

"I think this may be the work of the Light, trying to make us look bad." Nightwing said.

"I did track a frequency from a distance to his mind." Cyborg said.

"Alright here's the plan. You guys need to find Beastboy and keep him away from Queen Bee. I'm going to use Cyborg's signal to track and find whoever's controlling him." Nightwing said.

"Let us help." Starfire said.

"If someone's controlling BB I wanna shove my fist in their face." Cyborg said.

"Look I know you guys don't want to fight Beastboy, he's your teammate and friend. But somethings things happen and you're forced to fight those close to you."

The Titans gave uncomfortable looks, dreading the idea of having to hurt one of their friends.

"Beastboy has powerful abilities and he will hurt anyone that kept between him and Queen Bee. You have to try and contain him until I can stop whoever is controlling him."

Nightwing came forward and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It's a hard thing to do, but as the leader you need to do this Tim."

Robin took a deep breath.

"Titans, let's go."

Inside the city hall the heads of state from around the world met in a large council room filled with seats.

Jim Harper was with the security detail.

He watched Queenbee as she sat down.

"We're ready to begin." Lex Luthor said as he sat down in the Mayor's chair.

Jim tried not to glare at at Lex as they started.

Unknown to anyone, a small green king cobra slithered across the floor towards Queen Bee.

She didn't notice as Beastboy came up to her leg and opened up his fangs.

Before he could bite her, he was grabbed by a black energy and pulled away, then up through the air-ducts and onto the rooftop.

When he arrived he saw the Titans standing around him again.

"Beastboy we know someone's controlling you. But we can't let you kill her, what we're about to do is for your own good." Robin said.

Beastboy transformed again into a gorilla, running at Robin who acrobatically leapt over him and slammed the back of his head with his staff.

Beastboy quickly transformed into a Moose and charged at Robin , slamming into him.

Cyborg slammed into his side and tried to hold him on the ground.

He was joined by Starfire, Bluebeetle, Robin, and Raven with her magic.

"Just hold him down." Cyborg said before Beastboy transformed into a Brachiosaurus, forcing them back.

He roared as Starfire tried to grab his head, only to have him swipe her away with his tail.

Bluebeetle flew up and shot a staple onto his neck, forcing him onto the rooftop ground before he transformed again into a spider, crawling out of the staple.

"Geez he's hard to contain." Bluebeetle said.

Beastboy transformed again into a tiger.

He leapt up as Raven held him in place with her magic.

However, once again he broke free transforming into an insect

He reappeared as a pterodactyl, smashing his wings into Raven's back.

Miles away, Brotherblood stood on top of a building with his eyes glowing red.

"Yes my student, keep fighting your friends." He started before he was slammed in the side by a powerful kick and rolled across the roof.

Brotherblood shook his head and looked up to see Nightwing standing there.

"So you're the one who's controlling my student." Nightwing said.

"Nightwing, Deathstroke has told me all about you. As for your student, well, I'm afraid he's my student now." Brotherblood said with his eyes still glowing.

He ran at Nightwing who pulled out his sticks.

Nightwing blocked each of Blood's strikes before coming back and locking blood's arms in place with his own.

He then slammed his head into Blood's, forcing him back.

"Quite impressive, Batman taught you well. But he didn't teach you everything."

"What didn't he teach me?"

"How to kill." Blood said as he pulled out two curved blades.

He ran back at Nightwing and unleashed a furious and savage attack, nearly hitting Nightwing several times.

Nightwing kept his stance strong and fought back. Eventually slamming his foot into Blood's right wrist, forcing it aside before slamming both his sticks across his face.

Brother blood was hurled back and landed hard.

When he got back up his eyes were no longer glowing red and he touched the inside of his mouth with his hands.

When he came out there was blood on it.

"My my, I can see how you bested Deathstroke. It also appears you have broken my connection with your friend. You can have him anyway, he's not the one I'm really interested in."

Nightwing rushed at Blood only to have him throw a smoke grenade like Deathstroke.

When Nightwing reached the smoke, Blood was gone.

"Dam it, again."

Miles away the Titans surrounded Beastboy who was a T-rex again.

Suddenly his eyes stopped glowing red and his looked dizzy.

He fell over before transforming back his normal form.

"Ohh, what happened?" He said.

"Beastboy you are back to normal!" Starfire shouted.

"It's about time." Cyborg said.

"Guys where are we?"

They left city hall and met with Nightwing back at the tower.

"The last thing I remember is seeing my mother go into the house of mirrors. Then I saw a weird guy in a white cloak with glowing eyes.

"The man on the building's eyes were glowing. He never said his name, but he was good, and dangerous." Nightwing said.

"Lucky we stopped his plan before he could do any real damage to our reputation."

"Still I wonder, what was their overall plan. Just to make us look bad, or to turn us against each other one by one. he said there was someone else he really wanted." Nightwing said.

Elsewhere inside city hall, Tim Harper was leaving a secured room and locked the door behind him before he turned to see Queenbee standing right in front of him.

He tried to speak but she put her finger on his lip and enthralled him

His eyes went limp as she smiled.

"You belong to us now Harper, we have work for you to do." She said.

* * *

Beastboy was in his room looking at a picture of his mother.

There was a knock on the door and he went over to see everyone was standing outside his room, even Raven.

"Guys?"

"Beastboy, we wanted to make sure you were ok. We know what happened today must have been hard for you." Robin said.

Beastboy took a deep breath.

"I know that I have pain in my past, but then again we all do. Even if I lost one family, I have another now." He said before he hugged Robin.

The others joined in except Raven.

"Come on Raven." Bluebeetle said.

"Sigh" She said before she reluctantly joined in.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Won't say much,_

 _Just please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: A sum of his parts

* * *

In downtown Jump city a pair of police cars were hurled against the side of a building. Standing in the center of the road was a man in a massive red armor suit.

Six police officers were firing their pistols at him, but the bullet's bounced off.

"What's a matter coppers, don't know what to do when you can't shoot the perp?" he said before he ran forward, smashing each one into the sides of the buildings.

People ran as the massive armored man smashed through their cars.

He was about to smash through another car with people inside when he was hit by a blue blast and forced back.

He looked up again to see all six of the Titans in front of him.

"We're gonna make this simple Adonis, stand down." Robin said.

"Titans, perfect I've been hoping to test my suit's new upgrades on you guys." he said before he charged forward and tried to smash Robin.

Robin drew his staff and leapt back before trying to club Adonis. However, Adonis used his arm armor to block the strikes.

He then charged forward and hit Robin, forcing him back.

Starfire and Bluebeetle flew down unleashing Starbolts and blasts from Beetle's guns.

Adonis was pushed back but then jumped up and smashed them both with his fists, hurling them back.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Adonis turned to see four sections of buildings fall on top of him.

Raven floated over the rubble before Adonis smashed his way out and grabbed Raven before forcing her into the ground.

"You're kinda pretty sweetheart." He started before he was hit by a charging Triceratops and hurled back.

He got up as Beastboy continued running at him.

"No no." Adonis leapt forward and grabbed his horns , forcing him to the ground.

Before Adonis could get up he was smashed in the side of the head and forced back.

He looked back to see Cyborg.

"Nobody got a better suit than Cyborg."

" _Incorrect_." The scarab said.

Adonis and Cyborg charged each other, but Cyborg leapt up first and smashed his fist into Adonis forcing him back.

As Adonis stumbled backwards, Bluebeetle flew in with his mace hand out and smashed Adonis, forcing him back again.

Moments later, Starfire flew in and smashed her fist into Adonis's armor, forcing him back once again.

Cyborg blasted his knees, breaking the joints before Cyborg leapt up again and unleashed a brutal assault, tearing his armor apart.

When Cyborg was done he hurled Adonis out of what was left of the armor, his skinny body landed in front of Raven who lifted him up.

He then hurled him into a wall.

"Don't touch me." She said.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted.

"Great job Cyborg, let's get him off to jail." Robin said.

* * *

Miles away Deathstroke and Brotherblood were watching from a street camera.

"Under that armor he's nothing."

"And without your skills what are you?" Blood asked.

"More than you."

"Now now , no need to get so mean Slade. He handles a suit well, he just need's a better one."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Thanks to our new friend Harper, we have gotten access to a certain piece of technology the Justice league used on one of their students. I believe if we gave the technology to him, we could produce another worthy soldier."

"First we'll need to break him out of jail. You get the technology ready I'll bust him out." Deathstroke said as he got up and left.

* * *

Back at the tower Nightwing was going over some files on the Light.

"H'mm." He said.

He heard the security system announce the titans arrival and turned to see them.

"There you are, I take it the fight with Adonis went well."

"He's on his way to jail as we speak." Robin said.

"And his suit?"

"In pieces." Cyborg said.

"Good. Rest up." Nightwing said.

Cyborg went back to his own room and past all the tech and hardware inside.

He walked past some pictures of himself before he became a cyborg.

He sighed before shaking his head.

"Get it out of your head Victor, you're not that person anymore and never will be."

He sat down in a chair and plugged himself into his power recharger and began going over a new set up upgrades sent from the justice league.

"Alright let's see what the league sent me for the new upgrades."

That was when he heard a knock on the door.

Cyborg unplugged and walked over to the door, when he opened it Beastboy and Bluebeetle were on the other side.

"Hey Nightwing wanted to do some training with us all." Bluebeetle said.

Cyborg sighed.

"Maybe later, I have some upgrades from the league."

"What? Come on the Nightwing could probably take on all 6 of us you really want to miss a chance to train with him?" Beastboy said.

"Look I just can't train right now."

"Alright, but you're missing out on watching Beastboy get his tail kicked."

"Hey you won't fare any better."

Cyborg shut the door and walked back to his hardware before plugging in again and opening some metal crates from the league.

"Let's get this upgrade started."

* * *

Elsewhere inside Jump city prison maximum security, Adonis was sitting in the corner of his cell.

He heard something outside and turned to see five prison guards laying dead on the ground and a man wearing an orange and black mask in front of him with two swords in his hands.

"Hey who are you?"

"My name is Deathstroke, I'm here to get you out."

"Deathstroke! As in the Deathstroke!"

"Indeed, I'm here because of your prowess with power armor."

"But my armor was destroyed."

"What if I told you we can get you new armor. Better armor."

"Better armor?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it will come at a price." Deathstroke said as he opened the cell and walked inside.

"What price?"

"You're freedom." Deathstroke said before he struck Adonis in the neck knocking him out.

Adonis woke up strapped to an operating table.

"Ahhh! Where am I?"

"Calm down Mr. Adonis, we're not going to hurt you." He heard as he saw Brotherblood step over towards him.

Adonis was shaking as Blood arrived.

"Well I suppose that's not really true." Blood said as his eyes glowed red and Adonis's eyes also glowed red.

Adonis stopped squirming and laid down quietly as another man with pale skin, a white hazmat like suit, and red goggles came forward with a massive container.

"Begin operating on him Professor Chang."

"Alright, but this tech you acquired from the league are experimental/ prototypes they may not be as effective as later models."

"We're well away, we just want to see what if can do."

"Very well, but this will be quite painful for him."'

"I'm afraid he won't feel a thing while under my control."

Chang began operating as Blood watched.

* * *

Back in the tower after finishing up training with the Titans, Nightwing was in the main room speaking with Batman over the comm channel.

"Stolen?"

"That's right, an entire section of our research and prototype data."

"What section?"

"That's the strange part, we don't know."

"What, how do you not know what was stolen?"

"Because it wasn't exactly stolen, we still have the research and prototypes, but they simply made copies of whatever they took. All we know is that our reach was accessed and they made copies of something."

"Making copies, smart that way we won't know exactly what they took."

"We need to find out what they took and more importantly how they gained access."

"Need me to assemble the titans for some recon?"

"This was league tech stolen, Green Arrow, Red Tornado,and I are currently investigating. We just wanted you to know."

"Alright we'll keep our eyes open regardless."

Nightwing turned to see Starfire standing there.

"Kori."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just got word that some tech was stolen from the league. The worst part is they don't know what was stolen."

"How can that be?"

"Whoever got access just copied what they were after. Meaning they could have taken anything."

"Is this our new assignment?"

"No they just want us to keep our eyes open."

Nightwing walked away from the terminal and with Starfire out of the room.

"That was quite a training session today."

"That was nothing you should have seen some of the things Batman had be do during training, and I was just a kid."

"So you are not tired?"

"No."

"I am glad, I was hoping you'd be at fill energy for when we enter the bed." She said seductively as Nightwing's face turned slightly red as she came in and kissed him.

* * *

Later that night Deathstroke and Blood watched as Chang continued working.

"There all done." Chang said as he stepped back.

"Excellent, rise Adonis."

Adonis's eyes both glowed red, one from another source.

"I'd say it's time to test out this new technology." Deathstroke said.

"I couldn't agree more my friend, and I believe we have the perfect opponents to test him on." Blood said.

* * *

The following morning all of the Titans and Nightwing were still asleep, when the alert went off.

"Huh?" Beastboy shouted as he was abruptly awoken.

Robin's eyes shot open as he got up and looked around before quickly putting his suit on.

Raven woke up and shook her head.

"It was such a peaceful sleep too." She said before putting her cloak on.

Bluebeetle was woken up and shook his head.

"Ok bad night to stay up late." He said before his armor activated and surrounded him.

Dick and Kori were both woken up as they both looked around.

"What is going on?"

"Someone's attacking the city."

"We must go then!" Kori shouted as she flew out of bed.

"Kori wait!"

"What?"

"You're cloths."

Kori looked down and saw she was still naked.

"Oh right."

A few minutes later they were all in the main room.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked as Nightwing rushed to the computer.

"Looks like something's attacking the city, I can't make it out."

"We'll get down there and take care of things." Robin said.

"Be careful we don't know what this is. Maybe I should come with you."

"Thats ok." Raven said.

"We got this Nightwing we don't need a babysitter." Cyborg said.

Nightwing gave a serious expression.

"Just be careful."

"Aren't we always." Bluebeetle said.

The Titans rushed downtown past a series of destroyed police cars and wounded policemen as dozens of civilians ran away.

"So who do you think it is?" Beastboy asked.

"The scanner didn't recognize him." Starfire said.

Back in the tower Nightwing kept going over the scanners when he realized what it was.

His eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

As the Titans continued they heard Nightwing over the com channel.

"Guys get back to the tower now!"

"We're almost there Nightwing we." Robin started.

"That's an order!"

That's when Cyborg saw their opponent and his eye widened.

"No."

He said looking like he was seeing a ghost.

"Cyborg what's wrong?" Robin said before he and the others saw their opponent.

Standing in the center of the street was a massive cyborg that had armor just like Cyborg's, only it was red and black instead of blue and grey, it also looked far more advanced.

"Woah he's got your tech Cyborg." Beastboy said.

As the Cyborg turned they saw his human face and realized it was Adonis.

"Adonis!?" Robin said.

Bluebeetle noticed that Adonis's human eye was glowing red.

"Hey his eye is glowing like Beastboy's was!"

"So he is under the control of the same person." Starfire said.

Cyborg tightened his fist and sprinted at Adonis grunting in anger.

He leapt up and tried to smash his fist into Adonis's face only to be swatted away like a fly.

As he landed on the ground Adonis came over him to try and smash with his arms.

"Azarath, metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she lifted up 3 cars and hurled them into Adonis.

The cars smashed into Adonis, but he wasn't moved an inch.

He looked up at Raven as a series of rocket launchers opened up on his shoulders and launched into the air at her.

She quickly evaded several and used her magic to redirect the rest.

As the smoke cleared she saw Adonis as he leapt up and smashed his fist into her.

Raven was hurled into the side of a building as Starfire and bluebeetle flew behind him and unleashed their ranged attacks.

The star bolts and blasts from Bluebeetle's guns didn't even scratch Adonis's new armor as he turned and took out two massive Sonic cannon's on his arms.

"Uh oh." Bluebeetle said.

He blasted at them only to have the two avoid each blast. When the two finally reached him, Starfire began smashing his metal body with her superhuman strength as Bluebeetle smashed his hand mace and hammer into him.

Adonis moved back before a new weapon opened in his chest.

A powerful sonic pulse blew out sending harsh waves into Starfire and Bluebeetle making them cringe and grab their heads in pain.

Adonis smashed them both into another building side with his arms before three exploding disks hit his side.

He turned to see Robin riding on the back of an elephant charging at him.

The elephant crashed into Adonis forcing him back as Robin leapt up and relentlessly smashed his opponent's face with his staff and feet.

As this happened Beastboy transformed into a Triceratops and continued ramming into Adonis's chest.

Despite all the hits, Adonis turned his head back and smashed his arm across Robin's body, hurling him back before Adonis blasted Beastboy with his Sonic cannons, hurling him back as well.

As Adonis looked around he saw Cyborg had gotten back up.

He grunted again as he ran at Adonis blasting him with his Sonic cannon.

Adonis fired both his Sonic cannon's and his rocket launchers.

Cyborg avoided the blasts from the Sonic cannons and blasted the rockets down with his own sonic cannon.

He then propelled himself up using a new rocket booster that was part of his upgrades from the League.

He then transformed his right hand into a new sonic propelled fist that was also part of the new upgrades.

Adonis also propelled himself up and unleashed even more advanced sonic fists, smashing Cyborg back and into the ground below.

Cyborg slowly looked up as Adonis approached him.

He looked down at the ground with a defeated look as Adonis raised his arms over him.

Just before he could crush Cyborg, a Nightrang sliced into his armor and delivered an electric shock.

The shock made Adonis cringe in pain before a dark figure leapt up and smashed his face with Metal sticks.

He stumbled backwards and saw Nightwing standing in front of him.

"Nobody hurts my team."

Adonis tried to unleash rockets, but Nightwing avoided each one and hurled two Nightrangs, intercepting the rest.

The Nightrangs continued on, slicing his rocket launcher's off.

Adonis tried to smash Nightwing with his arms, but Nightwing leapt off each arm before smashing Adonis's face again with his sticks and feet.

As Adonis stumbled backwards he let out his right Sonic cannon only to have an arrow hit it.

He turned as he saw the arrow before it exploded.

When the smoke cleared and he got back up, he saw his cannon had been damaged.

Standing on a rooftop was non other than Green arrow.

Before Adonis could react a massive tornado formed around him and hurled him into the side of a building.

When he got up he saw Red Tornado flying over him.

He let out his sonic pulser only to have a Baterang crash into it and explode.

When the smoke cleared he was hit by a melee again, this time even fiercer than Nightwing's.

His armor was actually dented and he was hurled back.

He slowly looked up and saw Batman standing over him.

"You have something that belongs to us." Batman said.

"Enough, you'll be destroyed if you stay. Leave now." Adonis heard in his head.

He fired off several smoke rockets around him.

When Red Tornado cleared them he was gone.

"He has fled, most unfortunate." Red Tornado said.

"I guess that answers what tech was taken." Green Arrow said.

"Thanks for getting here so fast." Nightwing said.

"Thanks for finding him." Batman said.

The Titans slowly got up before they saw the league members and Nightwing in front of them.

"Batman?" Robin said.

The four had serious expression on their faces.

* * *

They took the Titans back to the tower.

"I gave you direct orders to return to the tower and instead you engage him! What were you thinking!?" Nightwing shouted.

"It's not that simple." Robin said.

"That was highly dangerous experimental Justice league gear, he could have very well killed you all." Batman said in a very stern tone.

"It's my fault." Cyborg said.

Nightwing and the league members turned to him.

"I was the one who engaged him. The others had no choice but to fight him once I made the first move, I take responsibility for this." Cyborg said.

"No wait, don't just blame him. We all chose to fight Adonis." Beastboy said.

"He's right we were all in this together." Bluebeetle said.

"You were all being good team members, but the fault is with Cyborg. He left you no choice when he engaged." Red Tornado said as Nightwing walked up to Cyborg and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you do it Victor?"

Cyborg slowly raised his eyes.

"It was personal."

"You can't let that drive your actions son." Green Arrow said as he approached Cyborg said.

"Green Arrow's right. Letting your emotions drive your actions is dangerous, I thought you of all people would know better." Batman said.

Cyborg looked back down.

"I guess I don't."

Batman and the other three stayed silent.

"Well perhaps if we track him we can still." Starfire started.

"You won't be doing anything. This is the league's tech , the league will take care of it." Red Tornado said.

"He's right, we're taking over from here. Nightwing if we need any backup will let you know."

Nightwing nodded before he turned to the Titans.

"Alright you're all pretty banged up, I want you to head to the medical room to be checked for any serious injuries. Then get some rest." He said.

As he walked out of the room with the Titans, Starfire whispered something into his ear.

"I like you when you're so aggressive." Nightwing's face turned slightly red again.

Cyborg walked over to his room and sat down as he slowly did some repairs on his armor.

He heard a knock on his door and sighed as he walked over.

He opened it to see Robin, Beastboy, Raven, Starfire and Bluebeetle on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"We just came to make sure you were alright." Robin said.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Raven said.

Cyborg gave a troubled look.

"Please Cyborg we are your friends and we want to help you." Starfire said.

"Look guys, I really don't want to."

"Cyborg we saw the look in your eyes when you saw Adonis in your armor. You disobeyed a direct order from Nightwing, that's not you." Beastboy said.

Cyborg sighed as he looked away.

"He was my limits."

"What?" Bluebeetle asked.

"He was my limits!" Cyborg shouted as he turned back to the Titans.

"Do you know why I didn't train with you guys yesterday! Because I hadn't installed my upgrades yet, which meant I knew exactly what I could and couldn't do."

"What are you talking about?" Bluebeetle said.

"I'm not like you guys, I can't improve my skills naturally, I can't get stronger, I can't get faster, I can't become better unless I get upgrades from the league. My abilities are limited to whatever my armor can do. That's why I can't train until I get upgrades."

The Titans gave sympathetic looks as they listened to Cyborg.

"That's why I got so mad when I saw Adonis, I saw my own limits standing before me. What I really am, just a sum of my parts." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg you're more than that." Robin said.

"That's the thing Robin, I'm not." Cyborg said as he shut the door.

He sat down and saw a picture of him after he won his high school football championship with his mom next to him.

"You said no matter what I had no limits. Not anymore".

* * *

Elsewhere, Deathstroke and Brotherblood were watching a replay of Adonis fighting the Titans.

"Impressive." Deathstroke said.

"Most impressive." Blood said.

"Still he wasn't able to fight Nightwing or the Justice league."

"True enough, but he is only equipped with the prototypes. Once our friends in the Justice league finish the new model he'll be even better."

That was when they heard someone else come in.

The two turned to see Professor Chang with a nervous expression.

"Professor, something troubles you." Blood said.

"Yes, there's a bit of a problem with Adonis."

"What problem?" Deathstroke asked.

"Well, then I was doing repairs on his armor after the fight, one of the circuits attached to his brain short circuited. This eventually free'd him from your control."

"What?" Blood said.

"When I finished repairing him he ran off."

Deathstroke grabbed Chang by the neck and lifted him up.

"You blundering imbecile! I'll make an example of you!"

"Enough Slade, no need to do anything permanent."

Deathstroke put Chang down.

"Get out of my sight."

Chang rushed out as fast as he could.

"This complicates things." Blood said.

"So we go out and find him."

"That would not be advisable. Members of the league are here now. If they find us, they'll take us in."

"We can handle the league."

"Really, you want to take on Batman."

"I could kill batman."

"Just like you could take Nightwing."

Deathstroke gave a very irritated expression.

"It's best we let things unfold for themselves. Once we have the new upgrades we'll just give them to someone else."

Back in the tower, Cyborg put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants before he left his room and headed for the exit.

Nightwing was walking by and saw him.

"Where are you going?"

"On the town to clear my head. I'm not going after Adonis if that's what you're thinking."

Nightwing walked up to Cyborg and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you. Do what you need to do."

Cyborg left the tower and began walking around the town when he passed a stadium where a football game was going on.

He began reminiscing more and more about his life before he became a cyborg, his old coach pushing him past the limits, going a hundred and ten percent.

As he continued to watch, he saw a car come by.

As he looked closer he saw it was the same make and model of the car his mom use to drive. The same kind of car they were in when the accident happened.

He lowered his head as a single tear came out of his eye.

That was when he heard screaming from inside the football stadium.

He rushed forward into the stadium and saw it.

People and players running about as none other than Adonis ran rampage in the center of the field.

"Ahhh!" He shouted as he blasted at people with rockets and his sonic cannon.

Cyborg quickly whipped his sweat cloths off and blasted at the rockets with his Sonic cannon to save the people.

Adonis turned and saw him.

"You!"

Cyborg wanted to fight him, but knew better.

"I need to call the league."

He was about to when Adonis let out his sonic emitter that hit him and hurled him back.

As Cyborg got up he saw his communication drive was down.

"That's not good, better get out of here." Cyborg said as he ran for the exit.

Before he could reach it, Adonis blasted the doorway destroying it and blocking Cyborg's exit.

"Why you running way? I thought nobody had a better suit than Cyborg!" Adonis said as Cyborg turned to face him.

"You wanna fight, fine. You're on my field now!"

Cyborg rushed at Adonis and used his jump back to leap up at charge his arm accelerator.

Before he could strike, Adonis slammed his own charged punches into Cyborg forcing him back.

Cyborg slammed into a wall , but got back up.

He grunted before he got up and ran at Adonis with his Sonic cannon out.

Adonis blasted his larger sonic cannons at Cyborg, but he dodged them and fired back.

The blast hit Adonis but had little effect.

As Cyborg leapt up he was hit by the sonic emitter and forced back before he was blasted by the Sonic cannons.

He slowly got up as he saw Adonis turn towards the people still trying to get out.

"No!" Cyborg shouted as he ran at Adonis and tried to slam his fist into his face.

Adonis turned and slammed Cyborg into the field.

Cyborg struggled to get back up when he was hit by Adonis again.

"What's wrong tin can, can't stand up to your superior self."

Cyborg breathed deeply as he tried to punch Adonis again only to have Adonis grab his arms and pushed him back.

Adonis moved his face closer as Cyborg struggled.

"Face it you're just a pile of scrap metal now. No matter how hard you try you'll never be better and never be better than me."

Cyborg thought for a moment maybe he was right, that maybe he had to accept that he was just what the suit allowed him to be.

He lowered his head when he heard a voice in his head.

"Just always remember Victor , no matter how hard something may be, you have no limits. You can be as strong, as fast, and as smart as you make yourself."

"No, no, I'm not bound by this dam suit!" Cyborg shouted as his arms began to spark.

Adonis couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Cyborg's power monitor screen crack as it showed one hundred and ten percent.

"What?!"

Cyborg overpowered Adonis and forced him back making hum stumble.

As Adonis raised his Sonic cannons, Cyborg used his jump back to jump up and blast his Sonic cannon into Adonis's just before they could fire, causing their power to overload and explode.

He yelped in pain before he saw Cyborg charging at him.

He quickly fired several rockets only to have Cyborg intercept them with his Sonic cannon before firing his own rockets and disabled Adonis's launchers.

Adonis saw Cyborg charging at him and quickly let out this sonic emitter. But before he could fire, Cyborg charged up his fist and slammed it into the emitter as hard as he could, shattering the emitter.

He then used his jump pack to leap up and unleash a furry of powered strike's on Adonis's face until the machine half was smashed.

Adonis landed on the ground groaning.

"Ohhh."

Cyborg was standing over him.

"Booya." He said.

The people in the stadium saw Cyborg standing over Adonis and were amazed.

"He saved us."

Moments later Cyborg saw Batman, Green arrow, and Red Tornado enter the stadium.

They saw Cyborg standing over Adonis and looked at him.

"This doesn't look good does it." He said nervously.

"No it doesn't." Green Arrow said.

"I agree, it looks great." Batman said as he and Green Arrow smiled.

They went back to the tower an met up with the others.

"Adonis is in the hands of the league now, we'll make sure he doesn't harm anyone else." Green arrow said.

"Great work Cyborg, you took him down and on your own." Robin said.

"You guys were right, I realized that it's not just the tech, it's the man inside that matters. When I realized that, he didn't stand a chance." Cyborg said.

"We'll inform you when your new upgrades are ready, the one's you faced were still experimental." Red Tornado said.

"That's the thing, I don't need them anymore. If I want to make myself better, I need to do it myself."

Nightwing and the others smiled.

"Regardless, I'll send them in case you change your mind." Red Tornado said.

* * *

Elsewhere Brotherblood and Deathstroke were in front of a screen with Savage on the other side.

"Our subject's armor allowed him to defeat the titans, but stood no chance against the league." Blood said.

"H'mm, very well, our agent will get you the new armor from the league when it's ready. In the mean time keep raising more troops and find another subject."

"We will." Deathstroke said as the screen went black.

"You didn't tell him about their Cyborg beating ours."

"No need to report that Slade. Besides, we still have a new subject to search for."

* * *

Later that night Cyborg was in his room looking at the picture of him and his mom.

He smiled.

"You were right mom, I just had to listen to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Things Change

* * *

Deathstroke and Brotherblood were sitting looking at a list of potential soldiers from the criminals of the city.

"This one's called Punk rock."

"Not much we can do for him. Next." Blood said.

Deathstroke hit the switch as another picture showed up.

"Mad Mod they call this one. He's more a technical expert."

The image on the screen began to fuzz up.

"What did you push?"

"I didn't push anything." Blood said as he tried to fix it.

The screen went black as the two heard footsteps behind them.

They turned as Deathstroke took out one of his pistols.

"Hi." They heard as they saw the figure enter.

Their eyes widened.

"You?" Blood said.

"What are you doing here?" Deathstoke said.

"I understand you're having a little trouble with the Titans of the Justice league. Well as it just so happens, I have a little unfinished business with one of them. If you'd be willing to help, I'd take one of them off your hands, permanently."

Deathstroke put his gun away.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower, Robin was sparring with Nightwing.

Despite Robin's efforts, Nightwing was easily blocking all of his strikes.

Robin kept pushing himself further and further as the other Titans did some training as well.

Robin leapt up again trying to deliver a powerful kick, while Nightwing blocked it he was forced back.

He smiled.

"Alright you're definitely improving." Nightwing said.

"Let's keep going." Robin said.

"We've been doing this a while Tim, we can take a break."

"Come on, let's keep going."

Starfire finished her exercise she came up behind Nightwing and gave him a look.

"Sorry, but I have other engagements." He said as he walked off with Starfire.

He kept sparring with a sparing program even after the others left.

Later that night he was up going over police case files that police from the JCPD that they occasionally sent them.

He opened up a file containing information on a new case.

He looked at it deeply and grew concerned with what he saw.

The following morning Cyborg was up with Bluebeetle, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and Nightwing as he made breakfast.

"Alright I got eggs and I got bacon." Beastboy said.

"I do enjoy this earth meal. It is most satisfying." Starfire said as she devoured her third plate.

Cyborg put them down in front of Beastboy who gave a disgusted look.

"I'll stick with fruit and yogurt."

Cyborg shook his head before he took the plate and ate everything on it.

"Hey where's Robin?" Bluebeetle asked.

Moments later the door opened as Robin slowly walked in.

Nightwing and the others noticed he looked bit tired.

"Have a rough night of sleep?" Raven asked.

"No." Robin said.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No I was working on a case."

"What? You shouldn't be pulling all nighter's man." Beastboy said.

"He's right, eight hours of sleep are important." Raven said.

"This was a big case, and I wanted to help it get solved." Robin said.

"Robin, we have other criminals to worry about. Let the police handle the normal guys." Bluebeetle said.

"Something's different about this case. I can't put my finger on it, but it just is."

Nightwing got up and walked over to him.

"Tim, you need to take this easy. This is the third time this week you've pulled an all nighter on this assignment. Go get some sleep, and."

"I don't need to Dick. I can take care of myself."

Moments later the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted as he ran over to the terminal.

"Looks like Killer Moth, let's go!" Robin started before Nightwing grabbed him.

"No, you stay here and get some rest."

"What!? But I."

"This isn't up for debate." Nightwing said.

"We got this man, get some rest." Cyborg said as they left with Nightwing out of the tower.

Robin sighed as he walked back to his room. He was about to go to bed, when he looked at his computer and thought about the case.

He went over to the computer and continued working.

* * *

Elsewhere dozens of dog sized mutant moths swarmed around the downtown area.

Policemen were in retreat as the moths swarmed over their cars.

In the center of the moths was a man wearing armor that made him look like a giant moth.

"That's right, run! Run in terror of my beautiful creations." Moth said before several of his moths were hit by star bolts and shot down.

Moth turned to see the Titans and Nightwing in front of him.

"Better stop now Moth before you get zapped." Nightwing said.

"Destroy them my children!"

The moths swarmed around the titans.

Starfire and Bluebeetle were flying around blasting any moth that came at them.

Bluebeetle also transformed his other hand into a mace, smashing several other moths away as Starfire did the same with her fists.

Raven used her magic to hurl a few cars and pieces of buildings into groups of moths that came at her.

Cyborg blasted groups with his sonic cannon while also using his jump pack to get into the air and slam several into the sides of buildings with his accelerated fists.

Beastboy had transformed into a Gorilla, slamming his large fists into every Moth that came near him.

He then transformed into a Rhino, slamming through another group.

With a large potion of the moths cleared, Nightwing rushed forward and knocked out any moth in his path using his sticks.

He then reached Killer Moth who tried to come at Nightwing with several fast strikes.

Nightwing blocked each strike before he grabbed Killer Moth's arm and locked it in place.

He then slammed his right stick into Moth's face before he hurled him into the ground.

As he got up, Nightwing leapt up and slammed his foot into Killer Moth's face, knocking him onto his back.

"Ohhh." Moth groaned.

Nightwing looked around and saw that Moth's swarm had been defeated as well.

He smiled.

"Nice work, now let's take care of these bad bugs."

Back at the tower Robin was still working on the case. He thought he was so close to a break through when he saw something. His eyes widened.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he was about to call Nightwing when he realized that Nightwing would just tell him stop stand down and move on.

"No!" Robin gathered his gear and got out of the tower on his motorcycle.

After dropping off Killer Moth and his swarm to the police, Nightwing returned to the tower with the others.

"How much you wanna bet Robin is still working on his case?" Cyborg asked.

"He probably is." Bluebeetle said.

"Maybe I should turn into a sheep and jump over his bed a few times, put him to sleep fast." Beastboy said.

Nightwing thought about what they were saying and realized they had a point.

He quickly went over to Robin's room and knocked on the door.

"Tim! Tim!" The was no response.

Nightwing went inside to see the room was empty.

He quickly looked around and saw the computer on with some files near it.

He looked at the computer and the files when he realized why Robin was so obsessed with this case. He rushed out of the room and set the alert off.

The Titans rushed to the center room where they found Nightwing.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin's gone."

"What?" They said in unison.

"The case he was trailing, I know why he's so obsessed with it."

"Why?" Beastboy asked.

"I'll explain later, I just need you guys to find him."

"What about you?" Bluebeetle asked.

"I'll join you, but I need to talk to someone first."

* * *

Elsewhere in Jump city prison, Killer Moth was held to the wall of his cell by wall shackles.

He was out of his armor with his head down.

He heard some commotion outside and looked up to see Deathstroke outside of his cell opening the door.

"Deathstroke?"

"You did well Killer Moth, drew out the Titans and separated them from Robin." Deathstroke said as he released Moth from the wall.

"I didn't stand a chance against them."

"You lost to Nightwing, there's no shame in that. All you need is some upgrades to your moths and some additional training from me."

The two walked down the cellblock.

"Why did we need to separate the Titans from Robin anyway?"

"An associate of ours requested it and it is mutually beneficial to have Robin gone."

* * *

Starfire, Bluebeetle, and Raven were flying over the city looking for Robin as Beastboy ran through the streets as a cheetah while Cyborg also searched from the ground.

"No sign of Robin yet from my part of the city." Cyborg said.

"Nothing from my part." Beastboy said.

"Keep looking." Nightwing said over their communications before he finally got in contact with the person he needed to talk to.

"What's going on?"

"Bruce, we have a serious problem. Tim is gone."

"Gone?"

"He was investigating a case. He got obsessed with it, and now he's out looking trying to solve it himself."

"What was about this case that made him obsessed?"

"It shares a striking resemblance to another case he knows of."

"What case?"

"Jason's case."

"I'm heading to Jump city now."

Elsewhere Robin was in the dark alleys of Jump city.

He was jumping from low rooftop to rooftop before finding a group of drug dealers beating up a man.

"You gonna walk in our turf you gotta pay up." The lead dealer said before Robin leapt down on onto of him.

Before the others could react he easily beat them up as the man got up and ran away.

Robin grabbed the lead one and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright things have been going down in the underworld here. You know what it is, and I want to know!"

"I , I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Alright alright man, big time dealers have been showing up dead all over these alleys. Carved up and everything. We ain't seen nothin like it man."

"Who did this?" Robin started before a canister landed beside them and let out some kind of gas.

The three dealers were knocked out as Robin began coughing and his vision got blurry.

He looked around desperately trying to find where the attacker was, when he was hit in the stomach and knocked to the ground.

"Hey there Timmy, it's so good to see you again."

Robin's eyes widened as he saw the assailant stand over him in his purple suit, pained yellow green hair, pained white face, an a large scar over the sides of his face painted red to look like a smile.

"It's been a long time hasn't it."

"Joker."

* * *

An hour later Cyborg was walking down the dark alley with his shoulder light illuminating the alley.

"Robin? Robin?" He shouted.

Eventually he came across an unusual sight.

Three drug dealers hanging by chained hands from light posts.

He took a closer look at them and saw their faces were caved up by a knife in strange ways he had never seen before.

It made them almost look like clowns.

"Guy's, back to the tower now."

Cyborg and the other Titans heard over the com channel.

"What? Nightwing?"

"Just do it."

The titans returned to the tower and entered the main room to see Nightwing standing with Batman.

"Batman?" They all said.

"I appreciate all of you looking for Robin. But I'm afraid only Nightwing and I will be searching for Robin."

"What?"

"But Robin is our friend and?" Beastboy asked.

"This is a family matter. We'll be taking care of it ourselves." Batman said.

"Dick please let us help you find Robin." Starfire said.

Nightwing gave a hard look and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Kori, but I'm with Batman, this is a family matter."

Starfire gave a hurt expression as she watched the two leave.

Nightwing looked back at her and saw how hurt she looked.

"Don't let it dwell on your mind Dick."

"I just kept her from helping one of her best friends. After I told her I loved her."

"You sometimes have to make hard decisions like that Dick , even with one's you love."

They left the tower with Nightwing in his motorcycle and Batman in the Batmobile.

"If it really is him, do you think Tim's dead already?"

"When he had Jason, he tortured him for a long time. We still have time and we're not going to let this happen again Dick."

Dick increased the speed of his motorcycle.

"No we're not."

* * *

Robin woke up chained to a chair in an abandoned building.

"Joker! Joker where are you!?"

"Boo!" He heard behind him as the Joker quickly grabbed his chair and turned him around.

He had a knife in his right hand and grabbed Robin's chin with the other hand.

"I gotta say, it just hasn't been the same since you left Gotham Timmy. Hasn't been quite as fun. I like it more when it's fun Timmy."

"You came all the way here, to get me for your revenge on me for all those times."

The Joker smiled and laughed.

"Revenge on your, oh no no no, Tim my sweet Tim I never had any problem with you , Dick, or Jason."

"Don't say his name you psychopath!" Robin shouted.

"Oh yeah sorry, still too soon. Look, Tim. What I did with Jason, it was nothing personal. I always found it kinda cute , Batman taking in a young ward to fight crime with." Joker said licking his lips.

"Tell me then! Why did you kill Jason!? I want an answer!" Tim shouted with tears coming out of his eyes.

"You want the truth, ok Tim. Here's the truth, it's like I said. I had nothing against Jason, he was just a sweet innocent boy Batman brought along with him. He meant nothing to me, but Batman, ohh he was important to him. You see Tim you live under the impression that I want Batman dead. That couldn't be father than the truth. You see Batman completes me, he and I are part of something real. But the problem was, Batman never embraced who he really is."

"And who is that?"

"Someone like me."

"He's nothing like you!"

The Joker laughed again.

"Oh no dear Timmy, you see he's more like me than you realize Tim. But in order to make our circle complete, Batman has to sink down to my level. Just once, and it will be enough to set him down the path to be like me. Then when everyone in Gotham will see their dark knight for what he was always meant to be."

"Why?"

"Anarchy, chaos, I'm an agent of chaos."

"Batman would never stoop down to your level."

"Oh yes he would Tim, he would."

"Batman would never kill anyone."

"He would kill one person Tim. Me!" The Joker said laughing.

Robin's eyes widened.

"I tried once before, so that's why when I say what happened with Jason was nothing personal you know I'm telling the truth." Joker started before Robin thrashed, desperately trying to break out.

"That was always the problem with Batman, to corrupt someone you have to hurt someone they're close to. Batman didn't really have anyone I knew of, until Robin came along. I tried to go after Dick, but by the time I came up with this plan he was already grown into Nightwing. So then Jason came along , but it wasn't enough. Now it's you, you Timmy, are the key, my key."

Several thugs walked in and set up some cameras in front of Robin and set up trays with medical equipment, car batteries and jumper cables.

The thugs turned on the cameras.

"I need Batman to see everything I do here Tim, and I want you to remember, it's nothing personal." The Joker said as he brought the knife to his face.

"Now, let's put a smile on that face." He said before laughing.

* * *

Elsewhere in a dark alley over a dozen thugs were lying on the ground unconscious.

Standing over them were Nightwing and Batman who now had one thug dangling by his feet from a streetlamp.

"I know he's here. Tell us his location now." Batman said.

"I don't know nothing."

"Yes you do." Nightwing said.

"Look man I know who you guys are, you may rough me up, but you'll never kill me. This guy, if I double cross him, he'll do more than just kill me."

"Not if we stop him." Batman said as he approached the thug.

"You're not a violent criminal, you're just a kid who got mixed up in bad choices." Batman said as he took out a Battering and cut him down.

He caught him and set the young man on the ground.

"You're not like him, and you don't have to be. There's a young man who's going through hell right now, we can save him, but only if you help us. Only if you save him."

The thug looked at the ground before looking back up.

"Alright here's the address."

He told them everything he knew.

"Alright , now go home." Batman said.

"And hug your mother." Nightwing said before the two walked off.

"Huh, just like old times right. You and me." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I only wish it were under better circumstances." Nightwing said.

The two sprinted to their vehicles and towards the address..

* * *

Meanwhile Robin was screaming in pain as Joker took the jumper cables off him.

"Ohh, geez, you scream more than Jason did." The Joker said as he put down the cables and took out his knife.

"Well Timmy, sorry to say this but. I've gone as far as this can go. There isn't much more I can do, so I'm afraid I'll have to end it."

Robin slowly looked up at him.

"Now, let's put a smile on that face."

Before he could stab Robin, his thugs saw something.

"Boss!"

The Joker looked up just in time to see Batman slam his foot into his face, hurling him back from Robin.

As he got up he laughed.

"Batman, I was hoping you'd show up."

Batman grunted as he came forward and slammed his fist into the Joker's face.

The Joker, was able to block a few of Batman's strikes, but was clearly outmatched.

His knife was knocked out of his hand and Batman took him by the collar of his suit and slammed him through a door.

Meanwhile Nightwing easily took down all of the thugs around Robin.

After doing so he cut Robin loose as tears streamed from his eyes and he shook.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok. Tim it's ok. It's over now, it's me Dick!" Nightwing said as he put his hands on Tim's shoulders and tried to comfort him.

"Dick, Dick, batman he."

"Calm down, what's going on."

Elsewhere inside the building, Batman was slamming Joker up against the walls repeatedly as Joker continued to laugh.

"You wanna see the tapes Batman, see how he screamed. Just like Jason."

Batman slammed his fist into Joker's face several more times before slamming it into a metal railing and throwing him onto the ground.

The Joker crawled towards the edge of the walkway over the street, coughing up blood.

"You couldn't protect him, just like you couldn't protect Jason. Now I killed him, just like I killed Jason.

Batman grabbed the Joker and held him over the edge of the building.

"Bruce stop!" He heard.

"It's what he wants!" Nightwing shouted.

Batman breathed deeply.

"Well Dick, maybe it's finally what he deserves."

"Bruce." Batman heard.

He turned to see Tim beside Dick.

"Tim."

"Come on batboy, do it. Kill me!"

Batman turned to the Joker.

"No." He wrapped a grapple around his leg and tossed him over the edge before he was caught by the railing it was tied to.

"No." Joker said as he dangled there.

Batman walked over to Tim and knelt down in front of him.

"It's over Tim, you're safe."

Tim was still crying as he wrapped his arms around Batman.

Bruce did the same as he embraced Tim, a single tear came down from his own mask.

"We were able to save him this time." Dick said.

* * *

Later that night Batman and Nightwing were at the tower with the Titans.

"Joker in Arkham yet?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we took him somewhere else this time. He'll never be able to get out." Nightwing said.

"Where's Tim?" Bluebeetle said.

The two paused for a moment.

"Tim is safe, but he's not coming back." Batman said.

"What!?" They all said.

"After everything he's been through, he needs time to recover more than his physical injuries. Even when they do heal, he won't be the same Robin you knew." Nightwing said.

"When can we see him?" Beastboy asked.

"We'll keep you posted. Just know that the league is taking care of him" Batman said.

"Look I know how hard this is for you guys. Losing a team member, your leader, and your friend. But that's part of this hero business we're in. You will see Tim again some day, but until then you have to be ready to do your duties without him." Nightwing said.

The team gave sad expressions as Nightwing came up to Cyborg and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Victor, I know this won't be easy. But I want you to be the new team leader."

"Me?"

"You can do it, I know you can."

Cyborg looked back at the others who nodded.

"Alright, Titans. We're gonna keep up this fight, for Tim."

Nightwing and Batman walked together as Batman prepared to leave.

"Make sure you tell me when Tim is good enough to talk."

"I will and Dick, before I go we need to talk."

"About?"

"You told me a few weeks ago that you were in love with Kori. Was this true?"

"It is, I love her."

"Then don't be like me. Don't let Nightwing, get between Kori and Dick."

Batman said before he left the tower.

Nightwing took a deep breath as he thought about what Bruce said.

Later that night, Starfire was staring out her bedroom window looking out at the city, a lot was on her mind.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Hello."

"It's me."

Starfire went and opened the door to see Nightwing standing on the other side with his mask off.

"Kori, we need to talk, about what happened earlier.

"Yes." She said.

"I'm sorry that I asked you not to help us. Tim is your friend and was in mortal danger."

"That did hurt me Dick, but what hurt me more was when you said it was family business. You said you loved me Dick. Yet then you asked me not to help you in a matter dear and close to you."

"Kori, that's actually what I wanted to talk about." Dick said as he took her hands.

"I finally realized how much you mean to me, and that I want us to be a family."

Kori's eyes widened and she felt her heart race.

"Dick?"

Dick got on one knee and kept his hands on hers.

"Kori, will you marry me?"

Kori wrapped her arms around and lifted him up into the air cracking his back and making him grunt in the process.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you Dick!" Kori said before she pressed her lips against his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Rebirth

* * *

Nightwing was inside a large room filled with several projectors.

"So you're actually engaged?" Batgirl said.

"Yup Kori and I will be married."

"Here I thought Superboy would be the first one of us to marry an alien." Artemis said.

"You have to tell us when the wedding is?" M'gann said.

"Oh don't worry you're all invited. Especially you Aqualad, I need a best man."

"What not me?" Superboy asked.

"Sorry Connor, but I've just known him longer. You can still be a groomsmen."

"Better than ringbearer I guess."

Nightwing noticed Wonder girl giving a concerned look.

"Have you heard anything about Tim?"

Nightwing's expression changed.

"The league is still helping him recover. It will be some time before he comes back, and even when he does. He's not going to be the same." Nightwing said.

All of those on the hologram gave saddened expressions.

"I'm sorry I brought everyone down." Wonder girl said.

"It's alright, we're all worried about him. But how are things going for you guys, in space and all."

"We've discovered something big, apparently Savage has been building himself a fleet and an army" Superboy said.

"What?"

"An army of half machine half organic beings, very savage. Though not very hard to destroy." Miss Martian said.

"Does the league know?"

"Yes and that is why we have been searching the areas for signs of their fleet and what they plan to do with them." Aqualad said.

"Good luck, I hope you find out what their planning."

"We will and I will also get to work on planning your bachelor party, though I've never been to one not involving whale racing." Aqualad said.

"Whale racing?" Tigress asked.

* * *

They got up and walked out of the hologram room until they were in a hanger filled with smaller ships.

Martian Manhunter was standing there as they walked up to their ships.

"We've entered the space where the last signal from the Light fleet we have been tracking was seen. Take the ships and see what you can find."

Each of them got into their ship and flew out of the hanger.

As they flew from the ship and around a small asteroid field near a massive blue planet.

"Any sign of life?" Tigress asked.

Superboy's eyes widened as he saw something.

"No, but check this out."

The others flew over and saw it, the remains of the Light's fleet.

"What happened here?" Aqualad asked.

"Looks like someone got to the Light's fleet before we did." Batgirl said.

Superboy saw a Light cruiser with a massive hole in it, but still mostly in tact.

"I'm going to land in that ship and see if I can find out what did this." Superboy said.

He landed his ship inside the gaping hole and put on a breathing mask as he exited his ship.

As he looked around using his Thermal-ray vision to see the ship interior all around him.

"What do you see in there Conner?" Aqualad asked.

"Bodies and lots of them." Superboy said as he saw dead Light soldiers all around him.

As he examined the bodies with his Thermal-ray vision he noticed that some of the bodies had signs of severe burns and parts of their armor bodies torn apart.

These one's were clearly killed by the explosion, but others looked like they had been hit by a freight train. Their entire metal skeletons shattered into small pieces, little to nothing left of their organic material.

The rest ,however, seemed uninjured. Nothing wrong with them, Superboy did not know what possibly killed them.

"Guys, we got something wrong here. Some of these soldiers look fine, I don't know what killed them."

"Maybe they suffocated?" Tigress said.

"No their organic lungs would look a certain way. They don't"

As the team continued to look around Miss Martian noticed something on her scanner.

"Hold on I'm picking up something moving on my scanner."

"Uh, I see it." Tigress said as the others saw a massive ship moving through the wreckage.

The ship was bigger than half the Light's fleet in size and was pitch black. It was shaped almost like a whale without a tail and had large guns on its sides.

"What is that?" Batgirl asked.

"I think we found what destroyed the Light's Fleet." Aqualad said.

"Return to the ship now!"

Superboy sprinted back towards his ship as the massive black ship moved past the wreckage he was in and bumped into it.

This caused Superboy's ship to fly out the hole in the side before the destroyed ship itself was hurled towards the blue planet.

"Conner!" Miss martian shouted.

"We have to get him!" Aqualad shouted.

"There is no time, that wreckage is captured in the planet's gravity. Besides it's too close to that ship. It will destroy you." Martian Manhunter said.

"We're not leaving him behind!" Miss Martian started before one of the ships guns sighted them and fired.

A massive blue blast of plasma hurled through the void of space burning through several wrecked ships.

"Move now!" Martian Manhunter shouted.

Despite how much she didn't want to, Miss Martian turned her ship back with the others as the blast exploded behind them, burning up what was left of a dozen wrecked ships.

They returned to Martian Manhunter's ship, which quickly flew away while cloaking itself.

Martian Manhunter continued driving the ship when Miss Martian burst in.

"Where is that ship!?"

"It's moving through the planet's atmosphere."

"We have to head down there and get him!"

"Can he even survive that?" Batgirl asked.

"He's superboy of corse he can." Aqualad said.

"Then let's get down there and rescue him."

"Not possible." Martian Manhunter said.

"What do you mean uncle?"

"I am scanning the planet's atmosphere, size and environment. I'm afraid it's one of the harshest I've ever seen. None of us could survive the conditions on that planet."

"What!?" Miss Martian shouted.

"What about Superboy?" Aqualad asked.

"Is he survives the crash, his body may allow him to survive temporarily, but not for long. I'm afraid he is dead already."

The team couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Miss Martian's eyes began to tear up.

"No! I will not give up on him!"

"My niece, I am sorry but only Superman would have the physical ability to survive that planet's conditions."

She walked over to a terminal and touched it as a screen showed up.

On the other side was Captain Atom.

"Miss Martian what's wrong?"

"I need to speak to Superman now!"

"What?"

"Now!" She shouted.

"Miss Martian what are you?" Aqualad started before Superman came onto the screen.

"What's going on?"

"It's Superboy! He's in mortal danger and you're the only one who can save him."

Superman's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Allow me to explain. We were tracking a Light fleet and found it in ruins, Conner went on a wrecked ship to investigate when we found what destroyed the fleet. A massive black ship, as it floated through the debris it knocked the wreckage he was in into the planet, and after scanning the planet it appears you are the only one of us who could survive on such a planet."

"Where exactly are you?"

"We are in the Nubilon star system."

Superman's eyes widened again.

"I'm on my way."

The screen vanished as the Team worried deeply about Conner.

* * *

Meanwhile as the wreckage flew through the planet's atmosphere, Superboy held onto the wall for his life as it got hotter and hotter inside.

He grunted as the ship continued the hurtle towards the ground before it finally crashed.

After the ship crashed he slowly walked out, his vision growing blurry.

The crash destroyed his breathing mask and the air on the planet felt like it was almost toxic, he could hardly breath.

Not only that but the gravity was like a bus on his back. He had never felt such strong gravity, he could hardly walk.

He held his stomach in pain as he felt parts of his insides tear itself apart.

"Grauu!" He shouted in pain before he fell over with blood coming out of his mouth.

His vision got blurrier and blurrier until he saw something. A black ship that looked like a miniature of the one he saw in orbit flew over him and landed.

A large humanoid figure wearing massive black and dark gray armor with a skull like helmet.

Superboy then lost consciousness.

The figure picked him up and brought him back onto the ship.

"Is he still alive?"

"Barley, it's a wonder how he survived this long."

"He must be part Kryptonian it's the only explanation."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, we should bring him to the General, he'll want to see this."

* * *

Inside Martian manhunter's ship, the team watched as they flew farther away from the planet. Miss Martian in Particular.

"This doesn't feel right, just leaving him." Batgirl said.

"We don't have a choice, if we stay that ship will destroy us." Artemis said.

Aqualad saw the expression on Miss martian's face and walked up to her.

"Can you tell, if he is still alive?"

"He is, but something wrong, he feels Broken. Physically and mentally."

"That cannot be good."

Miss Martian continued to stare out the window with Wolf beside her giving a sad expression and whining.

"Only Superman can save him now."

On the planet surface, Conner was floating inside a glass tube filled with liquid.

A man wearing black armor with a black cape stood in front of him.

"He was inside the wreckage from one of those ships we destroyed two days ago."

"He's not one of them."

"No General we believe we was with the party that the Jor El discovered earlier today."

The man stepped closer.

"What is he doctor?"

"He is Kryptonian mostly, but he was part human."

"Human." The man said.

"Kal El, he is involved somehow, perhaps he is his son."

"You will be interested to learn that the last time I extracted Kal's DNA I got a sample. This boy's Kryptonian DNA is an exact match for Kal's."

"So he is his son."

"I would say he is more likely a clone than a birth son."

"You said he was part human, what do you mean was?"

* * *

Hours passed and Superman arrived at the wreckage wearing a space mask that allowed him to travel long distance in space.

He arrived at the massive blue planet and flew up to the monster of a ship.

Onboard there were several figures on the bridge wearing black armor working terminals.

"Admiral, we have a long figure flying towards the ship, do we engage?"

"No, send a team down to greet him. I'm sure the General will want to see him alive."

A hanger door opened on the side of the ship as Superman flew inside and landed to see three of the large figures with blasters in their hands.

"Take me to General Zod."

An hour later how was on a ship as it flew down onto the planet below.

The planet was mostly ocean with several large jungle and rocky islands small metal cities built into the environment.

The ship they were on flew past a few more before reaching a large citadel like building where three larger ships were floating around.

As the ship landed at the citadel, Superman took a deep breath before removing his mask and taking a breath of the air around him.

He felt weak for a moment before he regained himself.

"Always hard, coming back here."

"Move." One of the soldiers said as they lead him inside.

They were lead to a large chamber where Superman saw General Zod sitting in a chair.

"Kal, I was wondering when you would return to new Krypton."

Zod got up and walked over to him.

"As you can see, our race is alive and recovering, no thanks to you."

"Zod you wanted to turn earth into Krypton, I couldn't let that happen."

"And you nearly ended our race in the process."

"I helped you find this world, it was hospitable."

"It has taken us years to turn it into a suitable living environment. Years of hardship because you choose the humans over your own kind Kal."

"I'm not here to discuss this Zod, I'm here looking for my son."

Zod smiled.

"So he is your son."

Superman's eyes widened.

"Two days ago, a fleet of warships tried to invade our world, they threatened to kill us all if we did not submit. So our flagship showed them who we were. It squashed their fleet like an insect. Earlier today, several ships were moving among the wreckage, our flagship thought they were more of those forces and engaged, during so one of the wrecked ships was knocked onto the surface. Some of my men while investigating found a boy."

"Where is he!?"

"Follow me."

He lead him to a chamber where Zod's doctor was looking over a terminal.

Superman saw Conor inside a glass tube filled with liquid.

"Conner!" He shouted as he ran over.

Connor's body looked broken, mangled, when Superman used his x-ray vision on Connor, it was like entire parts of him were gone.

"What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing, the boy was part human. He could not survive long on this world, only us Kryptonians can. He survived as long as he could before our men found him. This chamber keeps him alive, but so long as he stays inside."

"Was human? Is he not still part human?"

"Not anymore." The doctor said as he walked over.

"The harsh conditions of our planet's environment tore apart his human parts from the inside out. Whatever human was inside him is now destroyed. Whatever is left is Kyrptonian. Your genes. Unfortunately, he is incomplete, he will not survive."

"There must be something you can do. The league helped you build a new Codex to grow more Krytonian's with."

"We can rebuild him Kal, using Kryptonian DNA from the Codex, or another source. Make him whole again. But he will no longer be part human, just Kryptonian."

"Do it then, I didn't even like where his human portion came from."

"Kal, you are not my friend. Your father may have once been, but you are not. For everything you have done to help me you have done twice as much to work against me. Why should I help you? Why should I save your son?"

"What do you want Zod?"

"That fleet that attacked my planet. I assume your precious league knows about them, more than we do. Knowing your enemy is the key to defeating them."

"They are called the Light, we will tell you everything we know if you save him."

"Deal. Doctor make the boy whole again."

The doctor walked up to Superman."

"I will need a sample of your DNA to fill in the gaps in his DNA."

"The portion that survived is already mine. If you do that, he'll just be an exactly clone of me."

"Exactly."

Superman started at Connor before shaking his head.

"No, he deserves to be more than just a copy of Superman. Use another's DNA."

"If that is what you want."

Hours passed as Superman waited and waited.

"You know Zod, these men that attacked your planet. They're the sword enemy of the Justice league, if we worked together."

"No Kal, you never wanted my help before, you'll get none now."

The doctor walked in.

"It is done, the boy is whole again."

Superman rushed into the other room where he saw Conner wearing a grey Kryptonian jumpsuit as he lay on a small metal table.

"Ohhh." He moaned.

"Conor!" Superman shouted as he rushed over.

Superboy opened his eyes and saw Superman over him.

"Superman? What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're on New Krypton."

"New Krypton?"

He sat Connor up as he saw Zod and the doctor.

"Who are they?"

"This is General Zod and his doctor. Zod is the leader of what's left of the Kryptonian Race, the league helped them relocate here, to a planet hospitable to the Kryptonian race and only those races that lived on Krypton."

"Why, why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"Because it wouldn't have mattered, you couldn't survive here."

"But I can now, I feel so different. What happened?"

"You're human half was destroyed, so we replaced it with Kryptonian." Zod said.

"What!?"

"You're all Kryptonian now Connor, Lex Luther's DNA is out of you."

"So you're saying once I leave this planet, I'll be able to do anything you can do."

"Yes."

Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was now a full Kryptonian, but could also control his anger.

"It will take getting use to Connor, I'm here for you. To help you ease into these new powers."

Superman and Superboy both put on breathing masks as they stood at the end of the massive Jor El's hanger.

"So the basics of flying are."

"It's ok, I've flown before. The patches remember."

"Right." Superman kicked off and flew out into space.

Superboy did the same and flew beside him, staring at the stars around him as he flew through he void of space.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Robin

* * *

Two police cars were thrown from the Jump city bridge as people ran from the center.

Floating over a group of smashed cars was a massive heart shaped robotic monster.

The police tried firing grenades from launchers at the monster.

The robot used it's massive tentacles to absorb the explosions before smashing them into the police officers, hurling them over the sides of the bridge.

Before the monster could continue, several destroyed cars were picked up by a black energy and hurled into the monster.

The robot forced them off before seeing the five titans before them.

"We're gonna give you this one chance to deactivate before we put you down Kardiak." Cyborg said.

Kardiak responded by hurling his tentacles at the Titans only to have them scatter.

Starfire tried hurling several star bolts into its side, only to have Kardiak wrap one of his tentacle's around her.

Starfire tried to break free with her strength only to have another two tentacles wrapped around her.

Beastboy transformed into a Gorilla and tried to smash Kardiak's center only to have the robot smash one of his other tentacle's across his body.

Beastboy tried to turn into a bird to get away, but was sucked in by the same tentacle .

Meanwhile Bluebeetle flew at Kardiak from behind.

Kardiak responded by having launching beastboy into him.

Bluebeetle was hit by bird beastboy.

"Ah , Beastboy get off." He started before they were both hit and hurled into the ground by another tentacle.

"Azerath, Mentrion, Zintho" Raven started before she too was sucked in and held in place by a tentacle.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg shouted as he ran forward.

Kardiak hurled his remaining tentacles at Cyborg, only to have him avoid or knock them aside with his fists.

He leapt up and blasted Kardiak's center, forcing him back before he charged up his fist and smashed it through Kardiak's outer armor.

This distraction allowed Raven and Starfire to break free.

Starfire's hands glowed green as she also punched through Kardiak's armor.

As this happened Beastboy transformed into a colossal snake and wrapped around Kardiak's body while Raven used her magic to rip off some of his tentacles as Bluebeetle transformed his hands into laser saws and sliced off the rest.

As Beastboy squeezed Kadriak, Starfire and Cyborg ripped his armor apart until Beastboy was able to crush what was left.

The five stood over the broken remains of the robotic heart.

"We got him." Bluebeetle said.

"Yeah, we did." Cyborg said.

* * *

The police came and took the remains as the titans returned to the tower.

"I gotta say, things were a lot easier when there were six of us." Beastboy said as Bluebeetle smacked him on the back.

"Uh not that you're doing a bad job as the leader Cyborg." Beastboy said.

"It's alright BB, I agree with you. Things aren't quite the same without Robin. I've been doing my best, but this isn't the way I wanted to become our leader."

"I truly hope our friend Robin returns to us some day." Starfire said before they entered the main room.

To their great surprise not only was Nightwing there but Batman was as well.

"Welcome back." Nightwing said.

"Batman what are you doing here?" Bluebeetle asked.

"Robin is he coming back!?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes and no." Nightwing said.

The group looked confused.

"Tim is still recovering, but Robin will be joining the team again." Batman said as the Titans saw a boy walk out from behind Batman.

The boy was wearing a different variant of the robin outfit, had black hair and relatively light skin.

He also looked very young, maybe thirteen years old.

"Who's the kid?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm Robin." The boy said in a stern tone.

"You're just a kid?" Bluebeetle said.

"His name is Damian, he's my son." Batman said.

"What!?" The group said in disbelief.

"You have a son?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, he's Batman's brat." Nightwing said as Damian glared at him.

"Damian will be joining the team, treat him no differently than you would have treated Tim." Batman said before he turned to Damian.

"Remember Damian, you're part of the Titans now. You have to act as a member of a team, and that also means you have to listen to Nightwing, am I understood."

Damian gave a reluctant expression as he looked at Nightwing.

"Yes father."

"Good, I need to get back to the league. Let me know how he does." Batman said before he left the tower.

Damian saw Nightwing smiling as he looked at him.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you Grayson?"

"Oh yeah big time. Let me introduce you to your teammates. This is Bluebeetle, Beastboy, Starfire, Raven, and the team leader Cyborg."

Damian looked at them with the same judgment expression he had before.

"The powerless one without his beetle." He said to Bluebeetle.

"Hey!"

"The one who turns into dirty animals."

"Dirty?"

"The dark magician." Raven said nothing.

"The one Grayson is sleeping with."

Starfire gasped as her face turned red and she covered her mouth.

"And the half-man."

"Hey watch it kid, here this half-man is your boss."

"I said I'd listen to Nightwing, not you."

"Well I say you listen to him." Nightwing said as Damian gave an irritated look.

"I'll be training alone if you need me. Don't need me." He said as he walked off.

The titans stared at Damian as he left.

There was silence for almost a minute.

"I like him." Raven said.

* * *

Later that day, Cyborg and the others were training when they noticed Damian train.

He was going against several sparring bots, moving and fighting very intensely. Far more intensely than Tim had. They noticed his form was much more violent than Tim's or Nightwing's.

"Yahh!" Damian shouted as he smashed the head off a bot with his foot.

"Wow for a kid he's really good." Beastboy said.

"And pretty violent." Bluebeetle said.

" _You could learn from him"_ The beetle said.

Cyborg watched Damian very closely.

Elsewhere Nightwing was sparring with Starfire in Nightwing's room.

Despite her superhuman abilities, Starfire was barely able to keep up with Nightwing as they sparred.

"Come on Kori, you tameranians are warriors."

"You wish to see a warrior my love, very well." She said as he hands and eyes glowed green.

She launched several powerful strikes, but Nightwing avoided, or redirected them all before knocking her off her feet.

Nightwing helped her up before she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed extremely tight, making Nightwing grunt as his back cracked.

"I am still be able to do this."

"Alright, you win." Nightwing said before Starfire kissed him.

"Now that Tim's gone, I'll be sparing with the rest of you guys more than I did before."

"Dick you know of our new Robin well."

Dick sighed.

"Yeah I know him."

"The two of you do not seem to be on good terms, and he is not very kind. If he is the son of Batman, then why is he like this."

Dick gave an uncomfortable look.

"I'd rather not talk about this right now, maybe we could talk more about our wedding."

"Oh! Yes I would truly love to continue speaking of this matter. If it is possible, perhaps we could be married on Tameran."

"If that's what you want Kori." Dick said as Kori's face turned red.

"It will be nice to see my family again. Well what's left of them." Kori said.

That was when the the alert went off.

"Trouble." Dick said.

The team rushed to the main room as Nightwing got on the terminal.

"Looks like the HIVE is at it again."

"Man how many butt kickings do we have to give those guys?" Beastboy said.

"Evidently at least one more." Cyborg said.

"They're attacking a lab downtown. A Waynetech lab."

"What are they after?" Robin asked.

"That's what you're going to find out. Get down there, stop them and find out what they're trying to steal, Deathstroke might still be after it" Nightwing said.

"Alright Titans let's go!" Cyborg shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Wayne enterprises lab, several security guards were knocked aside by Mammoth as he charged down the hall.

Lynx used her bad luck to hurl pieces of lab equipment away as Gizmo flew around with giant batwings he fired rockets at security systems as they came up.

"Geez you'd think someone as rich as Bruce Wayne could afford a better security system." Gizmo said.

Not a moment later he was hit in the back by Cyborg as he leapt down from above.

He hit Gizmo so hard that he actually tore the wings off his back

Gizmo groaned as he got up and looked up to see Cyborg and the Titans.

"He's got us." Cyborg said.

"Aww crud it's the Titans."

"So what they're still down a team member. Let's exploit it." Jynx said as she let out a wave of bad luck.

The Titans scattered as Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon around the HIVE, scattering them.

As See-More tried to recover he was blasted in the eye by Starfire.

"Oww! Watch the eye!" He shouted as he launched a few blasts at her.

Starfire's hands and eyes glowed green as she tore through the blasts with Starbolts before smashing her fist into See-more's helmet, cracking it.

As this happened Beastboy was a Lion pouncing on each copy of Billy Numerous that he made.

"You may be one of every animal boy, but we're an army of us." Numerous shouted as he created another dozen copies of himself and dogpiled on Beastboy.

As he did, Beastboy transformed into an Ankylosaurus and shook off all the copies.

Meanwhile Kyd was teleporting around Raven, trying to smash her.

Raven blocked each strike.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted as a large raven shaped magic formed around her and smashed Kyd back.

As this happened Bluebeetle was flying around avoiding blasts from Jynx before he flew in low and blasted her, hurling into the wall before launching two stables around her arms, trapping her against the wall.

As this happened Cyborg smashed two pieces of debris that Mammoth threw at him before the giant sprinted at him with his arms raised up like a Gorilla.

Cyborg grinned as he used his jump pack to hurl himself up while also charging up his fists.

When he reached Mammoth's face, he smashed Mammoth's face with the charged strike.

Mammoth looked like he was drunk as he stumbled backwards and drooled before falling onto his back.

Kyd Wykkyd prepared to charge at Cyborg's back when he saw a split second movement.

Robin leapt up and over his shield, crashing his foot across his face.

As Kyd Wykkyd stumbled backwards, Robin leapt up and forward, grabbing his arm and hurling him into a wall.

Robin landed with a serious expression on his face.

"What happened to you Robin? You shrink in the dryer." Gizmo laughed as he let out his robotic legs and fired several missiles at him.

Robin's expression got more serious as he acrobatically leapt around avoided each rocket before drawing a katana from a sheath.

"What the?" Gizmo said never seeing Robin with a sword.

Robin sliced through all four of Gizmo's robotic legs , causing Gizmo to crash onto the ground before Robin leapt onto his back and grabbed his head, smashing it into the ground repeatedly.

"What were you after!?" He shouted.

"Ouch hey stop it you barf eating." Gizmo started before his head was smashed into the ground again.

"What were you after!?"

"Ouch! Stop! Please that hurts!" Gizmo pleaded as blood started to come out of his nose.

The other Titans watched in horror.

"Robin stop!" Cyborg said.

"What were you after!?"

"The cortex disruptor! That's what Deathstroke is after!"

"Deathstroke!" Robin said as his eyes widened.

He grabbed Gizmo's neck and began choking him.

"Where is Deathstroke!?"

Before he could do anything else, Cyborg grabbed Robin from being and lifted him up.

"I said that's enough!"

Robin scowled at Cyborg.

"Put me down! I'm close to determining our enemy's location."

"Dude we don't do stuff like that." Beastboy said.

"We have limits." Bluebeetle said.

That was when the police entered the lab and saw the HIVE.

"They're all yours officers." Cyborg said.

* * *

Back at the tower, Nightwing was on the communicator with Batman.

"The Cortex disruptor."

"That's what Cyborg said."

"I'll have it moved somewhere safer."

"What exactly do they want with a Cortex disruptor anyway?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm not sure how the Light could use it. But it might have something to do with their new fleet. Keep me posted, and Dick how is Damian doing?"

"He's getting along just peachy with the others."

"Let me know if there's any serious problems."

"Will do."

As the transmission ended, Nightwing turned to see the Titans enter the room.

"So how'd it go?"

"I'll be in my room training." Robin said as he left.

"The HIVE?"

"In custody, but Nightwing we need to talk." Cyborg said.

"Batman's son is too violent and serious." Starfire said.

"She's right you should have seen him, he was smashing Gizmo's face into the ground to make him talk." Beastboy said.

"I thought he was going to kill him." Bluebeetle said.

"I don't understand how he can be like this, I thought he was Batman's son." Cyborg said.

Nightwing took deep breath.

"Guys, we need to talk. About Damian, you need to understand why he is the way he is. Batman is his father, but is mother is Talia Al gul."

The team's eyes widened.

"So his grandfather is Ras al Ghul!" Beastboy shouted.

"Batman didn't know about Damian for the first ten years of Damian's life, during that time he was raised by Ras and trained to be his successor. But as Ras became more obsessed with the Light, Talia began to fear for Damian, so she sent him to Batman. That's when I first met him. If you think he's bad now, you should have seen him then. It took Batman over a year just to get him the way he is."

"Geeze, Ras Al Ghul." Bluebeetle said.

"Guys I know it's hard, but you have to understand he spent his whole life being raised to be a certain way. You can't expect him to change like that."

The Titans now saw Damian in a way they hadn't before, Raven in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile Deathstroke and Brotherblood were watching the security footage of what happened.

"Those imbeciles, this is the third time they've failed us." Brother blood said.

"I think we should let them sit in prison for a while , let them reflect on their failure." Deathstroke said as they continued watching.

He saw Robin and his eyes widened.

"No! No!" he shouted.

"What's wrong, this Robin seems most interesting." Brotherblood said.

"That is Ras Al Ghul's Grandson!"

"What?"

"He's the one who blinded my left eye."

* * *

Elsewhere Robin was in his room doing a handstand with one finger.

He heard a knock on the door but didn't turn.

"Go away."

He saw Raven move through the door using her magic.

"I said stay out."

"Damian, Nightwing told us about about your grandfather."

Damian's eyes widened.

He came down and glared at her.

"What's it to you!?"

"I know what it's like."

"What are you walking about?"

"Having certain parentage."

"My Grandfather was once the greatest warrior this world had ever know. At least that's what I thought, after he joined the light he showed his true colors. He's a monster, he hurts anyone who get's in his way, not just bad people. He doesn't even stick to his own principles. What do you know about having someone like that raise you, sharing your blood."

Raven's expression looked sincere.

"Let me tell you something I've never told anyone."

"What?"

Raven told Damian who's eyes widened.

"I don't believe it."

"You're not the only one with bad parentage."

Raven put her arms around him and hugged Damian as he put his head on her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Nevermore

* * *

Several power plant workers were hurled back by a blast of light energy.

On the upper exterior of the power plant a man wearing a black outfit with large bulbs and a metal backpack on his suit, attached to the power generator.

"Fools, now that Dr. Light is plugged in to the city's power , he's unstoppable!" He shouted before he was hit in the chest by a blue sonic blast and urged down onto the walkway.

He got up and saw the Titans and standing front of him.

"Talking in third person, really." Cyborg said.

"Ahh the Titans, when I defeat you, the Light will accept Dr. Light!" He shouted as he raised the bulbs on his gloves and unleashed a blast of light energy at them.

"Titans go!" Cyborg shouted.

They scatter as Beastboy turned into a Cheetah and ran at Dr. Light as Bluebeetle flew at him from behind with his blasters charing up.

Dr. Light unleashed a pair of blasts, hitting them both, the Light entering Bluebeetle's visor and nearly blinding him.

"Ahhh!" he shouted holding his face.

Beastboy did the same as he hit the wall and transformed back.

"Geez that hurt's the eyes." Beastboy said.

Starfire hurled star bolts at Dr. Light as Robin and Cyborg avoided the other blasts.

Dr. Light was hit and moved back before Starfire flew in close.

"I don't think so!" Dr. Light said as he unleashed a blast into Starfire's eyes.

"Ahh!" She cried as she covered her eyes before Dr. Light blasted her chest, hurling her back.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Pieces of railing glowed black before they ripped off and tried to entangle him.

"Face the power of Dr. Light!" He shouted as he unleashed a blast that tore apart the railing.

"You're too dark and gloomy girl , you need to see the Light!"

He shouted as he unleashed a blast at Raven.

She tried to move, but was too late.

She was hit in the face and knocked to the ground.

"Ahh!" She cried holding her face.

"Raven!" Robin shouted.

"Together Damian!" Cyborg shouted as he charged forward and propelled himself up with his jump pack before blasting Dr. Light across his body with his Sonic Cannon.

Dr. Light stumbled backwards as Robin sprinted over and hurled two Birdarangs, slicing off his metal connectors on his suit.

"What? No!" Light shouted before Damian reached him and unleashed a violent assault with his hands and staff.

Dr. Light was hurled back and landed in front of Raven as she got up.

That was when Damian and Cyborg saw Raven's eyes glow red as she also grew two more.

"Woah." Cyborg said.

"Raven?" Damian asked.

Dr. Light's face looked terrified as he saw her cover up a massive shadow of black magic and grabbed him.

"No! No! Stop!" He shouted as Raven dragged him into the darkness.

"Raven stop!" Cyborg shouted.

They could hear Dr. Light's screams of terror, he sounded like he was in Hell.

"Stop!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven didn't stop.

"Help me reach her." Robin said as Cyborg nodded.

He lowered his hands and helped propel Robin up as he grabbed Raven by the shoulders.

"Rachel! You have to stop this!"

Raven's eyes slowly reverted back to normal as she gave a terrified expression.

"No." She said.

Cyborg saw the dark magic begin to retract as Cyborg sprinted forward and dragged Dr. Light out.

He saw the look on his face, as if he had been to hell itself.

He was almost like a ghost, shaking and curled up in a theethle position.

"What did you do to him?" Cyborg asked.

Raven was shaking as she looked at Dr. Light.

"Rachel, what happened?" Damian asked.

"I, I, I have to go!" She said before she flew off.

"Wait!" Robin shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere Deathstroke and Brotherblood were watching what happened via surveillance camera.

"Well, that was unexpected," Deathstroke said.

"Indeed, but it was most interesting." Brother blood said.

"You don't suppose that the girl's parentage could be taking effect?"

"It very well could my friend, and if that is the case, then we must press the advantage, tear her apart from the others. Bring Mumbo here."

Several minutes later, Mumbo slunk in with Deathstroke beside him.

"Ahh, our magician. We have a special job for you Mumbo." Brother blood said as he took out a black book with the word Malchior on it.

Mumbo grinned as he took the book and opened it before he started to read.

"Ohh, I like it. Kzio, Athan!" He said the book began to glow red as a black shadow with glowing red eyes rose out of it.

"Find the demon girl, and bring out her true self" Mumbo said before the shadow flew off.

Back at the tower, the Titans, with the exception of Raven, were looking at Dr. Light's medical data.

"What's wrong with him?" Beastboy asked.

"His body is ok, but his mind is something else. Whatever Raven did, she showed him terror beyond what any of us could possibly imagine." Cyborg said.

"But, why would she do such a horrible thing, even to a bad guy?" Starfire asked.

"That's what I want to know." Cyborg said.

The door opened as Nightwing walked in With none other than Martian Manhunter.

"Woah Martian Manhunter!" Beastboy shouted.

"He'll be taking over from here." Nightwing said.

As Martian Manhunter walked over and placed his hand on Dr. Light's head.

"My , I've never felt such terror in a man before. The fear he felt has nearly destroyed his mind."

"Can you fix him?" Bluebeetle said.

"I believe I can. But you must know, what your teammate has done is beyond Justice, this was borderline Sadistic. You must discipline her actions." Manhunter said.

"Oh believe me, I'm going to have a word with her." Nightwing said in a very serious voice.

Martian Manhunter left with Dr. Light as Nightwing walked over to Raven's room.

He was about to slam his arm on the door when he heard Damian.

"Stop!"

He turned to him.

"Let me talk to her first."

"Damian I'm in charge of this team, and it's my job to discipline the members when they do things like this."

"Please, just let me try to find out what happened first. I'm here team mate, she'll open up to me."

"Open up to you, you haven't been here long Damian, but opening up isn't really Raven's thing." Nightwing said.

"Please Grayson."

Nightwing sighed.

"Fine, but I will be talking with her later." Nightwing said before he walked off.

Damian opened the door and looked around for Raven.

"Rachel." He said before he saw her curled up in the corner shaking.

He walked over and knelt down in front of her before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel." He said as her eyes snapped to his.

"Huh!" She almost shouted as sweat poured down her face.

"Rachel, something happened during the fight. You would never do that to someone." Damian stared intensely into her eyes.

"It was him wasn't it. You felt his presence."

"More than that, I could hear him, feel him moving against my soul. He made me do it, he compelled my actions." She said.

"What did he do to Dr. Light?"

"He, he dragged him into Hell."

Damian's eyes widened.

"You can't let him control you Rachel."

"I can't help it, he's too powerful, even where he is he has too much power."

"Nightwing is furious about what happened. He's going to demand an explanation, what are you going to tell him?"

"I, I don't know. Damian you can't."

"I'm not going to tell him anything Rachel, this is your secret not mine."

"Thank you Damian." She said as he put his hand on her shoulder again.

"If there's anything I can do to help you Rachel."

She shook her head.

"No, there isn't. All I can do is try and lock him out of my head."

Robin sighed before he left the room with Raven still in the corner.

That was when she felt something.

She looked around but saw nothing.

"Hello?" She said.

She continued looking around until she saw something move.

"Huh!?" She shouted nervously when she noticed it looked as if it were a shadow.

Her eyes glowed black as she floated up off the ground.

"Show yourself now!" She shouted before the shadow flew across the room and formed a figure right in front of her with glowing red eyes.

Raven's eyes widened.

" _What's the matter my pretty shocked that I'm not afraid of you"_

* * *

Elsewhere as Robin walked away he heard Raven scream out in terror.

"Rachel!" He shouted before he sprinted back and kicked her door open.

"Rachel!" he shouted before he saw her lying on the ground.

He ran over and saw a terrified expression on her face.

"Rachel!" he said as he grabbed her shoulders, but her expression didn't change.

"What's wrong? Rachel, what's wrong?" He said.

He put his hand on her neck and felt her pulse, but she was still not moving.

Several minutes later Raven was laying on her back in the medical room as Cyborg and Nightwing scanned her.

"Minimal brain activity, she's still alive but she's in a coma of some kind." Cyborg said.

"Can you help her?" Starfire asked.

"We're trying, but we've never seen anything like this." Nightwing said.

Bluebeetle and Beastboy were both concerned for Raven but they saw Robin staring at her more intensely.

"We have to do something, she's our teammate!" He almost shouted.

"H'mm, maybe this has something to do with what happened back at the power plant. Raven wouldn't do that, unless there's something else effecting her. Something with her magic." Nightwing said.

He turned away and scratched his chin.

He then turned back to them.

"I have an idea of someone who can help us." Nightwing said as he walked out of the room.

The others turned back to Raven with fearful eyes.

"Oh please return to us Raven." Starfire said as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

In another location Raven was surrounded by darkness and what looked like stars.

She desperately looked around trying to find the shadow.

"Where are you!?" She shouted before the shadow fazed through her and caused her great pain.

"Ahhh!" She shouted before she saw the shadow take form again in front of her.

 _"Ahh , you miss me already"_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted as she tried to blast him with her magic, only to have the figure return to his shadow form and faze through her again.

 _"Why don't you stop pretending to be something you're not girl. We both know you're just just some simple magician."_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she tried to blast the figure again.

The figure fazed through her, causing raven more pain as he reformed behind her.

 _"You're evil incarnate, yet you try to fight evil as some sort of mask or deception you use to try and fool yourself into thinking maybe you're good. But the truth is you're not. You know what you are, and you're afraid of what will happen if your friends find out."_

"Stop!" Raven shouted as she tried to blast him again.

 _"Then again you've already told one of them what you really are. Is he special too you, is he more than just a friend."_

Raven's eyes glowed red as she unleashed a blast of red magic that the shadow narrowly avoided before fazing through her.

 _"Hm hm hm, good, we're getting somewhere. Now let's talk more about your father."_

* * *

Back in the tower, the Titans saw Nightwing enter the room again with none other than Zatanna.

"Zatanna?" Beastboy asked as Starfire looked at her nervously as she walked beside Nightwing.

"Here she is." Nightwing said as Zatanna waved her hand over Raven's face.

As she did this, she spoke some words before her eyes glowed white.

When Zatanna's eyes returned to normal she turned to the others.

"There's something inside her."

"Her head?" Cyborg asked.

"No, her soul. There's some kind of dark entity wrestling for control. He must be excised for her to be free."

"How do we do that?" Nightwing asked.

"I can remove him, but he has to be found and weakened. I need you all to enter her soul and find the spirit."

"You want us to enter Raven's soul?" Beastboy asked.

"It's the only way." Zatanna said.

"I'll go." Robin said without hesitation.

"We're all going in there to save her." Cyborg said.

"I'm going to." Nightwing said as Zatanna looked at him intensely.

"Be careful Dick."

"I will." Starfire watched the two fearfully.

Zatanna then spoke before a white light enveloped them all.

They opened their eyes to see they were inside some kind of dark void.

"Woah." Beastboy said as he looked around at the void.

It looked kind of like space only with red stars and suns.

They also say large floating rocks, including one they were standing on.

"Are we, inside her soul?" Bluebeetle asked.

"We're inside, now we just need to find Raven, and the entity that's found it's way inside her." Nightwing said.

"Where might that be?" Beastboy asked.

That was when Robin saw a rock path between them and the next rock island.

"Over there." He said.

"Let's go." Nightwing said as he lead them down the path.

As they continued down the path, they noticed several pitch black ravens with four glowing red eyes flying around them and sitting on dead trees staring at them.

"This is most, creepy." Starfire said.

"It's Raven's soul, what did you expect." Beastboy said.

"She's more complex than you think." Robin said defensively.

Bluebeetle and Beastboy looked at Robin strangely as he kept walking.

Unknown to them, an shadow was watching them.

"So your friends have come to save you. I need to delay them, at least until I can draw out her true self."

As the Titans continued they came across a large island with what looked like the entrance to a giant maze in front of them.

"A maze?" Cyborg said.

"Let's just fly over it." Bluebeetle said as he tried to fly over only to get zapped by red energy and knocked to the ground.

"Ok no flying." He said.

" Looks like we have to navigate the maze." Nightwing said as they slowly walked in.

Moments after walking into the maze, Robin looked around and realized the entire team had vanished.

"What?" He said.

He turned back to see the entrance was gone as well.

He got on his communicator and tried to contact the others, but there was no response.

"What's going on?"

Starfire looked around but couldn't see the others either.

"Dick, Beastboy, Cyborg?"

Cyborg opened up his flashlight.

"Guys? Where are you?".

Each of the titans saw they had mysteriously become alone.

"Ok, maybe they're at the end of the maze." Nightwing said as he drew his sticks and slowly made his way through the maze.

As he made his way through the maze he reached a dead end with a statue of a man in a robe with a frowning face.

He turned around when he heard movement.

He turned to see the statue's eyes were glowing red and his arms had moved.

"Oh boy." He said as the statue formed two energy swords in his hands.

Nightwing leapt back narrowly avoiding the strikes before the Statue moved forward again.

As it raised it's arms back, Nightwing leapt up and knocked it's arms aside with his sticks before delivering a powerful kick to the statue's face.

The statue moved it's face back as he continued slashing at Nightwing.

"Alright eat this." Nightwing said as he hurled three Nighterangs forward.

Two sliced the statue's arms clean off before the third hit its chest and exploded, blowing it to pieces.

"I hope the others don't run into those."

Elsewhere, Bluebeetle was walking when he heard movement behind him.

He turned to see a smiling statue in a robe.

"Uh was that there before?"

"No." The scarab said.

Bluebeetle walked backwards watching the statue as it didn't move.

When he didn't around and continued walking.

He then turned around again to see the statue was right behind him again.

"Oh boy." He said as the statue formed two axes in its hands before swinging them at her.

Bluebeetle quickly formed a shield, blocking the axes before using his jetpack to fly back, unleashing a blast from his hand cannons.

The statue tore the blasts apart with his axes before rushing forward at Bluebeetle.

Bluebeetle quickly formed saws in his hand before he flew forward incredibly quickly, slicing the arms off with his saws before transforming his right hand into a mace before smashing the head off the statue.

"Whew, I hope we don't run into another one of these things."

Elsewhere in the maze, Robin was making his way through the maze with his staff already razed.

As he looked around a corner he saw footprints on the ground.

He walked over and looked at the footprints carefully before he followed them to the side of the walls.

He continued following the footprints until he noticed they began circling around him.

"What?" He saw before he heard something behind him.

Robin quickly leapt forward and quickly turned around to see nothing there.

Robin was confused when he heard something else behind him.

He performed a backflip but still saw nothing, until he looked at the ground and saw footprints.

"He's invisible!"

He held his staff up, blocking a hard strike before kicking the area near the footprints, and causing the footprints to move backwards.

Damian leapt up and swung his staff across the air, knocking something aside before hurling an explosive birdarang forward.

the birdarang hit something and exploded before pieces of rock became visible.

Robin saw the pieces of statue come down with a broken face looking terrified.

"No one sneaks up on me." Robin said.

Several minutes later Robin finally reached the end of the maze and sprinted towards it.

When he finally reached the end he saw the others standing there.

"Woah? When did you guys get here?" Cyborg said.

"I just exited the maze." Starfire said.

"Meet too." Beastboy said.

"We're in Raven's soul. Things aren't going to work like the normal world." Nightwing said as they saw another stone bridge ahead of them.

They carefully walked across the path before they reached the next massive stone island.

The island had a few dead trees, a round stone center with what looked like ruined square pillars.

In the center of the ruins, was none other than Raven, sitting on the ground covered in her hood and cloak.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he ran at her.

Just before he could reach Raven, her head raised, revealing four glowing red eyes and red skin.

She hissed and let out a shriek, hurling Robin back with a blast of black/red magic.

As Robin got up, he was joined by the others.

"Whoa Raven what's wrong with you?" Beastboy asked.

" _I'm afraid you're too late."_ They heard in a dark voice.

Moments later they saw the black shadow move in front of Raven and then take form into what almost looked like a black knight with glowing red eyes.

"What are you?" Nightwing asked.

 _"I am Malchior, and I have already finished my work here on your friend."_

"You did this to her!" Starfire shouted.

 _"Ha ha ha! How amusing, you know so little about your friend. In any case I was summoned to corrupt your friend. But if I destroy you all, my master will be even more pleased."_

"Oh you made a big mistake messing with us." Cyborg said bringing out his sonic cannon.

" _Have I_." Moments later the black knight began to transform, growing lager until he was a massive black and violet dragon.

"Oh boy." Bluebeetle said.

"Titans go!" Nightwing shouted as they scattered.

Starfire and Bluebeetle flew around Malchior, blasting him as Cyborg fired rockets and his Sonic cannon at him.

 _"Pathetic."_ Malchior said as he swung his massive arms and claws at the two titans in the air.

Bluebeetle narrowly avoided his claws before Malchior's tail slammed into his armor and hurled him into a ruined pillar.

At the same time Malchior slammed both his hand's claws across Starfire, hurling her into another pillar.

He opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of fire that engulfed Cyborg and hurled him into another pillar.

Meanwhile, Nightwing and Robin were acrobatically avoiding the fire as Beastboy flew over Malchior as a sparrow.

Once he was directly over him, he transformed into a brachiosaurus, falling onto his back and forcing him into the ground.

"Get him!" Nightwing shouted as he and Robin hurled explosive disks and rangs into Malchior's face.

Despite this, Malchior slowly got up and hurled Beastboy off his back.

Beastboy quickly transformed back into himself before he hit the ground hard.

Malchior smiled as he swiped his tail across the ground.

Nightwing leapt up and narrowly avoided the tail, but Robin was hit and hurled back.

Nightwing looked nervous as he backed up.

Robin got up and saw Malchior moving at Nightwing. He ran over to Raven and took her by the shoulders.

"Rachel! Snap out of it!"

"Rachel is gone! I am!"

"Rachel Roth! You're mother is Arella of Azarath, where you were born! I'm Damian Wayne, your friend, your friends are around you. Don't let him control you! You can stop him!"

Malchior heard this and turned to Robin.

 _"Ha ha ha, foolish boy. You try to bring back your friend, but she's gone. She belongs to "_

" I belong to know one!" Raven shouted as she got up and flew at Malchior.

She unleashed a blast of red/black magic that hit Malchior and knocked him back.

 _"Why you insolent little!"_ Malchior started as he tried to swipe her.

Raven knocked Malchior's arm back with another blast of magic before hitting his chest again.

Malchior growled as he unleashed a blast of fire, only to have Raven force it all away with her magic.

"Get out of my soul! Azarath! Metrion! Zinoths!"

Red black magic surrounded Malchior as he let out a cry of terror.

Zatanna saw her spell energy reform as the Titans reappeared in the room.

Raven's eyes shot open as she coughed and a black shadowy substance came out before dissipating.

"Raven, are you ok?" Nightwing asked.

"He's gone, the spirit." She said.

"Alright you're cured!" Beastboy said.

"He must have been what caused you to act the way you did at the power plant." Starfire said.

Raven gave a nervous look before Robin spoke.

"That's exactly what happened. It's the only explanation." Robin said.

"Well then we're all settled, I guess Deathstroke must have used Mumbo to send him after you. Maybe turn you against us." Cyborg said.

Nightwing turned to Zatanna.

"Thanks for your help Zatanna."

"It was no problem, it was nice seeing you again Dick." She said before walking past Starfire.

"Hold onto him, you don't want to loose him." She said before leaving the tower.

Later that night Raven was in her room meditating.

She heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Standing on the other side was Robin, out of his uniform.

"Damian."

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were still ok. He hasn't tried to come back has he?"

"No, nothing yet." She said nervously before she hugged Damian.

"Thank you, for keeping my secret and helping me keep him at bay."

"I'm always here for you Rachel." Damian said before he left.

Raven turned back and continued meditating, making sure Damian was gone before her face turned slightly red.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Rescue

* * *

Deathstroke was inside his secret hideout with several Light soldiers around him carrying wooden swords.

Deathstroke himself had a wooden sword as he moved around, blocking each of his men's strikes and then striking back, hurling several back into the walls.

He then leapt over another before smashing hit foot into his back, then blocking another two swords and then smashed through them and knocking their wielders out.

"You're all worthless! I need a real challenge!" Deathstroke shouted.

"Maybe you should face me one of these times." He heard behind him.

Deathstroke turned to see Brother Blood walk in.

"You don't want to do that." Deathstroke said.

Brother blood smiled.

"You underestimate me Deathstroke. Besides I'm here to tell you we have an incoming transmutation from a member of the Light council."

"Who?"

"Your old mentor."

Deathstroke sighed as he reluctantly walked into the room with the screen where they saw Ra's Al Ghul sitting on the other side.

"Ra's." Deathstroke said.

"Slade, it's been to long."

"To what do I owe this pleasure L2."

"My treacherous daughter and Grandson. I know one is in Jump city and yet you have failed to recover him alive."

"The Titans have made that complicated for us."

"Are you telling me you can't handle children!"

"He hasn't been since he started." Blood said as Deathstroke tightened his fist and turned to him.

"My Assassins have tracked Talia to that wretched city you're in."

"Surprising, why hasn't she tried to contact the Justice league, or your grandson's father?" Blood said.

"Because my assassins are that good. They know to look for her in Gotham, and to intercept any communications she might have. So she's trying to meet up directly with her son."

"If she reaches the Titans then she'll be handed over to the league." Blood said.

"You will not let this happen!"

"Fine. I'll bring back your daughter and bastard grandson. Though does it have to be alive, you can always bring them back with your precious pit."

Ra's al Ghul scowled.

"If they die Deathstroke, so will you."

Blood smiled and laughed.

"You too Brother blood."

"What?"

"You have your objective, complete it" The screen turned black.

Deathstroke gave a more serious expression.

"Well we'd best get to work then." Blood said.

"We need to keep them from making contact with the Titans. Put pressure on those brats until we find Talia."

"Assemble who, those foolish HIVE brats are still working off their punishment in prison."

"I meant some of our new upgraded army members." Deathstroke said.

"An excellent idea my friend. I'll assemble them."

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower, the team was watching Damien spar with Nightwing.

Damian with fighting with savage tenacity, but Nightwing moved faster and blocked each of his strikes.

"Geez look at them go." Bluebeetle said.

Damian had a very serious expression, but Dick smiled as he kept back each of Robin's strikes.

"Is that all you got." Nightwing said.

Damian grit his teeth and leapt up at Nightwing, only to have Dick grab his leg and hurl him into the ground, pinning him down.

"You lose."

"Rematch! I demand a rematch! I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" Robin shouted.

"Well if my count is right and it always is, that makes it five to Zero." Cyborg said.

Damian scowled at Dick as he walked out of the room, Beastboy and Bluebeetle laughing a little.

As he walked by Raven she followed him out.

"Ok Beastboy you're next, then you Bluebeetle" Dick said as the two stopped laughing and Starfire laughed a little.

Outside Raven came up to Robin.

"Are you ok?"

"He continues to best me! I'm suppose to be the perfect warrior! I spent years being told that by my grandfather."

"You're grandfather Ra's al Ghul, well Dick was also trained for years by a guy named Batman and if I recall he kicked Ra's al Ghul's ass every time they fought."

Damian's expression changed slightly.

"My father is the superior fighter."

"Dick has years of experience, not to mention you're much younger. You still have time to improve your skills."

"Alright I'll get to that." Damian said before he walked off, much calmer than he was before.

Raven gave something close to a smile.

As Damian returned to his room be began training some more before he heard something.

He turned to his desk to see it was his communication device.

He walked over to see there was a heavily encrypted message.

His eyes widened as he recognized the encryption.

He decrypted it and saw a message appear.

It was his mother, looking very tired, and stressed.

"Damian, I don't have much time. I can't make contact with your father without your grandfather finding me first. I need to get to you and your friends Damian, I've come to Jump city but I can't make a move without them finding me. You and your team need to come to me. It's the only hope I have Damian, I can't tell you where I am, but I know you can track me and." The message cut out.

Damian's eyes widened again before he heard the alert go off.

He sprinted down to the main room where he saw the others waiting.

"Trouble downtown, looks like the I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R."

"There's no time for this! I am needed elsewhere!" Damian shouted.

"What?" Cyborg said.

"Dude we need the whole team." Bluebeetle said.

"Well not me, it's a personal matter."

Nightwing got in his way.

"You're part of this team now, personal or not you have a duty."

His face got more intense.

"It's my mother! She needs my help!"

Nightwing and the other's eyes widened.

"Still going to try and stop me?"

Nightwing's expression changed.

"Looks like I'll be joining you for this one Cyborg. Damian, find your mother."

Damian nodded as Nightwing turned and looked back at him.

"Oh and if it's that serious, your father may be interested."

Damian smiled and nodded.

As the others left he ran over to the terminal and contacted batman.

A minute later he appeared on the screen.

"Damian what's going on, where's Dick and the others?"

"Off fighting crime."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Because I received a message from my mother. She's in trouble."

Batman's eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile downtown,the I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R was smashing through cars in his way.

"Gahhhh!" He shouted as he flipped over two more.

Moments later two Nighterangs hit I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R's outer armor and exploded, hurling him onto his back.

He groaned as he got up and saw the Titans standing in front of him.

He looked at his armor and saw two large open holes.

"Graaah" He roared as ran at the Titans.

"Go!" Cyborg shouted.

He used his jump back to over the I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R, launching missiles into I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R's body.

The I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R grunted again as he stumbled around.

Bluebeetle flew forward firing his cannon as Beastboy ran beside him as a Rhino.

The I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R recovered and shouted before charging forward, smashing Bluebeetle and Beastboy, hurling them back.

The two hit the side of a building as Raven and Starfire flew over them.

"Ok, he's not very smart, but he's pretty strong." Beastboy said rubbing the back of his head.

"We will bring him down!" Starfire shouted as her eyes glowed green.

She flew at I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R, hurling star bolts as Raven hurled two cars with her magic.

The I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R slowly moved back before he was knocked onto his back by the cars.

He growled as he got up and leapt up, smashing the two with his arms into the ground.

As the I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R came down , Nightwing slid under I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R's legs before slamming two electrifier Nighterangs into his underside before leaping up into his face, slamming both his sticks.

I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R was knocked back still being electrified as Cyborg ran at his side, charging up his arm before unleashing into I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R's side.

Beastboy charged in as an elephant while Bluebeetle flew beside him with his mace arm out.

The two crashed into I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R, knocking him forward as Starfire delivered a powerful punch under him when she flew in.

I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R was knocked into the air near Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black energy surrounded I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R before he was hurled into the ground.

They stood over him.

"We got him." Beastboy said.

"What about Robin?" Raven asked as the others turned to her.

"He's still looking for his mother I assume." Nightwing said.

"We should go help him." She said.

"No time, we have to get the I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. to jail." Nightwing said.

"He could be going up against Deathstroke alone, we can't let him do that."

"Batman is on his way, Deathstroke is nothing to Batman."

"You know Damian, you think he's going to wait for him."

Nightwing gave a concerned look.

"Alright I'll go look for him."

"I could go." Raven said.

"No you all need to bring I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R to jail. Besides I don't want you going up against Deathstroke either."

"Nightwing please. I need to help him," Nightwing sighed.

He turned to the others.

"Can you handle him?"

"We got him." Cyborg said.

"Alright Raven, let's go."

* * *

Elsewhere Talia al Ghul was running through an industrial plant with three men in black with katana's acrobatically moving through the plant after her.

They were throwing shurikens at her as she used her own sword to block the shurikens while avoiding the others.

Finally she saw an opportunity and knocked one of the Shurikens back and against a crane arm, deflecting it into one of the assassin's eyes, making him loose balance and fall into some machinery, killing him.

The next assassin leapt down onto the walkway as Talia sliced two of the supporters holding up the walkway section before she leapt to the next.

As the assassin landed, she delivered a powerful kick to the assassin's chest, knocking him over the falling walkway and into a machine below, impaling him on an exhaust vent.

Finally the last assassin landed in front of her, the two exchanged several blows with their swords.

Talia knocked the man's sword aside before impaling her sword through his chest.

"My father won't get me." She said to him before pulling the sword out.

She continued walking when she was hit in the hand with a bullet.

"Ahh!" She grunted in pain as she dropped her sword.

She looked up to see four men wearing black uniforms with assault rifles on the walkway above her and two walking towards her.

"You're coming with us." One said before two Birdarangs flew through the air and sliced clean through all six of the rifles.

They looked up to see none other than Robin soar down and slam his foot into one of the men's face.

He then quickly drew his staff before making quick work of the other three. As this happened, Talia kicked her sword up and then at the other two men in front of her, impaling them both.

After knocking out the four men, Robin quickly leapt down onto the walkway and approached his mother.

"Mother."

"Damian." She said before the two hugged.

"I see you've taken on Grayson's old role."

"It suits me." Damian said.

"You don't kill anymore."

"Father has shown me the benefits of restraint.

"Well that's too bad."

"Let's go, we're not out of danger yet." Robin said.

"Aww, how cute a mother/son reunion." They heard as they looked up to see none other than Deathstroke standing above them with four more of his men and Brother blood.

"Deathstroke." Robin said.

"Hello there Ms. Ghul, I'm afraid you're father desires you and your son back in his care." Brother blood said.

"You won't have me or my mother." Damian said as he held up his staff.

"Get them."

The four mean drew swords and leapt down with Deathstroke and Brother blood.

As much as Damian wanted to fight them, he knew he would be at a very large disadvantage in terms of numbers, especially with his wounded mother.

"Mom, we need to fall back."

"Fine." Talia said as Robin grabbed her and launched a grappling hook across the destroyed walkway,

As soon as they bridged the gap, they met another five of the men in black drawing swords.

"No killing." Robin said reluctantly.

"You are your father's son."

Damian and Talia made quick work of these men, knocking them out, though Talia using more violent means, before rushing into the next room.

But as soon as they entered they saw Brother blood waiting for them with five more men.

"Surprise!" He said before rushing at Damian.

Robin avoided his attacks before striking back, however, Brother blood fought far better than Damian thought he would. He and Blood kept pace with each other.

At the same time more men flooded in with Talia struggling to fight them with her wounded hand.

Brother blood and Robin struggled as they held each other's arms.

"You're good boy, but I'm better."

"No you're not!" Damian shouted.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter now." Brother blood said as more of their men surrounded them.

"You lose boy."

"Wrong." Another voice said as five of the men were lifted up with black magic and hurled into the wall.

Damian and Talia turned to see Raven floating over them.

Robin's eyes widened as he saw her user he magic to hurl several other men away.

"No!" Brotherblood said before he was hit in the face by a powerful kick and slammed against metal railing.

He looked up to see Nightwing standing there.

"You!" He said as Nightwing smiled.

"Now you get to fight the real Robin." He said before charing at Brotherblood and smashing him over the side with his sticks.

Damian and Talia were about to join the others when a smoke grenade hit the ground in front of them and the walkway ground was sliced apart.

They fell towards the ground before Damian grabbed his mother and fired his grappling hook, catching them.

As they landed and stumbled across the ground the smoke cleared revealing Deathstroke in front of them.

"Deathstroke!" Damian said raising his staff.

"You insolent little wretch, to think your foolish grandfather wants you to be his heir."

"I bet you're mad, the last time we met I took something from you, now he won't even let you have your revenge." Robin said smiling.

Deathstroke drew both his swords.

"I'll have my revenge when I drop you and you're mother's heads before your grandfather, before I kill him too." Deathstroke said as Talia and Damian's eyes widened.

"I'm done listening to that old fool. The league of Assassins, the lazerous pit, and his seat on the Light will be mine! Now I will exact my revenge!" Deathstroke shouted as he sprinted at Damian and violently attacked him.

Damian did his best to keep up with Deathstroke, but the man was far more experienced, and stronger than him.

He could only keep pace with Deathstroke, while occasionally being hit by his elbow and foot.

Talia tried to help but was hit in the face with a powerful kick before , falling onto the ground with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Mother!" Robin shouted as he turned to her.

He then lurched back just in time as Deathstroke's sword flew past him.

"She's going to die, I'm going to make you watch her die before I kill you too." Deathstroke said as Damian blocked his swords but was pushed back and then onto his knees.

Damian grit his teeth as he struggled to hold back Deathstroke.

Finally he brought his swords back and struck again, cutting through his staff and cutting across the armor on his Robin uniform, making part of his chest bleed as he held it.

"I must say, the last time we fought you were far more bloodthirsty, I guess those years with Batman made you weak, just like him." Deathstroke said as he raised his sword.

Before he could strike he was hit by a gliding kick and knocked back.

As Deathstroke got up he saw none other than Batman standing there.

"You think I'm weak, prove it."

"Ahhh!" Deathstroke shouted as he ran at Batman and furiously swung his swords, batman using his edged gauntlets to block each strike before unleashing a short but powerful assault on Deathstroke's body.

Slamming his fist across Deathstroke's face, cracking his helmet before he was hurled back, his swords lying in front of him.

"You will never threaten my son again."

Deathstroke groaned as he got up.

"I will kill every one of you!" he shouted before he drew a smoke grenade.

Batman sprinted forward and knocked the grenade out of his hand and then grabbed Deathstroke by the neck, lifting him up.

"You're a coward Deathstroke, you talk big, but you you're hollow under that armor." Batman said before slamming his fist into his face again and hurling him across the floor.

He coughed up some blood as it seeped out of the crack in his mask before a smoke grande landed in front of him.

Brother blood landed in front of him.

"Another time Batman." Blood said with his face covered in bruises and his left eyes swollen in a black eye.

As the smoke filled the two men vanished with Batman rushed over only to see Nightwing on the other side.

"Dam." Nightwing said.

"They got away." Batman said as he turned to his son and Talia.

As he and Nightwing walked over, Raven flew down and helped Damian up.

She saw the blood seeping from his chest and her eyes widened.

"Damian , you're hurt." She said.

"Aww it's nothing, I've been through worse."

Batman came over and looked at his injury.

"We need to get that taken care of Damian."

"I can help." Raven said as she put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said as her eyes and hands glowed black and Damian felt his wound heal.

The others were amazed when they saw this.

"Woah, Raven you never said you could do that." Nightwing said.

She then looked dizzy and nearly fell over as Robin grabbed her.

"Woah Raven." He said as she opened her eyes.

"That's why I never told you, healing takes a lot more out of me than regular magic."

Robin was almost touched, she had endured such pain, just to heal him.

Meanwhile Batman helped Talia up as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"So, are you still planning on running?" Batman asked.

"I think I've done enough running. I need to find a safe place to lay low." She said.

"I think I know a place where you'll be safe."

* * *

Later that night, in Gotham city, Alfred was finishing up the stitches on Talia's hand.

"I am capable of stitching myself." She said.

"Master Wayne once said the same when he first started his crusades."

"Well are you almost done?"

"And I thought an assassin would have patience. Though I suppose I should thank you, it's because of you the Wayne's will live on at least one more generation." Alfred said as he finished up.

When he did, Talia got up and walked into another room of the Wayne manor, Bruce's room where he was staring out the window at the city.

He was still in his Batman armor but with his mask down.

Beside him was a small tray on a stand with two glasses of liquor.

He turned to her as she walked in and beside Bruce.

"I see you're wearing the same dress as when you brought Damian too me."

"I see you're wearing the same suit. If I recall these were also what we wore the night was was conceived." Talia said as she moved her hand across the abdomen of his armor.

"That always was my favorite suit of yours."

"Is this going to turn out like that Night Talia? I wake up to find you gone, using me again."

Talia moved her hand away as she gave a slightly shameful look.

"Bruce I know we haven't had the most stable relationship, you need to know that I love you. There was a reason I chose you to have a child with instead of Deathstroke."

"That's who Ra's planned you to be with wasn't he."

"I hate Slade, but he was my father's choice. Until you came along, you were different than Slade." She said as she moved her hand to the side of Bruce's face.

"I once idolized my father and his vision for the world, but now I see him for what he really is. Him and his friends in the Light. All they care about is power, and the Light's vision. I refuse to part of his vision anymore. I'm living my life now." She said as she took one of the glasses and drank it all at once before setting it down.

"You're my one true love Bruce, you're the father of my son, and the only man who has ever seen me as a person. I'm never leaving you again." Talia said as she wrapped her arms around Bruce and kissed him passionately, rubbing her body against his.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Talia, kissing her back before they moved over to the bed.

Talia's dress dropped to the ground followed by Bruce's armor as the two got into bed.

Talia wrapped her arms around Bruce and pulled him onto her the two resumed kissing while moving under the sheets.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Titans tower, Raven was in her room meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said as she levitated before she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over and opened it to see Damian without his mask on.

"Damian."

"Rachael, I uh, never got a chance to thank you for what you did today."

Raven looked a little nervous.

"It was uh nothing, you did more for me last week."

"You didn't just help me, you helped my mother, and you may have made my family whole for the first time. That, means a lot to me."

"Really, it was no trouble." She said before Damian came in and gave Raven a short kiss on the lips before her face turned red.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Damian said before he walked off.

Raven gave a flustered look as her face stayed red.

She walked back in with a thousand thoughts going on in her heard.

"He likes me, even though he knows what I really am." She said still blushing.

* * *

Batman found himself with Tim, Barbara, and Green arrow inside a destroyed city as they fought off dozens of men wearing black military uniform with red superman insignias on their shoulders.

Batman used his Baterangs to slice several of their guns apart before fighting through them.

Several black strykers drove up and let out more of the soldiers as they began to get overwhelmed.

He heard Barbara cry in pain as she was shot.

"Barbara!" Batman shouted as he rushed over and fought his way through the soldiers, catching her in his arms as she faded.

"No!" He said before he heard another cry of pain.

He turned to see Tim's head get cut clean off as a young man wearing black armor just like Nightwing's but with red markings on it instead of blue, and he carried Katanas.

"Tim!" He said before he saw the young man's face, a mask covering his eyes and long black hair.

Nightwing sprinted over to him and exchanged blows with him, the young man moving incredible fast and with incredible skill, Batman finally catching the swords with his arm spikes.

"What's the matter father, afraid to fight your son." Damian said.

Batman grit his teeth.

"You're not my son anymore, not since you killed Dick."

"Nightwing suits me much better than it did him."

He sliced Bruce's arm spikes off before slamming his pommels into Bruces's face.

When he woke up he saw his hands shackled with chains holding him in place.

He was in an underground tunnel with dozens of the soldiers standing against the walls and Damian standing in front of him.

"I'm still alive?"

"He wants to execute you himself, he was more of a father to me than you ever were."

Batman's eyes widened as he saw Damian and the soldiers kneel as a man shot down from the sky and landed in the tunnel.

He walked slowly over to Bruce before ripping his mask off.

"Hello Bruce."

"Clark."

"I've been hunting you for so long, now I've finally found you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Diana Clark, but she knew the risk."

"You put her up to it! You killed my wife and my unborn son! I knew then there was no good left in the world, so I rebirthed human civilization. There is no evil left in the world now, except you Batman"

"And you Superman."

Superman's eyes glowed red before he unleashed heat vision into Batman's eyes.

* * *

Bruce's eyes shot open as his head shot up.

He was covered in sweat and breathing deeply.

He quickly turned and much to his relief, Talia was still beside him.

He let out a breath of relief before laying back down and wrapping his arms around Talia, giving her a short kiss before resting his head against hers.

Despite the nightmare, Bruce thought maybe things in his life were finally starting to come together. He had a son, whom he had gotten to abandon his violent ways, his one true love was with him and had renounced her father.

Still he knew he had to keep watching Damian, less he turn out like he did in the nightmare he just had.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: War on Tamaran

* * *

The members of the Light Council appeared on different screens as a young woman stood before them.

"Before we begin, I'd like to formally welcome back the Brain whom was recently rescued by the League of Assassins." Savage said.

"We, it is good to be free of that wretched prison."

"Back to other business, our new potential ally has come to us with an offer." Savage said.

"Indeed, I am here because I can offer you a planet filled with incredibly powerful beings."

"Conquering such a planet could be useful, a complete supply of their species DNA, and the resources of the planet." The brain said.

"Not to mention it's strategic location is valuable." Lex Luthor said.

"Still won't their people resist such a foreign occupation even if we take it, their knowledge of the planet and their fierce nature could prove quite a hassle." Black Manta said.

"Leave that to me." The young woman said.

"Very well , you will be provided with a fleet and an army, but once you take the planet you will answer to the Light." Savage said.

"Oh I understand." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Watchtower, Captain Atom, Superman, The Flash, and Red Tornado were going over some information from the recent escape of the Brain.

"Just perfect, the League of Assassins frees the Brain and the one expert we have on them is spending all his time with his new girlfriend." Superman said.

"If my memory is correct, and it is always is, you and Wonder Woman both shirked a good amount of duty time just before Aquaman joined the league."

Superman gave a slightly embarrassed look.

"Come on give Bruce a break, he may be a hero, but he's also a person too. A person who's in love, I'm sure you can relate." The Flash said.

"Anyway, we haven't been able to track him and. Wait, hold on the watchtower's picking something up,"

"What's going on?" Captain Atom asked.

"There's something , or someone I should say flying towards the Watch tower. " Superman said.

"Who could fly in space?" The Flash said.

"Me." Superman said as he put on a breathing mask and then flew out into space to meet the intruder.

Superman finally saw who was coming at them and his eyes widened.

"I see him."

"Who is it?" Red Tornado asked.

"Not who you'd think"

When the airlock door opened the other three saw Superman walk in with a wounded young man in his arms.

Their eyes widened as they saw this.

He had orangish skin, with long reddish hair, green eyes, and violet attire with silverish edges.

His eyes were slowly closing.

"Who are you? Why did you come to earth?" Captain Atom asked.

"My sister, I need to find her." He said before passing out.

* * *

Back in Titans tower Nightwing in his room with Starfire.

He was writing something down as Starfire stared at him with great anxiousness.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"No Kori."

"Now?"

"Not now Kori."

"Very well...Now have you finished."

""Sigh" Kori, writing my vows might be easier if you aren't here when I write them." Dick said.

"Oh but if I am present it will be easier for you to think of things to write of."

"Kori you don't have to be in the same room as me for me to remember what I love about you." He said as she laughed a little while blushing.

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it?"

"Uh Nightwing, we got a message from the league, something you better hear." Cyborg said.

Nightwing sighed before he got up.

"We better go."

They walked to the main room with the rest of the Titans when they saw none other than Captain Atom, Red Tornado, and the Flash standing there.

"Woah, what's going on?" Bluebeetle asked.

"Earlier today the Watchtower was greeted by a visitor, one a member of your team may know.

They turned as Superman walked in with a young man who looked just like Starfire but younger.

Their eyes widened, especially Starfire's as she saw him.

"Kori." He said.

"Ryand'r" She said before she rushed over and picked him up in her arms.

"Little brother!" She said.

"What? Starfire has a brother?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg turned to Nightwing.

"Did you know about him?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect him to show up here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kori, our home world is under siege." Ryand'r said as Starfire gave a freaked out look.

"What!?" She shouted.

" A fleet of ships we have never seen before descended upon our world, they came with an army of metal men in a seemingly endless supply."

"The army he described matches the Light's new intergalactic army's description. Which means it is the Light who has invaded, but why is unknown." Superman said.

"What is the situation!?" Starfire asked.

"We have fought bravely, but there were too many of them. We were defeated and are now being subjugated by them."

Kori gave a very sad expression as she nearly fell to the ground, Nightwing catching her in his arms.

"Kori, it's going to be ok." Nightwing said.

She then came back up with an enraged expression and glowing green eyes.

"We must go to Tameran and retake the planet! I will go alone if I must."

"We cannot allow Tamaran to remain in the Light's hands. For that reason members of the Justice league and the teams will be going there, to free the planet." Captain Atom said as the Titan's gave shocked expressions.

"Woah, we're going to Tamaran." Beastboy said.

"Along with everyone in this room, plus Batman, both Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and the rest of the team."

"But we aware, this will not be like your ordinary missions. This will be a war-zone, you do what you are told and when you are told. There will be no exceptions." Captain Atom said.

"I'm ready." Damian said.

"If it means freeing a planet I'm in." Bluebeetle said.

"I'm in." Cyborg said.

"I'll do it." Raven asked.

"Good." Red Tornado said.

* * *

Hours later they were onboard Martian Manhunter's ship where they met several members of the other Team. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Tigress, Wondergirl, and Kid Flash."

"Is this everyone?" Beastboy asked.

"We cannot bring the entire league or the entire Team, that would leave the earth unprotected if the Light decided to make a move." The Flash said as he came in.

"League members will begin planning, Starfire, Wildfire, you two know Tamaran better than any of us. We could use your insight." Batman said.

"Very well." Starfire said as she, and Wildfire walked into the another room with the league members.

"Kori." Nightwing said as he took her by the shoulder.

She turned to him.

"It's going to be ok. Remember that." He said.

"Yes, I will." She said before walking off with her bother.

"Sister, who is that human man, you seem close with him?"

"That is Dick Grayson, or Nightwing, my fiancee."

"Fiancee! You are getting married to an earthling?"

"Yes brother, I love him?"

"But, but, you are a Tamaranian princess, surely there is a better match for you than some earthling commoner."

"We can discuss this later brother. We have more important matters to deal with," Starfire said as they walked into a planning room where they saw the other members of the league, and Talia.

Starfire was confused.

" Whom is this woman?"

"This is Talia, an associate of mine. She'll be assisting us." Batman said as he saw down next to her.

Starfire wasn't deceived by the title 'associate' and smiled.

"Let's begin strategy." Captain Atom said.

"Indeed, Wildfire, how many ships did the Light have in orbit? On the surface?" Red Tornado asked.

"I don't remember how many, but more then twenty. Some in orbit, some inside the surface."

"According to the readouts we received from the wreckage those ships aren't incredibly strong. Several members including Superman, Captain Marvel, Superboy, and Captain Atom should possess the sheer strength to tear their ships apart." Martian manhunter said.

"We'll tear through their Blockade then." Captain Marvel said.

"That leaves the forces on the ground, there could be tens of thousands of them. A direct assault could prove disastrous with our heavy hitters in orbit." Batman said.

"Perhaps I could give you some assistance." Wildfire said.

"What assistance?" Captain Atom said.

"Hundreds of my people's warriors are still in hiding, they were given instructions to wait until I received help from off world. If you can get me onto the surface I can rally them" Wildfire said.

"With their knowledge of the planet's environment we may have a chance." Wonder woman said.

"Were are the bulk of their forces concentrated?" Batman asked.

"Around the capital city." Wildfire said.

"From what we know about their armies, they are at their strongest when in mass." Martian manhunter said.

"So we pick them off one at a time." Talia said.

"That's actually a good idea, divide their forces and they'll be weaker." Superman said.

"A few of us each leading a few hundred Tamaranian warriors, we could pull this off." The Flash said.

"We must also reclaim the royal palace!" Starfire shouted.

"If our people saw the royal house and the member of the Royal house return they would rise up against the invaders." Wildfire said.

"Members of the royal family?" Wonder woman asked.

"Oh yes, that would be us." Wildfire said.

The league members looked dumbstruck.

"Wait Starfire you're a princess?" Wonder woman asked.

She looked nervous.

"Well I?"

"Sister? You mean you never told them you were royalty, I suppose that would explain why they allowed the commoner to couple with you."

"Couple with her?" The Flash said.

"Nightwing." Hal said as the Flash whistled before Batman glared at them.

"Regardless, this was Starfire's personal business it didn't affect her position with us." Batman said.

"I agree." Martian manhunter said.

"So we should split up the teams. Talia and I will lead Raven, Robin, and Tigress. Hal you and John will lead Aqualad, Beastboy, and Cyborg. Martian Manhunter you and the Flash will lead Kid Flash Miss Martian, and Bluebeetle. Wonder woman you and Red Tornado as well as Nightwing will lead Starfire, Wondergirl, and Wildfire. When those in orbit finish up, each of you head to assist a different group."

"I'll join you." Captain Atom said.

"I can help the Green lanterns." Captain marvel said.

"Superboy can assist us." Martian Manhunter said.

"I'll help retake the Palace then." Superman said looking at Wonder woman.

She gave a slight smile before looking away.

"We have our assignments lets get to work. But first." Batman said as he got up and walked over to the younger heros.

"Listen up." Batman said as they turned to him.

"Before we arrive, there's something important you all need to know. In this upcoming battle, the soldiers you face aren't exactly living creatures, and considering we're liberating the planet from an army of them. You have to understand, they need to be dismantled, permanently." Batman said.

"Woah." Beastboy said as many gave uncomfortable looks.

"We understand, but fear not, we have faced them before. They are not real people." Aqualad said.

"Very well." Damian said as Batman looked at him with concern.

Despite all of his work trying to stop his son's violent tendencies, he was afraid that this battle might stimulate it. Plus he had just gotten to work on Talia.

* * *

After the groups broke out and received their assignments Batman went to speak with Talia.

She was in her room performing a handstand with a single finger.

"There you are my love. Is something wrong?"

"Talia we need to talk, about Damian."

Talia got onto her feet.

"What about our son?"

"Talia, I need to know that you're not going to try and 'revert him' back to what he was like when I first saw him."

She took a deep breath.

"Bruce, I have given up trying to get you to kill a long time ago. I suppose I can do the same for my son, if it means making him less like his grandfather."

"Thank you."

She smiled before pulling out a pair of Katanas from a bag.

She tossed one to him.

"You may need this for the fight today, sou said it yourself, we'll need to put these things down."

Batman put the sword down.

"I'm prepared." Batman said revealing two blades on his metal gauntlet.

"Ohh." She said walking over and feeling them.

"I like these." She said seductively before she looked into his eyes.

"Talia we don't have time."

She smiled before she gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure?" She whispered before his eyes widened.

"Batman to Red Tornado, I'll be unavailable for the next hour." He said before he felt Talia rub up against him again.

"Sorry, two hours."

* * *

In another room Robin was staring at his old katana blade.

It had been years since he had used it last, and now he had to use it again.

"It's ok Damian." He heard behind him.

Damian turned to see Raven standing there.

"You won't be hurting people, you'll be helping them."

"It's not just that Rachel, every time I used this weapon before I used it to kill someone. Or at least tried to kill someone. The last time I used it was when I first met Nightwing."

"You tried to kill Nightwing?"

"I was a different person and he stopped me from killing an abusive pimp I found."

Raven walked over and put her arms around him.

"Nothing bad will come from this, so long as you remember who you really are." Damian took a deep breath.

Back in the main chamber the Titans and the Team were waiting.

"So how'd the meeting go Star." Cyborg said.

"Star? You dare speak to a princess like that." Wildfire said.

"Princess?" Bluebeetle said as Starfire gave a nervous look.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I am the princess of Tameran."

"You're a princess and didn't tell us." Beastboy said.

"I told Nightwing." She said.

"It wasn't my place to spill her secrets." Nightwing said.

"If you're a princess why are you with the Titans?" Miss Martian asked.

"It is, a long story."

"Well we have a long ride. Let's hear it." Cyborg said.

Starfire sighed as Nightwing and Wildfire tried to comfort her.

"Many years ago, when I was a child our parents were killed in an assassination. It was quite devastating for us." Starfire said as Wildfire also looked sad.

"Our older sister was the rightful heir but was too young, still Lord Thermion tried to put her on the throne. Our caretake soon discovered that it was he as well as our sister who had assassinated them." Wildfire said.

"Your sister killed your parents!" Beastboy shouted.

"Blackfire was always a violent and controlling sister, she did not want to wait for our parents' natural death. "

"She and Lord Thermion were banished, I was next in line for the throne, but after seeing my parents die before my eyes, I wanted no part of it. I left Tamaran to try and find myself, it eventually lead me into being sold into slavery, before escaping and finding earth, even then I was alone until Nightwing found me." Starfire said.

"Geez." Bluebeetle said.

"You see why I do not enjoy speaking of it." Starfire said.

She left the room as Nightwing glared at the others, whom all looked slightly bad about making Starfire bring up that memory.

Nightwing followed her into her room as Wildfire tried to follow her to her room.

"Kori." Dick said.

"Sister, please let us help you."

"Please, I would just like to be alone." Kori said as she shut the door behind them

"You're friends have upset my sister."

"I'm sorry, the last thing I want is for her to be hurt." Nightwing said as Wildfire continued to glare at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, you have entered my sister haven't you?"

Nightwing gave an uncomfortable look.

"You dare bed the princess and my sister!"

"She came onto me first, let's get that out of the way first. Secondly, it's not like I use Kori for sex. I'm in love with her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"What makes you think you're worthy of taking the hand of the princess."

"Well, she lives on earth now and there she's just Starfire, a member of the Titans, and a hero. You know she doesn't ever make a big deal out of her being a princess."

"She's still a princess."

"Well I can tell you that to me, she's a queen. I know you just want what's best for Kori, and maybe I'm not worthy, but I do love her." Dick said before Wildfire walked off.

Dick took another deep breath before he slowly opened the door to see Kori inside sobbing.

"Kori." He said.

"Please Dick, I just want to be alone."

"I know Kori, but you shouldn't be going through this alone." Dick said as he walked over and put his arms on her shoulders as she slowly turned and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Dick I."

"I've been through this too Kori, I remember sometimes breaking down while out as Robin. Going through it alone is never easy. But you're not alone." He said before he wrapped his arms around her and she wrested her head against his chest.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, the rest of the Titans were talking with the members of the Team.

"And boom Kardiak was in pieces." Beastboy said.

"It sounds like you guys are doing well." Miss Martian said.

"We're doing awesome!" Bluebeetle said.

"So Superboy, what's it like having all of Superman's powers now?" Beastboy asked.

"It's still something I'm getting use to all the new powers, and flying." Superboy said.

"They've certainly made our job a lot easier." Wonder girl said.

"You guys should head over to the Tower some time. I just got this new surround sound installed, it sounds great." Cyborg said.

"It would be an honor to see your base of operations." Aqualad said.

"Huh? Is it me or do Cyborg and Aqualad's voices sound kind of similar?" Tigress said.

* * *

Hours passed and the ship finally reached Tamaran with Martian Manhunter on the bridge with Batman and Red Tornado.

"We're here." Batman said.

"There's the enemy fleet." Manhunter said as they saw dozens of Light Cruisers in orbit around in front of them.

"Bring us in closer." Red Tornado said as the ship moved closer.

"Alright, Alpha team prepare to move in." Manhunter said over the intercom said.

Inside the right hanger, Superman, Superboy, captain Atom, and Captan Marvel were standing with breathing masks.

"Are you guys ready?" Superman asked.

"I'm ready." Superboy said.

"Let's go!" Captain Marvel said before they flew out and at the fleet ahead of them.

"Spread out!" Captain Atom shouted as the cruisers began firing at them.

Superman quickly avoided several blasts while also using his heat vision to blow through others.

He continued this until he finally reached one of the cruisers and flew straight through it, coming out the other side as he saw the ship's light's fade and it began to drift.

Superboy flew around another ship using his heat vision on it while avoiding blasts.

When he reached the end, the ship fell apart.

Meanwhile Captain marvel smashed through the side of a cruiser ,exposing it's interior.

"Shazam!" He shouted as he unleashed a blast of lighting into the ship's interior, disabling it.

Captain atom absorbed every blast of energy as they hit him before he unleashed the energy back at the ship, tearing off its turrets before he flew through the ship, using his strength to tear through it's vital components.

The others watched from inside the ship as the four opened up hole in the blockade.

"We're clear, move in!" Batman shouted as Martian Manhunter flew them through the opening as fast as they could.

As soon as they were inside the planet's atmosphere they felt the ship shake.

"Woah what was that?" Kid Flash said.

"We're under attack, Light fighters are coming at us." Martian Manhunter said.

"We need to shake them off." Batman said as Starfire came out of her room.

"I will rid us of them!" She shouted.

"I shall join you!" Wildfire shouted.

The two flew out the hanger and saw over a dozen insect shaped craft swarming around them.

"Get off my planet!" Starfire shouted as her hands and eyes glowed green and she unleashed a furry of star bolts into five of the fighters, tearing them apart.

Wildfire smiled.

"There's my sister." He shouted before he unleashed two star bolts and then flew into another two, smashing them apart with his bare hands.

They were soon joined by Wonder woman, Raven, Wonder girl Miss Martian, Blue beetle, and Beastboy.

Wonder woman using hew sword to slice through several as Wonder girl used her lasso hurl one into another two.

Miss Martian used her psychic powers to smash three into each other while Raven did the same with her magic. Blue beetle used his blasters to shoot four down as Busboy flew around as a Pterodactyl, smashing them open with his beak.

"We're clear!" Martian manhunter said.

As they flew closer they saw the environment below. It was filled with large rock formations and filled with dense jungles.

"Tamaran." Starfire said.

"Wow, it looks beautiful." Tigress said.

That was when they portions of the trees clear cut.

"What's happening?" Miss martian said.

"They're stripping our planet of its resources." Wildfire said.

"How horrible." Wonder girl said.

"We're going to stop them." Nightwing said.

"I'm going to the resistance base, I will send them to each of your locations." Wildfire said before he flew off.

"I'll drop everyone off before having the ship park itself." Martian Manhunter said.

"Good luck everyone, and don't do anything risky, I want everyone leaving this planet alive." Batman said.

Martian Manhunter dropped off each of the teams at their locations before the ship parked itself.

Nightwing, Starfire, Red Tornado, Wonder woman, and Wonder girl were several miles from the capital city.

They were slowly moving through the jungle.

"Hold up." Wonder woman said as they saw a platoon of Light soldiers beneath them marching in formation.

"We should attack them!" Starfire said.

"No, we have to wait for reinforcements." Red Tornado said.

Nightwing saw the sheer anger and aggression on Starfire's face as she stared at the Light soldiers below her.

"Kori." he said before she shouted and flew down hurling star bolts into the metal soldiers, tearing several apart before she crashed in the center and began viscously smashing her fists through their bodies.

"Kori no!" Nightwing shouted.

"No hiding now." Red Tornado said before he flew down and unleashed a spinning cyclone into several of the Light soldiers, tearing them apart and sending their parts flying.

Nightwing, Wonderwoman, and Wondergirl leapt down as Nightwing evaded blasts from the Light soldiers' blasts before hurling three Nighterangs that soared through the air and sliced through five of them.

He then smashed several of their helmets' open with his sticks, moving quickly among them.

Wonder girl smashed through several with her feet and fists, while also using her whip to hurl several away.

Wonder woman smashed through several with her feet and sliced through others with her sword.

Before long all of the Light soldiers were in peaces on the ground.

Wonder Woman came over and grabbed Starfire.

"What the hell was that!?"

"They were our enemies weren't they! We're here to destroy them and that's what I did." She said before flying back into the trees.

"Her emotions are getting the better of her." Red Tornado said.

"I'll talk to her." Nightwing said.

He quickly scaled the tree as he saw her preparing to attack some fighters flying over them.

"Kori." he said as she turned.

"Not you too Dick!"

"Kori, there's something else going on here."

Starfire looked away from him.

"Kori, you can't fight when you're fighting something else inside you."

She sighed.

"This invasion, how did they know where and when to attack us. They were helped , I know it, and I know who is behind this, Lord Thermion! The monster who murdered my parents. Now he has probably proclaimed himself king."

"Kori, if Batman taught me anything there's a time for Justice and a time for mourning. You need to remember why we're here. To save your planet and your people from he Light. We can't do that without their help. I don't want you to get yourself killed because you had something else on your mind."

Kori took a deep breath.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said before Nightwing hugged her.

"Now let's take back your home."

They continued moving until they found a thick patch of trees.

As they waited Wonder woman heard something around them.

"Hold on." She said before she saw a man who looked kind of like Starfire floating in front of her.

"We're here for princess Koriand'r." He said.

The man was massive with a giant teared and standing over six feet tall.

Starfire saw him and her expression changed as she flew over and into his arms.

"Galfore!" She shouted as the two hugged.

"Koriand'r! He shouted back.

The other were a bit confused.

"Friends, this is Galfore, my adoptive father."

"My sweet daughter, to see you again is a blessing, I only wish it were under better circumstances"

"Galfore, these are Wonder woman and Red Tornado of the Justice league, this is Wonder girl and my fiancee Nightwing.

Galfore saw Nightwing and flew over to him before landing in front of him with a serious expression.

"Hi." Nightwing said extending his hand before Galfore grabbed his arm in a crushing grip.

"Gah." Nightwing grunted.

"You are going to marry my daughter, put children in her? You have such a weak grasp."

"Look I had this conversation with Wildfire already." Nightwing said before he saw Wildfire fly over him.

"Galfore, father release him. We can object to his union with Kori later."

Before long they saw dozens of Tamaranian warriors join them.

"We are ready to fight your majesty." One said.

Starfire and Wildfire flew up over them.

"Warriors of Tamaran, these invaders come to our world and try to enslave our people, strip our planet of it's wealth, we will drive them from our world one by one if we must! Our friends from Earth stand beside us! Will you stand beside your prince and princess!?" Starfire shouted.

The warriors began chanting.

"For Tamaran!" Wildfire shouted.

Nightwing and the others smiled upon seeing this.

"Let's get to work." Nightwing said.

Before long, a series of large skirmishes occurred across the planet.

Each team battled the Light's occupying army with hundreds of Tamaranian warriors among them.

Their strategy of dividing the Light's forces was working as each team wore away at their Light army forces they were facing.

Batman used his gauntlet blades to tear through five Light Soldiers one by one as Talia and Damian sliced through ten together.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as he used her Magic to crush several.

"Shazam!" They heard as a massive blast of lighting destroyed two dozen.

They looked up to see Captian Marvel fly down and begin smashing through them with his super strength.

"Captain Marvel is here to help!"

"Perfect timing Shazam!" Batman shouted.

Elsehwere Cyborg was blasting Light soldiers with the two Green Lanterns, as Aqualad sliced through them with his water blades and Beastboy charge through them as a Tricerotops.

"Look to the sky!" A tamaranian warrior shouted as they saw a squadron of fighters fly down at them.

A few Tamaranians flew up to meet them before several blasts of red energy destroyed them.

They then saw a flying metal man smashing through the rest before he slammed into ten on the ground.

"Ah there you are Atom." Hal said.

"Less talking more fighting!" Atom said as he flew into another ten.

Elswhere Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian were using their powers to tear several of the Light Soldiers apart as Kid Flash and the Flash did the same running through others.

Bluebeetle and four Tamaranians were also trying to blast Light soldiers.

" _Finally we aren't holding back"_ The scarab said.

"Yeah well don't get use to it." Bluebeetle said.

Before long Miss Martian saw Superboy fly down with Heat vision coming from his eyes as he blasted dozens of Light soldiers as he flew past them, smashing others apart with his super strength.

"Connor!" She shouted as he smiled.

"I'm here to help!" He shouted as he smashed through ten more.

Outside the royal palace Starfire, Wildfire, and Galfore were hurling Starbolts into Light fighters as they flew down at them.

Nightwing and Wondergirl were acrobatically climbing up the castle walls fighting through groups of Light soldiers on each level.

Wonder woman was very impressed with the fighting prowess of the Tamaranian warriors.

She flew up to the top of the castle where she kicked the head off one of their soldiers.

"These Light soldiers are like paper men!" She shouted before slicing through another five with her sword before she saw ten more get cut down by a blast from heat vision.

She looked up to see Superman fly down and smash another five.

"Need some help Diana?" He said smiling.

"I'm doing fine on my own Clark." She said as she decapitated another three Light soldiers behind her.

Superman smiled as he looked up and used his heat vision on several Light Fighters as they flew down at them.

"Alright, I suppose you could assist me." She said.

"Alright, assisting away." Superman said before he flew into another ten as Wonder woman kept up slicing through other soldiers he missed.

Nightwing, Starfire, Wildfire and Galfore rushed to the roof.

"We've got this, head inside!" Wonder woman shouted.

Galfore ripped one of the doors open before smashing two Light soldiers on the other side.

Nightwing rushed in first, avoiding fire from several Light soldiers in the hall before hurling two Nighterangs, slicing through three before Wildfire and Starfire blasted the others with Starbolts.

"To the throne room, we'll dethrone Lord Thermion!" Starfire shouted.

They rushed down the hallway, clearing out any Light soldiers in their path before smashing through the throne room doors.

After bursting through they saw a massive room with a large throne at the end.

Sitting on the throne was a young woman who looked like an older version of Starfire with black hair, and a crown on her head.

Starfire, Wildfire, and Galfore's eyes widened.

"Uh who is that?" Nightwing asked.

"Our sister, Blackfire." Wildfire said.

Backfire smiled as she flew down from the throne.

"Well well, a family reunion, I'm so glad my darling siblings and my old nanny could be here to see my coronation." Blackfire said.

"You did this! You brough the Light to our world!" Starfire shouted.

"I did, they're army was most appreciated for my accession to the throne!"

"You are not worthy of the throne! You murdered our parents!" Wildfire shouted.

"Well, the throne is mine now. But since you're my siblings, I'll give you the option of bowing to me, or dying!" She shouted before her eyes glowed black and she unleashed a massive black star bolt that hit the ground and hurled them all back.

As Nightwing slowly got up he saw Blackfire in front of him with a lustful look.

"Well well, who is this handsome creature." She said before she grabbed him by the collar of his armor and lifted him up into the air.

Starfire saw this and gasped.

"I suppose he could be your appeasement gift, I could use a good concubine." She said as Nightwing gave a terrified look.

Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green as she flew over and slammed her fist into her sister's face, hurling her back before she caught Nightwing in her arms.

"You will never touch my fiancee again!" She shouted.

As Blackfire got up she laughed.

"Fiancee? You've got to be kidding me?"

"I challenge you for the throne!" Starfire said.

"Ohh this should be good." She said as they both flew up into the air.

Nightwing got up and was about to join in when Galfore and Wildfire grabbed him.

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"She must do this alone, in a royal duel only two can fight." Wildfire said.

The two hurled Starbolts at each other , Wildfire's overpowering Starfire's before Kori was hit and knocked back.

She then saw Blackfire flying right at her. She quickly flew up and narrowly avoided her strike before hurling several bolts at Blackfire's back.

Blackfire was hit and knocked down before flying back up and slamming her fist into Starfire's face, hurling her through the ceiling.

"Kori!" Nightwing shouted as her brother and father also gave concerned looks.

Once in the room above them, Blackfire hurled several more bolts at Starfire who was hit and knocked back again.

When she saw Blackfire flying at her, she concentrated and unleashed a huge Starbolt.

Blackfire smiled as her eyes and hands glowed black and she smashed through the starbolt before punching starfire again, this time grabbing her and flying her through the air before flying down and smashing her through the floor.

She then slammed Starfire into the next floor, pinning her onto the ground before punching her furiously across the face.

"No!" Nightwing shouted as he once again tried to intervene.

"No! We cannot!" Wildfire said.

Starfire coughed up blood as Blackfire continued wailing on her.

"Really is that all you have little sister, you're weak just like father was. He wasn't worthy of ruling Tamaran, and you aren't worthy of." Blackfire started before Starfire grabbed her hand as she tried to punch her again.

She looks down to see Starfire's eyes glowing green and her teeth grit.

"You are not worthy of ruling Tamaran, and you will not rule over me!" She shouted before she slammed her other fist into Blackfire's face hurling her back.

"Alright go Kori!" Nightwing shouted.

Blackfire shook her head before she hurled several Starbolts down at Starfire.

Starfire flew up, avoiding each one before she blasted a Starbolt into Blackfire's face, making head move back before Starfire reached her and unleashed a blast from her eyes into Blackfire's

"Ahhh!" Blackfire shouted in pain before Starfire grabbed Blackfire by the neck.

"Get off my planet!" She shouted before hurling Blackfire into the ground.

"Ohhh." She said.

Starfire landed as Nightwing came over to her.

"You beat her, your grace." Nightwing said as Starfire wrapped her arms around him, kissing her fiancee.

Blackfire slowly got up and tried to hurl a star bolt at Starfire's back before Wildfire grabbed her hand.

She saw his serious expression.

"No sister." He said before slamming his fist into her face, knocking her out.

* * *

Moments later the other members of the team all burst in with the Tamaranians.

"The battle is over, we have won!" Wonder woman shouted.

"As have we!" Galfore shouted.

"All hail queen Koriand'r!" Wildfire shouted.

"All hail!"

"No!" Starfire shouted as the others gave confused expressions.

"I had the chance to rule Tamaran once, I gave it up because I realized there was more good I could do elsewhere in the galaxy. There is another whom should rule this world." Starfire said as she took the crown from Blackfire and handed it to Wildfire.

"Rule well my brother."

Wildfire smiled before he hugged her.

"I will sister."

Galfore smiled.

"All hail king Ryand'r!" He shouted.

"All Hail king Ryand'r." Wildfire smiled as he put the crown on and flew above the others.

"As my first act as king, we will celebrate our victory and honor our friends from earth whom fought beside us and helped us free Tamaran! Glory to the Justice league!"

The other Tamaranians shouted in joy.

"We will also celebrate this victory with a marriage."

"What?" Nightwing said.

"Between my beloved sister and her fiancee."

"You want us to be married, here , today?" Starfire said.

"Beloved sister, I haven't know your fiancee long, but I can tell he truly loves you. I would want to see your wedding here, at your home, with your family."

"I , I." She said before Nightwing took her hand.

"Kori, why not. You wanted to be married here, everyone we'd want to be at our wedding is here."

Kori's face turned red.

"Yes! Well do it!"

* * *

Several hours later, Nightwing was freshening up, still in his armor when he heard someone walk into he room he was in.

"I never thought I'd be married in my armor, but I wasn't expecting to be married today." He said.

"You beat me to marriage." Batman said as Nightwing smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Bruce, for everything. You're the only father I have now."

Batman hugged him back.

"Before Damian ever came along, you were my first son Dick. I'm glad I can be here for this."

In another room, Starfire had put on a ceremonial Tamaranian dress with Galfore behind her.

"You look beautiful Kori."

She almost teared up before she hugged Galfore.

"Thank you Galfore, I love you my father."

Galfore hugged her back.

"You may not be my blood, but you will always be my daughter."

Inside the chapel, Bruce walked to the front seats on the right side before sitting next to Talia.

"Hmm, this place is nice, but when we get married it needs to be better."

Bruce gave a slight smile.

"It will, but are you ready to give up the name Ghul?"

"I can't wait to have that name gone. Talia Wayne doesn't sound that bad." She said holding his hand.

"I can't believe Dick is getting married." Miss Martian said.

"Yeah." Artemis said sounding a bit sad.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"It's just, Wally."

Miss Martian put her arms around Artemis as she tried to comfort her.

Standing up by the alter was Dick, Aqualad, Superboy, and Cyborg.

"I can't believe I wasn't chosen as a groomsman." Beastboy said.

"Shh, Garfield it's about to start." Miss Martian said.

Ceremonian music began to play as the guests turned to see Galfore walking with Kori down the aisle.

They finally reached the end before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kori walked up to the alter with Dick.

"Beloved , you have come here today to join in eternal matrimony. The devotion and love between a man and wife lasts forever, like a flowing river. Now we join my beloved sister Koriand'r and her beloved, Richard Grayson." Wildfire said as they kept staring into each other's eyes.

Aqualad quickly took out the rings and handed them to Dick who put one on Starfire before she put on on him.

"Koriand'r do you take Richard as your beloved husband, to love and cherish forever?"

"I do!" She said.

"Richard Grayson, do you take Koriand'r as your beloved wife, to love and cherish forever?"

"I do." Dick said.

"Then by the power invested in me, as king of Tamaran, I pronounce you man and wife." He started as Damian saw Raven up with her eyes and hand glowing black as she aimed it at the alter.

"Rachel?" He said before Starfire saw a bouquet of flowers float over to her and land in her hands.

She smiled and turned to her friend.

Raven gave a slight smile.

"If she's the bride, she needs a bouquet." She said.

"Kiss your bride."

Nightwing and Starfire embraced each other before passionately kissing.

The audience cheered as Dick and Kori went down the aisle and the bouquet was hurled.

Wonder woman caught it as she looked at Superman.

He saw her smiled as he gave a nervous look.

As the Tamaranian night came, Nightwing and Starfire were together in her old room. They were under the sheets moving about.

Kori had her arms around Dick while she kissed him and he kissed her back, holding onto her rear end.

"I love you Dick."

"I love you Kori."

An hour later they were both asleep with Kori's arms wrapped around Dick and her head on his chest. Unknown to both, their actions that night had made a change inside Kori, a change that would forever alter both their lives, a spark began to grow inside Kori's womb.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Reality

* * *

Several bank robbers were driving away firing at a pair of Police cars pursuing them.

"We have a twenty four nineteen in progress. We need backup!" One of the officers shouted over the radio as his partner drove.

"These bastards killed three bank workers and two cops, we should be putting them in the morgue."

"They have a hostage, we can't fire on them."

One of the gunmen fired again as the front police car's driver was hit in the arm and swerved, hitting the other car and stopping them both.

The gunman smiled as he came back in.

"The pigs are gone." He said as the four men laughed while a bound and gagged man who was very afraid.

"Pull over into the alley, now that we lost the pigs we don't need this stiff any more." The man in the passenger seat said as the hostage shouted in fear.

The driver pulled over into an alley before dragging the man over to a dumpster as he continued to cry out on fear as the lead one took out a pistol.

The man kept shouting with his eyes closed.

He then heard something and slowly opened his eyes before they widened.

Ten minutes later three police officers ran down the alley with their gun's raised.

"Eyes open!" One shouted before they saw all four robbers dead with their blood washed away by the rain.

"What the hell happened?"

"Was this the Titans?" One asked.

The Sgt looked at the body's and saw the cut marks, clearly broken body parts.

"The Titans would never go this far." He said before the third officer saw the hostage cowering in the corner with his gag and ropes cut.

"Woah, easy sir, you're safe now." He said as the man continued shaking.

"Who did this?"

"Him." He said.

* * *

Inside the Titans tower Cyborg and Beastboy were inside the main room.

"Because I build the surround sound! Which means whenever I want access to the TV I get it." Cyborg said.

"Hey who's the one who was able to get to all those hard to reach places for all your oh so important set up pieces. I helped just as much as you did." Beastboy said.

"Well Nightwing and Starfire are still on their Honymoon, and while Nightwing's gone I'm in charge." Cyborg said.

"Only a poor leader uses his authority to acquire personal desires." Robin said as he and Raven sat on the other coach reading a book on Roman philosophy together.

Cyborg sighed.

"Fine, we'll agree on a show."

"We should watch the National Geographic's documentary on ancient Whales!"

"What? No way, Steel city vs Metropolis is on."

"Football? Nature is much more interesting than football."

"You take that back!"

"Nature has existed for over three billion years, and it will exist long after your precious football."

"Uh niños, how about we just watch this movie I got." Bluebeetle said as he walked in.

"Movie?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah it's the new horror movie , _Fear Itself_."

"Woah! Wasn't that the movie that made gang members wet their pants in the theaters?" Beastboy said.

"The same." Bluebeetle said.

"Alright I can watch that." Cyborg said.

"Why not, I don't think I've ever truly known fear." Damian said as Raven smiled.

"I could watch it too." Raven said.

Bluebeetle walked over to the setup and put the movie in before sitting down.

It started to play as Cyborg turned the lights off.

As the movie went on, even the hardened Titans were getting very scared and freaked out by what they saw.

Cyborg was holding a massive couch cushion in his arms as Beastboy hid under the coach as a small dog.

Bluebeetle was also shaking as he heard the Scarab laughing.

" _This movie is quite amusing, I approve of your selection"_

Even after all he had seen in the League of Assassins, Damian was frightened by the movie. His eyes widened and his back pressed against the back of the couch.

Raven was shaking with her arms wrapped around Damian and her body over his.

Finally the movie ended as the credits started.

Cyborg slowly got up and turned off the movie.

"Wow." Blue beetle said.

Beastboy turned back to his normal form.

"I don't think I'll ever be the same." He said.

"I think I'm going to bed." Damian said as he slowly go up.

"Me too." Raven said.

"Alright goodnight." Cyborg said as he slowly backed away from the TV.

Later that night while they were asleep Damian was thrashing in his sleep.

Moments later his eyes shot up as he began breathing deeply.

"Ahhg, stupid movie. I'm a former assassin, I shouldn't have nightmares about a movie." He said before he got up and left his room.

He walked over to the main room where he turned on the faucet and sprayed some water in his face.

That was when he heard static on the TV.

He turned over to see the tv was on and staticing for some reason.

"Huh?" He said as he walked over to it.

"I thought Cyborg turned this off." He said as he turned the tv off.

As he walked back to his room he heard something move.

"What?"

He looked around but saw nothing.

If there was one thing assassin training taught him , it was never to let something like that go.

"Who's there!? He asked.

"I know someone's here, if you're an intruder come out now and I'll only break half your bones." He said.

He knew no one on the team would sneak up on him like this, but the tower had security measures, how did an intruder get in?

He then heard movement again.

He looked around before he heard something behind him.

He turned just in time to be hit by a black tentacle and hurled across the room.

He leapt up but the attacker was gone.

He desperately looked around but the figure formed behind him again and hurled him across the room.

Damian got up again but still could not see the figure.

"That's it, you asked for it." Damian said as he quickly pulled one of the alarm triggers.

A red light started flashing with an alarm sound.

With the red light on Damian could finally see the figure.

It was seven feet tall wearing a black cloak, glowing red eyes and four black tentacles.

"God, you're ugly." Damian said before he realized this was the monster he saw in the movie.

"What?" He said before the monster turned back into a shadow and moved under him.

As it reformed, Damian leapt forward avoiding it's tentacle before slamming his foot into its face, hurling him back.

As the figure reformed he was hit in the back with a blast from a sonic cannon.

Cyborg ran in through one door with Bluebeetle as Raven ran in through another with Beastboy.

"No one breaks into my tower!" Cyborg started before they saw the beast.

"Woah is that?" Beastboy asked.

Raven seemed legitimately scared when she saw the creature.

" _At last, after the movie I was hoping to one day challenge him!"_ The scarab shouted before Bluebeetle flew up and blasted the figure, forcing it back.

Beastboy turned into a tiger and tried to maul the figure but it turned into a shadow and appeared behind him.

Before it could strike, Raven used her magic to gab his four tentacles.

"Azarath , Metrion, Zinthos." She said as she held them in place.

Damian leapt up and slammed his foot into the figure as Cyborg used his jump pack to leap up as well as charge his fist before smashing it into the figure, tearing it apart.

The Titans looked over the remains.

"Woah we defeated the demon." Beastboy said.

"It wasn't a demon." Raven said.

Cyborg and Bluebeetle scanned it.

"She's right, this thing was some king of high tech energy program able to take form." Cyborg said.

"How did it get in here?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, scans show the Tower's defenses are still active." Bluebeetle said.

"Then how did it get in here?" Beastboy asked.

"Don't know, but let's hope he won't come back." Cyborg said.

As they all walked back to their rooms Damian looked back at the TV again. There was something about what happened that just didn't seem right.

* * *

Elsewhere miles away, Dick and Kori were both asleep Kori's body was rested up against Dick's and her head on his chest.

Their cloths were beside their bed and the sheets pulled out from the ends.

As the light came in from the balcony of their condo it hit their eyelids and slowly woke them up.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Good morning husband."

"Good morning Kori." Dick said before he kissed her.

Kori and Dick slowly got up and walked over to the belcony and looked out at the island resort around them.

They were in a condo over the water connected by a series of docks connected by dozens of other condos around some small islands inside a lagoon surrounded by a edges of land.

"This island of Bora Bora is most beautiful Dick, I am glad you chose it for our honeymoon." Kori said with her arms wrapped around his body and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Cyborg will do fine watching the team without me until we get back. Two weeks here, just the two of us." Dick said.

"So what will we be doing exactly here?"

"Well there's scuba diving, hiking, windsurfing, swimming. I can order us some room service breakfast. "

Starfire gave a lustful look.

"Is that all we'll be doing?" She said before she put her hand on Dick's chin and kissed him while moving her other hand onto the side of his waist.

"I'll have it left outside the room." He said before she kissed him again and he moved his hands onto her bare rear end.

Forty minutes later Dick was outside on the walkway heading towards the laundry area to pick up some more towels while Kori showered.

As he picked up some towels when he noticed someone else pick up some towels as well from the racks.

He turned to see it was none other than Roy wearing regular cloths like him.

"Roy?"

He turned and gave a slightly freaked out expression.

"Dick! Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my honeymoon with Kori."

"Oh right you guys got married, sorry I couldn't attend, I had other work I needed to do and well I didn't know you'd get married on Tamaran." He said nervously.

"It's fine Roy, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm uh, doing some work for the league! Yeah I'm uh tracking a lead."

"What I didn't hear anything about this area?"

"Well uh, it uh just came in and Green Arrow asked me to do it."

"So you're staying at this luxury hotel, and getting towels. You're in regular cloths too."

"Yeah, well you know, hide in plain sight. I've done a lot of good and made a lot of money recently freelancing and you know why not be comfortable for once."

" But this is a romantic hotel?"

"Yeah, that's what makes it all the more brilliant. So have fun on your honeymoon and uh don't worry about the Light. You won't see anything, they're a few miles on another island, maybe I don't know. Just let me handle it. See you." He said nervously as he took the towels and quickly walked away.

Dick was a bit weirded out, but decided he wanted to get back to Kori.

Roy hurried back to his condo and slammed the door before locking it and dropping the towels.

He took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands.

"What's the matter?"

"We may have a problem. Nightwing and his new wife are here."

"Well isn't that a strange coincidence." Cheshire said as she walked in a black bra and panties.

"Jade this whole second honeymoon idea, maybe it wasn't the best choice."

The former assassin came up to Roy and wrapper her arms around him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Come on, we never had a real honeymoon when we got married, you were so obsessed with finding the other Roy Harper. We need one."

"But what if we're caught?"

"We'll be fine, if they're out it just gives us more time here, where we'll have other things we can do." She said seductively.

"What about Lian?"

"She's fast asleep, and we have a guest room all to ourselves."

She said before she kissed Roy again and her underwear fell to the floor.

* * *

Back in Jump city Cyborg was going over police scanners looking for anything serious.

As he listened to them he noticed that there were over cases of missing families in their homes.

"Ok this ain't right." He said before he got up and called the other titans into the main room.

"Alright guys listen up, we've got over fifty missing persons cases in the last few days alone. Something is going on here and we're going to figure it out." Cyborg said.

"We should split up, we'd cover more ground and gain more diverse information." Robin said.

"Good idea, I'll over north city, Raven you go south, Robin west, Bluebeetle east, Beastboy central. We'll meet back here at six."

Beastboy walked up to a house with police tape over it and then turned into a bloodhound before he began sniffing around.

He kept sniffing when he realized there was a specific scent in the house that he smelled last night.

He kept sniffing when he saw something siting on a small table in front of the couch.

He turned back to his normal self as he saw it was the case for the movie _Fear itself._

Raven was in another house looking around for signs of foul play.

She saw knocked over lamps and furniture from the den where she saw a dvd player with the case _Fear itself_ on it.

In another house Bluebeetle was scanning for fingerprints and footprints.

" _Nothing so far except the home owner's."_ The scarab said.

"Hold on." Bluebeetle said as he walked over to a chair near the tv and saw a movie case.

" _Fear itself. The movie we watched"_ The Scarab said.

Damian was inside a house where the police hadn't gotten to yet.

He went inside and began investigating like his father had taught him.

He found sets of finger prints, foul play, and fibers that were the same as those from the tower.

That was when he heard something.

He walked over to the living room where he saw the tv was on with static on.

He looked closer and saw a case for _Fear itself_.

His eyes narrowed.

He met back at the tower with the others at six.

"Ok I think I have a lead." Cyborg said.

"Me too." Beastboy said.

"And me." Bluebeetle said.

"I have one." Raven said.

"As do I." Robin said.

"Every house I saw had a copy of _Fear itself_ in it." Cyborg said.

"I saw the same!" Beastboy said.

"That was my clue as well." Raven said.

"Same here."

"I saw the same." Robin said.

"So everyone who had a copy of _Fear itself_ goes missing, the same night we watch it and something get's inside the Tower. Coincidence I think not." Cyborg said.

"So you think somehow the movie did this?" Bluebeetle said.

Cyborg walked over to the dvd player and took out the dick before putting it into his exoskeleton.

"Hmm, I'm picking up on a lot of strange readings from this disk, enough energy to transfer energy into matter."

"So the movie made the monster that attacked us?" Beastboy asked.

"It was, and whoever made this movie has kidnapped dozens of people." Cyborg said.

"So we track who made the movie and we find the culprit." Robin said.

Cyborg nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere Dick was windsurfing across the lagoon.

He readied himself before he reached the next wave and slipped the boated 360 degrees before landing.

"Who hoo!" He shouted.

In the water Starfire was holding two Dolphins in her arms.

"Dick! I love this planet's sea mammals. They are so energetic and emotional! One of these dolphins attempted to couple with me." She said.

"What?" Dick said.

"Oh and that one wishes to play with you." She said before another dolphin leapt out of the water and slammed into Dick, knocking him into the water.

Dick came out spitting sea water out before the dolphin swam under him and put his head under Dick's.

"He likes you, I can tell." or said before Dick grabbed the dolphin's fin and rode him over to Kori.

When he reached her he eat off and put his arms around her.

The two kissed while they kept treading water.

"We do not have many oceans on Tamaran, I love that your world is mostly ocean." Kori said.

"We've still got a long time here. We'll have plenty of time for fun in the lagoon."

"Fun, in the lagoon?" She said in a certain way before looking at him seductively.

"Uhhh Kori that's not what I meant."

"But I'd like to try it." She said as Dick's face turned red.

"Kori, we're out here in the open."

"So we find a secluded location." She said before she reached down to his swim trunks.

"Kori wait." Dick started before he heard something rip.

He looked down to see she had ripped them into two pieces floating down towards the bottom.

"Oh boy." he said before Kori's lips met his and they went underwater.

Elsewhere Roy and Jade were in the jungle trails with Liam in Jade's arm.

"This place is beautiful." Jade said.

"It is." Roy said as they reached the top of a large hill overlooking a portion of the island.

Roy heard his daughter laugh and reach out at the ocean in front of them.

He sighed as he looked at Jade with Liam.

"Jade, maybe this is wrong?"

"Going on our honeymoon with our daughter. I want her to be part of this Roy."

"No, not that Jade. You're my wife and I've kept it a secret from the others, like I'm ashamed of you. You deserve better than that Jade." He said as she looked intensely at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think I need to make our marriage known."

"Really? You think they won't be upset?"

"I think they might, but I love you Jade and I'm not ashamed of you, I want them to know we're married."

"Well, maybe we could start that tonight. Dinner with your friend Dick Grayson and his new wife."

"Alright."

* * *

Back in jump city Cyborg and the others were making their way through an abandoned movie studio.

"We tracked the movies development here." Cyborg said.

"This place is right for a horror movie." Beastboy said.

"I feel no darkness here." Raven said as she flew above them.

Damian kept looking around before he saw movement.

"Contact!" He shouted before the same dark figure that attacked them last night jumped out at him and tried to smash him with his tentacles.

Robin acrobatically leapt over it before hurling two explosive birarangs into it, exploding and tearing it to peaces.

Before long another four came out from the darkness at them.

One turned into a shadow and moved under Beastboy before he turned into an ankylosauros and smashed it apart with his tail as it reformed.

Cyborg used his jump pack to leap behind another before blasting it apart with Sonic cannon.

Another turned into a shadow and moved under Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted as her hands and eyes glowed black and she caught the shadow, tearing it apart.

Meanwhile the other moved in a zig zag at Bluebeetle before he blasted its head off.

"Nice shot." He said.

" _I never miss"_

"Shh, quite. I hear something." Cyborg said as he lead the others into another larger room where they saw dozens of people in large cages crying out for help.

"The missing people!" Bluebeetle shouted.

"Who's behind this?" Beastboy asked before they saw a black chair in the center turn towards them.

"Greetings Titans." They heard as they saw Control freak sitting in front of them.

"The fat one?" Robin said.

"Fat? How dare you! I am Control freak your greatest foe and the best criminal mastermind in the city."

"What are you doing this time?" Cyborg said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"I have created special warriors that travel out of my movie _Fear itself_. Now all who watch it will become my prisoners."

"Release them now and we'll take you to jail with no broken bones." Damian said.

"You don't frighten me Robin. In fact it's you who should be 'afraid'." Control freak said laughing before all of the figures flew out and joined together making a massive figure in front of them.

"Destroy them my beautiful creation."

"Titans go!" Cyborg shouted.

They scattered as the figure slammed his tentacles and arms at them.

Beastboy turned into an elephant only to be knocked away.

Bluebeetle was flying around blasting to figure when he was also swatted into the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she hurled pieces of equipment into the figure. It didn't seem to bother it, and it swatted her away with two of its tentacles.

Robin and Cyborg were moving quickly to avoid the figure's strikes.

"Ha ha ha, destroy them my beautiful creation."

Raven got back up and scowled.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted as her hands and eyes glowed blue.

The figure's arms and tentacles were held in place by her magic.

"What?" Control freak said.

Beastboy transformed into a Pterodactyl before flying up and ripping the left two tentacles off with his beak.

Bluebleetle formed saws with his hands before flying at the other tentacles and cutting them off.

Damian acrobatically leapt up before hurling four explosive birdarangs into the figure's arms. As they exploded the figure's arms were blown apart.

Cyborg charged up his arm before using his jump pack to leap up to the massive figure's face and smashed its head apart with his charged punch.

"No!" Control freak shouted before the figure fell apart.

He tried to run but was knocked to the ground when Damian kicked his back and plowed him into the ground.

He grabbed Control freak by the collar of his shirt and held him up.

"You're slime!" He said as Control freak gave a terrified expression and the other Titans watched with some concern.

Cyborg was about to do something.

"Enjoy prison." He said before he slammed his fist into Control freak's face, knocking him out.

Cyborg stopped before he let out a breath of relief.

"Let's free these people." Damian said.

* * *

Elsewhere Dick and Kori walked into one of the resorts restaurants.

"This place is suppose to be great. I think you'll like it." Dick said.

"I am always excited to try new Earth food. On Tamaran when a new source of sustincence is discovered we often have a feast of it."

As they walked towards the tables they noticed Roy standing there.

"Roy? I thought you were investigating the Light?"

He took a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

The three sat a at a table together.

"Dick, we've known each other for years. I've done something , that the league might consider questionable. I feel I should tell you first, especially since you were just married."

"What?" Dick said.

"I'm married."

"What?"

"Oh joyus, though I am sad we missed the ceremony."

"I was married four years ago."

"Four years ago? Roy why didn't you ever tell anyone about that? We're your friends?"

"It's because who I married." he said before Dick's eyes widened as he saw none other than Cheshire come up behind him.

"Cheshire!" Dick shouted.

"Dick who is this woman?"

"She's part of the league of Assassins!" Dick said as he got up.

"Formerly, I haven't been with them for years." Cheshire said.

"You married her!?"

"It wasn't how I thought it would happen Dick, but I love her. That's not all either." Roy said as Jade took out Liam in her arms.

Dick and Kori's eyes widened.

"We have a daughter."

"You have a daughter with her!"

"Ohh! So adorable!" Kori shouted as she rushed over to the baby.

"Dick, please I know Green arrow and the others will freak out about this. But Jade isn't the same person she was before. I need your support, as a friend."

Dick sighed.

"Alright, if you think she's not the same person as before. I believe you, I'm here for you Roy."

He smiled.

"Thanks Dick."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Justice

* * *

A young woman was walking home with her date down the streets late at night.

"Uhh what a terrible movie." She said.

"I didn't think it was that bad, though I still don't understand why they picked Christian Bale to play Daredevil."He said as they passed by an alley.

That was when they heard something moving in the alley.

"What was that?" She said.

"I don't know, hello is anyone there?" He asked as switch knife swung out from the darkness and slashed across his face, knocking him onto the ground.

The girl gasped as she saw the dark figure grab her and stick the switch knife to her neck.

"Sssh." He said as he covered her mouth as he groaped her.

He forced her up against the alley wall before she started crying.

Moments later she heard the man yelp before he fell backwards.

She slowly opened her eyes when she saw another dark figure in front of her and a sharp blade sticking out of the other man's back.

She wanted to scream but the new man gave her a shush signal with his finger before he vanished into the darkness.

The girl ran over to her date who was bleeding and quickly called 911.

* * *

Back at the tower the next morning Cyborg was on a video chat with Nightwing.

"Monsters coming out of TVs, well that's a new one." Nightwing said.

"I know, anyway how's the honeymoon going?"

"We're having a great time here, Kori loves Bora Bora."

"Well you guys might not be too happy to come back. Things are getting a little hectic here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's another vigilante out there."

"Another?"

"An independent one, they've been killing criminals all across the city."

"Killing them!"

"In the dark of night, he finds violent criminals on the streets and kills them. He has saved a lot of people, but still." Cyborg said.

"No one thinks it's you guys do they?"

"No, but there's a lot of controversy surrounding him. Some people hate him, others love him. As for us, we know how dangerous a guy like that can be. Unfortunately we haven't had any luck tracking him, the guy's a ghost."

"Well do you're best. When we get back I'll see what I can do."

The video ended as Cyborg heard the alert go off.

Cyborg sprinted off to the main room and got on the computer.

A minute later he was joined by the others.

"What's going on?" Bluebeetle asked.

"Looks like the Puppet King is kidnapping people downtown."

"In broad daylight, that's not his style?" Robin said.

"I guess he's afraid of coming out at night." Raven said.

"Does it matter, we need to stop him." Cyborg said.

Downtown, the Puppet king was plowing through the streets in a massive four wheeled vehicle with four large cages filled with people inside.

Several police offers were trying to set up blockades and firing at the vehicle.

The Puppet King had a bullet proof dome over him as the vehicle's robotic arms picked up people and police officers before placing them into his cages.

When they were put him into the cages hey screamed in pain as they glowed red.

Moments later two of the metal arms were blown apart by two blue blasts.

The Puppet king turned to see the Titans in front of him.

"Titans."

"Let those people go Puppet King." Cyborg said.

"I'm afraid I cannot Titans, their life force is the perfect source of energy for my new puppets." He said as five large dark figures shaped like the titans came out of the vehicle and down at the Titans.

The Cyborg shadow puppet jumped down and tried to furiously punch Cyborg, who blocked the strikes with his forearms and then blasted the copy back with his sonic cannon before charing in and smashing it's head apart with his charged punch.

"Your puppets are junk." He said before the Puppet king smiled.

Cyborg gave a confused look before he noticed the headless black puppet get back up and slam its fist into his face, hurling him back.

Meanwhile the black beastboy Puppet transformed into a tiger as Beastboy transformed into a lion.

The two clashed with Beastboy getting under the puppet before forcing it up with his back legs.

The puppet transformed into a large Bear and picked up Beastboy before hurling him back.

Beastboy shook his head before he transformed into a Rhino and charged at the Puppet before slamming his horn right through the puppet's chest, continuing out the other side.

Beastboy gave a freaked out look when he saw the puppet still moving as if nothing happened.

The puppet transformed again into a Yeti and slammed its fist into Beastboy's head, knocking him back.

Meanwhile Raven was using her magic to hurl destroyed car pieces at her puppet.

The Puppet turned itself intangible allowing the metal to fly through it.

"That's not my powers." Raven said before the Puppet flew through her and then slammed her foot into Raven's back, knocking her into the ground.

Bluebeetle exchanged blasts with his puppet before he blasted the puppet's left wing, causing him to crash into the ground before Bluebeetle flew down at him with his mace formed.

The puppet did the same before slamming his own mace into Bluebeetle, hurling him back.

"Aye, he reminds me of Blackbeetle."

" _Me must dismantle him! Piece by piece!"_ The scarab said.

"Well he's not real, why not." Bluebeetle said as he flew back at the Puppet.

Robin was exchanging blows with his Puppet, both using their staffs to try maul the other.

Robin leapt backwards with a backflip before he put his staff away and took out to birdarangs.

"You're not alive. Which is bad news for you. I show no mercy it inorganics."

He leapt over the Puppet's next strike before slicing it's left arm clean off with his birdarangs.

Before Robin even landed, the puppet picked up his severed arm and used it like a bat against him, slamming it into his chest and knocking him onto the ground.

"Ok these puppets are pretty tough." Beastboy said as he got up.

That was when they heard the people in the cages continue to cry out in pain.

"Their life force powers my puppets. Soon I shall have an army, but they'll be as dead as used batteries." The Puppet king said.

"Titans counter attack!" Cyborg shouted.

Cyborg ran at his Puppet launching rockets as the headless puppet blasted them out of the air with his own sonic cannon.

Cyborg used this distraction to get into the air with his jump pack before charing his fist and smashing it into the puppet's sonic cannon, smashing it apart.

As the puppet turned to face Cyborg and punch him with his other hand, Cyborg grabbed the hand and held it in place as he charged his other fist, before smashing it apart.

He then slammed his right fist into the Puppet's chest before activating his sonic cannon and blasting from the inside.

The blast tore the Cyborg puppet apart from the inside, completely tearing the upper half of the body apart.

As this happened, the Beastboy puppet transformed into a large Tricerotops as Beastboy backed up.

"Ok I know you're not a real animal, but time to see if this will work." Beastboy said as he transformed.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he saw Beastboy transform into an Indominus rex.

Beastboy charged forward and caught the Puppet by its horns before snapping his massive jaws across its neck, biting the head clean off.

After doing so the puppet tried to transform again but was grabbed by Beastboy's large arms before he bit the center of its stomach and tore it apart into pieces.

The Raven puppet kept flying around her before Raven used her magic to pull a large metal traffic light pole up as the puppet reappeared.

The pole was inside the puppet now.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said as she pullet the pole apart from the inside, which did the same to the puppet.

Bluebeetle avoided the Puppet's strikes before transforming his hands into saws and cutting the Puppet's mace off.

" _Finish him!"_

Bluebeetle came forward and sliced the puppet into pieces with his saw.

Robin kept avoiding strikes from the puppet before slicing a hole in its chest with the birdarangs.

When there was a large enough opening, Robin hurled an explosive birdarang into the puppet's chest hole.

The puppet exploded from the inside, tearing the puppet apart into pieces.

"My beautiful Puppets!" The Puppet King shouted.

"Break open those cages!" Cyborg shouted as he and the Titans rushed at the King's vehicle.

"I still need these people's life force." He said as several robotic arms flew at the Titans.

Moments later something hit the dome protecting the Puppet King and exploded, shattering the dome.

As the smoke cleared the Titans heard a gasp of pain.

They looked up to see the end of a red blade was sticking out of the Puppet King's chest.

Their eyes widened.

"Woah." Beastboy said.

The Puppet king's body was dropped to the ground as the Titans saw who had stabbed him.

Standing there was a tall and muscular looking man wearing a black armored suit very similar to Nightwing and Batman's.

It had two grey gauntlet, a grey belt, a red x on the left pectoral, a black cape, and a helmet mask that covered his entire face. The mask had what looked almost like a skull on the front with another red X on the forehead.

The man looked down at the dying puppet king as he drew a sharp red X shaped blade from his suit and sliced the console of the vehicle, deactivating the life force drain.

He then looked down at the Titans who still looked freaked out.

He turned and fired a grappling hook onto the side of the nearest building.

"That's the killing vigilante! Stop him!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven, Beastboy, and Bluebeetle flew after him as the man turned and saw them.

While still on the grappling hook, the man turned and hurled another red X that exploded in the air.

The explosion was large and hurled Beastboy into the ground before Raven and Bluebeetle got up and flew after him.

The figure threw two more, one hitting Bluebeetle and letting out an electrical surge.

"Ohh no." Bluebeetle said as he lost control and crashed into the side of a building.

" _How dare he!"_

The other red X hit Raven and tangled her up, making her loose control as well.

When the figure reached the rooftop one of the doors smashed open Cyborg and Robin ran out.

"Stop now!" Cyborg shouted as he formed a sonic cannon.

The figure hurled another red X that hit Cyborg's cannon and make it malfunction.

The figure sprinted at them, leaping up and over Cyborg's next strike before slamming his foot into Cyborg's face.

As Cyborg stumbled backwards, the figure kept on the attack, using his agility to avoid of block each of Cyborg's counter strikes before leaping up and wrapping his feet around Cyborg's head before flipping himself and hurling Cyborg onto his back.

Robin leapt forward with his staff trying to strike the man.

The figure blocked each of Robin's strikes, moving faster and more agile than him.

"You're Batman's new brat I see." The figure said as the mask he wore disguised his voice.

Robin kept up his attack only to have the figure grab his arm and trip him up with his legs, As Robin fell he was hit in the face with the man's foot, hurling him onto his back.

"Take my advice kid, ditch the Bat, for your own good."

The figure walked towards the end of the rooftop.

"Who are you?"

The figure turned.

"Red X, the one who delivers true justice." He said before he leapt off and glided away with his cape.

* * *

Back at the tower, the Titans were sitting on the coach as Cyborg stood in front of them.

The room was dead silent.

"So, is anyone going say anything?" Beastboy asked.

"Red X, he said his name was Red X." Robin said.

"I'm checking the database, nothing here on a Red X. No one in the league's ever seen him before." Cyborg said.

"He was tough, and resourceful." Bluebeetle said.

"It's like he knew exactly how he should fight us." Raven said.

Robin gave another troubled look.

"I think I'm the only one who's going to say this, but he fought almost exactly like Nightwing."

The others turned to him.

"Come on you all know it, the way he moved, his gadgets, he was just like Nightwing. Now I'm obviously not saying he's Nightwing. But I think there's some connection, especially what he said about Justice,... and Batman."

"He did remind me of Nightwing's style a bit, and what exactly did he say?" Cyborg asked.

"He said he delivers true justice, and that I should leave Batman for my own good."

Raven could see the uneasiness in Damian's expression.

"This guy has been the one killing the criminals." Beastboy said.

"Which means we have to stop him." Bluebeetle said.

"I'm going to contact Nightwing and see if he knows anything." Cyborg turned to Damian before he left.

"And Robin, if he's got a thing with Batman, he clearly has a connection with you as well."

Damian sighed as he got up and walked away.

Ten minutes later Cyborg was speaking with Nightwing and Starfire over the video terminal.

"You found the killer?" Starfire asked.

"His name is Red X. He killed the Puppet King, and handed it to us badly." Cyborg said.

"I've never heard of a Red X before." Nightwing said.

"Well that's the weird thing, because he remind us of you."

"Me?" Nightwing said.

"He wore armor and had equipment just like you. He fought just like you, and even seemed to have some kind of connection to Batman."

Nightwing's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I know, it freaked me out too when I realized it. But Nightwing if there are any suggestions you can give us."

"The best I can do for now is keep the pressure on him. Don't give him room to maneuver, don't give him time to use his tools, and watch for anything he could use to move off of."

"Thanks, let me know if you get anything else. We're going to hunt him down." Cyborg said as he turned the screen off and got onto his regular computer.

Damian was in his room doing research on Red X himself.

It had been hours since they arrived back at the tower and he was going through police files, security feed, yet he found nothing. Red X was just as illusive as Batman.

He held his head in frustration.

"I guess I only have what I saw to go off of." He said as he got some paper and began writing things down.

Two hours later the door opened.

"I'm busy." Damian said.

"I can tell you've been locked in here for hours." He heard behind him.

Damian turned to see Raven standing there.

"And this is coming from me, so I'm a bit concerned. You missed daily sparring, you never miss daily sparring."

"I'm working on finding out who this Red X is Rachel. I just can't seem to get anywhere." He said sounding frustrated as he crumbled up some paper he was writing on.

"You know, maybe a break would do you some good."

"I don't have time, he could be out there right now killing people."

Raven walked over to Damian and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Damian you should know by now that you can't hide your real troubles from me."

Damian took a deep breath.

"What is it about this guy?"

"He reminds me of who I use to be. Before I met my father I thought criminals were nothing but the surge of the Earth, and that they should be put down like animals. But my dad taught me the value of human life, and that you can't become the monsters you fight."

Raven looked sincerely at him.

"Now there's this guys, he looks like Batman, fights like him, and even knows him somehow. Yet he's just like I use to be. That's why I have to find him, and stop him."

Raven got Damian onto his feet and stared him straight into his eyes.

"Damian we will catch this guy, but you cannot see him as your. Whatever you were before you met your father it's not who you are now. You're Robin, a hero, don't forget that." She said before she moved her head in and kissed him for a few seconds."

""Sigh" Maybe you're right."

"I am right, now you have some training to catch up on."

The two left the room together.

Later that night as it got dark, Cyborg called the others to the main room.

"Alright listen up, we're catching Red X tonight."

"How?" Beastboy asked.

"A trap, I did some research and found there's an escaped prisoner loose in the city. I think our vigilante friend will be interested in him."

"So we track him down and wait for Red X." Bluebeetle said.

"Then send them both to jail." Robin said.

"We leave now." Cyborg said.

* * *

The Titans were in hiding on top of a set of worn out apartment buildings where low lives commonly crashed.

In the apartment directly below them was the criminal they had tracked.

They continued waiting and waiting , but nothing was happening.

"Ok is he coming?" Bluebeetle said.

"Even if he doesn't we can still bust this guy." Cyborg said before he saw something on his radar.

"Hold up, I got something." He said as the others got ready.

They watched carefully before Damian saw it, a very dark grappling hook hit the window.

"He's here." Robin said.

As Red X reached the windowsill he looked inside and saw the criminal he was after.

He was about to break in when something hit him from below and carried him up onto the rooftop.

He landed on his feet when he saw a green pterodactyl land in front of him.

"On your knees X." Cyborg said as Red X looked around to see he was surrounded by the Titans.

"Make this easy X." Bluebeetle said.

"Come and get me." He said.

"Attack together, don't let him maneuver!" Cyborg shouted as he blasted his sonic cannon, Robin hurled explosive Birdarangs, Raven used her magic to hurl broken cement, and Bluebeetle blasted at him.

X hurled a red X into the ground that let out a shroud of red smoke.

Their attacks all missed as they desperately looked around for X.

He reappeared in front of Blue beetle smashing his metal gauntlets into Blueebeetle's face before leaping backwards into Beastboy as a Tiger who was trying to help his teammate.

Cyborg, and Robin rushed in trying to box Red X in only to have X propel himself off Beastboy and into Robin, tackling him while also hurling a red X into Cybog's legs making him trip before X leapt back up and hurled two metal X's into the air, slicing apart concrete that Raven was hurling at him.

He fired a grappling hook around Raven's legs, dragging her down before he slammed his foot into her face.

Cyborg freed himself before firing his sonic cannon.

Red X leapt up and over the blast before slamming his foot into Cyborg's face.

As he stumbled backwards Beastboy came at him as a Gorilla while Bluebeetle came at his other side with a mace hand.

X leapt up and onto Bluebeetle's back, smashing his wings with his metal gauntlet and redirecting him right into Beastboy's chest, hurling him onto his back before X launch another two X's that hit and shocked the two.

Robin and Cyborg both came at Red X's sides and unleashed furious strikes , only to have Red X move incredibly fast and block each of their strikes.

As Raven got up, Red X grabbed Cyborg's arm as he tried to punch him and used his own force to flip him over his body and into Raven.

As Robin tried to leap over X, he brought his leg back and slammed his foot into Robin's face.

"I had a lot of fun with you guys, but now I've got work to do." He said as he leapt down the side of the building and crashed through the window.

As Robin got up he heard a scream and saw the criminal from the apartment get dragged away, tied up by Red X.

"No!" He shouted as he quickly sprinted after him.

He followed Red X from rooftop to rooftop before X hurled a red X into Robin, tangling him up and shocking him.

Robin grunted in pain before he was punched in the face and knocked out.

When he woke up he saw he was still entangled and the criminal was tied up, leaning against a brick chimney.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Damian heard as he saw Red X walk in front of him.

"Truth be told I was hoping you and I could have some time to chat."

"You need to stop this now!"

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me that it's wrong. That he's a human being, that this won't solve anything. All the shit Batman taught you, where'd he find you anyway kid."

"I'm his son!"

"His son? Well how about that. Still you really need to ditch him kid, while you've still got the chance."

"Listen to me! I know you think you're doing the right thing killing people like him, I use to be just like you. I thought criminals were the scourge of the earth, but you can't become a monster like the ones you fight."

Red X got lower and stared into Damian's eyes.

"The funny thing is kid, I use to think just like you do. That there's good in everyone, that killing is never the answer. Then I changed, I saw how evil and irredeemable some people are." He said as he got up.

"You see I'm not a monster, I'm a soldier. Fighting a war against the worst of humanity, like this piece of shit." He said as he walked over to the tied up criminal who was whimpering.

"Do you even know why this man was in prison."

"I know he's a person and doesn't deserve this."

"Please man, listen to him."

"Shut up!" X said as he punched the man.

"This piece of shit was in a gang, a little boy saw him during a drug deal. So he decided to make sure he couldn't be fingered."

"Look man I'm sorry about what I did."

Damian's expression changed.

"What did you do?"

"I did what I had to man."

"This piece of shit followed the boy home, blocked all the house exits and set it on fire. Killing the entire family for good measure."

Damian's entire perception of the situation did an about face as he felt a rush of anger and aggression.

"Look I had no choice, I couldn't go back to prison."

"They busted him two days later for auto theft, but they were close to pinning the killings on him when he escaped. You see people like this ruins lives, they end lives, for no reason other than their own selfish desires. They're irredeemable, you lock them up they just get out one way or another and do the same thing again. Well, not this time." X said as he cut Damian loose.

"You can make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

Damian stared intensely at the man who was now terrified.

He slowly walked over before he grabbed the man by his shirt collar and threw him into the ground.

"Filth!" Damian shouted as he began mercilessly punching the man.

"Scum! Murderer!" Damian shouted as he continued and the man cried out in pain.

"Good, very good." X said as he dropped a red X blade in front of Damian.

"Now finish him."

Damian slowly picked up the blade and brought it over the criminal.

He stared intensely at him for almost a minute.

"Do it!"

He saw the blood on his glove and saw the terrified look in the man's face, he remembered what his Grandfather had always taught him, and then what his father taught him.

He dropped the blade before turning to X.

"No."

Red X slammed his foot into Damian's face, hurling him onto his back.

As Damian got up he saw Red X pick up the criminal who was crying out for help.

"Looks like you've still got a lot to learn kid. I'll see you next time, but first I need to deal with this shitbag." X said before he fired a grappling hook and went off as the criminal kept screaming.

"No!" Damian shouted as he fired a grappling hook and tried to follow him.

"Stop! Don't do this!" He shouted before he lost sight of X.

He then heard one more shriek of terror before he reached the end of the rooftop and saw the gang member hung by the rope over streets with two large cut marks making an X in his chest.

"No." Damian said.

* * *

Hours later he was at the tower in his room alone.

His hands were in his face as he sat on his bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." He said before he heard the sound of Raven's powers. He turned to see her move through the door.

"Damian, you haven't said a word since we got back."

"Rachel, this isn't like what happened last time. I just need to be alone right now."

"Damian, I only want to help you."

"I really just need to be alone Rachel."

"This problem isn't going to go away until you talk about it. Now I don't like talking about my feelings with other people either. That's why we have each other." She said as she walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Something happened with you and Red X after you followed him."

Damian took a deep breath.

"I followed him until he knocked me out. When I woke up he was there with the criminal. I tried to convince him to stop. I tried to make him see he was wrong. But then he flipping it around on me. He told me how evil some people really are."

"What happened then?"

"He told me exactly what the criminal did and I was disgusted, I, I reverted back to my league of Assassin training. I didn't see him as a human anymore, just scum."

"So that's it, you're ashamed."

"X let me go and I beat the shit out of him, but then I realized what I was doing. X told me to kill him and I couldn't do it. So he killed him." Damian said as he put his hands on his face.

"Even after all this time, thinking I came so far from where I was, I'm no better than I was back in my Assassin days."

"Stop." She said as Damian turned to her.

"Damian you aren't a ruthless killer, you aren't Red X, and you aren't Rash Al Ghul. You're Damian Wayne, and you're Robin. You're a hero, and tonight you proved it when you didn't kill someone as evil as that criminal."

Damian looked at her as she smiled and put her hand on his chin.

"If you could show me that I'm not a monster, I want you to know that you're not one either." She said before she pulled herself in and kissed him.

Damian slowly closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and held her in his arms as they continued to kiss passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Titan Rising

* * *

Damian and Bluebeetle were in the sparring room going at each other.

Bluebeetle had his maces out swinging them at Damian as he used his agility to avoid each strike.

"Hold still!" Bluebeetle shouted as he continued trying to strike Damian.

Damian leapt over Bluebeetle and then locked his leg under Beetle's swiping him off his feet before slamming his staff into his chest, knocking Bluebeetle onto his back.

Damian smiled.

"I win again."

" _I demand a rematch!"_.

"Alright good work." Nightwing said as he walked up to them.

Damian helped Bluebeetle up.

"That's enough for now. Next up Starfire and Raven."

Raven and Starfire went up to the sparring pad.

"Go." Nightwing said as the two began sparring and Cyborg stepped up behind him.

"It's good to have you back Nightwing."

"The honeymoon was fun, but it is nice to be back with you guys."

"You get her pregnant yet?"

"Hey, that's none of your business." Nightwing said as Cyborg laughed a little.

"Just an honest question."

"Any luck with finding Red X?"

Cyborg sighed.

"No, but his victims have been drying up, he may have skipped town."

"He'll be back." Nightwing said.

Raven tried to hurl two training debris into Starfire, but she avoided them before hurling a Starbolt into Raven knocking her back.

She flew back up and began glowing black until a back raven formed over her and she tried to fly into Starfire.

Starfire flew over Raven while also blasting her back with a star bolt.

As she did, Starfire reached down in the opening she made and grabbed Raven by her back and then slammed her fist into Raven's back, knocking her out of her own Raven and towards the ground.

Starfire quickly flew down and grabbed Raven by the cloak and held her up.

"I am victorious." She said as Raven looked irritated.

"Great work Starfire."

"Thank you honey." She said blushing a little.

"Is that going to be a regular thing now?" Beastboy asked.

"Probably." Nightwing said as Raven and Starfire continued sparring.

When they finished Starfire was looking more tired than she normally was after sparring.

Nightwing and Raven noticed this.

"Uh Starfire are you ok?" Raven asked.

"I, am fine." She said holding her stomach.

"Just feeling a bit sick." She said as she gave a more sickly expression.

Nightwing came over and helped her stand up straight.

"Uhh, perhaps I caught something from our honeymoon."

"It could be, Kori why don't you get some rest. Cyborg you and Beastboy are up next."

"Awe yeah, you're going down animal boy."

"Oh yeah I've still got my secret weapon." Beastboy said as he transformed into the Indominous rex.

Cyborg cracked his neck.

"I'm not afraid." he said as he charged up his jumpack.

Just before they could start the alert went off.

"Trouble." Nightwing said.

They all rushed to the main area as Nightwing got on the computer.

"Steamroller is causing trouble near the docks."

"Let us go and stop him." Starfire said.

"Uh Kori, are you sure that's a good idea if you're not feeling well." Nightwing said.

"He's got a point starfire, if you're not at a hundred percent it might not be the best idea to be in a fight." Cyborg said.

"I am fine! I can fight!"

Nightwing took a deep breath.

"Alright give em hell." Nightwing said.

* * *

In the city docks workers and security guards were running as Steamroller smashed through containers and machinery, growling.

Moments later he turned to see Starfire's fist as it slammed into his face and he was hurled back.

He got up and saw the Titans in front of him.

"You know they say brains beat brawn, but we've got both." Cyborg said.

"Grahhh!" Steamroller shouted as he ran at them with his large arms out.

"Titans go!"

Cyborg charged at Steamroller with his arm charged before he used his jump pack to leap up and smash his fist into Steamroller's arm end.

The two blows knocked both back as Beastboy came in as a charging elephant.

Steamroller smashed his arm into him, knocking Beastboy onto his back.

He transformed back to his normal self rubbing his head.

"Wow that hurt."

Bluebeetle flew in firing his blaster at Steamroller as it forced him back.

Cyborg was doing the same with his Sonic cannon.

The two kept moving closer before they got close enough and tried to strike him.

Steamroller came back and smashed them both with his arms, knocking them back.

"Ghahhh!" He roared as he made his arms together making a steamroller and tried to run over the two.

An explosive disk hit the center of the roller and exploded, making the two ends move apart as Damian sprinted forward acrobatically leaping off his arms before slamming his staff across his face.

He growled before he was hit by a cargo container and knocking onto his back.

He got up to see Raven floating over him.

"Gahh!" He roared as he tried to run forward only to have two more containers hurled into him.

He continued growling before Damian slid under his legs, firing a grappling rope around his legs.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Steamroller's arm ends were covered in black magic as they were held in place.

Raven then formed the black raven over herself before flying into Steamroller, knocking him back and into the water.

"Nice shot." Damian said as Raven smiled.

Moments later they heard the water shake as Steamroller bust out and leapt back onto the docks.

"He's mine!" Starfire shouted as she hurled star bolts at Steamroller.

Steamroller held his arms up as she got closer and closer.

She was about to punch him, when she felt her stomach and body sickness return. She held her stomach and her flight pattern strayed.

Steamroller slammed his arm across her face, hurling her back.

"Starfire!" Cyborg shouted in fear.

She landed on the deck of a cargo ship as Steamroller climbed on and began rolling his roller at Starfire who was still on the ground.

She was moaning in pain as it got closer.

When Steamroller got close he saw a green Dolphin leap out of the water and onto the deck before transforming into a Triceratops, ramming into him and knocking Steamroller back.

He slowly got up before he saw Cyborg and Bluebeetle unleash their strikes across his face, knocking him out.

"We got him." Bluebeetle said.

"Guys! Starfire!" Beastboy shouted as they rushed onto the deck of the ship and saw she wasn't getting up.

"Oh no." Cyborg said as he started to scan her.

"I think she was hit in the head." Raven said.

"Is she ok?" Robin asked.

"She took a big blow to the head, but I'm not reading any brain damage or skull fracture. Still my scan's only show the basic's. We'll need a real medical professional." Cyborg said.

* * *

Starfire was taken back to the tower where she was put in the medical room with Black Canary looking at her.

Nightwing had a terrified/broken look as he held her hand.

The others were watching from outside the glass.

"Geez I can't believe this is happening. She's taken hard blows before." Beastboy said.

"That was to the head, and she was already not feeling well." Cyborg said.

"Tamaranians aren't khryptonians, but they're tough enough. She'll recover." Damian said.

"He's blunt but at least he's optimistic." Bluebeetle said.

"Kori, you can't leave me like this." Dick said as he rubbed the side of her cheek.

"Please Dinah."

"It's alright Dick, I've completed my look. She's just unconscious, she'll make a full recovery."

"Oh thank God." Dick said sounding extremely relieved.

"Dick that's not all I found." She said.

"What?"

"She's been feeling sick lately hasn't she."

"Yes."

"Dick, Kori's pregnant."

Dick's eyes widened so much he was afraid they might fall out.

"Ppppregnant, as in a baby is inside her and will come out in nine months."

"Yes Dick, you're going to be a father." Black Canary said smiling.

Nightwing almost fell over, he had to grab the side of the bed.

"Ok, just breath." He said.

The others saw Nightwing's freaked out expression and thought he worst.

"That doesn't look good." Beastboy said.

Moments later Starfire's eyes slowly opened and she raised her head.

"Or maybe she's fine." Bluebeetle said.

"That's a relief." Cyborg said as he tried to enter the room.

Dick quickly locked the door.

"Huh?"

"What's he doing?" Beastboy asked.

"Dick." Kori said as she saw him.

He turned to her.

"Kori, how are you feeling?"

"My head is in great pain, and I still have a bit of the stomach sickness. But aside from that I am ok."

"Kori, Black Canary looked at you and found there's a reason you're feeling so sick." He said nervously.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Well, it's not wrong I should say. You're pregnant."

Starfire's eyes lit up.

"I am with child." She said.

"Yes, and it looks like you fight with Steamroller didn't harm the baby either. In nine months they'll be born."

Starfire looked more happy than she had ever looked before as she got up and lifted up Dick off the ground while also kissing him.

"Ok what is going on in there?" Bluebeetle said.

Damian began putting the pieces together.

"I think I know what's going on." He whispered to Raven.

"Me too."

Later that night Starfire was in her room with Nightwing.

"This is so exciting, our first child. So soon as well, we only have to wait nine months before they are born." She said as Dick continued to look nervous and unsure.

"Right, just nine months." He said.

Kori saw the uneasiness in Dick's expression.

"Dick, are you ok?"

"I'm uh, fine." He said before Kori walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Dick, you are worried. About the baby aren't you."

Dick took a deep breath.

"A baby Kori, that's very scary, and I've faced bloodthirsty mercenaries, giant augmented mutants, and alien cyborgs. This scares me more than any of those."

"But why?"

"Kori fighting bad guys is simple, you stop them and throw them in jail. A baby is constant, they need attention all day, they cry until your ears fall off, all the messes and dirty diapers and."

"Dick, you're saying the most clique excuses I've ever heard for fear of babies. I'm not falling for it."

Dick took a deep breath before he turned to Kori.

"What are you really afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of being a bad father, of screwing up my child."

"What?"

"My parents died when I was young, my entire childhood I spent training with Batman. Then my teenage years on the team, then running the team, now running the Titans. I have no experience raising a baby. I'm not a father figure, and I never will be."

Dick said as he looked out the window again.

Kori gave a sincere expression as she turned him around again with her hands on his shoulder.

"Dick, you can't say that. You don't know you'll be a bad father."

"Kori, look at me. Do I seem like father material."

"You are father material, even if you think you haven't had experience. You forged this team, you take care of this team, you mentor us and guide us. Plus even if you don't believe that's the sign of father-ship, you're a fast learner. I love you and I know you'll be a great father." She said as his expression changed slightly.

"Besides, you won't be doing this alone. We're in this together, and we'll love this child like no parents have ever loved a child." She said as Dick slowly smiled.

He moved in and kissed her with his arms around her as she did the same.

"You see, we'll be fine."

"Actually Kori, there was something I wanted to talk to you about involving you on the team."

"What?"

"I think until the baby is born, you shouldn't go out there anymore."

"What?"

"Kori, you're carrying a child inside you. We were lucky today that the baby wasn't hurt, but what if something had happened and it wasn't just you that was hurt."

"I, I know the risk whoever I stand up for the innocent. I'm not hiding from them to keep myself safe."

"But it's not just your safety anymore." Dick said as he touched her stomach.

Kori felt her stomach as well, she took a deep breath.

"Maybe you're right."

"You can still train with the others and help me manage the team."

"I suppose I could, I could also prepare for the baby."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I could fill in for you on the team until then."

"Alright." She said as her expression changed again.

"Dick, I just realized that when I get further into the pregnancy my stomach will engage and got swollen. Will you still find me attractive?"

Dick smiled as he moved his hand onto her rear end.

"Well, why don't I prove it to you every night until the baby's born."

She smiled seductively again.

"That will work." She said before the two kissed and removed each other's clothing, making their way over to their bed and under the sheets.

By the following morning, the rest of the team were aware of Starfire's pregnancy.

"I can't believe Grayson got her pregnant already." Damian said.

"I can." Cyborg said smiling thinking about what he said the last day.

Moments later Nightwing and Starfire came in.

"Listen up!" Nightwing said as the Titans assembled.

"Our friend brother blood is working on building a new weapon in the desert just outside of the city. He's got a battalion of men with him. This won't be easy, Starfire won't be joining you on missions anymore. Until then I'll be with you." Nightwing said.

"What kind of weapon is Blood building?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, that's what we need to find out."

"Alright team, let's gear up." Cyborg said.

"Good luck team, I wish I could come." Starfire said.

After twenty minutes, the Titans were outside the city in the desert.

Bluebeetle, Beastboy, and Raven were flying in the air looking for signs of the Light.

"Nothing yet Nightwing." Bluebeetle said.

"Keep looking they're around here somewhere." Nightwing said as he drove across the rocky desert floor on his motorcycle.

Cyborg was in the T car with Damian.

"You're just like my dad, you never let me drive."

"This car is my baby, no one but Cyborg drives this car." Cyborg said.

As Bluebeetle continued flying his scanners noticed movement beneath them.

"Hold on, I've got something here." He said as he looked closer.

Finally he saw two men in black come out and fire a rocket launcher at him.

"Oh shit! Incoming!"

He avoided the rocket and fired back with his blaster, hitting the two and knocking them to the ground.

"Contact Light soldiers!"

Holes started appearing in the ground as Light soldiers came out in front of the Titans on the ground.

"Rack em up!" Nightwing shouted as he activated his Cycle's non legal weapons and shields.

The soldiers began firing as the bike's shields absorbed the ballistic rounds and avoided the explosive ones.

"My turn." Nightwing said before he fired back with the non legal rounds, knocking out several of the soldiers.

Bluebeetle was also in the air firing at the soldiers and avoiding rockets as bullets bounced off his armor.

" _That tickles_ " The scarab said.

Raven was using her magic to keep the bullets away from her as well as stripping guns away from soldiers and hurling them into rock formations.

Beastboy was on the ground as a Utahraptor, avoiding gunshots and knocking Light soldiers into the ground before transforming into a Gorilla and slamming them across the desert ground.

Cyborg was using his cars weapons while also firing his sonic cannon out the window.

Robin was on top of the car hurling explosives into groups of Light soldiers.

"You fools better not dent my car." Cyborg said as he continued to drive.

Elsewhere in a hidden location, Brotherblood and deathstroke were watching the fight from a terminal.

"How did they find us?" Blood said.

"I assume Nightwing had something to do with it. He's a good detective" Deathstroke said.

"Dam you're right, he's back."

"Our outer defenses aren't holding." Deathstroke said.

"No they'll break through within minutes, we cannot let them destroy our new weapon's factory"

"I think it's time we show them our new weapon."

Blood smiled.

"I believe you're right." He pressed a red button.

Meanwhile Beastboy continued knocking down soldiers as a pouncing lion when he felt the ground shake.

"What's happening?" Cyborg said before they saw three large portions of the ground open and glowing red eyes appear.

Nightwing's eyes widened as he saw three massive black mechanical Scorpions bigger than tanks crawl out.

"OK that's different." Bluebeetle said.

"That must be their secret weapons." Cyborg said.

The scorpions' backs opened up with various weapons and began firing.

"Incoming!" Cyborg shouted as he swerved the T car away.

Bluebottle tried to shoot down any missile or rocket coming at him.

Raven used her magic to divert them but there were also blasts of lasers coming at her.

Bluebeetle flew down firing at one, but his blasts were only scratching the surface.

"Geez that's tough armor." He said before he was hit by a rocket and hurled away.

It continued firing at Nightwing who did his best to avoid the blasts on his motorcycle and fire back, but the Scorpion's armor was tough.

Cyborg and Robin were also doing the same with no luck.

Raven flew down hurling rocks with her powers , but they had little effect.

Cyborg blasted away incoming missiles as a laster blast flew through the air and hit Raven.

"Rachel!" Robin shouted as he saw her fall from the sky.

He fired a grappling hook around a rock as he flew through the air and caught Rachel in his arms before they landed on the rock formation.

"Rachel." He said as she moaned.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." She said.

Damian then saw the Scorpion get closer with it's back weapons preparing to fire.

Just then he saw several rockets fly and hit the scorpion's weapons, disabling several.

"Aww yeah that has an effect." Cyborg said as he fired his sonic cannon and the car's weapons at the Scorpion's weapons, destroying several.

Beastboy was an elephant and was hit by the laser blast of the third scorpion, hurling him back.

He transformed again into a Cheetah but was hurled back and over an edge with the scorpion following him.

"Beastboy!" Nightwing shouted before he saw the middle Scorpion come after him.

He rode away avoiding incoming blasts as Bluebeetle got up and shook his head.

" _We will destroy that infernal machine."_ The Scarab said.

As Nightwing continued to drive he looked back and noticed that the armor on the outside of the Scorpion's hull was not on the inside of its legs.

"Huh?" He said smiling before he slowed down quickly and went right under the Scorpion.

"Let's try this." He said as he hurled an explosive Nighterang onto the inside of each leg.

As they went off they tore the legs apart, causing the Scorpion to fall onto its stomach.

Its tail, however, kept trying to strike at Nightwing, who soon noticed gaps in the armor plates.

He hurled two more explosives into the gaps, disabling the tail.

" _Now is our chance"_

Bluebeetle flew down and used his saws to cut the tail clean off before grabbing it in his arms.

He flew down and used it like a spear, stabbing it through the Scorpion's head, disabling it.

"We got one!"

Elsewhere Cyborg kept blasting at the other Scorpion's weapons as it moved closer to Robin and Raven.

"Its hard on the outside, maybe its not on the inside." Robin said as Raven got up.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted as she used her magic to force the scorpion's mouth open wide.

Robin hurled an explosive disk inside the large opening into the interior.

When the explosion went off there was a rupture inside the machine causing it to crash into the ground.

"Alright we got him!" Cyborg shouted.

"Uh where are the others?" Raven asked as the three realized they had become completely separated from the others.

At the same time Bluebeetle and Nightwing saw they to were separated.

"Guys where are you?" He said over the com link.

"We're fine. What about you?"

"Bluebeetle and I are, but where's Beastboy?"

* * *

Beastboy tried to fly away from the last Scorpion as a bird, but was hit by a blast and forced to the ground.

He struggled to get up and tried to transform into a Cheetah but was hurled back by an explosion.

As he transformed again his vision got blurry as he looked up and saw the Scorpion getting closer.

"No, it can't end like this." he said before he closed his eyes.

"Mgann, mom. I'm sorry."

He then heard something else, the rocks above him shift.

He looked up to see the entire rock formation shifting and falling onto of the scorpion until it was buried.

"What the?" He said before he saw some else step in front of him.

She was a young woman with light skin, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a grey shirt with a lighter grey undershirt and two brown gloves.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Beastboy blushed a little when he saw the girl, then grunted as he struggled to get up, the young woman extended her hand down and helped him get onto his feet.

"You're a Titan aren't you. That's so cool, I saved a titan." She said as Beastboy continued to blush.

"Uh yeah, my names Garfiel, I mean Beastboy."

"Right the one who turns into animals. Would you mind if I saw that." She asked.

"Uh sure." He said before he turned into a green horse.

"Wow that's so cool." She said.

Beastboy blushed again, whinnying.

He turned back into his normal self.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Terra."

"You said you saved me? So you were responsible for those rocks?"

Terra smiled as her eyes and hands glowed yellow and several pieces of rocks were lifted up.

"Woah." Beastboy said.

"I can control rocks like an Earthbender." She said.

"That's awesome." Beastboy said.

"Thanks." Terra said.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Beastboy asked.

"I live out here?"

"What?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but I'm here to try and better understand my powers and abilities. What are you doing here?"

"I came here with my team to stop those things."

"So the other Titans are here too, cool." Terra said.

"I actually need to uh find them." He said.

"Well I know this desert pretty well, I could help you find them." Beastboy blushed again.

"Thanks."

The two continued down the path as they tried to find the other Titans.

Meanwhile Bluebeetle was flying overhead looking for signs of the others.

"Geez where is everyone? How did we get so separated?".

"That fight was extensive. But we need to regroup." Nightwing said.

"Still no word from BB." Cyborg said sounding concerned.

"Maybe his communicator's damaged." Robin said.

"What about the Scorpion, he's all alone."Bluebeetle said sounding concerned.

"We have to be optimistic, he's fine I know he is." Nightwing said.

Moments later Bluebeetle saw Raven below him.

"Ahh there you are. " He said before he flew down to them.

"Alright that's everyone but Beastboy." Robin said.

Nightwing gave a troubled look.

That was when he heard a patchy signal.

"Hellbzzt combzzt in."

"Beastboy can you read me?"

"Cozzt that headizz to target."

"Whew. Looks like he's ok let's head over to the weapons factory and destroy it." Nightwing said.

Brotherblood and Deathstroke continued to watch them.

"Dam those brats, our experimental weapons destroyed."

"Those Scorpions were expensive, making indestructible armor isn't cheap. Lex Luthor won't be happy if his investment is gone." Deathstroke said.

"Then we have to protect his place."

"We will, we just need to use project W.E.N.D.I.G.O." Deathstroke said.

"What!? Are you inside that could easily turn against us."

"I don't care." Deathstroke said as he walked off.

"He's insane, but may be right." Blood said.

Beastboy and Terra continued to walk together through the desert.

"So I'll bet you guys have done a lot of cool things."

"Well it's more than just being cool, it's about protecting the innocent and being a soldier of Justice. But yeah, it is pretty cool."

"It must be nice being part of a team of people with extraordinary abilities. It can get really lonely out here, but it's the only place I can learn more about my powers without being shunned by others."

Beastboy tried to give a since look.

"Why would anyone shun you, you're awesome." He said.

"Thanks, but people don't seem to accept someone who's different than them. Unless they're a super hero." She said.

"Well sometime's being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Moments later Beastboy heard something with his animal senses.

"Hold up." He said stopping her.

He quickly tackled Terra to the ground as bullets hit the ground where they were standing.

On the rocky ridges above them were Light soldiers firing down at them.

"Keep up the fire!" One shouted.

"Uhh more of these jerks." Terra said.

"You've seen them before?"

"Yeah sometimes when I train out here."

"They're Light sol. Ehh no time to explain, we need to take them out. I can draw them out, can you do your earth power thing when they come out."

Terra looked a bit nervous.

"Uh well."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I can do it!" She said.

Beastboy transformed into Peregrine Falcon, the fastest bird in the world and flew out around the ridges as the Light soldiers revealed themselves as they fired at him.

Terra took a deep breath.

"Ok, you can do this." She said as concentrated and tried to use her powers.

Her hands and eyes began to glow yellow as she shifted the rocks around.

The Light soldiers saw this before several were hit and hurled aside by the flying rocks and shifting formations.

Unfortunately several of the rocks were moving extraneously, some nearly hitting Beastboy.

Despite this he flew low and transformed into a Lion, pouncing on multiple of the remaining soldiers.

Several of the rocks nearly hit him as well.

When all of the soldiers were down Terra gave a nervous look while Beastboy landed next to her.

He didn't want to say anything to her about what happened, but he was a bit concerned, then again she had never worked on a team before and probably didn't know about coordination.

"We should keep moving."

"Right." Terra said relived Beastboy wasn't pressing the matter.

Elsewhere Nightwing and the others were outside the hidden entrance to the base.

"So how do we get in?" Robin asked.

"If we can get to a terminal I can hack it." Cyborg said.

"Try to get a layout of the base too. We need to destroy it and any weapons they already made."

"What if Deathstroke and Blood are here?" Robin asked.

"I can handle one of them, not both. Not to mention they've probably got more weapons in their than an army base. This is stealth, sabotage the weapons, the base power source, production lines, then we get out."

"And if they see us?" Raven asked.

"Regroup, we'll need to be together if we'll have any chance of getting out."

"What about Beastboy?"

"Beastboy come in?"

"Bzzt I'm bzzt near entrance"

"Get in when you can, use stealth"

Four Light soldiers were standing outside the entrance when Nightwing made his way down using stealth.

He cracked his neck as he took out his sticks.

Within five seconds all four men were on the ground unconscious as Cyborg hacked into the terminal.

"And hacking the security feed now." Cyborg said as the other titans joined them.

"Let's get in there." Robin said as the door opened.

"Remember stealth." Nightwing said.

"Don't look at us." Robin said as he and Raven looked at Cyborg and Blue beetle.

"What? We can be stealthy if we want to?" Cyborg said as the other three looked at them.

""Sigh" Alright we'll be careful."

The Titans moved in moving carefully through the base.

"I can't believe we got stuck here dealing with the Justice league brats instead of the league itself. We're above this." A soldier said as he walked past Robin and Raven who were behind some machines.

"Big talk considering we ain't even dealt with them yet."

"I don't see why we don't launch an all out attack yet."

"The league with the UN's militaries, we'd be wiped out. We don't have the numbers."

"We might have the weapons soon."

"I've uploaded a map of the base to everyone."

"You each have your assignment, Cyborg you and Beetle take out the base's power core. Raven, you and Robin destroy their assembly line, BB take out their completed models. I'm going after the base controls, I'm going to upload a worm into their system. Good luck everyone."

Robin and Raven carefully made their way through the base avoiding Light soldiers or using Stealth or stealth take downs on Light soldiers.

Finally they reached the main assembly line where they saw various weapons being assembled.

"So how do we dismantle this with stealth?" Raven asked before she saw Robin had already made his way up to the control room and knocked out the man running it.

"Simple, deactivating security in this room and locking all the doors."

"Now we can be as noisy as we want." Robin said as he began controlling the machinery and crashing assembly arms into the lines.

"What the?" A soldier said before his gun was stripped away from him by dark magic.

Raven flew up and over the walkway where eight soldiers were standing.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The walkway was torn apart and the men fell down onto the destroyed assembly line.

Five more began firing at her only to have Robin leap in and amongst them, knocking them out one by one as Raven hurled the last few into the walls with her magic.

"We're clear." Raven said.

"Alright let's make sure this place can't be used." Robin said as he hurled several explosives into what was left of the assembly lines.

Raven also used her magic to tear them apart, leaving the entire assembly line a pile of wrecked metal.

In another room Cyborg locked the door behind them and deactivated the security in the room.

"We're clear." He said.

"Bueno." Bluebeetle said as he flew down firing his blaster into several Light soldier guards, hurling them back.

Cyborg quickly joined the fray, blasts the others with his Sonic cannon.

Bluebeetle flew down with maces now on his hands as he beat four more guards off the walkway over the power generator.

Cyborg leapt up with his jump pack and unleashed several furious strikes with his fists across the last few guards.

"Alright let's tear this thing apart." Beetle said.

"Give me a second and I'll overload the power."

"Wait a minute won't the power go off and they know we're here?"

"I thought about that. I'm going to activate auxiliary power, that will keep the base on for a little longer before it is all used up."

"Good idea." Bluebeetle said.

Cyborg began working.

Meanwhile in the storage room, Terra was sneaking up behind guards with several large rocks she had brought with her.

She hurled them into the guards' backs as she did so.

Beastboy had transformed into a small mouse and moved inside the crates as well as inside the mechanized scorpions, chewing out their cpu wires.

As he crawled out of the last crate he saw Terra move one of the rocks too quickly and banged against a crate.

"What the?" A soldier said when they saw Terra.

"Open fire!"

They began firing at her as she took cover and hurled several rocks back, knocking a few out.

Beastboy transformed again into Rhino, rushing forward and knocking the last few out.

Beastboy transformed again and he saw Terra with a shameful look.

"Terra is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I just messed up a little." She said.

"Terra is there something going on?"

She sighed.

"Alright I haven't been completely honest with you Beastboy, there's a reason I'm out here alone in the desert. My powers, I can't completely control them." She said.

"What?"

" I loose control of them from time to time, it's why I almost hit you and hit that crate."

"Terra, that's nothing to be ashamed of. It just means you need more practice." He said before he blushed a little.

"You know, if you wanted, you could come with us."

"What?"

"We could train you, help you understand your powers better." He said.

"Be a Titan? I don't know, I mean I think I might cause you guys more trouble than help."

"Just think about it." Beastboy said nervously.

Inside the control room five Light technicians were running the computers, not noticing Nightwing come up behind them.

Within moments they were all unconscious.

"Alright let's get to work." Nightwing said as he started hacking into the computer.

"Geez with lex Luthor funding them they'd have a better security system." Nightwing said as he uploaded the worm.

"Click, click, and click." Nightwing said before he heard footsteps behind him.

He looked up to see Brotherblood and Deathstroke standing there.

"Well if it isn't Nightwing, and without his adorable little children."

Nightwing drew his sticks and got in a fighting stance.

"You ready for another round Deathstroke."

"As amusing as that would be I want to see how our new experiment, project W.E.N.D.I.G.O will perform."

"Project W.E.N.D.I.G.O?"

The ground began to shake as Nightwing's eyes widened.

He saw twelve foot tall giant man with sterioided out muscles and metal armor over portions of his body.

"Meet project W.E.N.D.I.G.O. The first in a new line of Light soldiers." Blood said.

"Destroy him." Blood said as the massive creature leapt down and crashed into the ground in front of Nightwing.

"Guys I need some help in the control room!" Nightwing shouted over the com link.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O kept smashing the ground around him and firing rockets from his armor.

Nightwing could do nothing but hurl Nighterangs at the missile's and avoid his strikes.

"God where's Superboy when you need him." He said as he narrowly avoided another strike.

Seeing an opportunity he ran onto his arm and up to his head before hurling to electric Nighterangs into his neck, making W.E.N.D.I.G.O squirm before he slammed both his sticks across his face.

Nightwing landed to see W.E.N.D.I.G.O turn around and face him.

"Well that didn't work." Moments later two blue blasts hit W.E.N.D.I.G.O.

Nightwing turned to see Bluebeetle and Cyborg rushed in.

"Alright we're here to, help." Bluebeetle said as his eyes widened when he saw W.E.N.D.I.G.O.

"Ok that's a big guy." Cyborg said.

"Excellent more victims for W.E.N.D.I.G.O to destroy." Blood said.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O roared as he fired several rockets at the two.

Cyborg and Bluebeetle avoided them before Bluebeetle flew up at W.E.N.D.I.G.O's face and Cyborg leapt up with his jump pack.

They tried to smash his face, but W.E.N.D.I.G.O swatted them away with his massive arms.

The two crashed into the walls.

"Ouch." Bluebeetle said.

"Ok direct attacks might not work." Cyborg said.

"Moments later large pieces of the wall were broken off by dark magic and wrapped around W.E.N.D.I.G.O's arms, pinning them to his body.

Raven and Robin rushed in as W.E.N.D.I.G.O ripped his arms free of the metal.

Robin's eyes widened as he saw the massive super weapon in front of them.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O roared as he fired more rockets at them before swiping his hands down.

Raven and Robin tried to avoid the attacks but were eventually both hit and knocked aside.

Raven shook her head as she got up.

"Are you sure this guy isn't one of Superman's villains." Robin said.

"Beautiful, they're powerless against him." Blood said.

"We need more Muscle to take this guy down." Nightwing said before the ground began to shake again.

Everyone including Blood and Deathstroke turned to see a massive green Indominus Rex sprinting into the room roaring.

"Beastboy!" Bluebeetle said.

"Woohoo!" They heard.

Robin and Raven then noticed a blood girl ridding on Beastboy's back.

"Who is that?"

Beastboy crashed into W.E.N.D.I.G.O with his massive body, making the weapon stumble backwards.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O roared as he fired several rockets at Beastboy.

"I got this." Terra said as her eyes and hands glowed yellow and she hurled a dozen rocks into the rockets.

Deathstroke watched Terra with particular interest as she moved the rocks.

With the rockets destroyed, W.E.N.D.I.G.O tried to charge at Beastboy only to be knocked back by a swipe of his massive tail.

Beastboy roared again before he charged forward with his head lowered, knocking W.E.N.D.I.G.O onto his back.

Terra stood up and used all of her power to cause a massive rock break through the ceiling and onto W.E.N.D.I.G.O's head, cracking the rock in two pieces as W.E.N.D.I.G.O moaned.

Nightwing walked over his head with a Nitherang in hand.

"Night night." he said as he stepped in W.E.N.D.I.G.O's eye making his mouth open before he dropped the Nighterang in and filled W.E.N.D.I.G.O with electricity, finishing him off into unconsciousness.

"I do believe a strategic retreat is in order." Blood said.

Deathstroke kept staring at Terra.

"For now." Deathstroke said before they left the room.

Beastboy transformed back into his normal self as the other Titans surrounded him and Terra.

"You chose a good time to show up." Bluebeetle said.

"Who is this girl?" Robin asked.

"This is Terra, she has powers too."

"We can see that." Nightwing said as he walked up to Terra who looked nervous.

"Hello, I'm Nightwing I'm in charge of the Titans. This is Cyborg the team leader, Raven, Bluebeetle, Robin, and you already know Beastboy."

"Hi." Terra said.

"I was thinking, maybe since Terra has powers, she could join the Titans." Beastboy said with a hint of excitement.

"Well you clearly do have impressive abilities. I am in charge of this team and I decide who comes in, and I think you have the potential to join if you wanted."

"Yeah well, the thing is, it would probably be best if I stayed out here alone."

"Why?" Cyborg said.

"I told Beastboy, I don't exactly have complete control over my powers all the time. Sometimes things go wrong, and I end up hurting people."

"Terra I don't think you could ask for a better opportunity than joining the team, you think half of us understood our abilities before joining the Team." Bluebeetle said.

"I told you Terra, we can help you." Beastboy said.

"Well I." Terra said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I never shy away from another teammate, it would be nice having some new blood on the team." Cyborg said.

"Why not." Robin said.

"She could help." Raven said.

"Come on Terra, I think you belong with me, us!" Beastboy said blushing as he desperately corrected himself.

"Well, ok. If you'll have me, I'll join the Titans."

"Yes!" Beastboy said.

Elsewhere Blood and Deathstroke were watching the feed of the battle from earlier.

"The base and weapons were destroyed, but at least they never discovered what we were really working on there. The council will be pleased to know that the tests were a success Deathstroke, Deathstroke?" He said as he saw his partner stare at Terra.

"What? Do you have a thing for little girls all of a sudden?" Blood started before Deathstroke punched him in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up, this girl. She's not like the others, she could have possibilities." He said with great interest.

Back at the Tower, Terra met Starfire, who was also happy to see another member of the team.

"So you're Nightwing's wife?"

"I am, and since I'll be out of the field until I give birth, I can spend most of my time helping to train you and help you control your powers."

Nightwing walked in with a small round communicator.

"Alright Terra here's your communicator, use it to get in contact with the other Titans."

"Thanks Nightwing." Terra said as she took it.

"It's getting late, everyone should get some rest, especially you Terra, you've got a long day of training tomorrow." Nightwing said.

"I look forward to it." Starfire said as she walked off with Nightwing.

"I'll show you to your room." Beastboy said.

He lead Terra to her room and walked inside with her.

"If you need anything, just let me know." he started before Terra hugged him.

"Thank's Beastboy, for giving me a home." She said as Beastboy blushed.

"Uh no problem, I'm glad you're in the team." He said.

"Goodnight." Terra said before Beastboy left the room.

His face stayed red as he walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Hard Encounter

* * *

It was early in the morning in Titans Tower, and Terra was in the training room with the others.

He was trying to hurl rocks at Starfire's slower Starbolts.

When the starblolts hit the rocks they tore them apart and Terra tried to catch these with her powers.

"Good, keep it up Terra." Starfire said as they continued.

Beastboy was a Gorilla as he watched Terra training with Starfire.

"Beastboy." He heard before he was hit in the face by Robin's foot and hurled onto the ground.

"Are you even paying attention?" Robin asked as Beastboy got up and transformed into a Wolf. He ran at Robin, jumping at him.

Robin leapt over Beastboy , but using his tail to give him more turning ability, Beastboy was able to pounce onto Robin as he landed.

Despite this Robin was able to wrap his legs around Beastboy's head and flip him around onto his back.

Nightwing was sparing with Cyborg as he blocked each of his strikes and then swept him off his feet.

"And round three goes to Nightwing." He said as he helped Cyborg up.

"Alright it might be fifteen to Zero, but I'm not giving up." Cyborg said as he got back up.

Raven and Bluebeetle were finishing up their sparring match when they came down and saw Terra as she sparred with Starfire.

"She's got some impressive powers." Bluebeetle said.

"They're reasonable, when she has control of them." Raven said.

"Come on Raven you're one to talk, besides that's why we're all here. Plus Beastboy's really taken a liking to her."

"He's only interested in her romantically, it's unprofessional."

"Again niña, you're one to talk. You and Damian." He said before making kissing noises.

Raven moved her hand and caused a piece of training debris to hit the back of Bluebeetle's legs, knocking him off his feet.

"Hey!".

"Sorry I thought we were still sparring."

Later that day, Nightwing was going over some more information about Red X from the police files.

"Who are you?" Nightwing said.

Moments later he saw there was someone trying contact him.

"Hello." He said as he turned it on.

"Dick, I'm glad I caught you."

"Bruce, what's going on?"

"Well first I wanted to congratulate you on the baby."

"Yeah, it's definitely big news. Any advice for a first time father?"

"I may not be the best person to ask considering I've never raised anyone who wasn't already over ten years old."

"True."

"How is Damian doing by the way?"

"He's doing good Bruce, he's opening up more, becoming a team player, and he's even got himself a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah Raven."

"Don't let them do anything , 'inappropriate' Dick."

"Lighten up Bruce, you think I let that kind of stuff happen under my watch. Well unless it's between me and Kori."

"There is something else too Dick, what have you found about this Red X?"

"Well from what I've seen and from what Damian said he apparently has gear just like you and me, and even fights like us."

"Have you seen him yourself?"

"No, he's apparently left Jump city."

"I know, because he's in Bludhaven."

Dick's eyes widened.

"Bludhaven."

"There's been police reports there similar to those from Jump city."

"Why is he there?"

"I don't know, but I do know the Riddler is now operating there, kidnapping people to play his sick games."

"What about you?"

"Cobblepot and Twoface been stepping up their game since Joker was put away. I've got my hands full here in Gotham, even with Batwing helping me"

"Alright I'll take a look, and I'll try to bring the Riddler in too."

"Good luck Dick."

Dick got up and began putting his armor back on as Kori walked in.

"Dick, are you going somewhere?"

"Bludhaven, Batman says Red X was sighted there, I'm going after him."

"What!? You're going alone? But Dick the others said he took them all on alone."

"Well I've done the same Kori, I can handle myself, I know it and you know it."

"But Dick."

"Kori this is important, bringing that psycho vigilante off the streets will save countless lives. I know you understand that."

Kori gave a troubled look.

"I guess you're right."

"Thank you, Cyborg's in charge while I'm gone. You do your best to keep our baby safe." Dick said as Kori smiled a little.

"I will." She said before Nightwing kissed her and left.

He got in his motorcycle and drove away from the tower heading towards Bludhaven.

* * *

Damian, Raven, and Bluebeetle were watching him leave from the windows in the main room.

"Where's Grayson off to?" Damian asked.

"Important business from Batman." Cyborg said.

"If it's from my father I think I should know it too."

"Sorry Damian, but if Batman wanted you to know he would have told you." Damian gave an irritated look as he turned away from the window.

"I think we might have actually won the war for Jump city, it's been five days and nothing from any bad guy." Bluebeetle said.

"It has been quite." Cyborg said.

"Hey boss, mind if I head home for the weekend, my mom wants to see me." Bluebeetle said.

"Alright, just be ready to head back if we need you."

"Alright see you guys." Bluebeetle said as he left the room.

"You know Terra since you've been away from Jump city so long, I think you should have a look around. You know get reacquainted with the city. I could uh, show it to you."

"You guys want to show me around, that would be cool." Terra said.

"Guys." Beastboy said nervously.

"Damian and I are going over the primary sources on the destruction of the Carthaginian empire at the hands of the Romans, then having dinner together." Raven said.

"I got some new additions to the T car I want to add." Cyborg said.

"I must do further research on raising a child here on Earth." Starfire said.

"Well I could just take you." Beastboy said.

"Thanks Beastboy." Terra said as Beastboy blushed a little.

* * *

In Bludhaven Nightwing was on top of a roof as he examined the bodies of two Riddler henchmen who were dangling from their feet with huge X's carved into them.

"What are you?" Nightwing said as he continued staring at them.

"Alfred got anything from the scan I just sent you?"

"Nothing yet Master Grayson, though give me some more time. Master Bruce is out with young master Fox and they need me as well."

"Alright sorry to bog you down Alfred, this guy is bloodthirsty."

"Yes the Red X fellow I was told about. From what I have heard, Commissioner Gordan has condemned his actions, though many policemen are seeing him as another savior, like Batman."

Dick's eyes squinted.

"He is not Batman."

"No he is not. Which is why it is all the more important you apprehend him master Grayson."

Dick looked at the bodies again and used what he got from Alfred to keep tracking Red X's movements. Much to his disappointment he only found more of Red X's victims.

"I will find you." Nightwing said.

* * *

Back in Jump city Beastboy was leading Terra through the city, trying to show her around.

"Huh this place has changed since I was last here?" Terra said.

"That's what happens when an army of criminals come in." Beastboy said.

"I didn't realize things had gotten so bad in Jump city."

"Well the Light is using it as recruiting grounds. There a certainly come colorful characters here." Beastboy said.

"Right, so what exactly does Mad Mod do again?"

"I really don't know half the time, he's just some evil British guy."

"That sounds like a bad action movie villain."

Beastboy laughed a little.

"Was that really funny?"

"If you ever faced Mad Mod you would realize it is."

As they continued down the street they didn't realize they were being followed.

"So uh Terra, we've seen most of the city, but the night is still young. You uh want to maybe get some dinner." Beastboy said nervously.

"Well ok." Terra said.

Beastboy gave a slightly excited look, though not trying to give it away to her as they made their way to a restaurant.

* * *

Back in Bludhaven two of the Riddler's henchmen were on a rooftop with red X blades shoved into the back of their necks.

A dark figure pulled the two blades out before he used some of the rainwater to clean them off.

"I finally found you." The figure turned to see Nightwing standing above him.

The figure stared at Nightwing.

"Red X."

"Nightwing, I had a feeling I might run into you eventually."

Nightwing leapt down and drew his sticks.

"I'm going to make this simple X, stand down or I'll take you down."

Red X cracked his neck and held up the two X blades.

"You're brats weren't much of a challenge, I hope you won't disappoint."

The two sprinted at each other before they clashed. Nightwing and Red X exchanged blows, each just able to block the other's strikes.

Neither could seem to gain the edge other the other, both making acrobatic movements over the other and off parts of the roof.

Nightwing acrobatically leapt backwards as two X's flew under him and then exploded beside him.

Nightwing hurled two of his own Nighterangs as Red X acrobatically leapt over them before hurling another two Xs.

Nightwing drew his sticks and knocked the two aside before he looked around and saw that red X was gone.

"Aww shit." He said before he grappled to a vantage point overlooking the rooftop the pole of a water container.

He looked around for any sign of X.

"Where are you?" He said before he heart something hit the pole he was on.

He looked and saw a Red X.

His eyes widened before he leapt down as the pole exploded.

When he landed he was hit in the face by Red X's foot and knocked back.

He quickly brought his arms and sticks up as he tried to hold back X's attack.

As Nightwing continued to fight Red X he realized that Damian was right. X's gear and fighting style were right on par with his own, just as Batman taught him.

He also noticed there was another fighting style mixed in there, after a minute he realized it was, Red X had received training from the League of Assassins.

"You're with the league of Assassins aren't you?" Nightwing asked.

"I've gotten some help from Ra's, but I work alone."

"What about your other training?"

"Other training?" Red X said as Nightwing caught Red X's leg and then pulled it aside before slamming his right stick across X's face and then leapt up , slamming his foot into X's face, knocking him onto his back.

"You've got the same set of Skills I do, the same training. The only kind of training that comes from Batman." Nightwing said as X got up and looked at him.

"How do you know how to fight like that and do what I can do?"

"I know more than you think Dick Grayson."

Nightwing's eyes widened.

"What's wrong Dick? Surprised I know who you are and have all the same skills Bruce Wayne taught you."

Nightwing now looked very freaked out.

"What do you get when you put two vigilantes against the greatest mind in the world." They heard before the two looked up on the edge of the rooftop above them to see none other than the Riddler standing there with ten men beside him, each armed with a gun.

"Two dead vigilantes, that's what you get."

* * *

Back in Jump city Beastboy and Terra were sitting together at a restaurant as a waiter dropped of their dinners.

"Enjoy your meal."

"How did you get us in here with that huge line?"

"Well the owner owe me a favor after I threw Mammoth out of here last week."

"Mammoth?"

"One of the HIVE's students, he has to eat a lot to keep his huge body fueled."

"You didn't get any meat I see."

"Well I've been the meat so."

"I see. Beastboy how did you get your powers anyway? Were you born with them?"

"No, I was born a normal human, I spent my early life on a nature reserve with my mother. Taking care of animals, that was until we were attacked by the Biyalian army."

"Attacked!"

"We were saved by the first team, Nightwing was with them back when he was still Robin. That's also when I met my adopted sister."

"Adopted sister."

"During the attack I was hurt in an explosion and needed blood, so Miss Martian used her shapeshifting powers to turn her blood into my type and transfused it to me. Then three years later my mother was murdered by Queen bee."

"Oh my God." Terra said as she saw the painful look on his face.

"After that I was taken in by the Team, but it wasn't long after that my skin turned green like this and I could shape shift into any animal."

"So that's where your powers come from, Miss Martian."

"Yeah, she's the only family I have now. But what about you? Where do your powers come from?"

"Well Uh, I was just born with them and they just came in a year ago, that's why I went to the desert."

" I see."

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Terra said as she got up and went to the girl's room.

After exiting the stall she noticed something was written into the mirror.

She walked closer and saw it said.

"I know your secret."

She gave a freaked out look before all but one of the lights went out.

"Hello." She said as she backed up to the wall.

She tried to get out but the door was locked and there was no earth for her to use.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." She heard in a menacing voice.

Her eyes widened as she saw none other than Deathstroke step forward.

"You!"

"Yes me Terra, and that was quite a story you told out there. Born with your powers, not that is a story, a fictional one."

"You don't know anything about me!"

Deathstroke grabbed her arms with one hand before stroking the side of her cheek with his other.

"I know more about you than any of your 'friends'." He said as Terra shook in fear.

"You may think they can help you girl, but they can't." He said as he moved his head within in inch of hers.

"Only I can help you Terra. We'll be in touch." He said before the last light went off then all of the lights came back on.

When they came back on Deathstroke was gone.

Terra was shaking as she slid to the ground and sat shaking.

* * *

Back in Bludhaven, Nightwing and Red X stared up at the thugs aiming guns at them and another ten who had joined them on their rooftop.

"You make a large mistake killing my men young man, now you and Batman's former brat will die."

Red X looked up intensely at the Riddler.

"You made this people play your sick riddles, husbands with their wives, children with their mothers, all dead for your sick enjoyment."

"They did not have my superior intellect, I gave them an honest chance."

"I'm going to kill you Riddler, you made the mistake of reveling yourself to me."

"No you're going to die! Kill them both!"

Red X and Nightwing turned to each other and nodded.

Both threw something onto the ground, an X and a smoke pellet with a combined smoke screen.

"What?" Riddler said as Nightwing and Red X worked together, making quick work of the gunmen.

"Shoot them!"

The gunman fired as the smoke cleared.

Nightwing and Red X used their agility to avoid the gunfire before they both hurled X's and Nighterang's at the gunmen.

The X's and Nighterangs sliced the guns into pieces.

"Oh dear." Riddler said as he backed up with his men.

Nightwing and Red X fired their grappling hooks and launched themselves up onto the ledge.

They made quick work of the men when Nightwing noticed the Riddler running and X going after him.

"No X stop!" Nightwing pursued when he saw X grab Riddler.

"No!"

He fired a grappling hook and carried Riddler off as he screamed in fear.

He pursued X until he saw it, the Riddler hanging with a two large cut marks across his chest and a chain wrapped around his neck as he dangled over a building.

"No." Nightwing said.

Later that night Dick was sitting on his bed, deep in thought.

Kori was watching him, almost afraid to speak with him.

She then finally went over to Dick and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dick, it's been two hours since you got back and you haven't said a word."

He took a deep breath.

"I couldn't stop him Kori, he killed more people."

"You did your best Dick, the entire team couldn't stop him."

"It's not just that Kori, he knew who I was."

"I'm sure he's heard of Nightwing before."

"No Kori, he knew my identity. He knew I was Dick Grayson."

"What!?"

"That's not all he knew, he knew Batman's identity."

"How?"

"I don't know, this is driving me crazy. He fight's just like Batman and me , he has equipment just like us, and now he knows who we are. Who is Red X?"

Kori sat beside Dick and put her hand in his lap.

"Dick we're going to find him, we're going bring him to justice. Then we'll find out who he is."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: X

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat inside the Batcave in front of the computer as he went over information Dick sent him about Red X.

He had been going over the files for hours now and was getting irritated about how little he could find.

"You know if you want to move into the Batcave I can get a mattress in here." He heard behind him.

Bruce turned to see Talia standing there.

"Sorry, I was just working on this Red X case."

"I thought Damian's team was looking into that?"

"They were, but he was too much for them to handle, so Dick took over, and it was too much for him. So i'm lending a hand."

"It must be something if the world's greatest detective can't crack it."

"You said it." Bruce said as he turned back to the computer.

"He's harder to find information on than anyone I've ever gone after before. He knows how to cover his tracks well, and according to Dick he knows who I am."

"What? How?"

"He said he was involved with the league of Assassins, your father could have told him about me. Did you ever see someone like X with him?"

"No, but my father loved keeping secrets from me. For all I know this X could be his potential replacement for Damian since we left him."

"Maybe, it would explain his actions, killing all these criminals."

"But my father is part of the Light now, many of these men he has killed would have been allies of him.

"True, but he might have left him for similar reasons as you and Damian left."

"It could be." Bruce said before Talia put her hands on his shoulders and then rubbed his chest.

"You're driving yourself crazy Bruce, come and take a break."

He took a deep breath.

"Alright." He said before he got up and walked over to the sparring chamber with her.

"Don't expect me to go easy on your because you're my wife now."

"Oh dear, I'd be upset if you even thought about doing so." Talia said with a slightly evil grin.

The two began viciously sparring with each other as Alfred watched.

"If master Damian is part of them both, he'll be unstoppable when he's grown."

The following morning Bruce was in his suit as he rode in the back of his car towards Wayne Enterprises.

As he arrived the door was opened by the vale.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." He said as he got out.

He walked inside with another before reaching the board of directors where Lucius Fox was waiting.

"Ahh Mr. Wayne you're here." He said before he and the other saw Talia beside him wearing a woman's suit.

"Who is this?" One of the board men said.

"This is Talia Wayne, my wife."

"What?" All but Lucius said.

"When did you get married?"

"It was a private ceremony."

"Very lovely none the less." Lucius said.

"You were their?"

"There I was the best man."

"Talia will be joining us on the board of directors."

"Mr. Wayne you can't be serious."

"This is my company, and that makes it hers as well."

"Even so you can't just add your wife to the board because she's your wife."

"I have been reviewing your quarterly reports." Talia said to that very same board member.

"It seems that you have been loosing the company money in the western coast."

"Yes, well as you know the economy hasn't been going well there, it's not my fault."

"Well I readjusted our business model and partners there to match the new situation." Talia said as she passed out the sheets to the board.

"As you can see my new model not only brings in profit to the company but will jumpstart local economies in these areas."

Most of the board seemed incredibly impressed by this as Bruce and Lucius smiled.

"Well then , if that's taken care of we should get to work." Lucius said.

The board spoke for several hours before breaking out.

Bruce and Talia walked with Lucius to more secluded area of the building.

"H'mm I'm amazed you kept this kept the company going with all those fools you have on your board. You and Lucius must keep the company going yourselves."

"Well now we have you to help." Bruce said.

"Right this way." Lucius said as he lead them to the secret development area.

"By the way, how has my son been doing with you?"

"He's doing fine Lucius. Though I have tried to convince him to find another profession."

"I know Mr. Wayne, but I couldn't do it when he entered Westpoint , I couldn't do it when he joined the Rangers, and I couldn't do it when he found the batwing armor. The boy follows his own path."

"Speaking of which, I have what you asked for ready." Lucius said as he entered in a code on a dial.

The wall opened up as Talia saw what looked like the Batsuit but built for a woman.

Her eyes widened.

"Is that?"

"I built it for Barbara when she was old enough, but now I had it redesigned for you." Bruce said as she moved closer and touched it.

"You want me to join you at night."

"Only if you want to, but I could certainly use your skills."

She gave a sly smile before turning to him.

"You want me to join you on your crusade, putting filthy criminals in their place. I pass up such an opportunity." She said.

"Alright then, Batwoman."

That night in an abandoned warehouse three dozen armed men were standing guard as two trucks backed in with their backs facing each other.

They opened up as the Penguin climbed out of one and Harvey Two face came out of the other.

"There you are Dent."

"Cobblepot."

"Alright where's my money?"

"Where's my product?"

The Penguin opened his door wider as Two face saw what was inside.

"Beautiful." Dent said as he signaled his men to come and collect it as one of his men handed him a briefcase.

He opened it in front of the Penguin and revealed it to be filled with bearer bonds.

"Ahh yes, pleasure doing business with you Two Face"

Moments later a Baterang hit the briefcase scattering the bearer bonds before the two looked up and saw Batman with a woman wearing similar armor.

"The bat!?"

"And he's got a friend. Kill em!" The Penguin shouted before their men began firing.

Batman and Batwoman quickly evaded the gunfire before reaching some of the gunmen and making quick work of them.

Despite how much she wanted to, Batwoman refrained from killing any of the criminals and settled for knocking them out.

Batman hurled two Baterangs that sliced apart several of their guns. Batwoman fired a grappling hook onto the ceiling before pulling herself up and then leaping off, gliding down before slamming her foot into the Penguin's face.

Batman beat down three of Dent's men before reaching him and knocking a pistol out of his hand.

"Try and touch me Batman and you'll." He started before Batman slammed his first into his face, knocking him onto his back.

Several more gunmen tried to take position above them when the window behind them shattered, Batwing flew in fighting his way through the remaining gunmen and knocking them out.

"Nice timing." Batman said.

"You guys looked pretty helpless without me."

Batman turned to Batwoman.

"You did well tonight."

"Well it was kind of fun, but don't these idiots always end up back on the streets?"

"It happens, but that's why we're here."

Within the hour the GCPD arrived and took the two gangs away.

That night Bruce and Talia were back at Wayne manor in bed.

"So Damian has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, according to Dick."

"I don't know if I like that idea."

"If he's anything like us he'll be more focused on fighting crime than doing anything inappropriate."

"Hopefully." Talia said before she noticed some trouble in Bruce's eyes.

"Are you still concerned about Red X?"

"What gave me away?"

"Bruce maybe you should focus on another threat, we did just learn my father rescued your old friend the Joker."

"Talia I really hate your father."

"Me too Bruce." She said before she rested her head on his chest.

"Now please get some sleep."

"Alright, goodnight Talia."

"Goodnight Bruce."

The following night he was up with Alfred going over police files.

"Here's something, it appears that Master X has dealt with The Mad hatter recently."

"He's here in Gotham, he's starting low but he'll work his way up."

"Bruce." He heard as Talia walked in.

"What is it?"

"The bat computer is showing two separate disturbances, one near the docks and the other downtown. One is Blackmask and the other is unknown."

"Contact Batwing, tell him to meet you at the docks, I'll see what's going on downtown."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine Talia, you and Batwing can handle Blackmask."

"Alright, be careful."

"Aren't I always."

Talia got on her motorcycle as Batman got in the Batmobile and sped across Gotham.

"I'm connected with you both Sir, I'll do my best to support the two of you."

"Alright Alfred, let me know if something changes."

Batman reached the area where the second disturbance was and stopped the bat mobile in front of an abandoned factory.

He got out and saw a pair of men wearing clown makeup nailed to the wall with large X's cut into their bodies.

"Red X." Batman said as he rushed inside.

He continued into the factory where he saw more men wearing clown like attire killed and several hanging by their necks.

Finally he heard sobbing.

He continued in where he finally saw her, Harley Quinn chained to a poll crying.

Batman walked over to her.

"Quinn, what happened here?"

"He took him, he took Mister J."

"Who took him?"

"The crazy X guy, we thought it was you until we saw he was killing our men. He chained me up and dragged Mister J away, he said he had plans for him."

Batman's eyes widened, he finally put all the pieces together.

Elsewhere in another location the Joker was tied to a chair laughing as Red X walked around him.

"Ha ha ha, let's keep it going! We're having so much fun!"

"Would you stop fucking laughing!" Red X screamed as he punched Joker across the face repeatedly.

The Joker spit up some blood but kept laughing.

X grabbed him by the chin and drew an X blade.

"The only reason you're still alive is that I wanted to hear you scream, beg for mercy, but apparently that's not going to happen."

"No, I don't think so."

X prepared to kill the Joker.

"Stop!" He heard.

X looked up to see Batman walk into the room.

He stood up and stared at him intensely.

"Bruce, I was wondering when you'd come for me. You sent your new brat after me, you sent your first brat after me, now you finally come for me yourself."

"You need to stop this now, I know who you are , I don't know how it's possible but I know it's you, Jason."

"Jason." The Joker said with some excitement.

X slowly raised his mask up , revealing his face and a J shaped brand on his cheek.

Batman's expression changed as he saw Jason Todd's face.

"Why so surprised Bruce, you already knew it was me."

"I saw you die Jason, I saw the tape."

"Well here I am." Jason said as Batman stared.

"Wait a minute, you said Bruce. Does that mean Batman's name is Bruce, but Bruce who. Bruce Cambil, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Willis?"

Jason knocked the Joker out before he looked at Batman again.

"Really no more words, I'm hurt."

"Jason I."

"You! You! Do you have any idea what I went though! A year at Arkham Asylum with him! All the things he did to me, the only thing that kept me going was hoping, praying that maybe you would find me, that maybe you'd come for me! But I was wrong! Finally Joker shows me a picture of you and your new Robin, how long did you wait before replacing me Bruce!?"

"Jason I tried to find you."

"You tried! I was nothing to you! Just a soldiers in this war of yours! When you lost me you just replaced me with someone new!"

"That's not what happened? How are you even alive, I saw him shoot you on the tape."

"After Joker killed me, he dropped my body off and I was found by the league of Assassins. Ra's brought me back with the Lazarus pit. He gave me a re-education on crime."

"Ra's did this to you, he brainwashed you."

"He gave me my life back! That's more than you ever did! He showed me how sick and cruel this world really is, and that with people like this, you can't just lock them up. You can only put them in the ground."

"He made you into his slave."

"And what was I under you? I'm done playing by your rules Bruce, I'm going to cleanse this earth of the wretched. When I'm done with the Joker, I'm going to kill every criminal in this city."

"I can't let you do that Jason."

Jason lowered his mask back over his face and drew the X blade.

"Try and stop me."

He was about to slice open the Joker's throat when Batman tackled him into the ground.

Red X got free and leapt back hurling two of his X's at Batman who used his gauntlet to deflect one and avoid the other.

He hurled a Battering at X who avoided it only to have Batman tackle him into the wall again.

"Stand down Robin."

"Don't call me that! That's not who I am!"

X stuck an electric X onto Batman , shocking him and allowing X to get free.

He ran at Joker only to have Batman intercept him again.

The two exchanged several blows, but X was not at Batman's skill level.

Batman blocked his strikes and was able to hit back, eventually knocking Jason's mask off before slamming his foot into Jason's chest , knocking him into the ground.

Before he could get up Batman got over him and held his fist over his face.

He looked into Jason's eyes and saw the eyes of the boy who he trained to be Robin.

"Jason, I'm sorry."

"You really should be bats, the boy trusted you and you let me have all the fun with him." Batman turned to see Joker had somehow freed himself and was looking uninjured.

"What?"

He held a vial.

"Nice healing juice curtsy of Poison Ivy. Now that I know my old friend Jason's back, we can play out little game again." Joker said before the wall burst open.

Batman's eyes widened as he saw Bane standing there.

Bane sprinted forward and grabbed Batman before slamming him into a wall.

"Thanks for the help there bat's, I'll send you some more videos of our play date." Joker said as two of his men came in and grabbed Jason.

"No ! No!" Jason shouted as he was dragged off into an elevator.

"See ya later Bats." Joker said as the elevator went up.

"Now the Joker get's to have his fun with him and I get have my fun with." Bat started before Batman gave a more series expression than he had ever given before.

He took out a Baterang and shoved it into Ban's left eye.

"Ahh!" Bane shouted in pain before he dropped Batman to the ground.

"I'm not letting this happen again!" He shouted.

Bane growled before he ran at Batman in a dead sprint.

Batman leapt up and over Bane before hurling a Baterang into the tube attached to his head, slicing it off.

Bane stopped as he felt his muscles spasm.

Batman landed on his back and wrapped the severed tube around Bane's neck before flipping him onto his back and then slamming his foot into his face.

He turned to the elevator shaft.

"Ohh you know Jason, there are some things we never did the first time that I had to try out on the new Robin. Now I get to try them out on you." Joker said as Jason shook in fear.

"No, no this can't be happening to me again."

"Oh Jason my boy, I'm afraid it is, and just like last time Batman won't be coming for you."

As soon as the elevator doors opened something burst through the roof of the elevator.

The thugs looked up to see Batman land on top of them knocking them out.

"Bats, now is not a good time." Joker said before Batman slammed his fist across his face.

"Graa!" Batman shouted as he unleashed a furious assault on the Joker, without any kind of restraint. It was even more feral than when he rescued Tim.

"You sick animal! You vile worthless scum!" Batman shouted as he grabbed Joker's head and slammed it against the ground repeatedly.

"Alright then bats! Let's finish it!" Joker shouted.

Batman held his fist over the Joker's face as he prepared to end him.

He fist shook for nearly a minute before he shook his head.

"No, that's now what's going to happen."

"Oh come on Bat's I'm just going to get out again."

"No, you're going away, everything you do I'll erase, I'll make your memory and legacy ash's. You'll be forgotten Joker."

"No! I won't!"

Batman knocked the Joker out before turning to Jason who was still in the elevator.

Jason was crying as he lay with his hands bound and Bruce was reliving the tapes the Joker sent him. He saw the boy who he took in and raised as Robin, the boy he failed and allowed to be killed by the Joker.

He knelt down and untied Jason as he kept crying.

Bruce's eyes began to tear up as he held Jason in his arms.

"It's over Jason, he can't hurt you anymore."

Jason kept sobbing as Bruce help him.

"I'm taking you home." Bruce said as he got on his communicator.

"Alfred get Gordon here. I'm coming back, I found Jason."

"Excuse me sir could you repeat that, it sounded like you said you found Master Todd."

"You heard right."

"My God! How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm bringing him home" Batman said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen: The Quest

* * *

It was late at Night in the Titans tower and Dick was preparing for bed, Kori was still in the bathroom throwing up as Dick cringed a little.

"Be supportive Dick, this is way worse for her than it is for you." He said to himself before he heard his computer go off.

He walked over and turned it on to see Bruce on the other side.

"Bruce? What's going on, it's pretty late."

"Dick I found Red X."

"You did! Is he in custody?"

"Not exactly, Dick you need to be sitting down for this, but X is Jason."

Dick's eyes widened as he almost didn't believe what Bruce just said.

"Jason, as in Jason Todd, as in dead Jason Todd?"

"Not anymore, you were right, he was taken in by the league of Assassins. Ra's used the lazarus pit to bring him back, then gave him new education."

"My God, that explains everything. I can't believe Jason's actually alive. Where is he now?"

"With me, I know he's killed a lot of people, but I know our Robin is still in there. He just needs help, like Tim."

"What about the others? Can I tell them?"

"Not yet, not until he's ready for them to know."

"Ok, but just. My God, Jason's actually alive, this is a lot to take in."

"I know, it was for me too. But he's home and safe now, that's all that matters."

Dick walked over to his bed but had to sit down. He couldn't believe that Jason was actually alive. It was a miracle."

Kori came out of the bathroom looking a bit sick.

"Why does out baby hate us so much?" She said before she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Dick? Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh Kori, I just uh." He said.

"Dick what happened?"

Dick took a deep breath as he took her hand.

"Kori, I was just told something by Batman, a serious secret one you can't tell anyone."

"Alright."

"Batman found Red X and discovered who he was."

"What?"

"It was Jason, Jason Todd. The second Robin."

"But, I thought he was dead."

"He was, but now he's not. Ahh it's complicated, what matters is he's alive."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Jason was like a little brother too me, when Bruce and I couldn't save him from Joker." Dick said as the pain came back and Kori tried to comfort him.

"It's just an unbelievable feeling, knowing he's alive."

* * *

The next night the window of an antique shop was shattered as a large man acrobatically leapt inside.

He looked around and finally saw it, inside a glass case was a katana sheathed in a golden sheath.

He smashed the case before taking the sword out and smiling.

He drew the sword in a single motion and sliced apart two Birdarangs that flew from behind him.

"A nice try boy, but you'll have to do better than that."

Robin was standing over the broken window.

"That doesn't belong to you." Robin said.

"Ahh yes, the grandson of Ra's al Ghul. My master has told me about you, he would be glad if I returned you too him. But I'm afraid I have another task, the true master must be dealt with, and the true master's weapon is the best way to do so." The man said as he held the sword up.

Robin drew his staff and held it up.

"If my Grandfather sent you, then you should know better than to fight me." Robin said as he acrobatically leapt up at the man.

The man blocked Robin's strike before striking back with several quick and acrobatic movements.

Robin did his best to keep up with the man, but he was very well trained, and was armed with perhaps the best sword he had ever seen. Damian almost wanted it for himself, despite the fact that he didn't kill anymore.

He leapt over the man before launching an explosive Birdarang.

The man leapt over it before slamming his foot into Robin's face, knocking him back.

"You have skill boy, but you lack our experience." He said.

Robin gave a serious look as he got up and held his staff up again.

"I won't loose to you!" He shouted as he furiously attacked the man.

Still, the man kept back Damian's attack before blocking Damian's staff with his sword and then pushing it aside before slamming his foot into Damian's face again.

As Damian hit the wall, the man climbed onto the window and smiled at him.

"Perhaps another time boy, I have to pay a visit to the True master." He said before he ran off.

Robin tried find him but the man was gone.

The following morning, Robin was speaking with Nightwing on what happened.

"His name was Katarou."

"You know him."

"He's a servant of my grandfather."

"So he's in the league of Assassins, why did he want the sword?"

"He said he wanted to use it on the True master."

"Who is the true master?"

"Well, back in the League we all heard the legend of the True master. The one who trained my grandfather."

"The one who trained Ra's al Ghul?"

"Yes, six hundred years ago. The true master found my Grandfather in Arabia, taught him how to fight, how to survive. "

"You believe it's true, well my Grandfather is sending Katarou to kill him, so that's got to mean something."

"If Ra's is trying to kill his old master, than he must not be with him anymore. We can't let them die."

"Nightwing, I request to partake this quest alone." Robin said in the most respectful way he could.

"Alone? Robin I can't let you do this alone. You're part of the team."

"I understand Nightwing, but this is a family matter. Besides the entire team can't leave for this reason. Deathstroke and Blood are still here. I can do this, and it's part of my family's path."

Nightwing took deep breath as he trying to think of what he should do.

"Damian, you will be careful, you won't act recklessly and you will be responsible."

Damian later packed his things as he prepared to head out.

When he had everything packed he turned to see Raven standing at the doorway.

"Rachel."

"You're leaving."

"Rachel, this is a personal thing. I need to find the true master and save them from Katarou."

"But why alone?"

"Because it's just something I have to do Rachel." He said as he came over to her.

"I will return, I swear." He said before he gave Raven a long kiss.

She stared at him with a sad expression as he left.

Several hours later Beastboy was in the main room with Terra, Bluebeetle, Cyborg, Nightwing, and Starfire.

"Where's Raven? She's been locked in her room all day." Terra asked.

"I haven't seen her this secluded from us since before she started dating Damian." Cyborg said.

"I think that's the answer." Bluebeetle said.

"Alright guys we're heading out for a few hours, we'll be back." Dick said as the others saw him and Kori in normal cloths.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"We must acquire some of the necessary supplies for newborn care." Kori said.

Dick and Kori left the tower as the others waited around.

"So uh, when we finish daily training and there isn't any criminals to stop? What else is there to do?" Terra asked.

"Well uh? Sometimes we go out and do stuff." Beastboy said.

"I don't feel like going out." Bluebeetle said.

"I just did the T car's paint, it's not going out until it's nice and dry."

"Come on we can find something to do." Beastboy said as he and Terra got up and left the main room.

* * *

Elsewhere in the middle east, Robin walked through a village at the base of a mountain.

The village was scarcely populated, with only a few people out oft their homes.

Robin carefully made his way to the stage of a man wearing a hooded robe.

"Where are you?"

"Where is who?"

Robin turned to see a small elderly woman pouring water into an urn.

"No one."

"I don't think that's possible for it to be no one."

Robin took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't know who he is."

"How do you know that?"

"Alright fine, have you ever heard of one called the True master."

"True master?"

"Six hundred years ago in these parts, a man named Ra's al Ghul sought him out for training. He's suppose to be a legendary warrior like none other."

"Six hundred years ago, I think you've been listening to too many bed time stories young man."

"Look I know Ra's al Ghul is from these parts, and I know the True master is real. I will find him. I don't care how long it takes."

"Well, if you're that determined maybe I can help you."

"How?"

"I never believed it, but there were stories from the people of this town about this True master. The True master is said to live in that mountain, and that only true warriors can reach them."

"That mountain, perfect." Damian said as he was about to head towards it.

"Stop." She said.

"What?"

"You cannot go as you are?"

"Why not?"

"You are armed with weapons and instruments, the True Master won't train you if you come with those."

"I'm not looking to train with the True Master, I want to save him."

"Save him?"

"A very skilled assassin is coming to kill him."

"If the True master is so skilled, could they not protect themselves."

"I can't take that chance."

"The True master will never see you unless you come unarmed and unarmored."

Robin sighed.

"Here try this on."

She said as she handed him a white nodded robe like the statue was wearing.

Damian reluctantly changed into the hooded robe, leaving everything else behind, even his mask.

He then saw the old woman finish pouring her water.

"Alright will the true master see me now?"

She looked at Damian.

"You are ready, you now only need to climb the mountain. Once you reach the peak, the True Master will see you."

Damian rushed down the path towards the mountain as he raised a cloth over his mouth and chin.

* * *

Back in Titans tower Raven was slowly walking through the tower , returning to her room from the restroom.

She was a bit depressed that Damian was gone, even if it was only temporary. She had been so much happier, and alive since Damian had joined the team. He was the only person who truly understood her, and that she could ever feel truly comfortable around.

That was when she passed his room noticing the door was open slightly.

She noticed movement inside and saw his cape.

Her eyes widened.

"Damian!" She shouted sounding almost happy as she almost threw the door opened.

Her expression did a 180 as she saw none other than Beastboy and Terra inside both wearing Robin's uniform.

Raven's face turned red with rage as Beastboy and Terra looked embarrassed.

"What the Hell are you two doing in Robin's room, wearing his uniforms!" She screamed.

"Well uh, we were really bored, and we knew Robin was gone so we thought we'd check out his room. Then we saw he had multiple uniforms." Terra said.

"So you just put them on because you thought it would be fun?"

"It is fun! After Nightwing he has the coolest stuff. Besides, it's like we said, he has more than one uniform." Beastboy said as he opened up Damian's closet revealing several more uniforms.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Back in the desert mountain Damian was moving down the path up the mountain when he came across a river that blocked his path.

There were two wooden bridge ends one on Damian's side, the other on the far end, but no bridge.

"Huh, looks like I'm swimming." Damian said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." A loud booming voice said.

Damian looked over to see a massive seven foot tall three hundred pound muscle machine of a man standing over him wearing the same robe as him.

"Who are you?"

"They call me the Grizzly Bear, I am a servant of the True Master."

"So he does exist!"

"Oh , the True master is real alright. If you want to reach the True master, you must defeat me first."

"Trust me, you don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you." Damian started before he was hit and hurled back by the Grizzly Bear's massive arm thrust.

"Big talk coming from such a little man." The Grizzly Bear said.

Damian got back up.

He got into a fighting stance before the Grizzly Bear charged at him, the ground shaking as he moved.

Damian did his best to avoid the strikes from the massive man, but he moved surprisingly fast and with surprising precision for a man of his size.

Damian tried to strike back, but every time he hit the Grizzly Bear it had no effect on the massive man.

"You're gonna need more muscle!" Grizzly Bear shouted as he slammed his fist into Damian, hurling him back again.

"You need to quit kid, you don't have the strength to beat me."

Damian got back up.

"I won't quit. But I can't take him head on, what would my dad do if this were him and Bane. He's probably cut his tubes, or use one of his tools. I can't do either. But I can use my greatest tool." Damian said smiling.

He ran at the Grizzly Bear as he brought his arms up and prepared to smash Damian, who leapt out of the way just in time, causing the Grizzly Bear's arms to hit the ground.

He did this two more times before the Grizzly Bear heard the wood crack.

"Huh?"

The wood floor broke apart causing the lower half of his body to fall through and him to get stuck.

"What the?" Grizzly Bear shouted as he tried to pull himself free.

Damian used this opportunity to climb up onto the wooden top of the bridge overhead and leap down with his foot out, smashing it into Grizzly Bear's face with, forcing the rest of him through the rest of the floor and into the water.

Moments later the Grizzly Bear came up from outside the bridge end laughing.

"You're good kid, good enough to pass this station. Let me give you a hand." he said as he went over to the side and pulled a lever.

Moments later the rest pf the bridge rose out of the water.

"Finally." Damian said as he crossed the bridge.

As he crossed it, someone else followed suit, it wasn't the Grizzly Bear.

Several minutes later he was crossing a more narrow path around the mountainside when he saw someone ahead of him.

His eyes widened as he realized it was none other than the woman he came across earlier.

"You!"

"Ahh the young man, I see you made it across the river."

"How did you get across?"

"The same way as you, I walked."

"What are you doing here?"

"Carrying water." She said as she held two jugs of water over her back with a pole.

Damian tried to move around her but the path was too narrow.

"Could you please move, I need to get through."

"I must continue as well."

"I need to save someone's life!"

"If you want me to move faster, perhaps you could carry my water."

Damian sighed before he took the water and going.

"How far up does this path go?"

"There is still plenty to go before you reach the peak boy, and you haven't faced all the trials yet."

"How do you know so much about this place. You said you just heard of the legends."

"I did, and I know this much about it, can an old woman not know about this kind of stuff."

Damian sighed again as he kept carrying the water before he reached the entrance to a cave.

"You must continue through the caves." She said as Damian put the water down and rushed inside.

The cave was mostly dark but he could see a light up ahead.

He continued following it until he saw a cave with no other paths and a pair of candles, one lit and one not lit.

"What the Hell, there's no way out?"

"You can't see it." An ominous voice said.

Damian saw another figure enter the cave out of seemly no where.

The figure wore a robe like him and the Grizzly Bear, only his was pitch black.

"They call me the Serpent, if you want to continue you must defeat me."

Damian looked closer and saw the man was relatively slender, but he also noticed the Serpent's eyes.

"You're blind, I won't fight a blind man."

The Serpent smiled as he moved his sleeve over the candle, making it go out.

The room turned pitch black, Damian couldn't see a thing.

"Now the playing field is even."

Damian tried to find the Serpent , but he couldn't see a thing.

The Serpent moved incredibly fast and with incredible stealth.

He hit Damian again and again with Damian unable to do anything.

"Focus Damian, focus." He said.

He closed his eyes and focuses all of his other senses. He listened for the Serpent's movements and felt the movements on the ground.

He got down and swept his legs across the ground, knocking the Serpent off his feet and onto his back as Damian held his fist over the Serpent's face.

"Well done!" the Serpent said before he got up and in a the same motion moved his hand over the candle that was never lit.

When this candle was lit Damian saw the exit.

"You may proceed." the Serpent said as he reiterated into the darkness.

"I need to get moving." He said as he rushed out of the cave.

Moments later another followed him out of the cave, it wasn't the Serpent.

* * *

Back in Titans tower, Terra and Beastboy were sparring with each other in Robin's room while still wearing his armor.

"You don't stand a chance, I just got back from taking down the Joker." Beastboy said.

"Oh yeah well I just bagged Bane." Terra said.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror wearing Robin's uniform and mask.

"I feel like confessing my love for Rachel." She said to herself smiling before she heard the door open.

The three turned to see Cyborg with his arms crossed and a very angry expression on his face.

"I can't believe you would come into Robin's room while he's away, put on his uniform, and then pretend to be Robin!" He shouted as the three gave embarrassed looks.

"Without me!" Cyborg said with his arms extended.

"Alright there's plenty of Robin to go around." Beastboy said as he tossed Cyborg a uniform and toolbelt.

* * *

Back on the mountain Damian was scaling the side trying to get closer.

"I have to save the True master, I have to save the True master." He said as he kept climbing before he reached a ledge where he found the old woman from earlier making a soup with some of the water.

"You again!" He shouted in disbelief.

"I see you made it through the cave."

"What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner, would you like some?"

"I don't have time, I have to get to the True master."

"You won't get there if you run out of steam. Sit , and have soup." Damian was feeling tired and sighed as he sat down.

"Why are you seeking out the True master?"

"I told you, I have to save him."

"You have clearly come a long way so save one person's life."

"I have to, it's the right thing to do. But it's more than that."

"What is it exactly?"

"It's personal."

"I see, well if you want to continue you may need to be willing to open yourself up more than you are with me."

* * *

Back at Titans tower, the team was in the sparring room fighting dark figures using Robin's weapons.

"Aww yeah!" Cyborg said as he smashed through several sparing drones with a metal staff.

Beastboy hurled a baterang through several as Terra hurled some explosives into others.

Meanwhile Raven fired the grappling hook around the last few.

"Es tu loco!" They heard before they saw Bluebeetle enter the room without his armor on.

"Why are you all wearing Robin's uniforms!"

"It's really fun!" Terra said.

"Come on give it a try." Cyborg said as he held out another uniform.

Bluebeetle's eyebrow raised.

 _"It may prove amusing"_

* * *

Back in the mountain Damian was nearing the peak when he saw a chasm with dozens of small rock pillars in between it and the other side.

He slowly looked up too see a very agile looking man sitting on top of a wooden post .

"Hello there." He said in a punctual tone. He wore the same white hooded robe as him and the others.

"Let me guess you're named after some animal and I have to defeat you to continue."

"Well that takes some of the fun out of it, but yes. I am The Monkey, defeat me and the way will be clear to the True Master."

"Fine let's get this over with."

"Come on let's have some fun with this." The Monkey said as he acrobatically leapt onto the rocks behind him.

Damian pursued, trying to keep up with The Monkey.

"Faster, faster!" The Monkey shouted.

Damian did his best to try and hit him, but The Monkey was far to agile.

"Monkey see, monkey do." He said before he leapt over Damian, kicking him in the back.

Damian fell off the rock and then caught himself before climbing back up.

"Catch me if you can." The Monkey said as he kept moving.

Damian realized he would have to beat The Monkey at his own game if he was to succeed.

He began moving as acrobatically as he could around the rocks, trying to mirror The Monkey's movements before he swung around one rock pillar and came out with his foot slamming into The Monkey's chest, hurling him onto a pillar.

"Ha ha! Well done! That was lot's of fun!" He shouted before he took to wooden shuriken like devices and hurled them at two small switches on the other side of the canyon.

The canyon began to shake as stairs formed.

"Take those and you'll get to the True master."

"Finally." Damian said as he rushed over to the stairs and up towards the peak.

Another figure followed close behind.

As Damian got closer to the top he came across a staircase that lead directly to the peak.

"The true master is right ahead." he said in relief as he continued up the stairs.

Just before he could reach the top hit was entangled by his own grappling hook and hurled down.

"What the Hell?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further."

Damian turned to see none other than Katarou standing there with his tool belt and the stolen legendary sword.

"Katarou!"

"Thank you so much for leading me to the True Master boy, I spent so long trying to find him. So I thought I'd head to your city and let you do the sweaty labor of finding him and fighting his servants for me. Now you are tired , but I am fresh and new. I will kill the True Master, then deliver you to Ra's Al Ghul." Katarou said before he hurled Damian into the side of the mountain and left him as he rushed up the stairs.

"No!" Damian shouted before he saw the elderly woman approach him.

"What has happened?"

"The Assassin he's reached the True Master. I failed."

"How can you say that, you have come so far conquered so much. Yet you're willing to give up because of a setback. I thought you were a true warrior." Damian grit his teeth as he looked up at the stairs.

"No!" he shouted as he got himself free of the wire.

Katarou reached the peak and saw a small house there.

He smiled as he drew the legendary sword.

"The time has come to destroy you True master."

"Katarou!" He heard as Damian came up behind him with the old woman behind him.

"You! Fine I'll deal with you know!" Katarou shouted as he sprinted at Damian, using the legendary katana sword.

"Show him your skills Damian." The old woman said.

Katarou kept swinging at Damian, who used the same dodging methods he used against the Grizzly Bear before sliding under his chest and propelled himself up, slamming his entire body into Katarou's , knocking him back.

"Why you little!" Katarou shouted as he came at Damian again.

"Swift like a serpent." The old woman said as Damian moved as swiftly as he could, avoiding the sword strikes before sweeping across the ground and knocking Katarou off his feet before kicking his chest, making him roll back.

"I will not be made a fool of!" He shouted before he leapt up at Damian with the sword held high.

"Agile like a monkey."

Damian smiled as he moved acrobatically around Katarou until he leapt from off his shoulders and slammed his foot into Katarou's face, knocking him off the edge and down the stairs.

Damian was breathing deeply as the elderly woman smiled and nodded.

Moments later Katarou leapt back up and at Damian with the sword raised.

"You and the True master will die!" he shouted.

Before he could land the old woman blocked Katarou's strike with her walking stick.

Katarou watched in disbelief.

"You are a fool, and a coward Katarou, come to kill on another man's behalf. If Ra's wants to come, he can come himself, but I will not deal with his errand boys!" She shouted before she whipped the sword out of his hands and then slammed him into the ground with her stick.

As he got up, the Grizzly Bear and the Monkey appeared.

"Take him off my mountain." The two grabbed him an dragged Katarou away.

The old woman picked up the sword and stared at it.

"I haven't seen this blade in two hundred years."

"You! You're the true master!" Damian said.

She smiled as she turned to Damian.

"You are perceptive Damian, though it took you long enough to figure it out."

Damian respectfully bowed to the True Master.

"I'm honored to stand before you."

"You are Ra's Grandson. You're everything I wish he had been."

"I take more after my father."

"I can see that. It was very noble of you to come for my safety."

"Why does Ra's want you dead?"

Her expression turned more serious.

"Because he's afraid of me. I taught him everything he knows, even the secret to immortality."

"How old are you?"

"I was born 50 years before the first Crusade. I watches as the people of the world slaughtered each other meaninglessly. It disgusted me, so I isolated myself. Here I remained until I discovered the secret of the lazarus. It allowed me to rejuvenate myself, but I never allowed myself more than what was necessary to stay alive. With the secret secured, I decided to use my talents, to combat evil in the world. Stop the injustices and terror."

"What about my Grandfather."

"Six hundred years ago, a skilled young boy, about your age named Ra's al Ghul defeated my three guardians and desired to become my student. I saw potential in him for greatness so I trained him. For a hundred years he was a good student and servant of good. But the more he fought evil, the more he began to despise it. He became more and more convinced that evil had to be destroyed not stopped. He became to violent and left me, forming the league of Assassins and finding his own Lazarus pit."

"I will stop him, one day I will."

"Well if you have a little extra time, perhaps there are some things I can teach you." She said as she handed him her sword.

"Your sword? I couldn't."

"Take it Damian, this is perhaps the best sword in the world. But it is meant be used by one who will not take a life."

Damian bowed again.

"You honor me. I will train with you."

"Excellent, let's begin."

* * *

Back in the tower the Titans were sitting in the main area all still in the Robin attire.

"You guys were right, this is pretty cool." Bluebeetle said.

"Being Robin is the best." Beastboy said.

"Recognize, Robin, Nightwing, Starfire." The computer said.

"Well I'm glad you were successful." Dick said to Damian as they walked in with Starfire.

"It was quite an experience." Damian started before the three saw the other five sitting on the coaches wearing Robin's armor, masks, and utilities.

The five looked nervous/embarrassed as Dick, Kori, and Damian really couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Uhh." Cyborg said.

"Funny story." Beastboy said.

"I am confused, is this some Earthly tradition I am unaware of?" Kori asked.

"No Kori, it's not."

"Well we're just gonna drop these off, bye." Terra said as the five sprinted off.

"We leave them alone and they do this?" Damian said.

"I really have no words, none whatsoever." Dick said.

* * *

Katarou knelt before Ra's al Ghul.

"I have failed you master, give me the word and I will end my life."

"My grandson was there wasn't he."

"He was."

"Now she has trained him. Oh so much the better, you may keep your life Katarou. I may have need if it later."

"Yes master." Katarou said before he rose and left.

Ra's stared out the window.

"I have plans for you. Damian. One way or another, you will be mine. "

* * *

Back in the tower Raven was in her room, she hadn't but Robin's suit back.

She kept staring at herself in it.

"You don't look bad in that."

She turned to see Damian standing there.

"Damian." She said blushing.

Robin walked over to her.

"Damian I."

"Rachel, I really don't care. I'm just so happy to be back." He said as he hugged her.

"Please don't leave again, things aren't the same here without you. I'm not the same without you." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere Rachel, I have more than one reason to stay." He said before he came forward and kissed her.

Rachel continued to blush as she and Damian held each other in their arms and kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Great Power

* * *

Brother Blood and Deathstroke were watching as their scientists and engineers worked on a new weapon.

"Project Atlas is nearing completion, I assume we'll be testing it on the Titans." Blood said.

"We will, but there is another weapon I want to test." Deathstroke said.

"Good, maybe this time we'll actually end up killing them." Blood said smiling.

"Not all of them, I have my eyes on their new little recruit."

"What interest do you have in her Slade?"

"I have an interest in her, that's all you need to know." Deathstroke said.

"Very well, men! Get project Atlas up." Blood shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Titan's tower, Nightwing was finishing up the Titan's morning training.

Everyone on the team, even Starfire was there and were exhausted as Nightwing paced ahead of them nodding his head.

"Alright you guys have shown me that you are worthy of staying with this new level of training, we'll continue on level four." Nightwing said.

"How are you not tired?" Terra asked.

They could see some sweat on Nightwing's head, but no signs of fatigue other than that.

"Do this long enough and you'd be surprised how much endurance you can grow." Nightwing said.

"Pregnancy can also take its toll on you with this level of training, I must rest, for several hours." Starfire said as she floated off holding her stomach.

"Why do make her train when she's pregnant with your child?" Robin asked.

"I don't, she chooses to. I'm not going to stop her though." Nightwing said.

"Starfire's got great spirit, even with a baby inside her she keeps up the intensity." Cyborg said.

"We're done training for today, get some rest." Nightwing said before he left the room.

"I need a shower." Raven said as she left the room.

"Me too." Damian said as he took off his mask and walked back to his room.

"So uh, Terra now that we have the day off I was thinking uh, maybe you want to see a movie?"

"Alright, what movie."

"I was thinking civil war."

"Alright."

The two left as Bluebeetle and Cyborg watched the others.

"Has it occurred to you that everyone else not he team but us is in a relationship." Bluebeetle said.

"Terra and Beastboy are just, aww who am I kidding. You can find yourself someone Beetle, I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me, do you think I am capable of being in a relationship with anyone."

"Come on, I'm sure you can find a girl who isn't that shallow."

"Shallow? I'm a cyborg? I'm more machine than man. You're armor can suit down, mine doesn't."

"I'm sure you could find someone who would be willing to look past your , condition. Come on I'll help you."

Nightwing was back in his room as he heard Starfire in the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom where he saw her cloths sitting on the sink as he heard the shower going.

He took off his armor and mask before stepping into the shower behind her.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" Kori said as Dick put his hands onto her body.

"Kori I'm impressed you've been able to keep up with your pregnancy." Dick said.

"It has been quite , difficult. I don't think I'll be able to continue much longer until the baby is born."

"You know Kori, you can stop now."

"I know, but I don't want to." She said smiling.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him as Dick moved his hands onto her again before they kissed.

* * *

Later that night Beastboy and Terra were walking back from the movie.

"Huh that wasn't good." Terra said.

"I know and it got so many good reviews." Beastboy said.

"It made all the same mistakes as that other superhero fighting movie , but for some reason people love it." Terra said before Beastboy felt his stomach turn inside out.

"Oh God." He said as he held his stomach.

"I told you that a guy selling meatless hotdogs was a bad idea." Terra said.

"I need to heave." Beastboy said as he ran to dumpster in the alley.

"Hello Terra." She heard.

Terra turned to see Deathstroke standing behind her.

She tried to scream but Deathstroke grabbed her mouth and held a pistol to her stomach.

"Make a sound and you die." He said as Terra stood terrified.

"I see you didn't take up my last offer, that's alright, I'm a persistent man little girl. I could take you as my prisoner right now, but that won't do me much good in the long run. Before this is over, you're going to join me willingly. You may not believe it now, but as I said, I know your secret and you can't hide it from your team forever." Deathstroke put the pistol away and then back up into the darkness as Beastboy came back.

"Ohh that's a little better." Beastboy said as he saw Terra looking extremely scared.

"Terra what's wrong?"

"Huh!? Oh uh nothing I just uh, remembered a really freaky dream I had last night."

"Ok, well it's actually getting late we should get back before Nightwing freaks out." Beastboy said.

That night as Beastboy slept he was awoken by the room shaking.

"Huh?" He said as he saw and felt the room shaking.

He quickly got out of bed and opened the door to see the hallway was shaking too.

"Oh God Earthquake!" He shouted before he saw Cyborg rushing down the hall.

"Cyborg earthquake!"

"I know! I have to make sure the superstructure is ok!" Cyborg shouted as he ran down another hallway.

Beastboy ran to the main room where he saw Raven using her powers to keep parts of the room falling down as Damian also tried to secure the room.

Beastboy quickly turned into gorilla and began helping them as Bluebeetle and Terra rushed in.

Inside the tower's super structure interior Cyborg turned on his finger welders and quickly began working on any beams that were coming undone.

A few from above him started to creak and were about to fall on top of him when Starfire flew in and held them in place.

"This shifting of the Earth's plate tectonics was most disturbing to me and the baby." Starfire said as she held the beams up with her immense strength.

Nightwing was inside the Tower's generator room and began securing the generators.

Before long the entire tower had been secured and the Titans met in the main room.

"Is everyone ok?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm still in one piece." Raven said.

"That was a six point two, came out of no where, then again detecting earthquakes has never been easy." Cyborg said.

"I monitored the police and emergency calls, it seems like the city emergency units have it under control." Damian said.

"Well I guess we just had some bad luck tonight." Terra said before she saw Beastboy in the light and her face turned red as she stared.

"I think we're safe and can get back to be" Nightwing started before he also saw Beastboy and shook his head.

"Beastboy why are you naked?" He said as the others turned and saw him.

Beastboy looked and yelped before he turned into a dog and ran off.

"I guess he sleeps in the nude." Damian said.

"Then he is most forgetful, I do the same and I always remember to adorn attire before leaving my quarters." Starfire said.

Nightwing turned to her as she looked embarrassed.

"Almost always." She said.

"I learned that the hard way." Raven said.

Bluebeetle noticed Terra's expression as she looked at the hallway.

"Hey Terra?" He said as she nearly jumped.

"Huh?!"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm uh fine." She said.

As the Titans returned to their quarters they tried to get some sleep.

Several minutes later the tower began to shake again.

"What!?" Beastboy said as he got up.

"Wait." He said remembering his cloths this time.

He ran out to the main room where he saw the others.

"Another earthquake?" Bluebeetle said.

"Is it an aftershock?" Damian asked.

"I don't think so, the seismic patterns are way stronger than before. Far stronger, in fact they're right under the Tower!" Cyborg shouted.

"It's not an earthquake, we're under attack!" Damian shouted.

Not a moment later the windows and walls burst open.

The Titans turned to see a massive tan and red robot that stood over eight feet tall in front of them.

"Good call." Beastboy said.

"I am Atlas! Prepare to die Titans!" He shouted before he charged forward at them.

Cyborg grunted as he ran at the massive robot and used his jump pack to leap up.

Atlas swatted Cyborg away and continued charging as Beastboy transformed into a gorilla only to be punched by Atlas and hurled back.

"Atlas will destroy the Titans!" Atlas shouted as his hands transformed into cannons before he blasted at the others.

As they did their best to evade the blasts before Starfire hurled several star bolts at him, Raven unleashed a few magical blasts while Nightwing and Robin hurled several explosives, and Bluebeetle unleashed his blaster's beam into Atlas.

All of these hit the large robot but when the smoke cleared they saw there wasn't even a scratch on him.

Moments later they saw Beastboy as a Triceratops rushing at Atlas and Cyborg riding on his back.

Beastboy smashed into Atlas with his horns as Cyborg charged up both his fists.

"Get out of my tower!" He shouted as he unleashed his charged fists into Atlas, hurling the massive robot out of the hole in the wall.

"We got him." Cyborg said smiling before they saw something.

"Oh no." Cyborg said in a depressed manner before Atlas crashed through the wall again and hurled the two back.

Again he looked like he had not taken even the slightest damage.

"That's one durable robot." Raven said.

The tower continued shaking as Atlas walked forward.

"You cannot harm Atlas, Atlas is indestructible." He said before he charged at the Titans.

He knocked Bluebeetle and Cyborg out of the way as he ran at Terra.

"Ahh!" She screamed without any Earth to use.

"Terra!" Beastboy shouted before he transformed into a Lion and pounced on Terra, knocking her out of the way.

Nightwing ran forward and slid under Atlas as he tried to smash his arms onto him.

As Nightwing slid under Atlas he fired a grappling hook around his legs, pulling them together and holing them in place as the large robot did his best to stay on his feet.

Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green as she flew at Atlas and slammed her fist into his face, making him fall onto his back.

"Your tricks will not save you from Atlas." Atlas said as he forced his legs free and ripped the wire apart.

"This robot has got an ego." Bluebeetle said.

"He's not the only problem, we've got something moving under us, destabilizing the tower. We need to stop it or the tower will come down." Cyborg said.

"It's coming from under the tower, Terra you have the best chance with your powers. Robin, Raven go with him." Nightwing said.

"Wait, I should go too." Beastboy said looking at Terra.

"No we need you up here, with this guy we'll need more muscle." Nightwing said.

"You dare ignore Atlas!" Atlas shouted as he slammed his fists near them.

The four moved away as Beastboy and Terra looked at each other.

"They need you up here." She said as Beastboy sighed.

"Be careful." Beastboy said as Robin, Raven, and Terra went out of the hole in the wall.

"Fools you could not defeat Atlas together, now you separate yourselves, prepare to die!" Atlas shouted as he began firing at the Titans.

When Robin, Raven, and Terra landed Terra placed her hand on the ground.

"There's something big tunneling under the Tower."

"You can find them?" Raven asked.

Terra turned and smiled at them before she slammed her foot into the ground.

Moments later the ground burst as a massive termite shaped robot with a huge spiked rock sticking through it was hurled through the air before landing on the ground.

"That works too." Robin said smiling.

The three looked over the hole and saw a large tunnel had been made.

"There are more, we need to find them." Terra said.

"Different tunnels, we'll find them faster if we split up." Raven said.

"Move out." Damian said as the three split up down different tunnels.

Raven flew down the tunnel until she reached the end where she saw another of the termite like machines.

"There you are." She said before her eyes and hands glowed black.

She was then hit in the back and knocked forward.

"Fraid I can't let you do that." Raven got up and saw Jinx standing there.

"This is the end of your Titans." Jinx said smiling as Raven got up.

"As if." Raven said as he hands and eyes glowed black before she unleashed a blast of black magic that hit Jinx and hurled her back.

Lynx got up and began waving her hands around unleashed blasts of pink bad luck. Raven used her magic form a barrier and makeshift shield over her arms as she blocked each blast before she was close enough and formed the raven over her and flew into Jinx knocking her back.

"This place is my home, you don't threaten my home." Raven said.

Jinx got up and shook herself around.

"I tend to do what I want." She said before she unleashed a series of blasts onto the rocky ceiling above Raven.

Raven looked up and saw several rocks fall down at her.

She moved back and used her magic to keep the rocks away.

Jinx kept coming at her before Raven held a large portion up.

"You lose." Jinx said smiling as she prepared another blast.

"Wrong" Raven said before she hurled herself back.

Jinx head shifting as she looked up and saw the ceiling falling down on her.

"Ahhh!" Jynx shouted as the rocks fell.

Raven looked closer at the rock pile but saw no sign of Jinx.

Raven considered pursuing her, but stopping the machine was more important.

She turned to the large metal bug.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted as her black magic moved inside the exhaust vents of the machine before her magic tore the machine apart from the inside, causing it to stop in its tracks.

Elsewhere Robin was pursuing another of the machines when he saw it.

"Gotcha." He said before he heard the sounds of a series of rockets.

He leapt forward as the rockets slammed behind him and turned to see Gizmo on his robotic spider legs.

"Say by by to your little tower dweeb."

"Leave now and I promise you won't have any broken bones." Damian said as he took out two Birdarangs.

"Ha you don't scare me anymore." Gizmo said as he moved forward firing more rockets.

Damian acrobatically leapt around each before hurling the Birdarangs.

Gizmo used a special blaster to destroy the birdarangs.

"That don't work any more crud for brains." Gizmo said as he swung two of his legs at Robin.

Robin used his hands to propel himself over Gizmo who fired a few more rockets at him.

Robin quickly hurled two more Birdarangs into the rockets before running forward and sliding under Gizmo's metal legs.

While under them he hurled two Birdarangs into the legs, slicing them apart.

Gizmo landed on the ground as Damian stood over him.

"Uhh." Gizmo said nervously.

A minute later he was on the ground covered in bruises and two black eyes.

"Don't move." Robin said as he ran after the machine, pulled the exhaust vent open before hurling an explosive inside the machine.

As it went off the machine broke down and stopped.

Robin turned to see Gizmo had crawled away.

"Dam, oh well."

Elsewhere Terra pursued the last machine before she saw it tunneling ahead.

"The last one" she said before she was hit in the back by a blast.

Terra got up and saw See-More standing there.

"I 'see' you he said as he adjusted his visor and began firing more blasts.

Terra quickly used her powers to move rocks in front of her to absorb the blasts.

See more increased the pressure as he fired more blasts and Terra did her best to protect herself.

"You can't keep up with me little girl." See-more said as he continued blasting.

Terra tried to bring more rocks up but she lost control and brought too many up, knocking her onto her back.

"You're mine." See-more said as he prepared another blast.

"Hyaaa!" Terra shouted as she hurled a barrage of rocks into See-more with her powers, knocking him back and smashing his visor.

She breathed deeply as she got up and smashed her foot into he ground causing another sharp rock to smash through the machine.

"Still having trouble with your powers I see." Terra heard before she turned to see Deathstroke standing there.

"You! Big mistake, you're in my element now! I can bring this whole tunnel down onto you and not me."

"You can try, but will you succeed." Deathstroke said as he got closer to her and Terra gave a very scared expression.

"Stay away from me!"

"Come now Terra, we both know that you can try to train with the Titans, but it won't do you any good. I'm the only one who can help you."

"How can you help me!?"

"I have my ways, but can you really risk not doing it, considering what happened the last time you truly lost control of your powers!"

Terra's eyes widened before she hurled a rock into Slade's arms and held him in place against the wall.

"How do you know about that!?"

"I told you, I know everything about you little girl, what happens to people you care about. What happens to your little boyfriend up there if you loose control of your powers again, what if you do to him what you did to Geo-force."

Terra shook as the rocks holding Deathstroke in place fell to the ground.

"My offer still stands Tara Markov " Deathstroke said before he walked out of sight.

Terra was shaking before she tried to get a hold of herself.

Several minutes later she used her powers to raise herself out of the ground where she saw Raven and Robin waiting.

"Alright the Tower is safe, now we just need to help the others." Robin said before they saw Cyborg fly from the tower and land in front of them.

"Fight not going well?" Raven asked.

"Not so well." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Atlas flew down and landed in front of them.

"I demand more challengers for Atlas's greatness."

Two Nighterangs hit Atlas's back and filled him with electricity.

"Ahhh!" Atlas shouted as Nightwing came down from a grappling hook before charging up his stick's electricity and slamming them into Atlas's head.

Terra hurled several rocks into the large robot's body as he turned to her.

"Foolish girl face the power of Atlas!"

Terra continued hurling rocks into Atlas but they didn't even slow him down.

When he got close she quickly burrowed underground before Beastboy charged in as a T-rex and knocked Atlas back with his sheer momentum.

Nightwing leapt onto Beastboy's back while the ground under Atlas shifted and his lower half was trapped underground.

"What trickery is this?" Atlas said as Terra came up smiling.

T-rex Beastboy smiled.

"Let's Black beetle this fool hermano." Bluebeetle said as he flew down at Atlas.

" _Agreed"_ The scarab said.

Bluebeetle stuck his beetle's arms into Atlas as he hacked into Atlas.

"What are you doing! Get out of Atlas's head!"

"Ohh what's this?" Bluebeetle said smiling before several armor plates fell off Atlas's body.

"My armor!"

Terra hurled Atlas out of the ground before Cyborg used his jump pack up and smashed his charged fist into Atlas's inner skeleton, hurling him back through the air.

He flew at Starfire who also punched his inner skeleton, which flung Atlas at Beastboy who was still a T-rex and used his mighty head to smash the inner skeleton.

Atlas flew at Bluebeetle as he formed a large mace arm.

" _Finish him!"_

Bluebeetle smashed Atlas's inner skeleton one more time before it shattered , making Atlas fall apart onto the ground in front of them.

Atlas's head looked up at the Titans.

"Atlas is still almighty!" He shouted as Beastboy picked the head up.

"Oh yeah, this is going in the souvenir room."

Later that night Terra was in her room lying awake when she heard a nock on the door.

She got up and opened it to see Beastboy standing there.

"Beastboy?" She said.

"Hey Terra." He said as she brought him in and shut the door behind him.

"I went back to sleep but I remembered how freaked out you looked after the fight."

"Well I?" Terra said nervously.

"Terra, if something is wrong, you can tell me. I'm here for you, anytime, we're team mates and I want to help you." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Terra smiled as she blushed a little.

"You're so awesome Garfield." She said before she wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him.

Beastboy's face turned red as he felt Terra's lips on his.

They stayed together for almost a minute before Terra withdrew and laughed a little as she looked down.

"Oh and by the way, you forgot to put cloths on again."

"What!?" Beastboy said as he looked down to see he was naked.

"Ahh!" He shouted as he tried to get out but Terra locked the door.

She kept giggling with her face red as she stared at him trying to get out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Fear itself Part 1

* * *

Deathstroke and Brother Blood stood inside their base as they looked at what was left of project Atlas.

"Well we can't bring this to the council." Blood said.

"I thought for sure that my potential apprentice would join me by now. I just can't get her over the edge." Deathstroke said.

"I will admit, if she joined us, we could have something good to bring to the council." Blood said.

"Sir, there's someone here." A Light soldier said.

"Who?"

"He says he has the answer to our problems."

"Who is he!?" Deathstroke shouted.

"I am fear, I am dread, am the death of hope." A dark voice said.

They turned to see the dark figure.

"You?" Deathstroke said.

"I have come to offer my services."

"Why?" blood said.

"Because, these children like their league inspire hope and loss of fear for humanity. I despise them for that." he said.

"Fair enough, we could certainly use your help." Blood said.

Deathstroke walked closer to the man and grabbed him by the neck as he lifted him up while holding a gun to his neck.

Blood and the men looked confused and concerned.

"You're an agent of fear, wrong, I am." He said as the man tried to jab several needles into Deathstroke while also letting some toxin out.

The needles didn't penetrate the armor and the mask filtered out the toxin.

"You're tricks don't work on me,Crane. If you help us, you work for me, you do what I say, and if you do anything else, you die, am I understood?" Deathstroke said.

"Fine."

Deathstroke let the man go as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now, there is one of them I want alive, a girl with blonde hair and earth powers. She has a particular fear, if you bring it out she will join me. Destroy the others for all I care, but I want her alive. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

Elsewhere, The titans were in combat with Cinderblock as he stood in the center of a wrecked street.

As Cinderblock moved at Terra, she shifted the ground causing his legs to get trapped.

Robin hurled a few Birdarangs intuit Cinderblock's arms as they froze up, sticking his arms in place.

"Nobody hit him!" Cyborg shouted as the massive cement monster tried to move.

"I think we got him." Bluebeetle said as the ice began to crack and then shattered before Cinderblock tore himself out of the ground.

"Or not."

Beastboy transformed into a mammoth as he charged at Cinderblock while Raven used her powers to hold his arm in place before Beastboy hit him and hurled him back.

Cyborg charged his fists as Bluebeetle brought out his mace.

The two smashed Cinderblock's back, forcing him into the ground before Terra shifted as many rocks onto him as she could, trying to trap Cinderblock inside.

Cinderblock roared before an explosive disk was hurled into his mouth by Robin.

When the explosive went off the cybernetic skeleton malfunctioned. Cinderblock stopped in his tracks as the Titans looked relieved.

"Now we got him." Cyborg said.

"Nice work Terra." Robin said.

"You were instrumental." Raven said.

"We're so lucky you joined the team." Beastboy said.

"Thanks guys." She said.

* * *

After dropping Cinderblock off with the authorities, the Titans returned to the tower.

Inside they saw Starfire and Nightwing with a baby doll and a series of diapers

"Dick you'll get it." Starfire said as Nightwing looked frustrated.

"How's parenting training going?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't change a diaper." Nightwing said.

"We can't be good at everything Grayson." Robin said smiling.

Nightwing turned to him.

"Ok I think I'lm going to take a break. You and me are sparring, now." He said as Damian gave a nervous look.

"We just got finished with Cinderblock."

"You always seek to improve yourself." Nightwing said as he took Robin to the sparring room.

"Maybe this will be good for him, he's been quite frustrated." Starfire said.

"So how's the third trimester going?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire's stomach had enlarged significantly.

"It has been getting less pleasant. But soon we'll have our beautiful baby. It won't be long now." She said sounding excited.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Bluebeetle asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." Starfire said.

Later that night Raven was in her room when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door and saw Damian standing there looking very fatigued.

"How did it go?"

"I need to stop underestimating Grayson." He said.

Raven smiled as she brought him in.

"Have you been having any more trouble with him?" Damian asked sincerely.

"No, he's still locked away."

"Is there any way you could ever be rid of him Rachel, be free."

Rachael took a deep breath.

"It's only a dream Damian, I will never be free of him. I can only keep him contained."

"Rachael I use to think the same about my Grandfather, but I rid myself of him. Surely there is a way you can do the same with him."

Rachael looked deeply into Damian's eyes before kissing him.

"I know you want to help me Damian, I know you'd do anything to free me. But it's impossible."

Damian looked back as he took her hand.

"I'll find a way Rachael, I don't care how long it takes." Damian said.

Elsewhere Terra was thinking more and more about what Deathstroke said to her, and what might happen to Beastboy.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Beastboy there.

"Hey I got the movie and the popcorn." He said.

"Oh great." She said as Beastboy came in and sat down beside Terra as he put the small movie player in front of them and started the movie.

"It's a horror movie, Poltergeist."

"The original?" Terra asked.

"Yes."

"Oh thank God." She said.

As the movie went on, Terra eventually rested her head against Beastboy's shoulder.

"What if you do to him what you did to Geo-Force." She kept hearing in her head as she looked up at Beastboy.

"Garfield, I'm still having trouble."

"Having trouble with what?"

"Controlling my powers."

"What? But you did great today."

"I was lucky, even with Nightwing and Starfire's help, I haven't been in complete control."

"You just need to give it more time Terra. You've made so much progress, you can't give up now."

"I'm trying to hold on Garfield. But, oh it doesn't matter."

"Terra you can tell me?".

"It's fine, let's just keep watching the movie."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She said as they kept watching.

Beastboy was concerned for Terra, but respected her wishes.

* * *

Later that night when the Titans slept, Cyborg made sure the security systems were still operating.

He then went to his room and powered down as he fell asleep.

Several of the Light soldiers were standing on top of the tower with the mysterious man.

"This place has tight security, how do we brake in without alerting them?" One of the men asked.

"Allow my agent to do its work, then it won't matter, well brake in, and you will kill them."

The dark figure had the soldiers attach a device to the ventilation shaft on the roof.

"Secure masks." One of the soldiers said.

The toxin began to fill the tower and each of the rooms.

As it filled each of the Titans' rooms, it began to take effect on them.

As the Toxin floated towards Bluebeetle his armor activated and surrounded him.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked.

"There is a toxin in the air, it would have caused havoc inside your brain. The armor's filtration system will protect you."

"Oh God, the others!" Bluebeetle shouted.

An alert went off as Cyborg woke up and saw the toxin in the air through his cyber eye.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as a filtration mask came over his mouth.

Nightwing, Raven, Beastboy, and Robin's eyes shot open as the toxin began to effect them.

Starfire slowly opened her eyes as she smelled the air.

"What is that horrible smell?" She said before she saw Dick thrashing around in the bed.

"Dick what's wrong?" She asked as Dick fell out of the bed and crawled up against the wall looking terrified as he continued thrashing.

"Dick?" She said.

The other titans who ere effected were all thrashing around looking very afraid.

"Dick." She said before the door burst open and she saw Cyborg there with Bluebeetle.

"Oh shit Nightwing too." Cyborg said before he saw Starfire looking ok.

"Starfire you're ok?"

"I am, but what's wrong with Dick?"

"There's a nerve toxin in the air, it's doing something to the team, we have filters in our armor by why are you ok?" Bluebeetle asked.

"I guess it doesn't effect Tameranians."

Starfire gasped as she held her stomach.

"Do you think it will hurt the baby?!"

Cyborg scanned Starfire's body.

"No sign of harm to the womb, you should be good."

"Whew?"

"Security breach! Security breach!" The recording played.

"We're under attack!" Bluebettle shouted.

"The Light, is attacking. They sent in the nerve toxin." Cyborg said.

"They didn't count on us being awake." Bluebeetle said.

"So we fight them off." Cyborg said.

"What about the others?" Starfire asked.

"I'll set the doors to lockdown, the light soldiers won't get to them." Cyborg said.

Starfire looked over at Dick before she flew over and grabbed his arms, holding them in place.

"We will cure you Dick." She said before she gave him a kiss.

When she let Dick go he kept thrashing.

When they left the room, Cyborg locked the door down.

"Let's go." Cyborg said as he formed a sonic cannon.

* * *

Dick kept thrashing around as the toxin took its toll on him.

Inside his head, he saw himself on the ground inside a massive circus tent.

Demonic looking men wearing clown paint and masks danced around the seats.

He tried to get up but he was knocked down by a massive man.

He slowly looked up to see it was none other than Tony Zucco wearing makeup to look like the Joker.

"Tony." He said as he saw the ten foot tall Zucco wearing a circus master uniform.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Zucco's circus! Tonight we have a very special show tonight!

Dick tried to get up but was knocked down by a microphone stand, he looked in some spilled water to see he hard turned into his age when his parents were killed.

"Our first act, the Team of the Justice league!" Zucco shouted as Dick looked up to see Superboy, Miss Martian , Aqualad, and Artemis on large platforms with nooses around their necks.

"No!"

The clowns pushed them down as they were hung over Dick.

Zucco pinned Dick to the ground with the handle as he smiled.

"For our next spectacle we have the Titans."

Dick saw Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Beastboy, Terra, and Bluebeetle as a massive anvil slowly lowered onto them.

"Stop!"

He saw in horror as they were crushed before his eyes.

"Ha ha ha! But that is not all, we also have more, the one the only Batman!"

"No!" Dick said as he saw Bruce bloodied in a cage.

"This is a duel act, his partner, the Joker!"

Dick's eyes widened even further as he saw the Joker in the cage with a large knife.

"Let's put a smile on that face Bats."

He slice across Bruce's throat and mouth, laughing as he did.

"Now for the next act, the flying Grayson's !" Zucco shouted as Dick saw his parents up on the acrobat stands.

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted as hey were pushed down on acrobat ropes before they broke and plummeted to the ground.

Dick curled up into a ball with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Ha ha hah ha now ladies and gakglemen, it is time for the grand finale." He said as he revealed Starfire in another cage.

"Kori!" He shouted as the cage lit up in fire.

"No!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Now are you folks entertained, and more importantly are you scared.

Dick looked up at Zucco with a serious face.

"I'm not afraid."

He transformed back into Nightwing as he leapt up with his sticks as he smashed Zucco onto the ground.

Has he landed Dick grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You're just a criminal, you're nothing." He said as Zucco looked scared.

Nightwing screamed as he smashed his fist into Zucco's face.

His eyes slowly opened as he saw he was back in his room.

He heard the alert go off as he smelt the air.

"Nerve toxin, that hallucination, I know who's behind this." He said as he quickly put his Nightwing uniform on .

* * *

In Robin's room he was thrashing on the ground.

Damian was inside the League of Assassins home as it burned.

He was in the center of the sparring pit as burning assassins leapt into the pit and moved at him.

"No stay away from me." He said as the assassins moved closer and began attacking him.

He was beaten down until he he was held up.

He saw several assassins drop the heads of his friends and the bloody bodies of his parents before him.

"The world belongs to the Shadows now, I have created the perfect world." Damian heard as he saw a bloodied and mangled Rachel in the arms of of man wearing his grandfathers attire.

Damian's eyes widened as he saw the man was an adult version of himself.

"What's wrong kid, afraid to see what you'll be come. What you always were, what you always will be."

Damian curled up in a position before he remembered everything his father had taught him, all Rachael had shown him he could be.

Damian got up and stood tall.

"I am not my Grandfather." He said as he punched the first flaming assassin before fighting his way through the others.

Older Damian saw younger him back in his Robin uniform.

He sprinted over before slamming his foot into his older self's face and knocking him away from Rachael.

"I m Justice!" He shouted as he smashed his fist across older Damian's face.

"I the night!"

"I am Robin!" He shouted as he smashed his foot into the older version of him and hurled him through the burning window.

Damian's eyes opened as he saw he was back in his room.

"Wait, a bad smell in the air, seeing my worst fear. So he's joined them, wait fear, Rachael!" He shouted as he put on his uniform and sprinted over to her room.

He burst in as he saw Raven thrashing in her bed looking terrified.

"Rachael." He said shaking her.

"The antidote that's it." he said as he reached into his toolbelt and took out a vile.

"Thank you dad." He said as he injected it into Rachael.

Rachael's eyes shot open as she almost screamed.

"Rachael it's ok, you're safe." He said.

"Damian, I saw him, I heard him."

"It wasn't real Rachael, it was fear toxin. That wasn't real." He said as she breathed deeply.

She hugged Damian as tightly as she could as Damian hugged her back.

* * *

Beastboy was thrashing around turning into various animals.

He was back in Biyalia as he saw Biyalian soldiers rushing around him.

He tried to transform but couldn't.

He then heard a series of gunshots as he saw the soldiers shooting countless animals on sight.

"No! Stop!" He shouted before he saw Queen Bee floating over him.

"These filthy creatures don't belong in my world." She said as Beastboy could only watch the soldiers slaughter countless animals.

"There's also another." She said as Beastboy saw the car his mother was in.

"No!" He shouted as he chased after it.

The car got closer to the edge.

"Mom!" He screamed with tears coming out of his eyes before the car flew over the edge and crashed.

Beastboy fell to his knees.

"Scared yet?" Queen bee started before Beastboy rose to his knees and then his feet.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said before he transformed into an Indominus Rex as Queen Bee's eyes widened.

Beastboy leapt up and snapped his jaws around her.

His eyes shot open as he saw he was back in the tower.

"Uhhg, what was that about?" He asked before he got out of the room using a security override.

Terra was in her room as the toxin showed her , what scared her the most.

Her eyes shot open as she saw she was back in her room.

"No, no no." She said crying before she the door to the room opened and Beastboy came in.

"Terra are you ok, we're under attack and, Terra." He said as he came over and held her in her arms.

"Beastboy, Garfield, there's something I need to tell you, and something I need to do." She said.

* * *

In the hallways of the tower, Cyborg blasted and smashed his way through the Light soldiers as they poured ran at him firing.

Outside, Bluebeetle was flying and firing at the soldiers on the rooftop.

"Clear them off our base!" The Scarab said as Bluebeetle blasted several before flying in and smashing the last few off with the rooftop.

Inside the main room, Starfire was blasting others with Starbolt before she saw Nightwing rush in and join the fight.

"Dick!" She shouted in excitement before Nightwing easily fought through the soldiers.

Moments later Robin and Raven joined in as well as Beastboy.

"Retreat!" The Lieutenant said before what was left of the soldiers fled from the tower.

Cyborg and Bluebeetle came in as they saw what happened.

"And Stay out!" Cyborg shouted.

"Is everyone ok?" Nightwing said.

"I had a pretty bad dream, but other than that." Raven said.

"Scarecrow, this was his toxin. He must be with Deathstroke now." Nightwing said.

"I still have some more antidote in case we see more of it." Damian said.

"Wait where's Terra?" Cyborg said as the others also noticed her absence.

Beastboy gave a nervous look.

"Guys, she's gone." He said.

* * *

Elsewhere Deathstroke was holding Scarecrow up by his throat.

"That toxin of yours was complete shit you imbecile!"

"It's impossible! No one is safe from my toxin."

"Well tell that to the Titans, they came in full force against our men!"

"I must say Mr. Crane, I am also disappointed." Blood said.

"Uh sir, someone's here."

"Who now?" He said before his eyes widened when he saw Terra walk in with two of his soldiers.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Deathstroke said as he dropped Scarecrow and walked over to Terra smiling under his mask.

"I can't live with the fear anymore, please help me." She said.

"Oh I will, apprentice." Deathstroke said as Blood smiled.

"Alright that toxin did do something right." Blood said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright guys, I don't mean to sound pushy, but I would appreciate a few more reviews describing what you liked and didn't like, feedback helps me improve myself as an author._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty: Fear itself part 2

* * *

Deathstroke stood in front of his soldiers as they stood in formation.

"Men, tonight we ascend the Light's vision in Jump city." Deathstroke said.

"We will spread fear and destroy hope in this city, and when success here is seen by the council they will do the same to other cities." Blood said.

Scarecrow gave a sinister smile as he looked at the massive containers of fear toxin had had filled.

"With the Light's funding, I'll spread my fear and dread across this entire world." He said as he stroked his hand across it.

Standing behind Deathstroke was Terra, who was now wearing grey armor similar to his and had an uncomfortable expression as she watched Deathstroke walk back to her.

"After the toxin is spread, we will destroy the Titans. That will be my proof you are truly on my side, when you've proven that to me, I will make sure you learn to control your powers. Am I clear?"

"Yes master." She said.

"Begin loading the toxin into the helicopters, we disperse it into the city at midnight!" Blood shouted.

The soldiers threw their arms up in unison as Terra watched.

"Prepare to deploy the troops, all of them." Deathstroke said.

At midnight dozens of Light helicopters flew over the city.

Deathstroke and Terra stood in one helicopter looking down at Jump city.

Blood stood in another Helicopter with Scarecrow beside him.

"The time has come, unleash my toxin!" Scarecrow shouted as the helicopters began launching his toxin dispersion units into the streets.

They could see people below running in fear, while others were starting to get effected.

Scarecrow took delight in the sight of people's fear and pain as his toxin ravaged them.

Terra could only watch in horror.

She wanted to look away, but Deathstroke grabbed her head and turned it to the city.

"You will watch this my apprentice, this is your future, you best get use to it." Deathstroke said.

"Quite a show, I may have misjudged you Crane." Blood said as he watched the people's agony in delight.

"Move in the ground troops." Deathstroke said.

Several of the helicopters flew in low as the Light soldiers fast roped down.

Deathstroke saw his men move before he noticed something strange.

"What a minute? There's minimal car activity, minimal movement inside buildings, no police? Where are the people?" Deathstroke said.

Not a moment later a rocket flew through the air and hit one of Deathstroke's helicopters.

He slowly turned his head to see several black Apache helicopters and F-22 raptors flying at them.

"No." He said before another of his helicopters was shot down.

"Get us on the ground now!" Deathstroke shouted.

In the streets, the Light soldiers saw the explosions going on above them.

"What the hell is going on?" One asked before they heard gunfire over the radio.

That was when they saw U.S army soldiers in combat uniforms and specialized gas masks moving in assault formations down the streets.

"Move in go go!" They heard as the two groups of soldiers began exchanging gunfire.

"We need backup!" The Light squad leader shouted before they were lifted up in the air by dark magic before behind hurled together.

The U.S soldiers saw Raven floating over the Light soldiers.

"Much obliged." The Sergeant said.

"Alright clear the city, keep your gas masks on, and be careful, I assume Deathstroke has more than just the grunts out in his attack." Nightwing said over the radio.

"Sergeant, mind if I tag along." Raven said.

"We could sure use your help." He said.

Raven floated over the Sergeant and his men as they hurried to another location where they saw a pair of Light tank drones supporting a group of Light soldiers as they battled a squad of U.S soldiers taking cover behind two destroyed Humvees.

"I didn't know they'd have tanks?" One of the soldiers said.

"Drones, not tanks." Another said.

One of the drones fired a round near the soldiers in cover.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven said as she used her magic to deflect the round before she tore the turret off the drone.

"We need air support now!" The Sergeant shouted over the radio.

Moments later an F-22 flew overhead and fired one of its rockets into the other drone.

"Advance!" The Sergeant shouted as his soldiers rushed out of cover and began firing into the now scrambled Light soldiers.

As Raven flew over them she felt a powerful dark magic presence.

Raven saw none other than Mumbo slink up with his sinister smile.

 _"Kzio, Athan"_ Mumbo said as his hands glowed black and all of the soldier's guns turned black before disintegrating.

"Oh shit." The Sergeant said.

The Light soldier's guns were ripped out of their hands by Raven's magic as she handed them to the U.S soldiers.

"Oh." Another soldier said as Mumbo looked at Raven with a sinister smile.

" _Looks like it's you and me little girl."_ Mumbo said as he unleashed black lighting bolts from his hands.

Raven quickly formed a barrier over herself as the lighting hit the barrier.

The soldiers tried firing at Mumbo but he also created a barrier that deflected their bullets.

"Sergeant move back." Raven said as the soldiers fell back.

" _Kzio Athan."_ Mumbo said as serpent shaped dark magic formed around her and began striking at her.

Raven did her best to avoid the strikes or block them with her magic.

" _You're weak little girl, your magic is nothing to mine."_ Mumbo said as he launched another blast of magic in the shape of a lighting bolt, striking Raven in the chest and hurling her back.

She slowly grunted as she got up and saw Mumbo slinking towards her.

Raven hurled several pieces of wrecked metal at Mumbo who blasted them with his own magic before forming a monster shaped magic accumulation that ran at Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she unleashed a blast of dark magic into the beast that tore it apart from the inside before Raven was hit by another blast from Mumbo.

" _You can't beat me all by yourself."_ Mumbo said.

Raven's eyes glowed black as she floated up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted as her magic pulled Mumbo's hands together and bound them.

"What?" He said before Raven formed the raven around her and flew through Mumbo, his medallion in particular.

" _Ahhh!_ " Mumbo shouted in pain before the medallion shattered and he fell onto his back unconscious as Raven floated over him.

"And the shows over." Raven said.

* * *

Elsewhere Bluebeetle was in front of a group of U.S soldiers as they battled across a street with Stryker Tank destroyer supporting them.

The large Stryker fired its anti tank gun blowing one of the Light drones to pieces as Bluebeetle blasted the other two with his arm guns, disabling them.

The soldiers kept up with Bluebeetle as they gunned down several of the Light soldiers.

"Fall back!" One of the Light soldiers shouted as they ran.

Bluebeetle flew after them when a swam of massive moths flew into him.

His eyes widened as the massive bugs hit and carried him back.

"Get off!" He shouted as he blasted them back and away from the soldiers.

"You fool, you cannot stop my swarm." Killer Moth said as he revealed himself.

"Lieutenant, you and your men may want to move back." Bluebeetle said as more of the moths flew at them.

The soldiers and stryker fired as Bluebeetle blasted some out of the air and smashed others out with his hand mace.

"How dare you harm my children!" Moth shouted as he sprinted over and leapt up, grabbing Bluebeetle's leg and hurling him into the side of a building.

Bluebeetle shook his head as he saw Killer Moth running at him.

He tried to form a mace as Killer Moth reached him and began slamming his fists into Beetle's armor.

He tried to fight back, but Moth was far faster than he had been before. Bluebeetle was able to blast Moth in his chest forcing him back through another wall.

Several moths flew at Bluebeetle before he blasted them out of the way.

Moth then sprinted at Bluebeetle before he flew over his head.

"I'm pretty quick too." Bluebeetle said as he used his armor's flight and speed to avoid Moth's strikes before he flew up with his mace positioned where it would smash into Moth's face.

Moth stumbled backwards before Bluebeetle flew in and smashed him into the ground with his mace.

"Stay down." Bluebeetle said as he fired the metal staples around Moth's arms, legs and chest.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Cyborg was firing rockets into a pair of tank drones while also punching through several Light soldiers.

Two Stykers with over a dozen soldiers supporting them came up behind Cyborg firing, killing a few Light soldiers and shooting two two helicopters.

"That all you got!" Cyborg shouted before the two destroyed drone tanks were hurled at Cyborg.

"Aww man." He said as he used his jump pack to propel himself over them as the U.S soldiers dispersed.

Cyborg saw Adonis walk forward, cracking the ground as he stopped on it.

"You ready for round three?" Cyborg said cracking his neck.

Adonis shouted before he ran at Cyborg, swinging his fists.

Cyborg did his best to avoid the strikes, walking backwards.

As Adonis missed, Cyborg punched back, charging his fists before unleashing them into Adonis.

Adonis raised his arms up before trying to smash down, Cyborg used his jump back to leap over Adonis before blasting Adonis as well.

Adonis grunted before he opened his chest's center sonic emitter unleash, hitting Cyborg and knocking him back.

As Cyborg tried to get up, he was hit again and again by Adonis's fists.

"Ha ha ha!" Adonis laughed as he brought out his sonic cannons and fired at Cyborg.

Cyborg used his jump back to soar up while Adonis kept firing but missed.

He then brought out his Sonic emitter while Cyborg charged his fist and smashed it into the sonic emitter as it went off, causing an internal blast that hurled Adonis back.

As Adonis tried to get up he brought his sonic cannons out only to have Cyborg reach him with his fists charged up and punched them into the cannons as they went off and were torn apart.

"Ahh!" Adonis cried before Cyborg used his jump pack to hurl himself and his knee into Adonis's face, knocking him onto his back unconscious.

"Bohyaa!" Cyborg shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere Robin was fighting his way through Light soldiers as several U.S soldiers exchanged gunfire with the others.

Robin sliced several of the Light's guns apart with two Birdarangs before acrobatically moving through them and knocking them out one by one.

With the street clear Damian sprinted forward with the U.S soldiers behind him.

That was until a blast of light hit the ground in front of them and hurled them back.

As Robin and the soldiers got up they saw Dr. Light on a building above him.

"Fools you cannot stop Dr. Light." he said as a few of the soldiers fired at him only to have the bullets bounce off his uniform and face mask.

"Sergeant fall your squad back, he's mine." Robin said as the soldiers left the alley.

Robin squinted before he threw a smoke pellet down and vanished as Light fired again.

When he saw Robin was gone, Light came down to the alley and searched for him.

"Ahh you think darkness is your ally, darkness is destroyed by the Light!"

He then thought he saw Robin and unleashed his blasts only to hit nothing.

"Hmmm." He said as he kept looking then saw movement.

"There you are!" He shouted as he unleashed another blast but again hit nothing.

"Where are you!?" He shouted before an explosive disk hit him from behind and hurled him onto his stomach.

"Come out coward!" He shouted as he tried to fire only to see his suit had been damaged and that his Light blasters were disabled.

"Oh no." He said nervously as he looked up to see Robin as he came out of the darkness like a shadow and began a relentless assault on him with his staff, Light putting up no fight what so ever as Robin destroyed him before smashing him onto the ground with a powerful kick.

As Light rubbed his head he realized Robin had knocked his mask off.

His eyes widened.

"No no no!" He shouted as the toxin took effect and he began screaming in terror as he thrashed around.

"Huh every time we fight Light it ends in him ending up in a manner like this."

* * *

Downtown Starfire was in the air hurling star bolts at helicopters, shooting several out of the air before a foot appeared out of seemingly no where and hit her face, knocking her back.

Starfire shook her head as she looked back to see Kyd Wykkyd floating there.

Kyd Wykkyd flew at Starfire turning intangible as she hurled several star bolts at him.

He reappeared and tried to punch her only to have Starfire grab his arms and hold him in place before throwing him at a building.

Once again Kyd Wykkyd turned intangible, flying through the wall before coming out and at her.

"I will get you!" Starfire shouted as she waited until he was close enough before flying straight down below him as he made himself solid again.

Starfire's eyes glowed green as she unleashed a blast from her eyes and hit Kyd Wykkyd's back, knocking him off balance before she flew over to him with her right hand glowing green before she smashed it into Kyd Wykkyd's face, hurling him into a building side and knocking him out.

* * *

Beastboy was avoiding gunfire as a monkey leaping off railing in front of Light soldiers before transforming into a massive Yeti and fought through them while the rest were gunned down by some U.S soldiers.

"I never thought I'd be in a gunfight with a green Yeti on my side." One of the soldiers said.

As Beastboy transformed again he saw a humvee soaring through the air at them.

"Heads up!" He shouted as the soldiers dispersed.

As the group scattered and the vehicle slammed into the ground, Beastboy saw Mammoth wearing armor and a gas mask walking at them

"I got this!" Beastboy shouted to the soldiers as he ran at Mammoth before transforming into a Gorilla.

The two clashed as they tried to overpower each other.

Beastboy was slowly pushed back and he transformed into a Yeti.

The two were more evened out but Beastboy wanted the win, he transformed again into an elephant, only to have Mammoth grab his legs and pull him into his side.

"Look like you're about to go extinct." He started before Beastboy transformed into a T-rex and smashed his tail across Mammoth's face, knocking him onto his back.

Mammoth slowly got up before he saw T-rex Beastboy in front of him.

He gave a frightened look before Beastboy charged forward and smashed his hard head into Mammoth's body, knocking him onto his back again before he used his powerful jaws to rip his mask off.

"No no no!" Mammoth shouted as the fear toxin took effect on him and he began thrashing.

* * *

Nightwing was with a large group of U.S soldiers as they battled a large group of Light soldiers.

The soldiers were supported by an Abrams tank that fired and destroyed one of the Light's drones.

Nightwing easily moved through the Light soldiers, making quick work of them while the U.S soldiers took out any remaining and their tank destroyed the remaining two drones.

With all of the Light soldiers either dead or knocked out, Nightwing walked over to the lead soldier.

"Nightwing, the street forks here, you know this city better than us, which ay should we go?"

"You and your men take the right captain, I'll take the left." Nightwing said.

As the soldiers and their tank went right, Nightwing went left alone.

As he did he heard a helicopter move overhead.

He looked up to see a rope drop down and a squad of large Light soldiers and some wielding swords come down followed by Brother blood.

"Well look who's all alone." Blood said.

"Look who's not." Nightwing shouted before he hurled and explosive into the helicopter's tail, causing it to explode and then crash into a building.

The large soldiers had blades attached to their armors' wrists and the others drew their swords as Blood put on metal gauntlets.

"Last time I couldn't defeat you alone, now I made sure I have help." Blood said as he sprinted at Nightwing with his men.

Nightwing waited until they were close then threw a smoke pellet down. When they reached the smoke, he had vanished.

"Find him!" Blood shouted before two of the sword wielding soldiers were knocked out from behind.

A brute turned to see Nightwing's sticks as they smashed into his face repeatedly before the brute was knocked out.

Nightwing was now moving as fast as he could from soldier to soldier, and from Blood himself, fighting them off as another figure stepped up onto a rooftop above them.

The figure loaded a toxin filled dart into a drartgun before aiming it at Nightwing.

"You won't move so fast when you're afraid." Scarecrow said as he aimed the fired.

Nightwing was able to hear the dart and at the last moment, deflected the dart away with his stick.

"Dam it." Scarecrow said as he reloaded and tried again.

This time Nightwing avoided the dart as he leapt over a sword soldier and kicked him into he dart's path.

"Ahh!" The man screamed as the toxin began to take effect.

Nightwing knocked out the soldiers one by one until it was just him and Brother Blood.

"Just you, me , and scarecrow." Nightwing said as he deflected another dart.

Blood scowled up at Scarecrow.

"Hit him you fool!"

Nightwing and Blood then began fighting each other one on one, Nightwing blocking and deflecting each of Blood's strikes before striking back again and again, eventually flipping Blood onto his back.

"This time you're not getting away Blood." Nightwing said before Scarecrow fired a canister of Toxin in front of him.

Nightwing's mask was still working, but the toxin fumes masked Blood for a few moments before Nightwing could reach the other side.

"Ahh dam it!" he shouted as Blood had escaped.

"Titans, I'm on Blood's trail, meet me in the city center!" Nightwing said over the communicator.

* * *

Nightwing met the other Titans in the city center as they soldiers on both sides fought near the edges.

They saw Brother blood and his men setting up some kind of machine.

"Blood!" Nightwing shouted as Brother Blood turned to see the Titans.

"Ahh I was hoping you'd arrive for the unveiling of our new weapon."

"What now?" Robin said before another three helicopters flew over them.

Their eyes widened as they saw Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload in front of the machine.

Blood grinned as he turned the machine on and electricity blasted the three monsters.

A massive flash blinded the Titans momentarily.

When the light faded they saw in horror that the three monsters had combined into one even more monstrous version of themselves as one being.

"Meet Ternoin, you're destroyer." Blood said.

"Titans go!" Nightwing shouted as the massive monster charged at them.

Several dispersed, while Cyborg tried to charged his fist and tried to punch him.

His punch slid into he Plasmus portion and was stuck.

He was electrocuted by Overload before being hurled out of Ternoin,

Raven tried to hurl some wrecked cars into Ternoin with her dark magic, while Bluebeetle blasted at him with his blaster.

Ternoin was hit, but his Cinderblock portion endured while his Plasmus portion formed and he unleashed blasts of electricity from overload into them both.

As Raven and Bluebeetle hit the ground, Beastboy transformed into an elephant and sucked up some water from a broken hydrant as Robin climbed onto his back.

Beastboy charged forward blasting water at the Overload portion while Robin hurled explosives at the Plasmus portion

Ternoin's Plasmus portion moved over the Overload portion and absorbed the water while the Cinderblock portion absorbed the explosives.

Beastboy's tusks sunk through the Plasmus portion before Ternoin moved onto Beastboy before electrocuting him with the Overload portion.

Robin acrobatically leapt back next to Nightwing and Starfire.

"They're weaknesses we exploited last time, together they seem to protect their weaknesses." Starfire said.

Blood was laughing as he watched the Titans and their attempts to fight Ternoin.

Nightwing saw Ternoin roar and had an idea.

"I think I may have a solution, but's it's a little crazy." Nightwing said.

"What?" Robin said before Nightwing turned to Starfire.

"In case this goes wrong." He said as he kissed her.

"In case what goes wrong?" She asked before Nightwing ran at Ternoin as the monster raised his arms.

Nightwing slid under them before leaping up and into Ternoin's mouth.

Robin and the other Titan's eyes widened as they saw Nightwing do this.

"No!" Starfire screamed in terror.

"Ha ha ha ha! What a fool." Blood said as Ternoin charged at the Titans.

"Oh you did it now!" Cyborg shouted as the Titans charged at him.

Before they could meat, Ternoin stopped, holding his stomach.

"What?" Blood said.

The Overload portion began to grow larger and expand into the Plasmus portion too much.

The overload portion began to melt as the Overload portion exploded, Plasmus's human form landed unconscious while the Cinderblock portion landed with his inner skeleton damaged.

Overload's disk landed without a body in front of Nightwing who was covered in sludge and breathing deeply.

"Wow, that was unpleasant." Nightwing said as Starfire flew over and lifted him up in her arms.

"You're alive!" She said before she smacked him across his face.

"Don't you ever do something that crazy again!"

Blood stood with his mouth dropped open.

Nightwing smiled as he and the Titans faced him.

"Ready to give up?"

Blood's teeth grit.

"I don't get paid enough for this job." He said as he hurled a smoke dispenser into the ground.

Nightwing and the others chased after him but he was gone.

"Smoke dispensers are a blessing and a pain." Robin said.

"Ahhgg." Starfire shouted in pain.

"Kori what's wrong?" Nightwing said as he came over to her.

His eyes widened as he saw water drip from her bottom piece.

"Oh God no, now of all times!"

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm having the baby!" Starfire shouted.

All of the Team's eyes widened.

"Uhhh." Cyborg said nervously.

"Be right back." Raven said as she flew off.

"Where are you going!?" Cyborg shouted.

"Ok Kori, deep breaths, try to stay calm." Nightwing said as he felt her crush his hand with her immense strength.

"I will be as agitated as I please!" She screamed in his face.

Moments later Raven came back with a soldier wearing a red cross on his helmet.

"Ok please put me down." He said.

"Our friend is giving birth, you're a medic."

"Giving birth!" The soldier shouted as he saw Starfire and sweated nervously.

"Oh God."

"Be careful, she has super human strength." Raven said.

"I'll be with you as soon as we find Deathstroke." Nightwing said as Starfire left with the medic.

"Looking for us." Deathstroke said.

The Titans looked up to see Deathstroke standing beside Terra on a railcar platform.

"Slade." Nightwing said.

"Admirable efforts Titans, for certain, but not it's over" Deathstroke said as he turned to Terra who looked nervously down at the Titans.

"Prove your loyalty to me girl, destroy them!"

Terra stared at the Titans as they stared back, particularly Beastboy.

Terra raised her arms as her hands and eyes glowed yellow.

The ground began to shift around them as Terra used her powers.

Deathstroke smiled under his mask as he saw this.

"Good, now kill them." Deathstroke started before a piece of Earth hit his back and knocked him off the platform.

Terra smiled.

* * *

"Beastboy, Garfield, there's something I need to tell you, and something I need to do." Terra said.

"What?"

She took a deep breath.

"My real name is Tara Markov, I come from the land of Markovia."

"Markovia?".

"In fact, it's more than that, I was a princess."

"A princess?!" Beastboy almost shouted.

"Our family was on the brink of destruction, so our father created a machine he planned to use on our soldiers, a machine that gave them powers. He used it on my brother and me to protect us."

"Your brother?"

"His name was GeooForce. He was my older brother, the machine worked perfectly on him, but it didn't work perfectly on me. My powers were unstable, so my brother tried to help me. he took care of me, and tried to train me, but I." She said starting to tear up.

Beastboy put his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally killed him." She said before breaking down in his arms.

"Oh Tara." He said as he held her in his arms.

"I felt so guilty, I wanted to control my powers all of my life. I hoped you guys could help, but it wasn't enough. So Deathstroke came to me, he offered to help me if I joined him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, I was just so afraid that I might hurt you too." She said sobbing.

"Tara, you're not a monster, you can control your powers you just need more time. Come on we'll tell Nightwing about Deathstroke."

"Actually, I had another plan. To take him and his army down. I infiltrate his ranks, make him think I'm on his side. But use my communicator to feed you guys info."

"Are you sure?" Beastboy asked.

"Let me do this, we could win right now."

"Alright, good luck." Beastboy said before he gave her a short kiss.

* * *

Deathstroke landed on the ground and looked up to see the Titans in front of him smiling.

* * *

"Wait where's Terra?"

"Guy's, she's gone." Beastboy said.

"Gone?" Nightwing asked.

"She's infiltrating Deathstroke's ranks." Beastboy said as he explained everything she told him.

"Woah." Bluebeetle said.

"I wish she had ran this by me, that's too dangerous." Nightwing said.

"It's too late now, she's probably with them by now." Beastboy said.

"Alright, but it we're luring out his army, we'll need help." Nightwing went over to the computer and entered in some encrypted info.

"I need General Gonsalves." He said before a U.S army general appeared on the other end.

"Who is this, how did you get on my computer?"

"General I'm Nightwing with the Justice league, we need the army's help and the 4th infantry division is the closest to Jump city. An army is going to try and take over Jump city."

"Well, it'll take some paperwork, but I'm on my way kid." The general said.

Nightwing turned to the others.

"We end Deathstroke's army tonight."

* * *

Deathstroke looked up at Terra who was smiling.

"Oh did I forget to mention Master, that I'm a double agent." She said waving her titans communicator.

"Titans go!" Cyborg shouted as the Titans rushed him.

Cyborg tried to punch Slade only to have Deathstroke grab his arms and move them against their joints, holding them in place.

Cyborg smiled as he opened up his rockets and fire them right into Deathstroke, knocking him back.

Beastboy charged forward as an Indominus Rex, smashing his head into Deathstroke and hurling him back again.

Bluebeetle flew in and smashed Deathstroke across the chest with his mace.

Deathstroke flew again as he was caught by Raven's magic and smashed into the ground repeatedly.

As he slowly looked up he saw Robin already at him.

Robin locked his legs around Deathstroke's neck before he hurled him onto his back in a flip.

When Deathstroke got up again Nightwing had reached him and began a furious attack, smashing his feet and sticks into Deathstroke mercilessly.

Finally he was knocked back in the rail pole where he saw Terra on top.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" He shouted as he fired a grappling hook and flew up to the rail where Terra backed up.

She used her powers to hurl several rocks from the ground up at him.

Deathstroke avoided each before he began furiously attacking Terra.

Raven, and Bluebeetle flew up to join them when Deathstroke hurled Terra down and went after her.

"Terra!" Beastboy shouted.

As Terra tried to get away Deathstroke grabbed her and held a gun to her neck.

"Ready to die girl."

Terra's eyes glowed yellow.

"Are you?" She said as the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What?" Deathstroke said as the Titans watched in horror as the ground opened up as Terra screamed.

"She's loosing control!" Robin shouted.

"Terra!" Beastboy shouted as he saw the hole grow wider and fumes come up.

Deathstroke looked down and saw a lava pit below them.

"You crazy little bitch!" he shouted before they both fell in.

"No!" The Titans shouted.

Deathstroke cried on in terror as he and Terra fell closer and closer to the lava.

Terra closed her eyes and held herself.

"Geo-Force, I'm sorry." She said.

That was when she felt something grab her.

She looked up to see a large green pterodactyl was lifting her up.

"Garfield!" She shouted.

They got out of the pit as it collapsed before them with Deathstroke inside.

Beastboy and Terra landed as Beastboy transformed.

"Terra you're ok?" He started before Terra wrapped her arms around Beastboy and passionately kissed him.

Robin and the others look at the collapsed hole.

"Deathstroke, he's gone." Robin said.

"It's finally over." Cyborg said.

"Where's Nightwing?" Bluebeetle asked.

"I think I know?" Raven said.

* * *

The medic was with Starfire as her labor continued and she screamed.

"You had to be a medic didn't you Paul, you couldn't just join the Air Force like Stephen." he said as he looked down at Starfire's private areas.

"Oh God, it's ok looks like the baby's crowning."

"Dick!" She shouted before Nightwing sprinted over to her.

"Kori! I'm here!" He said as he took her hand.

"Now let's have a baby." He said.

"Push!" The medic shouted as Starfire screamed in pain.

"Come on you can do it Kori." Dick said as Kori screamed and pushed again.

That was when they hear crying.

Dick moved down and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God." He said.

Kori tried to catch her breath as she heard the crying and looked up to see Dick holding a small baby in his arms.

Dick saw the small baby in utter disbelief. This child, it was his, he was a father.

In all of his life, Dick had felt a lot of things, pain, happiness, loss, anger, hate, and love, but this was love like he never felt before.

As he stared at his infant daughter, he never wanted to let her go.

"Our baby." Starfire said as Dick slowly handed her off to Kori.

"Wow, maybe being a medic was worth it." The medic said almost crying.

In a corner near them, Scarecrow loaded a venom filled dart into his gun.

"I will have this small victory." He said as he aimed it at Nightwing.

Before he could fire he was hit in the back of his legs and brought to his knees.

He looked up to see Robin holding his arm against his joint as he took out the toxin dart.

"No." Scarecrow said as Robin smiled and injected it into Scarecrow's neck.

"What's wrong, Scared?" Robin said in a mocking tone.

Scarecrow began thrashing violently before he screamed in terror.

Kori and Dick were both crying in joy as they held their newborn daughter.

The others came back together as they stood in a circle smiling.

"We did it, we won." Cyborg said.

"A victory, a decisive victory , but just a victory." Robin said.

"Still we need to celebrate!" Beastboy shouted.

"Why not." Raven said giving a slight smile.

"Alright party time when we get back!" Bluebeetle shouted.

"Bohyaa!" Cyborg shouted.

* * *

Blood stood before the light council on his knees.

"Deathstroke and the army are both gone."

"I salvaged what I could."

"How unfortunate, still we have our interests in Jump city. We leave operations to you know Brother Blood."

"Thank you, I promise you won't be disappointed." Blood said smiling as he rose.

Beneath the city in the now hardened lava was Deathstroke's mask hardened as well.

The mask sat there, inanimate until something happened, a red light appeared on the mask in the form of a strange symbol before the eyes lit up red as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: As Cold as ice

* * *

Dick and Kori were in their room sitting on their bed as Kori held their infant daughter in her arms.

"She's so beautiful." Kori said.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Dick said as he stroked the side of her head.

The baby laughed a little as she saw her parents over her.

The baby had green eyes like her mother and early sign of black hair like Dick. Her skin tone seemed to be a mix of that of Dick and Kori's.

"We still need to give her a name." Kori said.

"Kori, I was thinking. Maybe we could name her Mar'i."

"Mar'i , that is a name for some of our females. Why that name?"

"Because it will always remind her she comes from, also for my mother."

Kori turned to him.

"Mary."

"Kori please it would mean a lot to me if."

"It's a beautiful name Dick. I want our daughter to be named Mar'i." She said as Dick smiled.

"I love you Kori." He said before passionately kissing her.

Elsewhere the other Titans were still celebrating their victory.

"Alright I got my special donuts!" Cyborg shouted as he placed them on the table.

"Donuts are one of the most unhealthy of all foods, I will not poison my body with them." Raven said.

"Ahh come on live a little , besides these are my special healthy ones."

"Healthy donuts?" Damian asked in a less than convinced tone.

"Here's to the best agent on the team." Bluebeetle said as he, Beastboy, and Terra toasted before chugging their drinks.

"And here's to Nightwing and Starfire's new baby." Terra said.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to hear what they name her." Cyborg said.

"Does that make her your niece Damian?" Beastboy asked.

" Sort of." Damian said.

Moments later they heard the security system.

"Recognize Wonder girl, Red Robin."

"Red Robin?" Robin said as the others also looked in confusion.

They saw Wonder-girl enter and another young man beside her.

The young man wore body armor very similar to Nightwing and Robins.

The armor had a red chest and abdomen center with black shoulders, arms , and legs with red knee pads. There were also tan attachments forming an x in the center of the chest and around the neck. A black and red cape with a patch on each shoulder of a red Robin.

He wore a black mask over his eyes, but, Beastboy, Raven, and Bluebeetle. and Cyborg all knew who he was.

"No way, Tim!" Cyborg shouted.

He smiled.

"Guys, good to see you." Beastboy, Bluebeetle, and Cyborg sprinted over before nearly tackling him into the ground as they hugged him.

"Come on Raven." Beastboy said as she slightly smiled and came over before Tim hugged her too.

"It's so good to see you Tim, we were so worried about you." Beastboy said.

"I was in a bad place, but I'm better now. In fact after a certain bit of news Batman gave me, I'm better than I was before."

Terra and Damian came over as Tim turned to them.

"So new members of the team, Damian Batman's son I've heard about."

"You're his other former protege." Damian said.

"Hi, my name's Terra."

"Pleasure to meet you Terra."

"Who are you exactly?" She asked.

"He use to be Robin before Damian joined the team."

"Not Robin anymore I see." Cyborg said.

"Not exactly, now I'm Red Robin."

"Oh Tim , come on." Bluebeetle said shaking his head.

"Dick was a bit more original with his." Beastboy said.

"I think it works fine." Wonder girl said holding Tim's hand.

"Speaking of Dick, did you hear, he and Starfire had their baby."

"Dick got Kori pregnant?" Tim said as Wonder girl also looked confused.

Moments later they saw the two come out.

"Tim!?" Dick said as he and Kori approached them.

"Dick, I see you and Kori finally tied the knot, and more."

"Tim! Oh I feared I might never get to see you again in this lifetime, I am so happy to see you have recovered. This is our daughter, Mar'i Grayson." Kori said.

"Awww." Wonder girl said as she and Tim looked closely at Mar'i.

"Dick, I'm so happy for you both. But I'm afraid we didn't just come here for a reunion."

"Right! We need your help." Wonder girl said.

"Mind if we use your computer." Tim said as Cyborg lead him over to the computer.

Tim began typing as an image of a chemical symbol appeared.

"This is a new synthetic chemical being produced by the Light, it's nicknamed Nova six."

"Wasn't that the name of the chemical in Black o" Bluebeetle started before Cyborg shushed him.

"It's an incredibly dangerous chemical compound." Tim said.

"So the Light is creating a chemical weapon? Why?" Beastboy asked.

"According to our man inside this isn't a normal chemical weapon."

"A man inside?" Robin asked.

"Someone from the team infiltrated them?" Nightwing asked.

"No we got one of their guys to help us." Tim said.

"Really? Who?" Cyborg asked.

"We actually don't know, but that can wait." Tim said as he showed another picture.

"According to our inside man, Nova six doesn't operate like a normal chemical weapon. It's a special hybrid with Kobra venom with new compound mixtures. It's released into the air and can't even be detected."

"What exactly does it do?" Raven asked.

Tim showed them the next picture of a small man deformed with patches of muscle and feral like designs.

"Woah." Bluebeetle said as the others look with equal disgust.

"This is what Nova six does over time people, it turns them into feral monsters, mini Banes."

"Imagine what the Light could do with something like that?" Terra said.

"I'd imagine my grandfather would claim it poetic justice for those he deems unworthy and a way of purging the world of those under the Light. " Robin said.

"You'd imagine correctly, but we're not going to wait for them to finish. The league wants us to bring them down. Unfortunately the Team is a bit shorthanded with so many of us still off world. As it is there's me, Cassandra, Static, La'gaan, and Barbara."

"That's seems like enough for a mission team." Cyborg said.

"Normally yes, but according to our inside man this place is heavily fortified and multiple big shots are running the operation." Tim said as he showed the base in another picture.

The base was in an antarctic tundra.

"So it's cold." Robin said.

"Our inside man says they have the ideal men running the operation, Captain Cold, Killer Frost, Icicle Sr., Icicle Jr, and Mister Freeze. We'll be in their element, and according to our man inside they have a lot of firepower."

"Why are they making Nova six in the arctic?" Beastboy asked.

"I know I'm sounding like a broken record here but our man inside claims the chemical needs constant sub zero temperatures and that antarctica is the perfect place."

"So the plan is for the team to move in from the north and try to infiltrate the base while the Titans move in from the south and do the same. If either team is made they'll draw attention away from the other team." Tim said.

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Cyborg said.

"Why not join them, now that Deathstroke is dead, I doubt Blood will do anything soon now that their army is gone." Robin said.

"I would enjoy taking some time to go on another mission." Starfire said.

Dick thought for a minute.

"Alright you've got the Titans, we'll drop Mar'i off with Batman, I think he should get to meet his Granddaughter." Dick said.

"Thanks Dick." Tim said.

"Wait isn't antarctica mostly ice? I won't be too helpful there." Terra said.

"Just dig deep enough and you'll find rock." Bluebeetle said.

"Thanks Jamie." She said sarcastically.

* * *

The Titans were riding their newly built aircraft, an Orange ship shaped almost like a cross with rounder edged

"Aww yeah the T ship handles like a dream." Cyborg said as he drove the craft.

"Can you guys hear me?" Tim said over the com channel.

"We hear you Tim." Dick said.

"Good, the coordinates I'm sending you is your drop zone. Hopefully you'll meet Batman's man there."

"Batman's man?" Robin asked.

"The inside Agent?" Raven asked.

"No, apparently Batman sent someone to help us but I didn't hear who it was."

"They must be good if Batman recommended them." Beastboy said.

"He's the one who set up contact with the inside agent."

"Are you sure you don't know who this agent is. I won'd want us to accidentally attack him."

"He'll probably avoid us as well." Tim said.

"Alright we'll see you on the ground." Dick said before com went silent.

As the ship continued towards Antarctica Cyborg saw the beacon on the map.

"Alright bundle up everyone, we're about to land." Cyborg said as the ship slowly lowered onto the ice as snow flew by the windshields.

Each of the Titans had specialized winter gear on as they stepped out of the ship.

"Oh God, that's cold." Beastboy said shivering before he transformed into an arctic wolf.

"Let's get moving, this snow won't be letting up anytime soon." Cyborg said as the eight began tracking through the storm.

The Titans continued until Nightwing signaled them to stop.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg ask.

"There's someone here." Nightwing said as he drew his sticks.

Beastboy smelled something with his wolf senses.

Nightwing moved low until they got over the hill and saw an entire team of Light soldiers wearing white uniforms laying unconscious in the snow.

"Who did this?" Bluebeetle asked.

"I did." Another voice said.

A man rose out of the snow from a prone position.

The man wore gray body armor similar to Nightwing's with patched of red on his arms and a darker section from the abdomen down. plus a red bad symbol on his chest and a large red helmet that almost looked like it had a skull on it.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Red Hood, Batman sent me. I assume you're the Titans."

"We are." Cyborg said.

"Good, the base is a click south of here. We need to get moving, my contact is going to inform me when the window opens." Red Hood said as the Titans continued walking.

Red Hood stayed in the rear as Dick slowly came back to join him.

"Jason, this is your new persona."

"Joker took a lot from me, now I'm going to take something from him."

"How are you holding up?"

"A lot better than I was Dick, though I don't think I'll ever be like I was before it happened."

"I'm still in shock you know, that you're alive. The day Bruce and I saw the tape Joker sent us it was the hardest day since I lost my parents. I felt like I was loosing a little brother. Jason, I'm sorry we."

"Stop, I've already gone through this with Bruce, what happened is in the past. I need to move forward from the Joker."

"Do the others know you're back? The team took it badly when you died too."

Red Hood didn't say anything for a few moments.

"This is my first mission since Bruce found me. After this I plan on rejoining the team."

"Well the others will be ecstatic to see you alive. I know I was when I heard the news."

"Dick, how has Barbara been, since I .. you know."

"She was in a bad place after you died Jason, she almost left the team."

"Did she uh, ever end up with anyone?"

"No, some crazies thought me and her would end up together."

"I take it your team doesn't know I was Red X."

"You'd be correct."

"We should probably tell them at some point."

"Want me to or do you want to?"

"I can do it Dick."

As they continued they reached the edge of a ridge and stopped as Nightwing and Red Hood slowly approached the edge, taking out some binoculars.

They took turns looking through them; Although it was hard to see, they saw the outer areas of a base with dozens of Light soldiers patrolling.

"This is Nightwing to Red Robin, Titans are in position."

"Alright Nightwing, the Team is here."

Robin noticed Red hood as he looked like he was being talked too.

He nodded before turning to Nightwing.

"My contact just informed me that he sabotaged the security feed for the next ten minutes. We need to move now." Red Hood said.

"Alright guys get ready to move." Nightwing said as the Titans moved up before Cyborg saw Red hood take out what looked like two pieces of a sniper rifle.

His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Red hood put the pieces together into a sniper rifle.

"If that a gun?"

Red Hood took out a magazine and a bullet before showing it to Cyborg.

Cyborg scanned it and saw it was made out of glass.

"Non lethal." Red Hood said.

Cyborg nodded as Red hood loaded the magazine.

"Move in, I'll knock out any guards that get too close."

"Alright quick and quite." Nightwing said as they began moving through the snow.

The Titans tried to avoid confrontations with the Light sentries.

But Terra, accidentally bumped into one of the sentries.

She backed up as the man turned to her before he looked like he was hit by something and fell onto the ground moaning.

Terra looked back to the ridge as Red Hood emptied the chamber for the next glass round.

They continued further and further until they reached the base itself.

The Titans hid behind a vehicle frozen in place.

"Now what?" Raven asked as Red Hood quickly took cover beside them.

They looked over and saw a hanger open as Icicle Jr came out with Killer frost.

"Oh shit, my contact tells me his computer virus was discovered, they know somethings up."

"Tim, they're opening up the base."

"Plan B."

Nightwing nodded.

"Robin, you Raven, and Red Hood enter the base with La'gaan and Batgirl. Find Nova Six and destroy it, The rest of us are going to stay out here and draw the attention away from the base interior." Nightwing said.

The three nodded as they readied themselves to run.

"Alright somethings here." Icicle Jr. said as he walked outside with two Light soldiers beside him.

Nightwing leapt out and hurled an explosive into Icicle Jr. that hurled him and the two soldiers back into the wall of the base.

Nightwing stood on top of the Vehicle with his sticks out.

"Titans go!" He shouted as Cyborg, Bluebeetle, Beastboy, Terra, and Starfire came out.

"The league's brats attack!" Killer frost shouted as she unleashed a blast of icy wind at them.

Starfire flew in hurling Starbolts into Light guards before she reached a group and beat them down with her bare hands.

Icicle Jr. got up and saw Bluebeetle and Cyborg firing their blasters at groups of Light Soldiers.

"Idiots this is my type of environment." He said as he prepared to unleash ice at them.

Moments later another explosive hit the ground in front of him causing him to stumble backwards before he saw Red Robin leap through the smoke with his staff out before he unleashed a furious assault on him.

The Titans were soon joined by Wonder girl as she smashed through several Light soldiers with a charge of punches and kicks.

Nightwing knocked out the Light's soldiers one by one before he saw four get blasted by electricity.

He saw Static fly over on his overboard.

"I'm feeling the electricity." he said as Nightwing shook his head.

"Maybe we should rethink these one liners."

Beastboy was now a Polar bear smashing through Light soldiers as Terra used deep Arctic rocks to protect them from Light fire.

With all of the outer guards occupied, the second group quickly sprinted inside without being noticed.

Once they were in the hanger, Red Hood smashed into the control box and shut the door.

"Alright we need to find the storage for Nova Six, the production room, and the key vile. Nova six can't leave this base." Batgirl said not noticing Red Hood staring at her.

"Split up then, Raven and I will go for their production room." Robin said.

"I can take out the storage room."

"Alright then , Red Hood if I'm right. We're going after the key Vile." Batgirl said.

"Good luck." La'gaan said as they split up.

* * *

Robin and Raven moved down the hallway, easily dispatching any Light guards they encountered.

Raven noticed a troubled look on Robin's face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, there's something about Red Hood, I can't put my finger on it, but he doesn't rub me the right way."

"Me either. But your dad trusts him."

"I suppose you're right Rachael." The two continued until they reached a room labeled production.

Robin smiled.

"You've got to love it when they make our job easy for us." He said before he kicked the door open.

The moment he did his eyes widened before he and Raven jolted away from the door.

A blast of ice flew past them as they heard laughing on the other side.

"Ha ha ha ha! You want in, you've got to get past me." Captain Cold shouted as he fired his freeze gun again.

The two looked at each other.

"Together?"

Raven nodded.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said as her eyes and hands glowed black as she used her magic to force the ice back.

As she did this Robin came up behind her and leapt up as he hurled two Birdarangs that knocked the gun out of Cold's hands.

"Oh no." He said before he saw a few of his men moving a recently finished container filled with Nova six.

"H'mm." He said as he took out a pistol and fired into it, shattering the glass.

The five men started coughing as the gas took effect.

Raven and Robin's eyes widened as they saw the men mutate into mini Bane like creatures.

"I thought it was suppose to be slow?" Raven said.

"It must work faster in the cold." Robin said before the five charged at them as Cold picked up his freeze gun.

Three charged at Robin as he hurled a leg trap into one of their legs making the enhanced man trip before the next ran over him.

Robin relied himself before he slid to the ground, wrapping his legs around the creature and used his own force to flip the man over him and into the ice.

Raven leapt back up as the last one charged at him.

Just before the creature could reach him he hurled two Birderangs into the creature's face before acrobatically leaping over him.

The enhanced man lost control and crashed into the assembly line.

"Looks like Dad's Anti Bane Tactics are effective against Mini Bane's too." Robin said.

As this happened Raven used her powers to hold back the other two.

She had to focus intensely as their momentum was hard to hold back.

She then saw Captain Cold fire his freeze gun.

She formed another barrier and began to sweat.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted as she forced the ice back and into the barrel of Cold's gun, making it exploded before he was hurled back.

Raven flew up as she let the two enhanced men smash into Cold and wrecked the rest of the assembly line.

"Alright we're clear." Robin said.

Back outside Icicle Jr. was hurled back when he was hit by Red Robin again.

"Ready to give up." Tim said smiling as Icicle got up.

"I still have my secret weapon." Icicle said as he took out a small canister and hurled it into some of his men.

Red Robin's eyes widened as he saw the six man transform into mini Banes and charge at him.

Red Robin moved acrobatically avoiding each of their strikes before one was tackled to the ground by Wonder Firl and knocked out by her powerful punch.

"I've got them babe, go get Icicle."

Red Robin smiled before he sprinted at Icicle, avoiding his blasts of ice before firing his grappling hoot around his arms, pinning them to his body.

Icicle's eyes widened as he saw Red Robin soar through the air before slamming his foot into his face, slamming him into the wall and knocking him out.

Elsewhere Starfire and Killer Frost were exchanging Starbolts and blasts of ice before Starfire flew under one and hit Killer Frost in the face with a Starbolt.

She held her face as she moved backwards.

Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green as she shouted and flew in before smashing her fist into Frost's face, hurling her into the wall and knocking her out.

Inside the base command center, Icicle Sr. and Mister Freeze were watching La'gaan smash their storage containers with a breathing mask on through a security camera.

"It appears the base is compromised." Freeze said as Icicle Sr. nodded.

"We must retrieve the Key vial before they do." He said as the two left the command room.

Meanwhile Barbara and Red Hood stood over a several knocked out guards.

Red Hood fought with two metal sticks similar to Nightwing.

"So how exactly do you know Batman?" Barbara asked.

Red Hood didn't answer, he knew she would recognize his voice and he wasn't ready to reveal himself yet.

"Ok then." Batgirl said.

They continued into the next room as Red Hood continued to stare at her.

Every day Jason was the Joker's prisoner he thought about Barbara, and even after he died and was brought back she was on his mind. Though he never thought he could face her as Red X, this was different though. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this.

That was when his helmet's systems picked something up.

He sprinted forward and tackled Batgirl out of the way before a large blast of ice hit where they were.

The two looked up to see Mr. Freeze and Icicle Sr. with four enhanced soldiers.

"Destroy them." Icicle Sr. said as the mini Banes rushed at the two while he and Freeze unleashed blasts of ice at them.

They both knew they couldn't overpower the mini Banes so they would have to be smart fighting them, but with the blasts of ice it wouldn't be easy.

One ran at Red Hood before he leapt over him and hurled one of his range into the man's legs, electrocuting them and making him loose control before crashing into one of the walls.

Batgirl slid under another while wrapping a leg trap around his legs causing him to do the same.

As this happened she saw Icicle Sr. opened up a containment device and took out a rile filled with a red liquid.

"No!" Barbara shouted as she sprinted at Icicle Sr. who unleashed a blast of ice that froze Barbara to the ground.

Barbara grunted as she saw Icicle Sr. step closer and form an icicle blade.

"Barbara!" Red Hood shouted as he flipped another Mini Bane onto the ground from behind with his sticks around his neck.

He hurled two explosives into Icicle Sr. as he ran at him, avoiding blasts from Mr. Freeze's freeze gun.

Barbara's head shot to Red Hood's , finally hearing him speak. She knew that voice.

Icicle Sr. regained his composure as he raised his arm in front of Barbara again before he was hit across the face by Red Hood's foot and knocked back before Red Hood began fierce melee with Icicle Sr.

Barbara saw the last Mini Bane running at Red Hood's back.

Barba used a Baterang to free herself from he ice before sprinting forward and sweeping under the Mini bane's legs, causing him to crash into Freeze.

Red Hood kept avoiding Icicle's strikes moving fast and with agility, before smashing his sticks into his icicle blade arm and shattering it.

He then kicked off Icicle's chest before smashing his foot into Icicle's face, hurling him back and into the wall.

As Red Hood tried to pursue, Icicle Sr. blasted the ground in front of him , causing Jason to stop.

"You lose." Icicle said as he and Mr. Freeze sprinted onto an elevator and went down.

Barbara tried to go after them but was stopped by Red Hood.

"They're getting away!"

"They won't get far." Red Hood said.

"Alright who are you! I've heard your voice before, and how do you know my secret identity?"

Red Hood took a deep breath.

"You know me Barbara, or at least you once did."

Barbara looked very concerned and confused.

Red Hood slowly released the seals on his helmet before he slowly lifted it up revealing his face.

Barbara's expression turned white as she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Jason." She said in disbelief.

"Barbara." He said sincerely.

* * *

Elsewhere Freeze and Icicle stepped off the the elevator as Icicle looked at the vial.

"Well this operation went to Hell, but at least we have the key vial. Something to give the council." Icicle started before he was hit from behind by a freeze blast and stuck in place.

"What!?" He shouted before he saw Freeze walk over and take the vial from his hand.

"I'll take that?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Delivering this to the Justice league."

"Traitor! You planted the virus!"

"Indeed as I helped those young heros in, and will give them the vial."

"Why!?"

"Because you suffer under the illusion that I give a dam about your precious light. I only care about one thing, my beloved Nora. I've been working for years to develop a cure for her, but I have only ever made an antidote. It's not enough. However, the Red Hood informed me that Batman has created an enzyme that when combined with my antidote will create a cure."

Freeze said as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Farewell." He said as he went up the lift.

Back in the other chamber Barbara was slowly backing up.

"Barbara it's really me, this isn't some kind of trick."

Barbara's eyes began to tear up.

"I saw the tape, I saw him shoot you!"

"He did, Ra's brought me back with the Lazarus pit. It's a bit of a long story, but it is me."

Barbara had always had serious regrets when it came to her and Jason, the things she never told him, the things she wished she had done.

"Barbara please, I know this must seem overwhelming but." Jason started before Barbara whipped her mask off and grabbed Jason before passionately kissing him.

Both of their faces turned red as they kissed and held each other.

That was when the elevator door opened and Mr. Freeze walked in.

The two saw him and turned their heads.

"Perhaps I arrived at a bad time."

"Freeze, you have the vial!" Jason shouted.

"Wait Freeze is your agent?"

Jason took out a vial of blue liquid and handed it to Mr. Freeze who handed him the Nova six vial.

Freeze attached the vial to his suit and smiled.

"Yes yes it's working! I can finally cure Nora!" He shouted.

"I can assume Batman won't be seeing any more of you Victor?"

Freeze turned to them.

"He won't see me ever again." He said before he walked off.

Jason and Barbara turned back to each other before they resumed kissing.

* * *

Back at the tower the Titans watched over the view screen as Jason and Tim stood on the other side.

"Nova six is safe with the league, thanks guys." Tim said.

"I just can't believe Jason's actually alive again!" Beastboy shouted.

"I was pretty happy to learn that too." Tim said smiling.

"If you need us again don't be shy to ask." Nightwing said before he ended the com channel.

"Well today was a victory." Damian said.

"Aww yeah we're on a roll!" Cyborg shouted.

"Did you enjoy your day with Grandpa Batman?" Kori asked as she held Mar'i in her arms.

"If you need us, we'll be 'parenting'" Nightwing said as he and Kori walked off to their room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Last son of Krypton

* * *

It was late at night near the docks in Metropolis, several armed mercenaries were guarding a large cargo ship was a large hooded man.

The man walked up the ramp and onto the ship as one of the mercenaries opened up the black crate on the deck.

The man in the hood looked at the contents inside.

"Everything boss man asked for, it's all here." The mercenary said as the man in the hood closed the crate and nodded.

"Alright let's start unloading the cargo." He said before they felt the ship move.

Several men fell off as the entire ship was lifted out of the water and carried away from the port before being hurled further out into the bay.

The man in the hood watched as a flash of blue and red flew around smashing all of the mercenaries off the deck until jus the hooded man looked up at Superman who was floating above him.

"You know as an Egyptian prince I didn't expect you to become Lex Luther's bitch Black Adam." Superman said.

The man in the hood's hands glowed yellow with electricity before he blasted Superman back with a blast of lighting.

Adam removed his hood and grinned as he leapt off the deck and flew up to Superman.

As Superman recovered he was punched across the face by Black Adam and hurled into the water.

"I could care less about that man's plans, I knew you'd come and I wanted a chance to destroy you!" Black Adam said as he blasted the water with electricity.

Superman grunted before he flew out of the water.

"If you can't beat Shazam you can't beat me." Superman said.

"But I know you're weaknesses, my Magic will make you my Bitch!" Adam shouted as he blasted Superman with more electricity, forcing him back again.

Adam flew at Superman and punched him again, hurling Superman back before being blasted again by Adam's lighting.

"Ok that one hurt." He said as Adam flew at him again.

His eyes glowed red as he caught Adam's arm before he could punch him.

Adam tried to punch him with his other arm, but Superman caught that one too.

Adam struggled to break free, grunting as he tried to get electricity to his hands.

Superman tightened his grip as Adam let out more painful grunts.

Superman threw Adam's arms aside before he furiously punched across his face and chest, hurling Adam back.

Adam slammed across the water and into the side of the ship creating a hole.

As he climbed out he flew into the air and tried to blast Superman with more electricity.

Superman smiled as his eyes glowed red.

"My turn." He said as he unleashed heat vision into the lightning causing it to explode.

Adam tried to blast Superman again , but each of his lightning blasts were hit with Superman's heat vision.

Finally Superman reached him and slammed his fist across Adam's face, hurling him across the water.

"Filthy peasant!" Adam shouted as he unleashed another massive blast of electricity.

Superman flew incredibly fast under the blast before he flew into Adam.

The two began a fierce melee, trying to overpower the other.

Superman blocked each of Adam's strike's with his forearms before flying up and crashing his knee into Adam's head, knocking him back before before he was hit in the face by Superman's foot and knocked further into the air.

Superman flew after Adam and quickly grabbed his leg before spinning him around and hurling him even higher into the air.

Superman's eyes and body glowed red as he flew after Adam, smashing his fist into the sorcerer so hard it hurled Adam through the lawyers of the atmosphere.

Superman used his incredible speed to fly ahead of Adam before smashing him again, sending him hurdling back towards Earth.

As Adam hurdled down he was hit by Superman's heat vision, making him fly even faster at the ground.

Adam was now burning like a meteorite as he crashed through the ship, nearly tearing it in half as he plunged into the water and sank unconscious.

Superman quickly grabbed the wrecked ship and pulled it out of the water before flying it back to the docks and placing it on the cement.

He landed on the deck and opened up the crate to find various containers of organic material.

"The league will definitely need to see this." Superman said as he picked up the entire ship again and flew out into orbit.

Inside the Lexcorp tower, Luthor was staring at the docks as he shook his head.

"You just can't get good help these days, if I had actually paid Black Adam I would be much more upset than I am now." He said as he walked inside and sat on his desk.

He sat there with his hands clasped together over his mouth for a solid minute before he pressed a button on a keyboard.

"Contact Savage, tell him I need more samples for the project."

* * *

Inside the Watchtower Superman placed the crate in front of Batman,Aquaman , Captain Atom, Plasticman, Zatanna, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado.

They were also joined by several members of the Team including; Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Guardian, Bumble Bee. Kid Flash, and Tigress.

"One of Luthor's ships was carrying this, there's more inside the rest of the ship." Superman said.

Red Tornado picked one of the containers up.

"My scans indicate these are various organic samples from multiple different species, none match any known species on earth."

"They are alien DNA." Martian Manhunter said.

"They must be very important to Luthor, he got Black Adam to guard it."

"Thank you again by the way for dumping him into my ocean." Aquaman said.

"What I thought the ship was more important, besides he was beaten at that point."

"Wait you took on Black Adam without me?" Marvel said.

"Focus, we need to find out what Luthor is doing with a shipload of alien DNA samples." Batman said.

"Maybe he wants to build some kind of clone alien army." Plastic man said.

"I'd take that as a joke but he made me out of Superman's DNA." Superboy said.

"Connor is right, with Luthor and the Light's resources and technology in cloning, they could do much with these samples." Martian Manhunter said.

"We need to find out what species these are, how Luthor got them, and most importantly what he plans on doing with them." Captain Atom said.

"The Team is more than willing to offer our assistance any way we can." Aqualad said.

" We need to get more information before we act." Batman said.

"Agreed. Perhaps Green lanterns would have more information." Red Tornado said.

"Until then we need to keep our eyes on Luthor."

"Recognize Wonderwoman." The computer said as they noticed her enter the chamber with a nervous expression.

"Woderwoman, you're a little late for the briefing on this one." Plastic man said.

"I actually came to talk to Superman, alone." She said.

"Owwh relationship problems." Captain Marvel said.

"Is it me or has Shazam gotten very irritable since he hit puberty?" Hawk woman asked.

"It's not you." Hawkman said.

Superman gave a confused look as he followed her to a secluded area.

This greatly interested Superboy.

Although he didn't like to snoop, he could hear what they were saying with his advanced sense of hearing.

His eyes widened as he heard what Wonderwoman said to Superman.

The other's noticed Superman gave a slightly freaked out expression as Wonder woman hugged him.

The two came back over.

"Alright, we have uh, big news. Diana is pregnant." Superman said.

"What?" Half of the group said.

"Bound to happen eventually." Plastic man said.

"The Gods have blessed us with a son." Wonder woman said as Batman's eyes widened.

He remembered the dream he had the night he reconciled with Talia.

"That's great news, you know Diana, maybe you should consider taking a leave of absence." Batman said as she and Superman turned to him.

"At least until the child's born, you wouldn't want something to happen to it if you got hurt."

"I am more the capable of operating while with child." Wonder woman said.

"I don't know Diana, he has a point." Superman said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Nightwing's wife did the same until she gave birth." Batman said.

Wonder woman held her arms crossed.

"I shall consider it."

"Wow that's exciting, Superman is going to have a son." Kid Flash said before the others members of the Team except Superboy looked at him.

"Well I mean another son." He said nervously.

The Team looked at Superboy who had a somewhat conflicted expression on his face.

"Connor." Miss Martian said as she tried to put her hand on his shoulder.

Superboy walked over to Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Congratulations you two, I'm really happy for you." He said in a sincere tone.

Superman put his hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"This doesn't change who you are to me Connor, you will always be my son."

* * *

Later that day as the league gathered information, Superboy was in his quarters staring out the viewing screen at space with Wolf napping in the corner.

The doors opened as Ma'gaan walked in.

"Connor, the mission brief is still being prepared"

"Right." He said as he turned to her.

"Connor is everything alright? With you and what is happening?"

"It's fine Ma'gaan, in fact I'm happy this is happening."

"You are?"

"Even after I joined the team, I always felt alone, being what I am. It wasn't until Superman finally opened up to me that I felt less alone. Now it won't be just me and him, I'll have an actual little brother, a real family."

Miss Martian smiled a she hugged Superboy and kissed his cheek.

"I'm happy for you Connor, I can only imagine how much this means to you."

Connor held her in his arms as she rested her head against his shoulders.

"It's kind of weird isn't it. First Nightwing has a kid, now Superman."

"We still need to see Nightwing's kid. I think he named her Mar'i." Ma'gaan said.

"Nightwing's skills with Tamaranian powers, that will be quite a combination." Connor said.

"I was actually wondering if you little brother will be more Amazonian or Kryptonian?" Ma'gaan asked.

"Who knows, but with Superman and Wonder woman's abilities he'll be unstoppable."

"He won't diminish you in any way."

"I know I know, to be honest I always kind of wondered what it would be liking having a real brother. Who knows maybe they'll let you and me be his God parents." Connor joked.

"Maybe, though what could honestly kill a Kryptonian and Amazonian."

"Good point."

Ma'gaan kept rubbing his chest when her facial expression changed.

"You know, it could be a while before they need us. I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time." She said as Superboy raised an eyebrow.

Ma'gaan changed her form into herself without any cloths.

Superboy removed his own clothing before the two got into their bunk. Despite all the noise Wolf didn't wake up.

* * *

Several hours later the Team was waiting as Green Lantern and Captain Atom briefed them.

"According to the other Green Lanterns a series of abductions have been happening on numerous planets across the galaxy. The authorities on those worlds have all reported similar sightings of the takers, best guess from the information we have is the Light's private galactic army." Green Lantern said.

"So what is the plan?" Aqualad said.

"There are several planets that match a pattern in this system. We want to send the Team to one of these planets while a member of the league searches the others." Green Lantern said.

"You're going to Malachor V, Plastic man is checking out Zatos three, Captain Atom Kuvero, while Hal is looking at Cumulon VI." Green Lantern said.

"Look for any signs of the Light, they're Luthor's only link to alien planets." Captain Atom said.

"We'll find them." Aqualad said.

The team boarded the Bio ship mark II before they took off for Malachor V.

"So Malachor V, wait wasn't that the name of that planet in Star wars knights of the old rep." Impulse started.

"It will take us several hours to reach Malachor V. I suggest we get comfortable." Aqualad said.

"So what's this planet like anyway?" Superboy asked.

"It's an aquatic planet , so Aqualad will like it there." Miss Martian said.

"What kind of inhabitants are there?" Impulse said.

"The best way to describe them is like humanoid dolphins." Miss Martian said.

"Oh boy." Tigress said.

The Team sat in wait for their ship to arrive.

Finally they arrived on the planet.

"Wait on the ship, I'm going down to see if I can find any useful information." Aqualad said as he opened the drop door and leapt into the ocean below.

Superboy got up.

"I'm going to look around too, fly around the planet and use my X-ray vision to look for anything hidden."

He said before he flew out of the ship.

"So now what?" Tigress asked.

"Ohh I know we could play charades." Impulse said.

"No." Guardian said.

"Not happening." Bumblebee said.

* * *

As Superboy flew through the air he used his X-ray vision to look for any cloaked ship.

He flew with Superman's speed around the planet and above the water.

Even in the year since he had aquired all of Superman's powers it was still a strange feeling possessing his full kryptonian strength and abilities.

As he flew he thought about his new little brother he would have in just nine months. Now there would be another just like him besides superman, a family of Kryptonians. That idea made him very happy.

When he was about to turn back, he thought he saw something.

He flew over to it and continued to use his X ray vision when he saw it was a cloaked Light ship.

"Guys come in, I found the ship." He said over the mental link.

"Really!?"

"Head to my location, I'm moving in." Superboy flew into the ship and smashed through the side.

As he flew in he also smashed apart two Light mecha-bio soldiers.

He landed on his feet as Light soldiers fired at him only to have their blasts bounce off him.

He used his heat vision on those in the distance before he used his speed to fly forward and smash apart the others.

"I don't know whose commanding these drones, but show yourself!" He shouted.

Moments later he heard footsteps and turned to see Ivo standing above him.

"Oh dearest me, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"No time, got to run." He said before he ran into the next room.

Superboy smashed into the wall and his eyes widdened as he saw several dolphin like aliens suspended in liquid filled tubes.

"You're kidnapping them for their DNA!"

"You saw nothing Blockbuster get him!"

Superboy's eyes widdened as he saw Blockbuster's containment pod open and the massive creature charge out.

"Rematch time bub." He said as he flew forward and crashed his fist into Blockbuster's.

The massive creature flew back and slammed into the wall.

"You won't beat me this time." Superboy said smiling as he flew in again.

Blockbuster roared as he charged in and tried to smash Superboy only to have Superboy block each of his strikes with his forearms before leaping up and smashing his foot into Blockbuster's face.

As Blockbuster recoiled Superboy flew forward and grabbed him.

He flew up and smashed through the roof of the ship.

"I hope you can swim." Superboy said before he hurled him into the water below.

Superboy flew back into the ship as Ivo tried to contact someone.

Superboy grabbed him and held him up.

"You're done."

"And you're too late."

Superboy slapped him, knocking him out.

He put Ivo down before he saw Ivo had deleted the computer's files.

Several minutes later the rest of the Team arrived at the ship where they freed the aliens.

Superboy looked around the ship with his X-ray vision.

"No sign of DNA samples, Ivo must have shipped them off."

"We need to get back to earth"

The next day they arrived at the Watchtower and began exchanging notes.

"Well I ran into big bad white Gorilla and his prisoners but no samples." Plastic man said.

"Lobo had been hired by the Light, I encountered him." Atom said.

"Hal made a similar report." Green Latern said.

"We found Ivo there and have him in custody, but still no DNA samples." Aqualad said.

"Well we also have this." Impulse said as he took out a flash drive.

"What is that?" Superboy asked.

"Something I found on Ivo just before we came in here, guy hid it well."

Atom took the drive and plugged it into the computer.

"What do we have here?" He said as it revealed several locations on earth.

"What's going on at these locations?" Plastic man asked.

"That's where he sent the samples, that would make sense at least." Green Lantern said.

"Agreed, the Team did well, get some rest we'll investigate these locations." Captain Atom said.

"The team, Superboy did everything." Tigress said.

The team went back to their quarters to rest.

After an hour Superboy got up to use the lavatory.

As he came back he noticed the computer where the flash drive was plugged in was still on.

He came over to turn it off when he noticed something.

He looked at the computer closer and saw a hidden file.

He looked closer and saw it was a Cadmus file.

This interested him, so he opened it.

As he looked around he saw a file that said project Kr. his project.

He opened the file and saw something called failed projects.

As he opened the file his eyes widened.

"No, no, no , no!" He shouted before he sprinted to his room and put on his suit.

Several minutes later Ma'gaan woke up to find Connor was gone.

"Connor." She said as she looked around the room.

She got up and floated out of her room and down the hallways before she noticed the computer was on.

She floated over and saw what was on it.

"Oh no!" She shouted.

"Ma'gaan what's going on?" Hal Jordan said as he came out.

"We need to get Superman now!"

* * *

In Metropolis Superboy flew with nearly blind rage through the rain at Lex corp towers before smashing through the top officer.

He grunted as he landed and saw Lex Luthor before him.

"You know son, if you wanted to stop by all you had to do was call."

"Luthor I know what you did to them!"

"Did to who?"

"My brothers! You killed them all!"

"Are you referring to the many failed clones of superman. They didn't suit my needs, I had no use for them." He said before he pressed a button on his desk and revealed a hidden elevator.

He stepped in as the doors closed and Superboy used his X-ray vision to see where the elevator was going.

Luther stepped out of the elevator and into a lab before he walked over to a large container.

Moments later the ceiling was smashed open and Superboy came down grunting.

"That is marble it's expensive."

Superboy smashed everything in his way as he got closer to Luther and grabbed him by his neck.

"I could snap your neck like a twig. Kill you with just like you killed my brothers!"

"Then do it."

Superboy's eyes turned red before his grunting slowed.

He dropped Luther and began breathing heavily as he put his hands on his face.

"I'm not a monster like you, I will tear down everything you ever built Luther, I will bring down your company, your light, your visions, everything you ever worked for Luther."

Lex adjusted his tie as he got up and stepped back to the container before he put his hand on a panel and the light turned red.

"Son do you know what I did with all that alien DNA recently delivered to me. I combined it with your Kryptonian DNA."

"What?"

"A special weapon, like nothing I've ever build before. More powerful than anything I've built before, a weapon forged from the base of a hundred aliens. A weapon so powerful it will kill Superman, son."

He said with a very malice grin.

" You're not my father Luther, not anymore."

"What?"

"All of your DNA is out of me, I'm all Kryptonian now. Superman is my father, my only father."

"H'mm if that's true then you'd make the perfect subject to test my new weapon on, especially now that I don't care if you die." Luther said as he removed his hand and the massive container opened.

Superboy's eyes widened as he saw the monstrous creature that stood before him.

He slowly backed up as the create stepped out of the container completely.

Luther continued to grin as Connor backed up.

"He is the ultimate weapon, the ultimate destroyer, he is your Doomsday." Luther said before the massive black creature sprinted forward and slammed his fist into Superboy, hurling him out of the lab and out of the building.

He continued flying until he smashed into the center of Metropolis with rain pouring down on him.

Superboy had faced many strong opponents before, but he had never felt a hit like that.

Many spectators watched as he slowly got up.

"What's that!" Someone shouted as Superboy looked up to see creature flying through the air and coming down at him.

He grunted as he flew up into the air only to be smashed again by the creature and hurled into he ground.

Up in Lex tower, Luther was watching with a satisfied smile.

Superboy grunted as he ran at the creature before flying at him.

He slammed his fist into the creature's stomach as hard as he could, but the creature was only moved back a few yards.

The creature came back charging and roaring.

Superboy used his heat vision but the creature seemed only mildly bothered by it before he grabbed Superboy and began smashing him into the ground repeatedly like a baby with a rattle.

Despite the pain Superboy was able to punch the creature's arm four times and get free before smashing his fists and feet across the creature's face as hard as he could.

Again he only moved the creature back before he was hit again and hurled across the street, smashing thrown various cars as people ran about in fear.

Superboy struggled to get up and saw the creature charging at him.

"I can't win this fight, I need help." He flew up into the air and tried to escape, but the creature leapt up high and smashed him through a building.

Superboy landed on another building's rooftop and moaned as the creature landed.

He saw it slowly approach him with its arms raised.

Superboy closed his eyes and braced himself before he heard something else.

He opened his eyes and saw Superman fly into the creature's stomach, slamming his fist into it and hurling him off the building.

"Get away from my son!" He shouted before he turned to Superboy.

"Connor!"

He shouted as he came over and helped him up.

"That thing, it's Luthor's new weapon meant to kill you. It's made from the alien DNA , including Kryptonian."

"What!?" Superman said as he saw and heard the creature get back up.

"Then it's a good thing there's two of us."

Connor and Superman readied themselves as the creature leapt up at them.

They both slammed their fists into the creature, hurling him back into the streets.

They then flew down together and slamming into him while also unleashing heat vision on him.

As the creature backed up, Superboy and Superman flew in unleashing a furry of powerful strikes on him.

The creature kept recoiling until he roared again and his eyes glowed red.

He unleashed a massive blast of heat vision from his eyes, hitting the two Supermen and forcing them back before he charged forward and began furiously attacking them both.

Superboy was knocked back before the creature smashed his fist into Superman, plowing him into the ground.

Superboy flew at the creature only to be hit again and hurled back as Superman got up.

The creature furiously attacked Superman, not relenting before Superman was knocked onto the ground looking very hurt.

The creature snarled as he grabbed Superman by the legs and hurled him across Metropolis.

As the creature turned he saw Superboy flying at him.

He charged forward and slamming his fist into Superboy, hurling him back before he leapt up and pounced onto him.

Superboy spit out some blood as the people of Metropolis watched in horror.

The creature relentlessly attacked Superboy, smashing him further and further into he ground before his eyes and hands glowed red.

He brought grabbed Superboy before he roared, smashing his right hand into and then through his chest.

Connor convulsed as the creatures hand went through him.

He cried out in pain as many cried out in terror.

Connor grunted as he was dropped to the ground with his chest torn open.

"No!" A woman screamed as a few others started crying as they saw Superboy's blood soak the road with the rain.

Up in Lex tower , Luther began to laugh.

"Looks like the weapon works, one down one to go."

Across the city, Superman got up as he saw and heard what happened with his super senses.

"No!" Superman shouted as he felt pain like he had never felt before.

He almost fell to his knees as tears streamed from his eyes like a waterfall.

But something else came upon him stronger than his sorrow.

His eyes and entire body began to glow red as he flew across Metropolis faster than he had ever flown before.

He smashed his fist into the creature, hurling him back across the city.

Before the creature could even land, Superman reached him and smashed him into the ground.

He picked the creature up and hurling him into the air before flying after him and smashing him into the ground.

Lex watched with concern as he saw Superman land on top of his creature. As the creature recoiled again he snarled before he and Superman exchanged several heavy blows.

Superman fighting with a tenacity he had never fought with before, a very violent tenacity.

Every time the creature hit him, he got up faster than the creature could move and smashed the creature back and back.

After the creature was knocked back several blocks he unleashed his heat vision on Superman.

Superman screamed as he unleashed his own heat vision.

The two blasts met as they tried to overpower the other.

Superman kept screaming as he pushed harder and harder, forcing his own heat vision closer and closer to the creature before it hit his eyes.

The creature cried out in pain as Superman kept up the intensity.

Luther watched in horror as the creature's eyes were burned apart and it was blinded.

Superman flew at the creature with more force and momentum than ever before.

When his fist hit the creature, every window and wall on the block was shattered.

The creature flew above and city and out of Earth's atmosphere.

Superman flew up after him, arriving above the creature before he came down just as fast as before and smashed his fist into the creature's neck as he carried him down back at Metropolis.

Luther could see the fireball approaching them.

"No!" He shouted as he ran to his helicopter pad.

As the black helicopter took off and flew away, Superman and the creature crashed through the center of the top of Lex corp towers, tearing the entire building apart as they came down.

"Good thing no one was in there sir." The pilot said.

When the two landed Superman stood over the creature which had been decapitated by the sheer force.

News crews were now all over the streets as Batman flew towards metropolis in the batwing watching the news.

Superman slowly got up and looked outside the debris where he saw Luther's chopper.

He screamed as he flew through the air and smashed through it, taking Luther out before he brought him down in front of Connor.

Superman had a look of pure hate on his face as hundred gathered around them.

Luther looked terrified as he was held by the throat and Superman's eyes turned red.

Rain came down upon them both as Superman continued grunting.

"You took him from me! You murdered my son! You're a monster! An animal!"

Batman's eyes widened as he saw this.

Many people were also in great fear and shock as they saw this.

"No please!" Luther pleaded.

"Clark no!" Batman shouted as he tried to increase his speed.

Superman readied himself to burn Luther's head clean off and smash his fist through his chest.

He tightened his fist and screamed one more time as Luther closed his eyes.

He felt nothing and slowly opened them to see Superman breathing deeply before he dropped him to the ground.

Superman came to his knees as he held Connor's lifeless body in his arms.

Luther turned to see all of the people either very sad or looking like they were ready to kill him.

"What! No I didn't do this! I'm Lex Luther! I'm your savior not him!"

He tried to run but was knocked to the ground by another man.

Batman stood over Luther with his foot on his chest.

"Stay down." He said as he looked over at Superman.

"He's dead." Superman said sobbing as Batman also gave a sad expression staring at Connor's body.

Before long they were joined by others.

Nightwing, Aqualad, Tigress, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Captain Marvel, Wonder woman, and Ma'gaan.

"Where is he! Where is he!?" She shouted as she forced her way to the front and saw Connor's lifeless body in Superman's arms.

"No! No no no no no!" She said as she fell to her knees in front of Connor's body , tears flooded out of her eyes as the other members of the team and league also began to tear up.

"He's gone." Artemis said.

"Connor." Dick said.

Martian Manhunter came up behind Ma'gann and put his arms around her as she sobbed over Connor's body.

Wonder Woman did the same to Superman.

No one said a word in the crowd, none of the reporters, none of the police, it was as quite as a graveyard except for the crying.

* * *

The next night a vigil was held in Metropolis as most of the city gathered with lit candles around the street Connor was killed.

The entire league, Team, and Titans were there as Superman carried Connor's casket with Nightwing, Aqualad, Red arrow, and Guardian.

At the end was a priest, Batman, Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter.

The priest placed his hand on the casket with the Superman symbol on it.

"Lord bless this young man's soul, take him with open arms and bring him to the kingdom of Heaven. For this we pray in the name of the father, the son , and the holy spirit." He said as he performed a sign of the cross.

Miss Martian was still crying as Superman struggled to contain himself as well.

Miles away, Luther was being escorted into a military prison as marines glared at him.

Luther stopped when he saw the vigil on a tv.

"Keep moving!" One of the marines shouted as he smacked the back of his legs with a nightstick and made him fall to the ground.

As Luther struggled to get up he was pushed forward.

Back in Metropolis Superman took Connor's casked and allowed each of the original members of the Team to pay their respects.

"You were like a brother to me Connor, I don't know how I'm going to live without you and Wally." Dick said as he fought back tears.

"May you finally be at peace , my brother." Aqualad said as he closed his eyes.

"You were more than just a friend Conor, you were family." Artemis said as she cried.

Ma'gaan couldn't do anything but lay her head on the casket crying for almost a minute.

She finally raised her head up and kissed the casket.

"Goodbye Connor, I love you."

Superman slowly lifted himself up above the city and eventually into the Watchtower.

Later that night he was at his home in Metropolis alone.

"Clark." He heard as he slowly turned to see Diana there.

She slowly walked over to him and hugged Clark.

"I can't imagine how hard this is, losing your son."

Clark turned and looked at Diana's stomach.

"Please, do what Batman says."

Diana looked at her stomach as well and took a deep breath.

"I will." She said before kissing Clark.

The two continued to hug as Superman sobbed.

"You know, I already had a name in mind."

"What?"

"Connor."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Birthmark

* * *

The Titans tower was as silent as a graveyard.

It had been a week since the incident in Metropolis and things had not been the same since then.

Many of the Titans had not ever known Connor well, but they still felt as if something had been taken from them when he died.

Since Deathstroke's death and his army's destruction, there had been much less crime or activity from the Light in Jump city.

The titans sat in main room doing mainly nothing.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Terra were sitting in front of a blank tv screen.

Robin and Raven were playing a game of chess not realizing they were just moving pieces forward.

Bluebeetle was in the corner listening to music , though he had lost track of what he was even listening too.

One of the doors opened as Starfire floated in with Mar'i in her arms.

She looked around at the team and saw their depressed condition.

"Ohh, this is most unhealthy." She said before the door behind her opened again.

She saw Nightwing walk in with a very serious expression on his face.

"Why the Hell are you all just sitting around!" He screamed.

"No crime in the city to stop." Cyborg said.

"Then we train!" He shouted.

"We already trained twice today." Bluebeetle said.

"Then we train for a third time! We will be ready for whatever comes out way! Now get off your asses and down to the training room!" Nightwing shouted.

The Titans got up in an unmotivated manner before they made their way to the training room.

Starfire watched Nightwing with great concern before she heard Mar'i start to cry.

"Shss, it's ok, daddy's ok, he's just going through a tough time." Starfire said.

The Titans spent hours in the training room as Nightwing mercilessly trained them.

"Faster!" Nightwing shouted as he unleashed a furious assault on Cyborg before grabbing his own punching arm and hurling him across the sparring ring.

"Who's next!?" He shouted as Starfire came in while Terra held Mar'i.

Nightwing took no mercy on his wife as they sparred, defeating her just as soundly as he had Cyborg.

He did the same to the other Titans, Damian putting up the biggest fight, but still losing.

"What is wrong with you!? If you fight like that in the field you'll get yourselves killed!" He screamed as each gave depressed looks,except Kori, who gave a concerned look.

"We're done for today." Nightwing said as he left the room.

He returned to his own quarters where he took a deep breath and held his head for almost a minute.

He then took off his mask and activated a sparring bot designed by Batman.

The sparring bot could take the form of anyone, Dick had it look exactly like Lex Luthor.

He put his sticks down and began furiously attacking the bot. Despite the sparring bot's incredible martial arts programming, it stood no chance against Dick as he beat it down again and again.

As it was on the ground Nightwing screamed as he kept mercilessly punching the face again and again into it was smashed apart.

Dick began breathing deeply as the rest of the bot looked like a robot again.

Dick sat against the wall as he breathed and covered his face, tears coming out.

"Feeling better." He heard.

Dick opened his eyes to see Kori standing in front of him.

"I'm not in the mood for this Kori."

"Not in the mood for what? A reality check, Dick I'm worried about you. Ever since Connor died you've been acting way to serious."

"No, I'm doing what I should have done when Wally died. If I had done this then maybe Connor would still be here."

"How? Connor's death is not your fault Dick."

"He was my brother Kori! He was murdered my a madman, for what? Because he stopped him from exploiting billions of innocent people!" Dick screamed.

Dick then heard crying.

He slowly turned to see Mar'i in Kori's arms crying.

"Your grief has also made you neglect someone, someone who should be the most important person in your life." Kori said.

Dick slowly came over and took his daughter in his arms.

"Shhh, there there, it's ok. Daddy's not mad at you. Daddy's, Daddy's just sad." Dick said fighting back tears.

Kori's expression changed as she came forward and hugged Dick.

"I'm sorry Dick."

"No, you're right. This isn't what Connor would want, and it's not how this team is going to be run." Dick said.

The rest of the Titans were out in the main area just as depressed as before.

"My body aches like it has never ached before, but I just don't care." Beastboy said.

"Metropolis just made it to the Superbowl and I don't care." Cyborg said.

"There's been no loud noises or disruptions in days, and I don't care." Raven said.

Moments later they heard the door open as they turned to see Dick in a pair of black swim trunks and Kori in her small bikini.

"Alright everyone up." Dick said.

"What now?" Bluebeetle asked.

"We've been moping around too long, we can mourn Superboy, but we also need to keep our spirits up to honor his memory. We will start with some mandatory fun." Dick said.

"Mandatory fun?" Damian asked.

"Pool volleyball." Kori said.

"Well I did just install the new rooftop pool." Cyborg said.

"It beats sitting around." Terra said.

"Maybe we should do something." Bluebeetle said.

* * *

Several minutes later the rest of the Titans had changed into their swimsuits and went to the rooftop pool where they played a game of volleyball.

On the left side of the net was Dick, Kori, Beastboy and Terra. On the right was Damian, Raven, Bluebeetle and Cyborg.

Nightwing leapt up and spiked the ball down at Damian who dove forward but fell short.

"Point to team one!" Terra shouted.

"We're still in this!" Cyborg shouted as he charged up his arm and served the ball as hard as he could.

As the ball hurdled down at team one like a meteorite, Starfire grinned as she came up and smashed it back with her super strength.

"Uh oh." Cyborg said as the ball flew back and smashed him underwater.

"Another point for team one!" Beastboy shouted.

"Yes we are unstoppable!" Kori shouted as she leapt up in the water.

Dick looked down and his face turned red as he saw her bikini bottom had nearly fallen down to her knees and her rump was hanging out.

"Kori you're bottom again." He said as she reached down and pulled it up.

"Ok game point." Terra said as she served the ball.

Bluebeetle knocked it into he air as Raven hit it back over to the other side.

Nightwing knocked it to Kori who leapt up and hit it over the net.

Damian leapt up and hit to into the air.

"I got this!" Beastboy shouted as he leapt up and transformed into a green dolphin before smacking it back towards Raven.

As she tried to get the ball she felt and heard something.

" _The time has come_ " She felt everything around her get hot and burning as her eyes widened.

"Raven?" Damian said as she froze up before being hit with the volley ball and knocked underwater.

"Raven!" Damian shouted.

Raven sat there for almost a minute as she felt the burning get more intense.

She then felt something grab her and lift her up.

She snapped out of the trance and coughed up water as she saw Damian holder her in his arms.

"Woah Raven what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"What!? Uh nothing, I was just uh, thinking about Superboy."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, good cause that means Team one wins!" Beastboy shouted.

"Aww no." Jamie said.

"We'll get you next time." Cyborg said as Beastboy kept jumping up and down before Terra's face turned red and she started to laugh a little.

Cyborg also gave a slightly methodical grin.

"What?" Beastboy said.

"Uh BB, when you turned into a dolphin and leapt up, you lost something." Jamie said as Beastboy looked down to see his trunks had fallen off.

"Ahh!" He shouted as his face turned red and he tried to cover himself.

"How humiliating." Starfire said as Dick's face turned red again when he noticed her bottom had fallen down again, this time to her knees.

"Kori, you're bottom." He whispered.

"Oh" Kori said as she pulled them up.

"Why did you choose that swimsuit?"

"All of my water attire is quite similar to this, and you did not complain when I wore it to our honey moon and you did not complain when it did the same thing then."

"Different situation Kori." Dick said.

Terra kept laughing with her face blushing as Beastboy desperately looked for his trunks.

The other Titans got out as Cyborg raised his hand revealing Beastboy's trunks.

He tossed them to Terra who laughed even harder as Beastboy turned to see she was out of the pool.

"Terra please." He said.

"You want them, come and get them, without transforming." She said as Beastboy's face turned red.

"Terra."

"I can wait all night Garfield."

Beastboy turned to see most of the others were gone and he took a deep breath.

He slowly got out covering his private parts with his hands as he slowly walked at Terra.

She held them within arms reach but then moved her hand away as he tried to grab them.

"Terra!".

"Come and get them." She laughed as she ran and Beastboy chased.

"Uhh teenagers." Dick said as he took the net down.

"Dick, I'm happy for you." Kori said as he turned to her.

"You coped with your grief, and got the team's spirits back."

"It was you who snapped be back to reality Kori."

"Still you came back, and that makes me very happy. So happy I want to reward you." She said seductively.

Dick's eyes widened as he saw his wife pull herself out of the pool in such a manner that her small bikini bottom slid almost all the way off her large rear end, exposing most of it and almost all of the crack.

She kept looking seductive as she faced Dick and reached back behind her, uniting the knot on her top and allowing it to fall into the pool as her breasts were exposed.

She kept the sly smile as she dove into the water, Dick noticing her bikini bottom float to the surface before she came up right in front of him.

She passionately kissed Dick as she grabbed his swim trunks and tore them apart with her enhanced strength as Dick put his arms around her and grasped her rear end.

* * *

Elsewhere Raven walked into her room to see Damian was already there.

"Damian?" She asked.

"I know you kept it on the low down from the others, but you shouldn't be alone on your birthday Rachael." Damian said.

Rachael gave a slight smile as she shut the door behind her and walked over before sitting down in front of Damian.

"I picked out some good Byzantine, sorry , late eastern roman texts. A small cake with no sugar, fat, sodium, or anything used to make it taste good, a chessboard with Roman pieces."

Rachael gave another slight smile.

"Thank you Damian. I feel like chess first."

"Alright I'm Julius Caesar and you're Pompy."

"No fair, Pompy was defeated by Caesar."

Damian smiled as he moved his first piece.

The two played a few games of chess before eating the 'cake' , and reading the late roman texts.

"Alright, this birthday wasn't a complete misery, probably the best one I've had." Rachael said before she kissed Damian.

"I've uh, got one more present for you." Damian said as he got up and took his shirt off.

Rachael's face turned slightly red as she saw him.

"Anything you want Rachael. Just keep it above the waistline." Damian said.

Rachael slowly came forward and rubbed Damian's abdominals and then his pectorals.

She began to kiss him as she did so. Several minutes passed before Damian picked up his shirt.

"Alright, goodnight Rachael, and happy birthday."

"Wait." Rachael said as Damian turned to her.

"Uh, I was uh wondering if uh. You'd stay, in here for tonight." She said as both their faces turned red .

"In here?"

"Only if you want to." She said nervously.

"Um ok." Damian said.

He kept his shirt off and took off his pants before he climbed into Rachael's bed.

Rachael took off her cloak and slowly cuddled up beside Damian, resting her head on his chest.

After they both fell asleep, Raven saw herself in a dark fiery pit with flaming rocks all around her.

She was on her knees as fire surrounded her.

Her expression turned terrified as she saw a glowing symbol form on the rock in front of her.

" _The time has come my daughter."_

"No!"

" _You cannot hide from me any longer"_

"No!"

 _"I shall return, and everything will belong to me"_

"No!" Raven shouted as she woke up screaming.

She was covered in sweat and breathing deeply as she held herself.

"Rachael." She heard as she turned to see Damian looking concerned.

"What happened?"

She didn't answer.

"You didn't hear him again did you?"

That was when the alarm went off.

"Trouble." Raven said.

A few minutes later they met the others in uniform in the main room.

"Alright something going down at the steel mill, no indication of who's there, but it looks bad. We're all going on this one." Nightwing said.

When they arrived at the plant they saw a path of security guards and workers who were all dead.

Each had severe burn marks on them, some were unrecognizable.

"Who could have done this?" Beastboy asked.

"Firefly maybe, though he usually sticks to gotham." Nightwing said.

"Who then, Killer moth, Mad mod, Gizmoooooo" Cyborg started before all of their eyes widened as they saw who was standing above them on a walkway.

"What's wrong?" The man said as he came forward.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Deathstroke said.

* * *

"No! That's impossible, you're dead, I watched you die." Terra said.

"And I haven't forgotten you little girl. But luckily for you, I have other business , I have come for another." Deathstroke said as he turned to Raven.

A red glowing symbol slowly appeared on his forehead as Raven's eyes widened again and she gave a terrified expression.

"You should have stayed dead Slade!" Damian shouted as he sprinted at him, hurling explosives.

Bluebeetle fired his cannon as Cyborg did the same and Starfire hurled Starbolts.

Deathstroke leapt down from the platform and avoided all of their attacks.

"My turn he said as his hands ignited in red fire before he thrusted them forward and unleashed a massive blast of red fire.

"Look out!" Nightwing shouted as the Titans scattered, narrowly avoiding the fire.

Deathstroke walked through he fire looking completely unaffected.

"Since when can Deathstroke do that?" Cyborg asked desperately.

"I have no idea." Robin said.

Raven gave a terrified expression as she saw Deathstroke turn to her.

Cyborg sprinted forward grunting as he charged his fist and tried to punch Deathstroke.

Deathstroke turned and caught Cyborg's fists before lighting fire in his own hands.

"Hot , hot , hot , hot!" Cyborg shouted before he was hurled back across the refinery.

Beastboy transformed into a Triceratops and charged at Deathstroke with Terra on his back, using her powers to hurl large rocks at him.

"Deathstroke unleashed a fireball into each rock before smashing the ground his his fists, unleashing a massive fireball that hit Beastboy, hurling him and Terra back and into the wall.

Bluebeetle and Starfire were both unleashing blasts at him as he acrobatically avoided each before hurling two fireballs at them.

They were both hit and knocked back, but recovered before flying at him.

Deathstroke caught their strikes with his hands before hurling the two across the room.

"I must say, I'm rather disappointed, I was hoping for a real fight, but it appears with my new abilities none of you are worth anything." Deathstroke said before he was hit with two explosives.

"I kicked your ass more times than I can count Slade, you don't scare me because you learned some new tricks." Nightwing said as he and Robin readieddied themselves.

Deathstroke walked out of the smoke looking like nothing had happened.

 _"_ You know you're right Nightwing, I do have a score to settle with the two of you, I suppose since you're here I can take care of that." He said.

Nightwing and Robin sprinted forward and unleashed a furious combination attack on Deathstroke. Unfortunately he was moving faster than they could have ever imagined.

Blocking each of their strikes before he struck back, forcing the two back.

"Taste my power." Deathstroke said as he unleashed a massive blast of fire that hit them both and hurled them across the room.

"Damian!" Raven shouted.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you Birthday girl." Deathstroke said as he walked towards her.

"I have come for you Raven, he sent me, and I will complete my mission."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she tried to blast Deathstroke with her magic.

The black magic bounced off him like it was nothing.

"Your powers come from him, just like mine do. They won't work on me." Deathstroke said as he came closer.

Raven's eyes and hands glowed black as she tried to hurl objects at Deathstroke with her bowers.

He ignited himself, burning any that hit him apart.

He finally came within arms reach and grabbed Raven's arms.

"The time has come." Deathstroke said as Raven cried out in pain.

Her sleeves were ripped apart as red symbols appeared on them.

Damian slowly got up and saw this.

"No!" He shouted as he fired a grappling hook and soared over, smashing his foot into Deathstroke and knocking him away from Raven.

"Rachael run!" He shouted as Raven flew off as fast as she could.

"I will kill you when this is over boy, but my mission is her." Deathstroke said as he flew after Raven.

"Stop!" Robin shouted as he went after Deathstroke.

Nightwing got up and quickly ran over to Kori.

"Ohh, that was quite painful." She said.

"Where's Slade?" Cyborg said rubbing his head as he got up.

"He's gone."

"Where are Robin and Raven?" Bluebeetle asked.

* * *

Raven flew away as Deathstroke walked across the street burning anything in his path.

Dozens ran away while policemen tried to stop him only to get blasted by his fireballs.

"You can run but you can't hide girl, I will get you." He said as he hurled a seeking fireball that hit Raven and forced her into the ground.

"You can't escape your destiny girl."

Before he could reach her, he was hit again by a powerful kick and knocked back.

He looked to see Damian standing between him and Raven.

"If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me."

"Acceptable." Deathstroke said as his hands ignited again.

He hurled two fireballs at Damian who acrobatically avoided them before hurling two explosives into Deathstroke.

The explosives did nothing as he walked forward.

"You're little toys can't hurt be boy, nothing can hurt me now Deathstroke said as he reached Damian and tried to strike him.

Damian avoided each strike before he tried to kick Deathstroke's head.

Slade grabbed his leg and held him up.

"Goodbye." He said before he punched Damian with his flaming fist and hurled him into a building.

"Damian!" Raven shouted as Deathstroke grabbed her.

"Now where were we." He said as Raven and she cried out in pain again.

More of her clothing was torn apart as more symbols appeared on her body.

Deathstroke was hit in the back again by a sonic cannon.

He turned to see the other Titans running at him.

He brought one of his arms up creating a wall of fire around him and Raven.

"Too late Titans, she won't escape me now."

"You won't have her Deathstroke, the Light won't have her!" Nightwing shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You fools still believe I serve Savage and his band of brainless wannabes. No, I serve a new master now, one who makes those arrogant imbeciles look like insects."

"Who is your master?" Starfire asked.

"He is greater than any of us, the league, the Light, he is like a god, but even greater than that. This girl belongs to him, and I'll be returning her to him now."

"No!" Nightwing shouted.

"Farewell Titans." Deathstroke said as he and Raven were engulfed in fire.

Nightwing fired a grappling hook and soared over the fire before landing where Deathstroke was .

When he landed the fire was gone, and so were Deathstroke and Raven.

"No." Nightwing said.

"Rachael!" He heard.

Nightwing turned to see Damian who looked very hurt.

He and the other Titans rushed over to Robin.

"Damian." he said as Damian looked distraught.

"He took her! He took her!"

"We'll find Deathstroke, we'll rescue Raven." Cyborg said.

"You guys don't understand who took her." Damian said.

"Who?" Nightwing asked.

Damian took a deep breath.

"Her father."

Their eyes widened.

Raven awoke to see she was being dragged through fiery pit just like in her dream.

Fire covered creatures dragged her as she saw Deathstroke walking in front of her.

"Slade you're making a mistake trusting my father."

"You're father rescued me from the pits of Hell girl, I'd say I made the right choice."

"He'll dispose of you when he has no further use of you."

"He will always have use of me." Deathstroke said as they arrived at the pit from her dream

Deathstroke and the fire demons knelt as Raven saw the symbol appear on the rock.

"Master, I have delivered her ask you requested."

" _You have done well my servant, at last my return is possible."_

Raven shook in fear as she felt the burning sensation get stronger.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Darkness Cometh

* * *

Damian stood before the entire Team, Titans, and Justice league.

"Damian you have to tell us everything you know." Batman said.

Damian took a deep breath.

"Raven didn't tell anyone about if because she was afraid of what you'd think of her. She was afraid you'd see her as a monster."

"What is she exactly?" Captain Atom asked.

Damian took another deep breath.

"Raven is a creation of demonic evil. Her powers are derived from dark magical and demonic sources."

"But she fought for good?" Captain Marvel said.

"What she was and who she was were two different things, she didn't want to be evil. But her father created her to be used as a tool."

"Who is her father?" Batman asked.

"Trigon."

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"Trigon is living incarnate of all evil, hate, and death, he is a power like nothing else. But he's more than that, he's the actual Devil."

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard this.

"The Devil?" Black Canary asked.

"I have heard of the stories of Trigon." Dr. Fate said.

"The boy speaks the truth, Trigon was once real, ten thousand years ago he came from his domain to earth and tried to destroy all life on the planet. He was stopped by the lords of order who came together, however, they were only able to contain him within his domain again." Dr Fate said.

"Trigon created Raven as a means to enter this world again, but she escaped his grasp, she always feared he would find her, and now he has brought Deathstroke back to retrieve her."

"If this is true what do we do with Trigon on his way?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't know." Damian asked.

"It may take more than just the League to stop him." Batman said.

"We have to do the unthinkable, we have to contact the Light." Superman said as many gave uneasy looks.

"Superman is right, we have no choice." Icon said.

Damian sat alone as the league tried to contact the Light.

"Damian, are you alright?" Batman said as he came behind him.

"I"m afraid."

"The devil is coming, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not afraid of Trigon, I'm afraid of what he'll do to Raven."

"You truly care for her don't you."

"It's more than that, I know I may be young, but I know that I love her."

"What?" Batman said.

"I know I love her father."

"I'd be more concerned about this if the Devil weren't coming." Batman said.

Talia came behind Damian and hugged him.

"Fear not Damian, we will defeat Trigon, we will succeed."

Moments later Superman and Captain Atom came back.

"Good news, or at least as good as it can get. We made contact with Vandal Savage , he agreed that Trigon would be just as bad for them as he would for us. A temporary alliance has been made." Captain Atom said.

"So what's the plan of action?" Nightwing asked.

"Trigon, needs Raven to come return, she must be in this world for that to happen. We find the ritual sight and stop it." Dr. Fate said.

"Let's get to work." Batman said.

The league and the Light began scouring the globe for any signs of the ritual.

Klarion and Savage searched the amazon together.

"I still don't see why we have to team up with the goody tushus."

"We need them at the moment, Trigon will destroy us all, I was there the last time he was on earth."

"I guess you're right he's even nastier than I am."

* * *

The Titans continued flying over the world as fast as they could in their aircraft.

"Still no signs of Deathstoke anywhere in Mexico." Cyborg said.

The ship was mostly silent.

"What's going to happen if we don't find him in time?" Terra asked.

"Don't talk like that, we're going to find them."Nightwing said.

"Still nothing, God they could be anywhere." They heard over the com link.

That was when Damian's eyes widened.

"I know where they are." He said.

"Where?"

"The last place we'd look."

Raven was floating over a circle of fire with her body covered in red symbols and fire.

The symbol was under her as well.

Standing in front of her was Deathstroke.

"Just a little bit longer." He said.

Moments later an massive blast hit Deathstroke and hurled him back.

He got up to see the Titan's craft floating over him.

"You found me, and here I thought Jump city would be the perfect place to perform the ritual."

"It's over Slade, the league and the Light are on their way." Damian said.

"I don't care." Deathstroke said as he unleashed a blast of fire into the craft, destroying it.

The Titans climbed out of the wreckage as they saw Deathstroke in front of Raven.

"He will come, you won't stop it Titans."

"Titans go!" Nightwing shouted as they all came at Deathstroke together.

Deathstroke unleashed several blasts of fire at them, but the Titans moved together, avoiding them before attacking him simultaneously.

Deathstroke did his best to hold them off, but he was overwhelmed.

Finally Damian sprinted forward and grabbed him by the neck.

"You won't have her!" He shouted as he smashed his head into Deathstroke's, hurling him back into Raven.

"Ahhhh!" Deathstroke shouted in pain before he went to his knees.

Deathstroke looked up as he saw members of the Justice league and the Light around him.

"Deathstroke." Superman said.

"This ends now." Savage said.

Raven's eyes opened and were glowing red.

"You're right, it does end now."

Raven began speaking another language in another voice.

"Raven!" Damian shouted as he ran at her only to be hurled back when a massive blue sphere formed around Raven.

The others' eyes widened as the sphere grew larger and larger until it flattened out.

The ground began to shake as the league and Light heard a very loud and menacing laugh.

A massive red hand with huge black claws flew out of the portal and smashed the ground. The arm also had black bracers on the forearm and black markings on the shoulders.

Another arm shout out before they pulled up a massive head with four glowing red eyes, and very long white hair. On top of the creature's head was a crown like set of horns and jagged black teeth with an evil grin.

The massive creature pulled himself out of the portal completely, revealing black armor on his abdomen, and hooves for feet.

The league could only watch in horror as the creature towered over them and any building int he city.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha! At last, after ten thousand years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth!_ " The creature shouted in a booming dark voice.

"Trigon." Damian said as the others backed up.

Deathstroke slowly got up and looked up at the mighty Devil.

" _You have served me well puppet, but you have outlived your usefulness."_ Trigon said.

He unleashed a massive red blast from his eyes that hit Deathstroke.

"Ahhhh!" Deathstroke cried out.

Trigon continued grinning as he looked down at the league and the Light.

" _Ahh the Earth's mightiest warriors have come to face Trigon, good, I was afraid this wouldn't be any fun."_

Superman flew at Trigon and smashed his fist into the Devil's face, making him stumble backwards a few feet.

Moments later Superman was joined by Captain Marvel, Black Adam, Wonder Woman, and Captain Atom, who all flew into Trigon's face and smashed it with their super strength.

They kept moving him back before Marvel, Atom, and Adam unleashed their blasts while Superman unleashed Heat vision.

Trigon grunted as the blasts hit him.

He then grinned again before his left fist glowed red and he smashed it into all five of them, hurling the five back into a building.

 _"That tickled."_ He said still grinning.

Klarion and Dr. Fate flew at Trigon.

They both spoke their magic before Fate unleashed a massive cross shaped blast of magic and Klarion unleashed a serpent shaped blast of dark magic.

The combined blasts hit Trigon and made him stumble backwards.

" _A lord of Order and a lord of Chaos working together to fight me, yes, this is what I had in mind"_ Trigon said still grinning before he roared and a blast of red energy flew from the center of his chest.

The blast hit Klarion and Dr. Fate, hurling them back into the ground.

"Ouch, meanie." Klarion said rubbing the back of his head.

Moments later a massive tidal wave crashed through the streets at Trigon with Aquaman ridding on the front with his trident and Black manta with several of his subs all firing their weapons while Aquaman unleashed a blast from his trident.

Trigon was hit with the water, and the blasts before grunting and backing up.

" _I never liked water, it's the source of life"_ Trigon said before his body began to glow with flames around it. The water began to evaporate before Trigon unleashed a blast from each of his eyes that destroyed all of the subs , as well as hurling Aquaman and Black Manta on top of a building.

"Those were my best subs." Manta said.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter were in their air trying to attack Trigon's mind while Psimon was on the ground trying to do the same thing.

Trigon kept grinning as he turned to them.

" _You fools think you can break my mind. I will break yours!"_ He laughed as the three all screamed before losing consciousness.

Superman quickly flew and caught the two Martians.

Savage and Black Canary watched was was happening.

"It appears even our mightiest of warriors aren't having any effect on him." Savage said.

"It appears so."

"Perhaps a strategic retreat is the wisest corse of action."

Black Canary took a deep breath and gave a reluctant look.

"Maybe."

On the ground the Team and the Titans were in full retreat as Trigon slowly walked closer.

" _Ha ha ha ha! Is this all you can throw at Trigon! I hoped ten thousand years would mean this would be a larger challenge, but it looks like taking earth will be easy"_ Trigon said.

He then noticed the various heros and villains trying to flee.

 _"What? Running away! You insult Trigon with your cowardice!"_ He shouted before his flame body returned.

Superman's eyes widened as he saw hundreds of smaller sentient beings covered in fire fly from Trigon's body at them.

"Look out!" He shouted.

Several flew at Marvel who blasted a few apart with lightning before smashing the others apart with his bare hands.

Superman did the same as well as Wonder woman and Captain Adam.

Ra's al Ghul and his assassins fought off the demon spawns with their weapons as Green arrow fired his arrows at them and Black Canary unleashed her screech attack.

"We must retreat now." Savage said.

Batman and Batwoman were fighting off several on a rooftop when they saw the Titans on the ground running from Trigon.

"Damian!" Batman shouted.

Trigon grinned at the Titans as they fled.

" _Ah my daughter's precious friends, I will enjoy this one."_ Trigon said as he unleashed a blast with his eyes into the ground where the Titans were.

"No!" Batman and Batwoman shouted.

"Damian!" Bat woman shouted as she nearly fell over.

Batman grabbed her before Superman flew down and picked them both up in his arms before flying off.

"Clark put us down now!" Batman shouted.

"Sorry Bruce, sorry Talia, but you were going to try and go down there. I can't let you do that." Superman said as he blasted a few spawns that came at them with his heat vision.

"Let us go bastard!" Talia shouted.

"I can't let you get yourselves killed."

"Clark I swear to God will will a Kryptonite spear and shove it through your heart."

"This if for your own good." Superman said.

Before long the Team, the League, and the Light had fled from the city.

The people were trying to evacuate as fast as they could as Trigon grinned while his minions soared throughout the city.

" _My victory is at hand mortals, the power of Trigon cannot be undone! Now face my fury!"_ He screamed as he unleashed a fiery blast that consumed the entire city.

The league and the Team watched in horror in the distance as they saw the blast envelop Jump city.

When it ended the water in the bay had turned to lava and the city was in ruins.

"How many people were still in Jump city?" Green arrow asked.

"Too many." Rocket said.

"Including the Titans." Aqualad said as grief struck all of them.

Batman and Batwoman were in the corner as Batwoman sobbed.

Batman had taken off his mask and held his face.

No one on the league had ever seen Batman like this, the loss of Damian and Dick had driven him to a point none imagined he could be at.

"Bruce." He heard as he looked up and saw Zatanna standing in front of him with a baby in her arms.

"I managed to get her to safety, before it happened." Zatanna said as she handed Bruce Mar'i who was crying.

Batman held the baby in his arms as Superman, Wonder woman, Green Lanterns, and Captain Atom gave intense looks back at the city.

"This isn't over."

* * *

Back in the ruins of Jump city Trigon rest himself against the wrecked Titans tower.

" _I shall rest here until my strength is regained, then I shall do to this pitiful world what I did to this city. Nothing can stop Trigon"_ He said as he closed his eyes and his minions flew overhead.

Unknown to Trigon, when he blasted the ground by the Titans it caused a cavern to open up underground.

Inside this hole the Titans were resting.

Nightwing made his way over to each Titan to check on their condition.

"I can't be believe we survived that." Terra said.

"Raven protected us." Damian said as he sat alone in the corner.

"What?" Bluebeetle said.

"I could feel her presence as it happened, I know she protected us."

"Damian, Raven's gone , you have to accept that." Cyborg said.

"No! She's not gone!" He shouted defensively as he got up.

Nightwing came over to Damian and put his hand on his shoulder.

" Damian I know how hard this is for you, we all wish it weren't the truth, but Raven is gone." Nightwing said as the other Titans all looked very sad.

Damian's eyes began to tear up before he jerked himself away from Nightwing.

"No she's not gone, she, she can't be."

"The boy's right, she's not." They heard from an all to familiar voice.

The Titans turned to see none other than Deathstroke walking towards them from another Tunnel.

"You!" Damian screamed as he took out two Birdarangs and sprinted at Deathstroke, leaping up and smashing his foot into Deathstroke's chest and hurling him into a wall.

"I'll cut your heart out!" Damian shouted as he grabbed Deathstroke only to have his arm knocked away and get kicked back by Deathstroke.

"Calm down boy, I didn't come to fight you." He said before he was hit back into he wall by Nightwing.

Nightwing grabbed Deathstroke by the neck and held him against the wall as the other Titans surrounded him with very intense look.

"Listen Slade and listen good, the Devil just came to earth through our friend and destroyed our city all because of you. Killing won't bother us anymore, so you've got one chance, tell us the truth or we'll make you wish you were still in that lava pit.

"I'm here because I want Trigon gone like you."

"Only because he double crossed you." Terra said.

"Does it matter why?"

"How are you even still alive?" Cyborg asked.

"Trigon may have stripped me of my powers, but I always had a little insurance in case he ever did something like that." He said as he revealed a ring in his hands with the same markings as those on Raven and his forehead.

"A ring of Azarath, it has the ability to resist Trigon's powers to an extent. I'm now offering it to you as a token of my sincerity."

Nightwing snatched the ring and put it in his tool belt.

"You said Raven is still alive, how do you know this?"

"The powers I had were an extension of Trigon's powers, he believed I wouldn't be able to exploit that connection, he was wrong. I discovered that a small portion of his daughter survived and that she holds the key to defeating him. She must be found if we want any chance to succeed."

"Tell us where she is and we'll rescue her." Nightwing said.

"Afraid it doesn't work like that Nightwing, you see I can't tell you where she is, I can only show you, and only one of you can go."

"What why?" Cyborg asked.

"If more than two of us enter his domain he will take notice and stop us. Only one of you can join me." Deathstroke said.

"How do we know you aren't still working for him?" Terra asked.

"You mean me acting as a double agent, does Trigon seem that subtle."

Nightwing slowly put Slade down.

"Fine, you and me Deathstroke."

"No, I'm going." Damian said.

"What?" Nightwing said.

"If anyone's rescuing Raven it's going to be me." Damian said.

"No it's too dangerous, I'm going." Nightwing said.

"Grayson, if this was Starfire or Mar'i you wouldn't let anyone else go." Damian said as Nightwing took a deep breath.

"Be careful."

"Bring Raven back." Cyborg said as the others wished him luck too.

"In the mean time you should get the league and Light back here, Trigon must be distracted." Deathstroke said.

"Do you best to keep Trigon occupied, I will find Raven." Damian said as he followed Deathstroke down the tunnel he came through.

"You know I was almost hoping it would be you and me boy."

"Try anything Wilson and you won't have to worry about Trigon." Damian said.

He lead Damian to a large set of stairs that went down into earth.

"Brace yourself boy, we're about to enter Trigon's domain, it's essentially Hell."

Damian could feel the heat just from the stairs but it didn't daunt him.

He followed Deathstroke down the stairs.

Meanwhile the Titans came together as Cyborg activated his communications relay.

"Cyborg to Justice league, Justice league come on."

"This is Green Lantern we read you, Cyborg we thought you were dead."

"The Titans are all in one piece." He said before they heard a series of shoving and grunting.

"Damian! Dick! Where are they!" The titans heard recognizing the voice as Batman's.

"Batman, I'm here."

"Dick, God it's good to hear your voice, where's Damian?"

"He's on a mission that could stop Trigon."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain Batman, but he's alive. We discovered that Raven is alive too and is the key to stopping Trigon. Damian is looking for her. But we need the League and the Light here to keep Trigon occupied."

"Dick are you sure about this."

The other Titans gave looks of agreement as Dick nodded.

"One hundred percent."

"The league is on its way. And Dick, Mar'i is safe."

"Thank you Bruce." Nightwing said as the com channel closed.

"Alright guys, this is it, we stop Trigon or we die. It's been a privilege serving as your leader."

"It's been a privilege serving under you." Cyborg said.

* * *

Meanwhile Damian and Deathstroke were walking through the pits of the dark and fiery abyss.

"How much further?"

"I see patience is a skill you still haven't mastered." Deathstroke said as they continued down the path.

"This is all your fault Slade, you did all of this."

"Trigon would have returned one way or another, if he didn't choose me for his puppet he would have chosen another."

Moments later he put his hand in front of Damian signaling him to stop.

"What?"

Deathstroke looked around before they both heard it.

Ten fire spawns flew from the lava pit below at them.

Damian drew his Staff as Deathstroke drew his swords.

They acrobatically moved around avoiding the strikes before slicing and smashing the spawns.

"Ahh!" Damian screamed as he hurled two Birdarangs into two of the spawns, slicing them apart as Deathstroke unleashed a barrage of gunfire, destroying another two.

He turned to Damian not noticing the last one as it flew past him and knocked off his mask.

Damian smashed the spawn apart with his Staff before he turned and saw Deathstroke's face.

His eyes widened as he saw a skull there.

"What's wrong?" Deathstroke said as he picked up the mask and put it back on.

"We've got work to do." He said as he continued down the path.

Damian followed him cautiously to a small boat that was sitting in the lava river.

"After you." Deathstroke said as Damian sat down and he got in picking up the ore before rowing the boat across the lava.

It was quite for some time before Damian finally turned to Deathstroke.

"What happened to you?"

"You're friend Terra. When she dumped me into that pit of lava I was sent straight to Hell. I thought that was the end. Until Trigon found me, he offered me a deal, bring me his daughter and I'd get my life back , as well as a set of powers beyond my belief. "

"And you believed him."

"I made sure to get the ring before I went for the girl, but even it couldn't completely protect me. I'm neither living nor dead, but there's something down here. Something that can restore me to life."

"So that's what this is about. Why you came down here, is Raven even here?"

"Even if I did live again, that wouldn't protect me from Trigon, of course your friend is alive. Though I warn you, she will not be as you remember her."

"I don't care."

"Good." Deathstroke said as he kept rowing.

Eventually they reached another path and stepped off the boat.

They followed the path and encountered a few more spawns, but easily defeated them before they reached a fork in the path.

"This is where our paths split, your friend is down the path to the right, my life is on the left."

Deathstroke walked off as Damian stared at him before walking down the right path.

* * *

Back in Jump city Trigon was resting when he heard the sounds of battle.

He slowly opened his four eyes to see the Titans in the streets fighting off groups of his spawns.

Nightwing was quickly moving through the street smashing any that came at him apart with his Sticks while also slicing them apart with Nighterangs.

Cyborg blasted them with his Sonic cannon and Missiles while Bluebeetle and Starfire flew through the air hitting them with their Starbolts and Cannon.

Terra was unleashing a storm of rocks at any that came near her while Beastboy smashed through several as a large Rhino.

Trigon slowly got up and walked through the lava pit until he was standing over the Titans.

"Eat cannon!" Cyborg shouted as he blasted his cannon at Trigon while the other Titans unleashed their attacks.

The attacks hit Trigon and did seemingly nothing.

" _I thought I had disposed of you insects already, apparently I was wrong. I won't fail this time."_ Trigon said as he unleashed another blast from his eyes at the Titans.

Before it could hit them a large barrier of red energy formed over them.

Trigon looked closer and saw the ring of Azarath on Nightwing's finger.

" _A ring of Azarath, how interesting, well it may protect you for now it won't save you. Still perhaps you insects may prove useful for entertainment value."_ Trigon said grinning as he unleashed black blasts from his hands that hit the ground around the Titans.

A red symbol appeared on each of their chests as they cried out in pain.

When Nightwing opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw.

Another Nightwing with grey skin and red eyes climbed out of his body and landed in front of him with an evil grin.

The same thing happened to the other Titans who also looked dumbfounded.

Trigon kept his evil grin as he went back over to the Titans tower and sat down.

" _I am evil incarnate, but inside each of you, inner demons lie. Now I will watch as you battle them, for no reason other than my entertainment. Please don't disappoint me, conquering this city was such let down."_ Trigon said as he grinned.

The Titans slowly backed up as they saw their evil halves give menacing looks before they charged at them.

* * *

Damian continued on the path until he reached a dark plain with a dark violet sky.

He slowly kept walking looking at what was around him until he saw what looked like the ruins of a church.

In front of the church were three statues of demonic figures.

As he approached the church, the statues' eyes began to glow red before their bodies did the same.

Damian backed up as the statues came to life as dark violet creatures.

" _You dare enter Trigon's holy place, you will go no further"_ The center one said before they all flew at Damian.

Robin did his best to avoid the figures, but they were too fast, he was hit again and again, knocked into the ground.

He hurled Birdarangs at the demons only to have them melt on impact.

The center one came back and hit Robin, knocking him onto his back.

Robin grunted as he took out his staff.

"I've come too far to be stopped by you." He said as he tried to strike the demons.

The three came at him together, each time Damian hit them his staff got more and more damaged before it shattered and he was hit again.

Damian landed on the ground as the three demons laughed.

Damian put on an incredibly intense expression as he took out his final weapon.

The demons' eyes widened as he drew the True master's sword.

"Last chance, get out of my way, or I send you back to Hell in pieces."

They hissed before flying at Damian.

Damian acrobatically leapt over the first one before slicing him in half with the sword.

As the demon landed he shrieked in pain before disintegrating.

The second one flew at Damian only to have him drop to the ground and slice his head off.

Just like the first, the second disintegrated.

The last hissed as she formed a sword out of her arm before flying at Damian.

Damian sprinted forward before slashing forward with his sword, cutting clean through the demon's sword before cutting through the demons body, making her shriek in pain before disintegrating.

Damian landed and sheathed his sword before he entered the ruins of the church.

Damian carefully examined the church, looking for any signs of life.

As he made his way down the aisle he noticed that at the end there was a crucifix placed upside down.

Damian carefully picked up the crucifix and placed it rightside up.

He then heard something behind him.

"Hello." He said.

As he looked through the church he saw something move behind a set of seats.

He rushed over and looked behind it to see the end of a white cloak move away.

"Wait!" He shouted as he pursued it.

He kept following the figure until he reached it and grabbed the cloak making it fall.

He slowly pulled the cloak away and his eyes widened as he saw Raven curled up on the ground in front of him, only she was a little girl.

"Raven."

"Please don't hurt me." She said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The end

* * *

"Raven." Damian said as little girl Raven in front of him.

"Please stay away from me." Raven said as she got up and ran.

"Raven stop come back!" Damian shouted as he ran after her.

Raven ran out of the ruined church and further into the dark planes.

Raven began jumping onto floating rocks as Damian acrobatically leapt across them.

As Raven continued over the black abyss she tripped and fell off one of the rocks.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell.

Damian fired his grappling hook onto a dead tree before soaring down and grabbing Raven in his arms.

He then landed on solid ground with little Raven in his arms.

"Raven it's me Damian."

"Please I don't know who you are, but you have to let me go." She said.

"Raven, Trigon has returned, we need your help to stop him."

"No one can stop Trigon."

"You can Raven you're his daughter, your powers come from him, which means they can hurt him."

"I don't have any powers anymore."

"What?" Damian said.

* * *

Elsewhere in jump city the Titans were locked in fierce combat with their dark copies of themselves across the ruins of the city.

Nightwing did his best to keep up with his copy as the dark-spawn grinned evilly as he exchanged blows with his and Nightwing's sticks.

As Nightwing came forward his arm was caught and locked in place by Dark-Nightwing as he grunted.

"Too bad daddy Batman's not here to help you."

Nightwing grunted in anger as he forced himself tree and smashed his stick's across the dark-copy's face.

He tried to jump kick the dark-copy only to have his leg get grabbed and his body hurled into the ground while being pinned by the dark-copy.

"Then again Batman's not you're daddy, you're mommy and daddy are dead." The dark-copy said before Nightwing screamed in anger and forced the copy back before he sprinted at him.

Elsewhere Terra was doing her best to shield herself from incoming blasts of rock from her dark-copy.

The dark copy grinned evilly as she kept up the pressure.

As Terra kept moving back, her eyes glowed yellow as she kicked the ground and caused it to shift, and a massive rock to shoot out of the ground where the dark-copy was.

The shift also made her stumble before the large rock she unleashed broke apart and one piece hit her, knocking her on the ground.

As she slowly got up she saw her dark-copy over her on a large rock.

"Careful, you don't want to loose control and do to Garfield what you did to Geo-Force."

Terra's eyes glowed yellow again as she hurled several rocks from the ground at her.

Bluebeetle was in the air exchanging blasts with the dark-copy Bluebeetle before he was hit and knocked back.

The dark-copy grinned with red eyes as he flew at Bluebeetle with his saw and tried to slice him open.

"You think you're free, you're a slave to the Scarab and always will be."

" _Destroy him for mocking us!"_ The scarab shouted as Bluebeetle formed his mace and smashed it across the dark-copy's face, hurling it back.

Elsewhere on the ground Cyborg fired rockets at his dark-copy who shot them down with his red sonic cannon before using his jump back to soar over to him and slam his fist into Cyborg hurling him back.

Cyborg got up as the dark-copy charged at him.

He screamed as the two exchanged blows with their fists before Cyborg was hit with a charged punch and hurled back.

"Huh I guess there's nothing left in you but nuts and bolts, not a man, just a rusty machine." The dark-copy said as Cyborg put on an extremely serious face and let out both his sonic cannons before blasting the dark-copy back several yards.

Back in the air Starfire was exchanging star bolts with her dark-copy.

Her eyes glowed green as she continued to hurl star bolts until the dark-copy flew forward and slammed her fist into Starfire's face, nocking her back before she grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"After you are gone, perhaps I will be the one to raise Mar'i."

Starfire growled as her eyes glowed green and she turned her head enough to blast the dark-copy copy with her eyes, allowing her to free her arms and punch the dark-copy, hurling her back.

Elsewhere on the ground Beastboy was a Polarbear while the dark-copy of him was a Silver backed Gorilla. The two kept at it until the dark-copy bit Beastboy's shoulder making him howl before he was punched twice and knocked onto his back.

Beastboy transformed into his normal form as the dark-copy did the same.

"Why don't you go crying to mommy, oh that's right you don't have a mommy." dark-copy said as Beastboy growled before transforming into a T-rex and roared.

He charged forward as the dark-copy transformed into a Spinosauras before his neck was snapped up by Beastboy and he dragged the dark-copy around before hurling him into the ground.

As the fighting continued Trigon smiled while he sat on the wrecked Titans tower and watched the fight.

* * *

Back in the underground lava cavern, Damian was rowing the boat across the lava river while Raven sat in the boat with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Raven, do you want to hear a story." Damian said.

She didn't respond.

"There was once a girl, she was the daughter of a Arella Roth, a priestess of Azarath, she was shunned because of her connection do dark magic, and was cast out of Azarath. But she came to Earth where she was found by a man named Nightwing. Nightwing took her in and trained her to be a hero. Despite the darkness inside her she fought for truth and Justice, she proved that what she was didn't define who she was."

Raven didn't say anything.

"The girl also met a boy on the team, a boy who was like her, he understood her, and fell in love with her."

"Damian I know you're talking about me." She said as Damian turned to her.

"I can see it, bits and parts of my memory, but it's broken. I'm not the girl you know, I'm not the girl you fell in love with. She's gone."

Damian knelt down and took her hand.

"I don't believe that."

"My powers came from him, they're gone now. Even if you take me back up there's nothing I can do."

Damian took her by the shoulders and looked deeply into Raven's eyes.

"I don't care, because we're not going to give up our hope. We'll fight to the last breath, I'll fight to the last breath to protect you." Damian said.

Raven looked down again as Damian got back up and kept rowing.

Elsewhere Deathstroke was walking along the rocky path when he saw a massive stone door with trigon's symbol glowing on it.

Standing in front of the door was a massive humanoid creature with a iron helmet over his face, a red symbol on his chest, and a massive Halberd axe in his hand with a metal blade dick at the other end.

"Come no closer, Trigon has charged me with containing what lies inside."

"I'm going to make this simple, move aside of be moved."

The creature held the axe in both hands as the red symbol appeared on it and the blades ignited in fire.

"Now it's interesting." Deathstroke said as he took out his swords.

He charged at the creature and acrobatically moved around, avoiding his axe and trying to strike his body. Unfortunately for him, his swords barely scratched the creature's skin and he had to move fast to avoid the fiery axe.

"You stand no chance against me fool." The creature said as Deathstroke tried to hold back his axe only to have the axe move closer and tear part of his armor off, revealing his bare rib bones.

"You're already dead."

"I plan on changing that." Deathstroke said as he dropped to the ground and used the creature's own force to flip him over into the lava pit.

Deathstroke got up and walked over to the door before he heard something move in the lava pit.

He slowly turned over to see the creature leap out with his axe raised high.

Deathstroke quickly rolled to the ground , narrowly avoiding the strike.

He backed up as the creature smashed his swords into pieces with his flaming axe.

Deathstroke took out his guns and fired at the creature only to have the bullets bounce off his body.

The creature smashed his Axe into the guns, causing them to smash apart while also tearing apart Deathstroke right metal gauntlet, revealing a skeleton hand there.

Deathstroke sprinted forward and slammed his body into the creature's making him stumbled back into the wall before the creature smashed his arm across Deathstroke's body hurling him back.

"Fool I am a spawn of pure evil, what chance do you have?"

Deathstroke got up with what looked like a detonator in his hand.

"I'm not such a nice guy myself." He said as the creature looked down onto his chest and saw an explosive had been planted there.

"Oh shit."

Deathstroke punched the trigger and covered his face as the explosion went off.

Deathstroke got up and saw what was left of the creature and walked over to the head.

"Don't get up, I'll take it from here." He said as he put another charge on the door and blew it open.

A white light flew out and enveloped Deathstroke.

When the light faded Deathstroke began breathing as he looked at his hand and side.

"Well that's better, I'm alive again." He said before he picked up the axe.

Meanwhile Damian was walking along the path with Raven piggybacking on his back.

"How much further?"

"We're almost there." He said.

"Damian, what if my powers never come back, what if I can't help you guys?"

"Then I just keep you safe from Trigon."

"No one is safe from Trigon."

"I don't care what you were told, I'll keep you safe." Damian said before he heard something move.

He slowly turned to see several of the fire spawns flying at them.

Raven screamed as Damian hurled an explosive at the first one, destroying it and the next few. He then ran as fast as he could while hurling Birdarangs back into the spawns, cutting several apart.

Unfortunately he couldn't outrun them all and was hit in the back, knocking him onto the ground and Raven off his back.

As he tried to reach Raven one came in front of him only to be decapitated by Damian's sword.

Several more flew in as Damian cut them apart one by one as he moved fast and acrobatically.

Raven tried to run but was hit by a fire spawn and knocked over the edge.

"Raven!"

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell towards the lava.

Damian sprinted over and sliced the spawn apart before firing his grappling hook and soaring down before he caught her a few feet from the lava.

He held Raven right as the line pulled him back up onto the ledge.

"I miss your ability to fly." Damian said as they continued down the path.

* * *

Back on the surface the Titans were still struggling against their dark-copys.

Nightwing kept backing up as his dark-copy kept moving at him.

"Maybe we should take this fight up to the acrobat ropes, then again Grayson's have a nack for falling off those."

Nightwing screamed as he furiously tried to strike the dark-copy only to have all his strikes blocked before he was hit across the face and had his sticks knocked out of his hands.

"Maybe when this is over me and the the other Kori will take Mar'i, raise he to be just like us. Or maybe kill her when we make our own."

Nightwing screamed as he sprinted forward pulling out two Nighterangs and leaping over the dark-copy. As he flipped in mid air, he sliced the Nighterangs across the back of the dark-copy's neck.

The dark copy cried out in pain before he was slammed in the face by Nightwing's foot.

As the dark-copy struggled to get up Nightwing sprinted forward and jabbed his right Nighterang up and into the dark-copy's throat.

The dark-copy's eyes widened and he convulsed as Nightwing stared intensely at him.

The dark-copy's body reverted to red energy before it flew back into Nightwing.

As this happened, Cyborg and the dark-copy of him kept exchanging blows before he was hurled back again.

"By by Victor, to bad Daddy's not here to see this. Then again , when was daddy ever there for you?" The dark-copy Cyborg said grinning as he charged his fist and used his jump pack to soar at Cyborg.

Cyborg gave and intense look as he got ready and used his jump pack to shoot himself forward as he tackled the dark-copy to the ground.

As the dark-copy tried to punch him, Cyborg grabbed his fists and began tightening his grasps as the dark-copy struggled and looked freaked out.

"Daddy was there , the one time it mattered most." Cyborg said as he crushed the dark-copy's hands before charging up his fists and smashing them into the dark-copy's head, smashing it apart before the rest of the body turned into red energy and flew into Cyborg's body.

Beastboy and the dark-copy were still the T-rex and Spinosaurus battling each other.

The dark-copy grabbed Beatboy's head and held it in place as he bit down on Beastboy's neck.

Beastboy growled in pain before he snapped down on the dark-copy's neck, crunching down with his much more powerful jaws and breaking the dark-copy's arm.

As the dark-copy stumbled backwards Beastboy came forward and snapped his jaws around his neck.

The dark-copy cried out in pain before his neck was snapped and he fell the ground squirming.

Beastboy smashed his foot into the dark-copy's head killing it before it transformed into red energy and flew back into Beastboy.

Terra and her dark-copy kept kept at each other, hurling rocks at each other before the dark-copy rode a large rock at Terra while hurling smaller rocks at her.

Terra's rocks were knocked aside before she was hit by the moving island and knocked back.

"You can't beat me, I know every little secret you have Tara." The dark-copy said grinning.

Terra smiled.

"Then you'll know how to deal with this one, Geo force's secret move." Terra said as she created fists and her rocks transformed into lava that flew at the dark-copy, who looked dumbstruck by this.

The dark-copy screamed as she was hit by the lava and melted into the red energy that flew into Terra.

"Thanks big bro."

Bluebeetle and his dark-copy kept at each other with their maces before he was hit and knocked back.

"Let me show you how to control your Scarab," The dark-copy said as he flew at Bluebeetle.

"I don't control him, and he doesn't control me. We work together!" Bluebeetle shouted as he flew at the dark-copy and smashed his face with his mace.

As the dark-copy flew back Bluebeetle grabbed him before the Scarab's arms smashed into the dark-copy and began working.

The dark-copy cried out before it's armor broke apart and what was left turned into red energy, flying back into Bluebeetle.

Starfire and her dark-copy's hands glowed as they exchanged punches and blasts from their eyes.

Starfire was hit in the face and then grabbed by the neck.

"When this is over your baby and husband will belong to me."

"You remind me of my sister." Starfire said before she unleashed a blast from her eyes into the dark-copy's eyes, making her scream as she let go of Starfire and held her burned eyes.

"I hate my sister." Starfire shouted as she flew forward and shouted as she punched her fist through the dark-copy's heart.

As the dark-copy screamed she converted back into red energy before merging with Starfire.

Trigon got up and off the tower as he clapped his massive hands.

" _Well done, I assumed you would be destroyed, but you continue to impress Trigon. How will you entertain Trigon next though, now that you have already defeated your inner demons. Ah yes Trigon knows what to do."_ Trigon said grinning as hundreds of his fire spawns flew together in front of him forming a massive fire demon almost as large as Trigon himself.

" _Entertain Trigon insects."_ He laughed as the Titans backed up from the massive fire demon.

Moments later a flash of red and blew flew into the fire demon.

It looked like it was in pain for few moments before a massive red light formed inside it and it exploded.

The titans saw Superman in the air where the fire demon had been.

Before long the Titans saw the rest of the League and the Light enter the city as well.

"Trigon, this ends now." Superman said as he was joined by Wonderwoman, both Green Lanterns, Black Adam, Captains Marvel and Atom, and Dr. Fate.

Despite this Trigon continued grinning.

" _My victory earlier was too simple, Trigon must have a greater challenge"_ He roared as he unleashed a massive blast from his four eyes.

Those in the air quickly took evasive action as arrows flew from two rooftops from Green and Red arrow.

The brain and Mallah were firing their weapons as well from another rooftop.

"I suppose I should be a believer now that I see the devil standing before me." Mallah said.

"I respect your choice of religion Mallah no matter what it is." The brain said.

Another tidal wave covered the lava filled bay as Aqualad came beside Aquaman and Black Manta, also with them was Ocean master.

"Quite a strange family reunion for all four of us." Ocean Master said.

"Shut up and kill the red monster." Black Manta said as he unleashed his weapons at Trigon.

As this happened Batman flew the Batwing around Trigon firing all its weapons.

Superman and Wonder woman flew in , smashing Trigon's face as hard as they could while Adam, Atom, and Marvel unleashed their blasts.

Also behind Trigon Klarion and Fate unleashed their magic with Zatanna assisting them.

Rocket and Icon also flew into the back of Trigon.

Trigon tried to unleash blasts and fight back but the sheer amount of attacks was hampering him.

"Guys!" The titans heard as they turned to see Damian.

"Robin!" Nightwing shouted as they rushed over to him.

"Where's Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Don't tell us you couldn't find her?" Beastboy asked before Damian revealed little Raven.

Their eyes widened as they saw this.

Little Raven looked scared as she saw Trigon.

"It's , it's him." She said shaking.

"Raven what happened to you?" Cyborg asked.

"Her powers are gone." Damian said.

"So what do we do then?" Bluebeetle asked.

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping she would see him, something would awaken inside her and she'd get her powers back." Damian said.

"Now what?" Terra asked.

"I told you, Trigon can't be stopped." Raven said sounding scared.

Nightwing took a deep breath.

"We do what we have to, we keep fighting." Nightwing said as the others gave determined looks and nodded.

Damian put Raven down before he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here." He said sincerely before he and the others ran at Trigon.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter were doing their best to try and hold Trigon in place with their telekinesis.

Despite this Trigon kept swinging his arms around and unleashing blasts.

That was when he was hit by huge rocks in the legs as well as Starbolts, explosives, Sonic cannons, and a massive green whale crashing into them.

Trigon began to grunt as he raised his arms as he prepared to strike the Titans below. Before he could do this, his right horn was sliced clean off as he cried out in pain.

He looked down at a nearby rooftop and saw Deathstroke standing there with the flaming halberd.

"Let's get one thing clear, nobody double crosses Deathstroke and gets away with it." He shouted as he hurled the flaming axe back up and sliced off his other horn as Trigon cried out in pain again.

Raven watched in the streets with amazement.

"They're hurting him they're actually hurting him."

"Keep up the pressure!" Superman shouted.

Trigon began to cringe as he legs and shoulders lowered.

As Superman flew at his face his eyes widened as he saw Trigon's body begin to glow red and his evil grin return.

" _Grauuuu!_ Trigon roared as he unleashed a massive blast of red energy that hit everyone.

"No." Raven said as she saw this.

The League, The Team, the Titans and the Light all landed around the streets.

Raven looked around at them as they struggled to get up.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha! That was more like it, Trigon was given a true challenge worthy of Trigon's power. Now the time has come for Trigon to celebrate his victory by destroying his foes."_ Trigon said before he saw Raven among them.

 _"Impossible, how has Trigon's daughter survived?"_ He said as Raven looked terrified and backed away from him.

" _It matters little, Trigon will make sure his daughter is destroyed this time."_ He said grinning as eyes eyes glowed red.

Despite the pain and fatigue Damian got up and drew his sword as he got between Raven and Trigon.

"Damian what are you doing!" Batman shouted.

"If you want to kill her you have to go through me first."

" _Ha ha ha ha! Why does this pathetic human stand before Trigon and protects Trigon's daughter? No, could it be, he does it out of love. Fool , Trigon is the Devil, Trigon is evil and hate incarnate, Trigon's power knows no equal. You believe you're love for Trigon's daughter will save her. You deserve your fate!"_ Trigon shouted as he unleashed a blast from his eyes that hit Damian.

"No!" Batman and Batwoman shouted as Damian cried out in pain.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw this.

When the red energy faded Damian was in the ground in front of Raven with his eyes closed and his body scorched.

Batman and Batwoman nearly broke down as The Titans nearly did the same.

"No." Raven said as she felt Damian's body.

Her eyes began to grow wet as her tears fell down onto Damian's corpse.

" _Trigon is invincible! Trigon cannot be stopped! Trigon is evil incarnate, Trigon is hate incarnate, there is no power greater than hate incarnate! Die Trigon's daughter!"_ He shouted as he unleashed a massive blast of red energy at Raven.

The other's couldn't watch as the blast hit Raven, but when the energy faded she was still there looking completely unharmed.

"What?" Nightwing said as the others looked just as dumbfounded.

" _What?_ " Trigon said looking just as confused.

Raven stood up as her eyes and hands began to glow white.

She began to grow and her hair grew longer until she was her old age and her hair was past her shoulders.

"You miscalculated father." She said as she flew up in front of him.

"You believe nothing is more powerful than hate, you're wrong. Love is more powerful than hate, and you killed the one I loved most! But I won't let you hurt anyone else I love, I love this world, I love its people, and I love my team, they are my family not you!" Raven shouted as Trigon grinned evil before he unleashed another blast at her.

Raven waved her hand as white energy came from it and made Trigon's blast vanish.

" _What?"_ Trigon said as Raven's eyes and hands continued to glow white.

She gave an intense look as she aimed her hand at Trigon's right arm and a white light formed around it.

Trigon cried out in pain as his right arm went limp and it locked in place with him unable to move it.

He tried to smash her with his other arm only for her to do the same thing to it.

Raven then unleashed the white light around Trigon's legs making him fall to his knees.

Raven aimed her hands at Trigon's chest as he cried out in pain and a white symbol appeared on it.

The others watched in amazement as Trigon kept struggling.

 _"How is this possible, you cannot destroy Trigon, Trigon is invincible."_

"You're time is up Trigon."

" _If you banish Trigon back to Hell he will return eventually, Trigon will make more sons and daughters as his portals, long after Trigon's traitorous daughter is dead."_

"You're not going back to Hell Trigon, you're going into the void. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she Transformed into a massive white Dove/Raven and flew through Trigon as his eyes turned white and he began to cry out in fear/pain before the white light and symbols on him grew larger and brighter.

" _Noooo!"_ Trigon cried before the light became so bright none could see.

As the light began to fade the league and Light saw Raven floating over where Trigon had been.

She still had her white Raven over her.

"She did it, Trigon is destroyed." Nightwing said.

"It's over." Beastboy said.

The Raven's beak opened and it let out a shriek as four white lights flew from it and soared up.

Three flew off into the distance but one followed Raven as she flew down and picked up Damian's body in her arms.

"Live again my love." She said as she kissed Damian's body and the white light she unleashed hit him.

Damian's flesh slowly began to reform as his body regained itself and he looked as he had before Trigon blasted him.

As Raven still kissed him, Damian's eyes opened with the Light and League watching in disbelief.

"Damian!" Nightwing shouted.

"He is alive!" Starfire shouted.

Damian saw Raven holding him as she looked happier than anyone had ever seen her before.

"Rachael."

"It's over Damian, Trigon is gone, forever, we won."

As Damian got on his feet he wrapped his arms around Raven and kissed her again as the League and Team began to cheer in victory.

Savage and the Light came together.

"Our work here is done, let us depart." Savage said before he and his forced made a hasty exit.

Batman and Batwoman abruptly made their way over to Damian as he and Raven withdrew.

They said nothing, and just hugged him as he nearly lost the ability to breath.

The Titans quickly rushed over to Raven and hugged her as well.

"Raven you're back." They said.

"Guys, it's great to be back."

"How did you do all of that?" Beastboy asked.

"My powers came from his hate, but when he killed Damian, I remembered everything, and I found a new source of power. Love."

"You were able to bring him back too." Bluebeetle said in amazement.

Raven smiled as she looked up at the sky.

The others saw the three remaining lights she launched return and hit the ground.

As the light faded they saw three people slowly get off the ground.

Nightwing's eyes widened more than they had ever done before.

Standing there was Connor, Wally, and Tula , all alive and breathing.

"My chest hurts." Connor said.

"My whole body hurts." Wally said.

"I have a good amount of pain in my body as well" Tula said.

"Raven, you , you." Nightwing shouted as the team and League saw this as well.

Superman was the first to hit the ground as he picked up Connor in his arms and nearly crushed him.

"Son! You're alive!" He shouted.

The Flash and Aquaman also quickly arrived as the Flash grabbed Wally before he fell down.

"Hey uncle Barry." Wally said smiling.

"Next time you do something stupid like what you did then I'll. Aww who gives a shit." The flash said as he lifted his nephew up in his arms.

Aquaman did the same to Tula.

"My King, I"

"Tula, there are no words to say to me now. Just the joy of your return." He said.

Nightwing sprinted over as the three were let down.

"Guys, you're alive, all of you." Dick said as he was overcome with what was happening.

"Not sure how, but not complaining about it." Wally said before Nightwing hugged him.

"Yeah yeah, it's good to see you to Dick." Wally said as he hugged Dick back.

"Connor." Dick said as Connor joined them.

Dick felt his eyes tear up, both of his brothers were alive again, something he could have never imagined possible.

Connor wanted to keep holding his brothers when he saw another flying at him.

He let them down just in time for Ma'gaan to nearly crash into him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Connor!" She said as tears filled her eyes and Connor hugged her back.

"Ma'gaan." He said.

"Where is he!? Where is he!?" Wally and the others heard as they saw Artemis marching at him.

"You stupid, crazy, son of a!" She shouted as she slapped his face.

"Ouch, come on, I return from the dead and you." He started before Artemis grabbed his shoulders and kissed him passionately.

"Tula." Tula heard as she saw Aqualad standing in front of her.

"Kaldur'ahm"

"I thought you were lost forever."

"Not forever apparently." Tula said before Aqualad picked her up in his arms and hugged her.

* * *

The Team, The Titans, and the League all went to the Watchtower to celebrate.

"The creature was destroyed by the work of the Justice league and thousands of survivors from he creatures attack were also found by the league. A lot or work has to be done here in jump city, but we have received work from Lucious Fox of Wayne Enterprises that Mr. Wayne will be supporting the city and its reconstruction efforts. In other news this is Vicky Vale reporting live in Jump city."

"Tonight we celebrate the destruction of Trigon and the return of our young heros!" Superman shouted as he raised his glass.

"Here here!" Many of the others shouted.

Raven was staring out at Earth with a happy expression as her hand touched the glass.

"You look good with long hair." She heard as she turned to see Damian standing there.

"Ever consider keeping it that way?"

"Why not, I'm trying a lot of new things." Raven said as Damian came up to her and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I mean everything I said, I may only be fourteen years old, but I love you Rachael."

"I know, that's why I was able to bring you back. Because you love me and I love you." Rachael said as she kissed Damian again.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26: Rumble in the Jungle part 1

* * *

Brother Blood was inside the wreckage of the Lights hidden headquarters.

"Dam Trigon, I really liked this place."

"Sir we rescued the captured members from the wrecked prison."

"Good, we need to start work on repairing this place, I want it up and running by." Blood said before he saw none other than Deathstroke enter the room.

"Slade I."

"You aren't running this outfit anymore Blood, I'm in charge again."

"You betrayed the Light."

"As of now Savage doesn't give a shit about what I did with Trigon. I'm in charge of this outfit, and we've been reassigned."

"Reassigned?"

"Jump city is being rebuilt, There's nothing for us here? We've been reassigned to assist the Brain."

"The Brain?"

"That's right, pack everything up!" Deathstroke shouted.

"But we assigned so much time and effort to"

"We're leaving , with or without you Blood." Deathstroke said as he left with the soldiers.

"Only Deathstroke could come back from the grave and cause me grievance."

* * *

Elsewhere on a small island in the Hawaii island chain stood a mountain.

Damian's eyes slowly opened as he awoke beside Rachael.

He got up and stretched before climbing out of bed and changing into some casual cloths.

He turned as he heard Raven get up.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." Damian said as he came over and gave her a short kiss.

"Do you like our new living arrangements?" Damian asked.

"It's a bit more secluded than Jump city."

"I guess it is, though we have more company than we did before."

Raven got up and put on one of her her new white robes.

She had kept her hair long as Damian suggested and was more open with her fellow teammates.

They left the room and walked through the hallways of the mountain interior.

They walked past a room as the door opened and they saw Aqualad come out.

"Morning Kaldur'ahm" Damian said.

"Morning Damian, Rachael."

"Mount Justice mark II, did the league just grow tired of housing you guys with them in the Watchtower?" Damian asked.

"We agreed that while it was rewarding to operate out of the Watchtower, having our own headquarters with proper living arrangements was preferable, especially considering the Titans would be joining us."

"Jump city was nice, but it's nicer to see more of the world." Raven said.

They entered the kitchen where they saw Wally standing by Artemis as they made themselves breakfast.

Sitting at the table was Nightwing with Starfire who was nursing Mar'i, as well as Jason, Barbara, and Cyborg.

"I still can't believe you have a kid now." Wally said as he looked at Nightwing who was eating some scrambled eggs.

"Three of us in this room use to be dead , including yourself , and Dick having a daughter is what blows your mind." Jason said.

"Fair enough." Wally said.

Raven sat down as Damian stood behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Damian you don't have to." Rachael you destroyed the Devil, brought me back to life, and saved the earth. I am making you breakfast." Damian said.

"So can you fill me in again on what the Titans are exactly, seeing as I've been gone for a few years." Wally said.

"The Titans were a separate branch from the Team operating exclusively to address the threat growing in Jump city. Bluebeetle, Tim, and Beastboy were recruited from the Team, while Raven, Starfire, and I joined the Titans first." Cyborg said.

"And Dick was in charge."

"Exactly." Dick said.

"So are you guys still the Titans?"

"In name only, we're integrated back into the team now that the Light has left Jump city." Dick said.

"It's nice having you guys back." Barbara said.

"I still miss my tower, I poured my heart and soul into it." Cyborg said.

"You've still got the T-car." Raven said.

"I guess."

"Why don't you add some of your charm to this place?" Jason said.

Cyborg's expression got very optimistic.

"That's a good idea, I'm gonna do that right now!" Cyborg said as he got up and left.

"I assume he'll be busy with that for the next few days." Damian said.

"How how did he end up like that exactly?" Wally asked.

"I've been wondering that myself." Jason said.

"That's Cyborg's business, if he wants you to know, he'll tell you." Dick said.

"I assume he told you." Barbara said.

"I wanted to know who he was before he joined the Titans, but he made me promise to keep it a secret."

"Even I do not know." Kori said.

"I have another question, what exactly has the Light been up to since I was gone. Since the Reach Invasion failed."

"You weren't filled in already?" Damian asked.

"I spent every moments after the resurrection with Artemis and we talked about other things." Wally said.

"Fair enough, the Light's been working to acquire a larger intergalactic army. They've already have a fleet and army." Barbara said.

"They have a fleet and an army?"

"Not a very good one though, the League could smash it in an hour, which is why they haven't sent it to earth."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense."

"They're also working to build an army of people like us, that's what Deathstroke was doing in Jump city." Dick said.

"Wait a minute, I just realized , I never asked how Superboy died. I mean I was surprised when I saw him resurrected too." Wally asked.

"Lex Luther created a monster made out of a hundred different aliens, including Kryptonian. It was too much for him."

"Oh God. But what what happened to the monster."

"Superman destroyed it. Lex Luther's finally in prison, at least for now." Dick said.

"Well the entire Team's back now." Barbara said.

"Wally I'm surprised you decided to come back to the Team, I thought you and Artemis wanted a normal life."

He took a deep breath.

"Honestly we still do, we talked it over after I came back." Wally said.

"We both agreed that we'd never have a normal life so long as the Light is still scheming. So we'll stick around until they're beaten, then go back to a normal life."

"Sounds fair enough." Dick said smiling.

Elsewhere in the base control room, Red Robin and Guardian were sparring with each other.

"You got him babe." Bumblebee said.

"You are certain Guardian will be victorious?" Wonder Girl said.

"I am Certain." Blumblebee said as the two glared at each other.

Guardian used his shield to block each of Red Robin's acrobatic kicks before grabbing his leg and hurling him over his body.

Red Robin used his hands to force himself up and flip onto his feet before the and Guardian ran at each other.

As Guardian tried to strike with his shield, Red Robin came under his arm and broke up his stance with his feet before flipping Guardian over his body.

"Fail, Guardian." The computer said as Wonder Girl began cheering.

"I'll get you next time." Guardian said as Tim helped him up.

"I am victorious." Wonder Girl said.

"What, that was a lucky shot." Bumblebee said.

"It was not!"

"Oh I'll prove it right now!" Bumblebee said as she and Wonder girl came out to the sparring circle as Guardian and Red Robin gave nervous looks.

"Uhh." Tim said.

"Trust me man, don't get in a mad woman's way, let them have it out." Guardian said as they both backed up.

"It's weird seeing you Titans here, so use to it being just the Team." Static said.

"Well we're part of the Team again, so don't think of us as just the Titans." Beastboy said.

"There are so many people on the Team I haven't got to know yet. You have to show me everyone." Terra said.

"You know Wonder Girl, Red Robin, and now Static. That's Bumblebee and Guardian." Beastboy said.

"I never realized how big the Team is." Terra said.

"Even bigger now that you guys are in it." Static said.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to everyone."

Beastboy lead Terra through Mt. Justice with Static. He noticed that this Mt. Justice had a much more extensive interior than the last one.

They passed a recreation room with some pool tables, foosball tables, airhocky, and a pinball machine.

Impulse was playing Bluebeetle in Foosball, using his speed to his advantage.

"Come on man that's not fair." Jamie said.

"Alls fair in Foosball." Impulse said.

"That's Impulse." Beastboy said.

"Woah, new girl." Impulse said as he sped over to her.

"Hey there name's impulse, Flash's Grandson from the future, you're that girl from the Titans I never met, well I'm meeting you know." He said as Terra looked a bit nervous.

"He does that." Bluebeetle said as he gave a sly smile and tried to score on Impulse before he sprinted back and knocked it all the way into Jamie's goal as he grabbed his head and grunted.

"As I was saying, never met you before, what's your name."

"I'm Terra."

"Terra huh sounds earthy, are your powers earth related?"

"I'm basically an Earth Bender." Terra said.

"Wow that's cool. I assume you're going to see everyone so I'll let you get back to it." Impulse said before he sprinted over and scored again on Jamie as he gave another annoyed grunt.

They continued through the next hallways until they reached one of the tech rooms where they saw Cyborg and a large metal sphere next to a series of computers and generators.

"Aww yeah, add a little Cyborg touch." He said as he worked on one of the generators.

The Sphere made a sound as Cyborg turned to him.

"Huh, I guess I never thought of that. Good idea." He said as he continued working.

"That's sphere, he's a living weapon who can transform into a transport."

"Cool."

They continued until they saw a room that had a small bay of water in it and what looked like a sub.

La'gaan, Aqualad, and Tula were inside all working on it.

"I never imagined we'd ever see you again Tula." La'gaan said.

"It is a surreal feeling, living once again." Tula said.

"You met La'gaan , this is Tula or Aquagirl and Kaldur'ahm."

"Right you were brought back by Raven, I was wondering who you were."

"Hello, who might this be."

"This is Terra, the newest member of the former Titans."

"I see, a pleasure to meet you."

"So you guys are really from Atlantis."

"We are." Aqualad said.

"That's so cool."

After leaving the room, the three continued into a gymnasium like room with a series of exercise equipment, weights, sports equipment, basketball hoops, and an olympic swimming pool.

Guardian, Red Robin, Wonder Girl, and Bumblebee had come into this room and were on one side of the basketball court.

On the other end was Connor, M'gann, Barbara, and Jason.

Wolf was also watching on the sideline as Jason dribbled down the court where he was stopped in the center by Tim.

Tim tried to swipe the ball only to have Jason hurl it over it over to Barbara who acrobatically leapt up and caught it as Guardian came under her.

While still in mid air, Barbara hurling the ball again to Superboy who caught it and began flying it over towards one of the hoops.

"Hey man that's traveling." Guardian said.

"Not walking on the ground am I." Superboy said before he saw Wonder Girl flying at him.

She tried to steal it from him giving a determined look as Superboy grinned.

"Sorry Cassandra, still not as strong as me." Connor said as he pulled the ball out of her hands and flew over her.

She took out her lasso and hurled it around Superboy, trying to hold him back.

"Ok now that is cheating." Barbara said.

As Superboy focused on getting free of the lasso, Bumblebee snuck up before regaining her size and swiping the ball from Conor.

"Got it." She said before the ball left her hands from seemingly nothing.

"What?" She saw before she saw M'gann reveal herself.

"Aww no!" She shouted as she flew after her but was too late.

M'gann put the ball in the hoop as the other team gave irritated looks.

"Game, set match." Jason said as Superboy and Miss Martian landed.

"Some important people here, Superboy, Wolf, and my sister M'gann."

"Garfield, is this Terra?" M'gann said as she came over.

"I am Terra, you you're Miss Martian, he's told me a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you from him as well."

Terra turned to Connor who had come up.

"Uh high, Connor, ok this is weird , the first time I met you was at your funeral."

"Well now I can meet you face to face."

"So you really have all of Superman's powers?"

"All of them."

"And you have all of Martian Manhunter's powers, why aren't you guys on the league?"

"We were offered spots, but we prefer it here."

"Well this is everyone you haven't met, you're all caught up."

Moments later the alert went off.

"Looks like the League needs us." Guardian said.

The entire Team assembled in uniform inside the main room as Nightwing got on the terminal.

Batman, Green Arrow, and Captain Atom appeared.

"Got a mission for us?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes and an important one. So important we want the entire team to mobilize for it." Batman said.

"Woah." Impulse said.

"Two weeks ago after Trigon's destruction , we assumed the Light would take time to reorganize, they were already prepared to move on us."

"Typical." Artemis said.

"One week ago we tracked information on the Brain, he's working on some kind of operation somewhere in the jungles of southern Africa." Green Arrow said.

"The league would have investigated but the Injustice league was remobilized by the Light and have been creating many distractions around the world to occupy our time." Captain Atom said.

"So one of the league's associates the Doom Patrol offered to investigate." Batman said.

"The Doom Patrol, geez, it must be important if they wanted to go." Guardian said.

"Unfortunately we lost contact with them a week ago. The league sent another of our associates to investigate, but we haven't heard from him either."

"Who is he?" Nightwing asked.

"He never gave us his real name but he calls himself The Ace of Spades." Green Arrow said.

"This is highly dangerous and all precautions must be taken." Batman said.

"We'll get the job done, and if possible rescue your associates." Nightwing said.

"Good luck." Captain Atom said.

"Alright listen up, we'll be splitting up into sub teams for this and connected by mental link. Each sub team will have a leader. Team Alpha will be myself, Flash II, Superboy, Wolf, Tigress, and Miss Martian. Team Bravo will be Cyborg, Red Hood, Batgirl,Sphere, and Starfire. Team Charlie will be Guardian, Bumblebee, Terra, and Beastboy. Team Delta will be Red Robin, Wondergirl, Robin, and Raven. Team Echo will be Static, impulse, La'gaan, and Bluebeetle. Team Foxtrot will be Tula and Aqualad. I'll be running the whole op, but I'll let each team pick their own leader. Stay close to each other and be careful, if these guys took down the Doom patrol they're tough." Nightwing said.

* * *

Several hours later through various means of transports, the team deployed through the jungles of southern Africa.

Nightwing and his team began moving as Miss Martian activated the mental link.

"All team leaders report in." Nightwing said.

"Bravo lead here." Cyborg said.

"Charlie lead reports in." Guardian said.

"Delta leader hears you." Red Robin said.

"Echo leader ready to move." La'gaan said.

"Foxtrot leader reporting in." Aqualad said.

"Alright fan out and report anything you can find." Nightwing said.

"Kinda surreal isn't it, except for Aqualad, we got the whole original team back together here." Flash II said.

"Yeah we do." Miss Martian said.

"Is that why you chose Alpha like this?" Tigress asked Nightwing.

He didn't respond.

"You know Dick, there was something we always wanted to ask you, but never found the time." Miss Martian said.

"What?"

"Why did you choose the Titans over the Team?"

"After Wally died I needed to get some time away. That's when I found Kori, things changed after that. It wasn't long after that I found Cyborg, then Raven. Beastboy and Bluebeetle wanted a change of pace. I guess after you died Wally, being on the Team just wasn't the same. I felt like I needed to start over."

"Dick, we didn't know."

"It's not your fault, It was what I needed to do."

"Well I'm back now, and ironically your back on the Team." Flash II said as Nightwing laughed a little.

"I guess that is true."

* * *

Elsewhere Bravo team was moving through the jungle a Cyborg used his enhanced vision as Red Hood did the same with his helmet.

"Nothing yet on the scanner." Red Hood said.

"So what do you think got the Doom Patrol? They're a pretty tough group of heros." Batgirl asked.

"I don't know, but if the Brain is working here he must have some big guns." Cyborg said.

"We must not lose hope, we will find the Doom Patrol." Starfire said.

"Hold on I got something." Cyborg said as he and his team rushed forward.

Their eyes widened as they saw a massive orange robotic man who was bigger than Cyborg laying in front of a tree with the words stay out written on his chest.

"Woah."

"I guess you were right Starfire." Batgirl said.

* * *

Elsewhere Echo team was carefully moving through the jungle looking for signs of the Doom Patrol.

"Nothing on scans yet." Bluebeetle said.

"Huh The Ace of Spades, I've never heard of the guy, but he's an 'associate' of the league." Impulse said.

"I wonder what that means exactly." Static said.

"Hold on I got something." Bluebeetle said as they followed him and saw a scorched area of the jungle.

"Woah." Static said as they saw what looked like the aftermath of a large battle.

There were signs of explosions, as well as destroyed vehicles with Light insignias on them.

"I think the Doom Patrol was here." Static said.

"Spread out and look for signs of the Doom Patrol." La'gaan said.

They kept looking around for any sign of the Doom Patrol, but found nothing that would lead them to the Doom Patrol.

"A lot of data to take in, it could be a while." Bluebeetle said.

Impulse kept sprinting across the wrecked battlefield when he saw something near the edge.

He sprinted over and saw it was a Light soldiers, a dead one.

"Woah, guys come look at this." He said as the others came over to see the body.

"No way, this guys dead." Static said.

"I don't get it I thought the Doom Patrol didn't kill." La'gaan said.

"Scanning, looks like it wasn't the Doom patrol. This guys been dead a few days, this battle is at least a week old, besides he was killed by a perfectly placed bullet to the heart. Killed him instantly."

"What did Deathstroke go rouge again?" Impulse asked.

"I don't think so, I've fought Deathstroke, even he couldn't make a shot like this."

"Uh guys, he's not alone." Static said as he saw over two dozen other dead Light soldiers.

The four carefully examined the bodies and found some were killed by very precise bullets just like the first, while some were killed by very well placed sword strikes.

"Who did this?" Static said before Impulse began moving at his Flash speed, and pushed Bluebeetle away just in time.

The two landed on the ground as the four saw a large man in what looked like advanced black knight armor and two swords attached to the ends of his arms and shields attached to his forearms.

"What the?" Static shouted before the knight smashed his foot into Static, hurling him back.

La'gaan became larger as he charged at the knight , only for him to get lower and used his shields to hurl La'gaan over his body before acrobatically leaping up and smashing his shield into his face, hurling him into a tree.

Bluebeetle blasted him before he raised his shields and absorbed the blasts before he rushed at Bluebeetle.

Bluebeetle brought out his mace and tried to spar with the knight, but his mace was knocked aside easily by one of the swords before the other sword slashed across his armor, making a large cut in it.

" _Armor damaged, must repair."_ The Scarab said as he moved back.

Static got up and tried to blast the knight , but he held his sword up and absorbed the electricity before unleashing it back at Static, hurling him into a tree.

The knight then saw Impulse rushing around and looked at him with great interest.

As he sprinted at him, Impulse's eyes widened as he saw the black knight transform into a figure with a robe that had armored plates on it and a hood, with a black cloth over his mouth. He acrobatically leapt up over impulse before landing on the ground and sweeping him onto the ground with a fast strike.

Impulse was under the Assassin as a blade came from under his right wrist and to his throat.

"Ok now, let's not do anything hasty." Impulse said.

"You have the same powers as the Flash, what is his name?"

"What?"

"The Flash's secret identity! Now!"

"Barry Allen."

The Assassin retracted his blade and slowly got up.

"I thought you were more of those Meta Humans."

"More? What's going on, who are you?"

The Assassin slowly turned to Impulse.

"You can call me The Ace of Spades."

* * *

Meanwhile Delta team was moving through the jungle in another area.

Wonder girl was flying above with Raven to get an arial view.

"I'm not familiar with the Doom Patrol, what are we looking for exactly?" Damian asked.

"There's four of them, Mento a psychic, Robot man a huge orange Cyborg, Elasti-Girl who can become a giant, and Negative Man, who can enter an energy form."

"Impressive, why aren't they part of the league?"

"They prefer to work on their own."

"I see, and what of this Ace of Spades, I've never heard my father speak of him."

"From what I hear, even the league doesn't know much about him, they will accept his help, but don't want him on the league."

"I wonder why?"

"Hold on guys, we see something." Raven said.

Red Robin and Robin scaled the trees where Raven and Wonder Girl were waiting and saw a large Light patrol with two grey tanks. Also with them were none other than four of the HIVE, Mammoth, Gizmo, Jynx, and See-More.

"Nightwing, we've got company Light Patrol and the HIVE." Red Robin said.

"I hear you, avoid them if you can, we don't want the Light to know we're here." Nightwing said.

"I can do stealth." Robin said.

"Wouldn't it be simply if we just flew you over them." Wonder Girl said.

"She's right let's do that." Red Robin said as Wonder girl came down and picked him up as Raven lifted Robin up with her magic and flew them over the trees.

* * *

Meanwhile Cyborg and Sphere were working on bringing Robot man back online.

"How's he doing?" Batgirl asked.

"His human brain is ok, we just need to bring his body back online." Cyborg said.

"Nightwing it's Red Hood, we found Robot man, he's offline but ok Cyborg's trying to bring him back online."

"Great, as soon as he's back up let me know." Nightwing said.

Several moments later after Cyborg shut Robot man's chest he stood up.

"Alright he should come back online in three, two, one." He said before Robot man's eyes lit up and he shot to his feet.

"Brain!" He roared before he leapt up and soared through the air.

"Uh Nightwing, Robot man's back online." Cyborg said.

Robot man kept flying until he landed and then leapt up again, spotting a group of Light soldiers and a tank.

He screamed as he landed and smashed the tank into the ground before making quick work of the Light soldiers, who's bullets bounced off him.

When it was over he leapt up again looking for more light soldiers.

Delta was quietly moving over the Light patrol when they heard the sounds of yelling.

They all looked up to see a massive orange robot flying down at them.

"Ahh the Robot man." Robin said before Robot man smashed into the two tanks before attacking the soldiers.

"Cover's blown now, better help him." Red Robin said as they came down.

"Hey it's the Robot man!" Gizmo shouted.

"He's the least of your worries." They heard as Delta team came in front of them.

"Aww crud it's the Titans and friends."

"Big mistake." Jynx said before she was hit and hurled into a tree by Robot man.

The other three turned as See-more was also hit and hurled into a tree.

Gizmo's metal spider legs were turn apart as he was hit and hurled away.

"You want a piece of me." Mammoth started before he was smashed in the face and hurled several yards away.

Robot man turned to them before he saw Robin.

"Hey you're Robin, that means you're with Batman, which means the League sent help, Good reinforcements, we need it."

"Easy there Robot man, we are here to help you but we need you to take it easy." Red Robin said.

"Take it easy, the Light's out there and they have my team, I'll smash all their toys and men until."

"That's not going to help, we need to regroup and inform our commander of what happened, for that we need you're information." Raven said.

"Nightwing this is Impulse, I uh, found The Ace of Spades." Impulse said.

"You did, that's great we found Robot man and The Ace of Spades." Nightwing said.

"If I can meet them I'll open up a link." Miss Martian said.

"So uh, you work for the League?" Impulse said nervously.

"I lend a hand when I can, though they usually don't approve of my methods." He said as Impulse looked at the dead bodies.

"Your work I assume."

"Yes."

"Ok we want some answers, why did you kill these Light soldiers?" La'gaan asked.

"I was tasked to find the Doom patrol, I was compromised and unable to use my radio to contact the league, so for the last five days I've been fighting a guerrilla war against the Light, picking off their forces one by one. I've also been looking for the Doom Patrol."

"Well we're the Team, we work for the League too and we need your help to find the Doom Patrol." Bluebeetle said.

"We are on the same side it appears, I would like to speak with your CO, but coms don't work here."

"We have mental links."

"Good, those can't be jammed." He said before he he looked like he heard something.

He leapt up into a tree before he transformed again, this time into what looked like a modern super commando.

He had armor kind of like Deathstroke's but completely black with a helmet instead of a mask and a cloth over his mouth.

He took out a highly advanced sniper rifle before he fired six shots in six seconds.

"Light Patrol eliminated."

"Dude we could have knocked them out." Static said.

"Inefficient, it would have taken long and they would have gotten up eventually. Now let's find your CO." He said as the four looked concerned.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Rumble in the jungle part 2

* * *

Inside the jungles of southern Africa, Nightwing was with his team as they continued through the jungle.

"Ok Delta team and Echo meet us at the coordinates I'm sending you. Also all teams be advised the enemy know we're in the jungle, expect resistance and not just soldiers." Nightwing said.

"Hold up, I see something." Superboy said as he used his X-ray vision to see through the trees ahead of them.

He flew into the air with Miss Martian before flying back down.

"An enemy patrol heading our way, three tanks, at least thirty foot soldiers, and some of your friends from Deathstroke's army." Superboy said as Miss Martian gave Nightwing a mental image of who they saw.

"Kyd Wykkyd, Killer Moth, Adonis, Dr, Light, and Katarou. Looks like Deathstroke might be helping the Brain if so many of his troops are here. Let's ambush them." Nightwing said.

They took position as the patrol began to pass them.

"Be on the look out for this Titan punks, they're hear somewhere." Adonis said before Nightwing gave the signal.

Superboy unleashed his head vision into the nearest tank, splitting it in half before he sliced the turret off the second.

As the last one began to turn, he leapt out and smashed it apart with a single punch.

As the soldiers tried to react, Flash II sped across, knocking several to the ground as Wolf began mauling several one by one.

Dr. Light began blasted at Tigress as she acrobatically leapt from place to place avoiding his blasts.

"You can't keep this up girl, nothing escapes the Light." He said before Tigress took out her sword and sliced his hand cannons apart.

"Oh no." Light said before he was hurled back into a tree by Tigress's kick.

Meanwhile Adonis was blasting superboy with his cannons and rockets.

Superboy held his arms up as he absorbed the blows harmlessly or blasted the rockets with his heat vision.

"No fair, my armor wasn't built to fight Superman!"

Superboy flew at him and smashed through his metal arms before punching through his chest plates and knocking him to the ground.

"Too bad." Superboy said.

Flash II kept moving around Killer moth as he sent his Moths after him.

"Destroy him my children!" He shouted as Flash II knocked each away with his speed before he sprinted at Moth himself, avoiding each of his strikes before slamming him back and then grabbing Moth's arm before hurling him into a tree.

Nightwing made his way through five Light soldiers before he saw Katarou draw two katanas and grin as he approached him.

"Fool I was trained by the greatest warrior in the world, Ra's al Ghul." he said before he unleashed his furious assault on Nightwing.

Nightwing blocked each of his strikes before using his sticks to trap his swords one at a time and whip them out of Katarou's hands.

He then acrobatically smashed his foot into Katarou's face before doing the same with his sticks.

"Well I was trained by Batman and he kicked Ra's al Ghul's ass every time they fought." Nightwing said.

As this happened Miss Martian hurled four Light soldiers into the ground with her telekinesis before she was kicked from behind by Kyd Wykkyd.

She turned around as he turned intangible and flew through her.

As he did she morphed herself so she was facing him and caught him with telekinesis as he gave a confused look.

She then entered his mind and forced him to become solid again before hurling him at her as she grew two more arms and smashed all four of them into his face.

Wolf pounced onto the last two Light soldiers as Nightwing and the others saw they were clear.

"Nice work guys, patrol eliminated." Nightwing said.

"We better make sure these guys don't rejoin the fight later." Flash II said.

Superboy ripped the barrels off the destroyed tanks and bent them to be like rope, wrapping it around the meta humans against trees.

"Let's keep moving to the rendezvous point."

Elsewhere Bravo team was still moving through the jungle.

"You guys found him?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah Robot man's with us." Red Robin said.

"Alright let's keep it going then." Cyborg said.

Bravo kept moving as Cyborg picked something up on his scanner.

"Contact ahead, enemy patrol." Cyborg said as Red Hood and Batgirl scaled up some trees and saw a Light patrol approaching them.

"Enemy Patrol, looks like they've got some friends too, Billy Numerous, Mad Mod, Control Freak, and Jonny Rancid." Red Hood said.

"Plus four tanks and twenty foot mobiles." Batgirl said.

"Our cover is already blow, let's take them down." Cyborg said.

As the Patrol continued, Sphere transformed into his vehicle form and flew out, blasting two of the tanks as Starfire flew out and ripped the barrel off one while Cyborg blasted through the center of the front of the last tank.

"It's the punks!" Rancid shouted as the foot soldiers began firing.

Red hood and Batgirl began taking down the soldiers one by one as Cyborg and Starfire quickly joined them.

Cyborg turned just in time to see Mad Mod riding a large robotic Coldstream guard.

He used his jump pack to shoot himself up as the suit fired at where he was.

Cyborg fired several rockets into the suit, making it back up before Cyborg landed behind him with his fists charged and smashed into the back of the suit.

"Oh bugger." Mad Mod said before Cyborg ripped the suit apart.

Starfire saw Billy Numerous made more and more copies of himself around her.

She grunted as she hurled star bolts into as many as she could.

"Ha ya can't get us all lassie." Billy said before Starfire grinned and flew into the line, smashing every one before hitting the original and hurling him into a tree.

Meanwhile as Sphere blasted the remaining troops, Batgirl saw Control Freak in front of her with a remote.

"Fool you don't stand a chance against Control Freak's army of awesome!" He shouted as he pressed a button and shadowy figures resembling Batman, Nightwing, and Robin appeared.

Batgirl gave an unimpressed look as she came at them and smashed them apart one by one with her martial arts.

"What?"

"You can copy their looks, but not their skill." She said before hurling a baterang into the remote, knocking it out of his hand before she soared over and smashed her foot into his face.

Finally Red Hood acrobatically moved around avoiding Rancid as he drove at him and firing his cycle's weapons.

Red hood kept avoiding Rancid until he hurled two of his rangs into the wheels, causing them to explode, and hurling Rancid off his bike before he leapt up and smashed his foot into Rancid, plowing him into the ground.

"Clear." Cyborg said.

Red Hood looked suspiciously at their defeated foes, Batgirl noticed this.

"Jason, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just uh. Huh." He said.

Twenty minutes later the entire Team was back together.

"Good everyone's here, we've taken down a good portion of their perimeter forces, plus we have Robot man and The Ace of Spades. We can exchange notes now." Nightwing said as Miss Martian started a mental link.

Ace turned his head to her as he looked defensive.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry, I was just creating a mental link between us all."

"No, you stay out of my head."

"But I."

"Stay out!" He almost shouted.

"Robot man we need to know what happened?" Nightwing asked.

"Ok, we came in here looking for the the Brain and whatever he was up two, we had a battle with his forces a few clicks from here, tanks soldiers, and a few of those metahumans. We beat them though and continued through the jungle."

"I think we saw where you fought." Bluebeetle said.

"Anyway we kept moving until we found this massive compound, we tried to radio into the league but our coms were jammed, so Mento decided we should take it out ourselves. We broke through the outer defenses and came inside, only to find he was waiting for us. He hit us with everything he had, every metahuman, every weapon, we were overwhelmed by their sheer numbers and security measures. They captured us, shut me down, they still have the others." Robot man said.

"Ok Ace?" Nightwing said.

"I came into the jungle several days ago, I went looking for the Patrol but didn't have any coms, I found the compound but it was too well guarded, so I started a guerrilla war to try and wear them down." He said.

La'gaan turned to Nightwing and told him what the Ace had been doing through the mental link.

Nightwing gave a serious look.

"I see. Well we've taken down a lot of their perimeter forces and metahumans, let's hit the compound and rescue the Doom Patrol." Nightwing said.

"I know the way." The Ace of Spades said.

"So do I." Robot man said.

The Team and their partners made their way through the jungle, defeating three more Light Patrols before coming across a massive compound built into a rock formation.

"There she is." Robot man said as Cyborg scanned the compound.

"Wow she's got some big guns on her." He said.

"Pound them out and I'll disable them." Ace of Spades said.

Cyborg pointed them out to him.

He took out his sniper rifle as Red Hood came up behind him.

"I can help."

"Try to keep up." He said as he leapt up into a tree from the ground and fired suppressed 50 cal bullets with emp attachments into five of the turrets in five seconds.

Red Hood did the same two one for every five Ace hit.

After ten second Ace leapt down as Red Hood did the same.

"No more turrets." He said as many gave looks of disbelief.

"We've got work to do, let's move." He said as he began walking at the compound.

Five Light tanks and fifty soldiers were in defensive formation in front of the compound.

"Alright ready, go!" Nightwing shouted.

Robot man screamed as he soared through the air and smashed a tank below his feet.

Before the soldiers could even react, Superboy flew in slicing one apart with his heat vision before smashing through another with his fist.

Wonder girl hurled her Lasso around another tank's barrel before tearing it off.

Starfire flew into the last tank, tearing its turret off.

The others began fighting the soldiers as they scrambled to fight them off.

Nightwing noticed Ace of Spades firing two advanced looking squad automatic weapons, and every one of hits shots hitting a soldier.

As the got closer he transformed into what looked like a roman centurion with advanced black armor, shields on his arms and gladius swords in each hand.

He moved incredibly fast and acrobatically as he cut down the soldiers incredibly fast, almost as if his armor was weightless.

The other members of the Team watched in horror as The Ace of Spades cut the soldiers apart.

Even Robot man was disgusted.

Ace of Spades transformed back into a commando like man as he walked at the compound.

"What are you waiting for?" He said as they slowly followed him into the compound.

Robot man smashed the door open only to see the building was empty.

"Huh?" He said as the Team began searching the building.

"Where is everyone?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm reading a large energy signature here." Beastboy said.

Superboy and Nightwing then saw three containment chambers.

They rushed over and saw the three remaining members of the Doom Patrol.

Mento, Negative Man, and Elasti-girl.

"We found them!" Nightwing shouted.

Robot sprinted over and smashed their containment chambers open before they fell out moaning.

"Guys you're ok!" He shouted as he held them up in his arms.

"Robot man." Mento said before he saw the team in front of them.

"Wait are you the Team?" Mento asked.

"We are."

"Well I'm glad to see the League finally sent someone to help us."

"What happened here, where's the Brain?" Nightwing asked.

"I am right here." They heard as they looked up and saw a large screen with the Brain on it.

"Bonjour, welcome to my old base."

"Where is he!?" Nightwing shouted.

"He's broadcasting from another location."

"I knew leaving the robot out for you to find would lead any rescue team here, a test of my new weapon. With it , the Light won't be able to fail. I bid you all ado." He said before the screen turned to static and they felt the gravity change.

"I'm picking up strange signals, oh my God, there's a Black hole forming!" Cyborg shouted.

"I knew we got in here way to easily." Red Hood said.

"What do we do!?" Static shouted.

They tried to get back to the doors but the gravity was pulling them towards the void forming.

"Mento?" Robot man shouted.

"I have no idea." He said.

"Wait, I may have something, a new upgrade the league sent me. But it's just a prototype." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg do it!" Nightwing shouted.

"Ok , here goes nothing." he said as he activated a new type of cannon and fired an organ blast into the black hole.

The black hole transformed into a flat orange circle that sucked all of the Team inside.

* * *

They felt strange sensations inside before they slammed into the jungle floor.

"Ohh, that was, unique. Are you guys ok?" Miss Martian said before she saw she was alone.

"Guys?" She said as she looked around and tried to use the mental link, but it was severed.

"Guys!" She shouted.

She heard a moan as she looked over and saw The Ace of Spades on the ground.

She came over and touched his chest as she felt a heartbeat.

She tried to touch his mind to see if he was ok when she felt a flood of memories nearly drown her mind.

She saw the Ace in his commando form in a desert fighting off dozens of Taliban fighters with a team of U.S army Rangers with him.

"Dam look at the Captain go." One said as The Ace fired without missing.

"He is a soldier." She said before another memory appeared.

M'gann was confused as it was a jungle with a group of asian men wearing tan uniforms marching down a trail.

She saw The Ace in a sniping position as he began firing, killing fifteen with fifteen shots before bursting out firing autonomic guns, not missing a single shot.

When only ten were left he whipped out two combat knives before violently cutting the men down.

Two Navy seals came out with looks of disbelief.

"How the hell did you do that Lt?" One asked.

"There's another NVA platoon coming, get back in position."

"NVA, wait this is the Vietnam conflict of the nineteen sixties and seventies. How could he have taken part in them?"

Another memory appeared of the Ace sprinting out of a landing craft onto a beach with men wearing blue tabs with the word Ranger on them. They sprinted across a beach as they were fired upon from the cliffs by machine gunners in bunkers.

Despite the explosions and men being cut down all around him, the Ace avoided everything and fired advanced looking Submachine guns at the bunkers, each of his bullets hitting its mark and clearing two bunkers of gunners before scaling up the cliffs in a matter of seconds before firing at groups of german defenders, including four shots down the barrel of a panzer, causing it to explode.

He leapt onto another panzer before ripping off the hatch with his bare hand and throwing a grenade inside.

"The second world war, how old is he?" She started before her eyes widened even larger when she saw him in his Assassin uniform mixed with a union army officers uniform as he stood in front of a line of Union soldiers as they exchanged fire with confederate soldiers.

He was firing two revolvers faster than some modern automatic guns and reloading them in less than two seconds before continuing.

He cut down an entire platoon of Confederates before ordering his men to charge.

As they charged a new memory of him wearing his Assassin uniform mixed with that of a Continental army officer uniform as he and a company of Continental army soldiers charged with bayonets into a line of redcoats.

He let out blades from under his wrists, slicing through redcoats with ease while also whipping out flintlock pistols , firing them and reloading them in three seconds for both.

Miss Martian was in disbelief.

"He's fought in every war in American history." She said. But it didn't stop there.

She saw him wearing his black knights armor as he held back an entire squadron of men wearing old English insignias on their armor.

They came out of a siege tower onto the fortifications of Orleans as The Ace and a woman in armor as well as a few other french knights fought off countless english soldiers.

The Ace fighting off more than any.

"The hundred years war." M'gann said before another memory of him showed of The Ace on horseback ridding beside a man wearing a crown helmet as they fought in the desert against a large army of Saracens.

"The battle of Arsuf, from the Third Crusade?"

Finally one more memory of him showed up. The Ace in his centurion form as he lead a cohort of Roman legionaries across the desert against a large formation of Parthians.

"Romans, Parthians?"

The Ace's eyes shot open as he grabbed M'gann's neck and hurled her to the ground as he took out a knife and held it to her face.

"I told you to stay out of my head!"

"Who, what are you?"

"I'm a soldier, nothing else." He said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nightwing woke up with Cyborg and Starfire beside him.

"Guys." He said.

"Oh Dick, than goodness you're ok. Oh and you to Cyborg." Starfire said.

"Mental links down, I can't hear anyone." Cyborg said.

"What was that Cyborg, what did you do?"

"New experimental tech, it's called a Boomtube, it can teleport anyone anywhere. Just a prototype though, I was suppose to test it later. I guess it still has some bugs." He said.

" This is bad, the Brain has a weapon that can generate black holes. We have to find him." Nightwing said.

"Perhaps we should locate the others first." Starfire said.

"Right, see if you can find any from above." Nightwing said.

Starfire nodded as she flew up into the air.

* * *

Flash II's head shook as he opened his eyes and saw Bluebeetle in front of him as well as Negative man.

"I'm going to feel that one in the morning." Negative man said.

"Are you guys ok?" Flash II asked.

"We'll live, I don't know what Cyborg did , but thank God he did it." Bluebeetle said.

"We still need to find the others, and the Brain."

"Right , let's get looking." Bluebeetle said.

* * *

Inside the Brain's hidden fortress , he , Mallah, and Deathstroke were looking at a screen at the various groups of the Team and Doom Patrol.

"How did they survive my love?" Mallah asked.

"I do not know Mallah, but the test was successful, we can generate Black holes. Soon the machine will be up and running and we will have the power to summon them at will." The Brain said.

"Those Brats and the Doom Patrol are alive, but are very spread out. We need to kill them before they can regroup. I'm going to take my Commandos to do some hunting, care to join me King Kong?" Deathstroke asked.

"Go Mallah, I can handle things here. Enjoy yourself."

Mallah grinned as he walked out of the room with Deathstroke.

"Did I hear wrong or did you call him your love?"

"You heard right, The Brain is my beloved."

Deathstroke gave a disgusted expression under his mask.

* * *

M'gann and The Ace of Spades were carefully moving through the jungle trying to find the others.

Neither had spoke a word in forty minutes.

"Umm."

"I don't want to talk to you, ever. You will forget what you saw."

"I am just curious, about your abilities, and your unnatural age."

The Ace turned to her before signing.

"You're from Mars right?"

"I am."

"Better you than someone else then, maybe it's time I share my secret with someone else, last person I told was George Washington." He said as he sat down beside a tree and M'gann sat in from of him.

He revealed his face which with seemly no imperfections, Blue eyes, and dark brown hair in a military cut.

"My name is Publius Lutatius Silanus. Or at least it was, a long time ago."

"How old are you?"

"Over two thousand years, I was born in Ostia, a citizen of the newly formed Roman Empire."

M'gann's eyes widened.

"You're a Roman?"

"I was, I enlisted in the legions and soon my skills and leadership earned me the rank of Centurion. I was eventually assigned to the land of Judaea where I severed under the governor Pontius Pilate. One day I was given task, to find a carpenter from Nazareth. The local religious leaders feared he was spurring the people against them. He had apparently performed a number of miracles, and gathered twelve followers."

M'gann's eyes widened even further.

"So my men and I found him after he had shared a final supper with them. At the place where they ate I found a small wooden grail with a golden interior. Deciding to treat myself I poured some whine I had saved into the grail and drank it all. That night, something changed inside me, it was as if every bit of ailment and fatigue had vanished from my body, I felt almost like a god. I then witnessed the carpenter's execution, it was barbaric."

M'gann wanted to speak, but there were no words.

"I then discovered that I could transform into my centurion armor , but it was more advanced than it was before. I had skills like Mars, but didn't understand it, I needed answers. Three days later I heard a rumor that the carpenter had risen from the dead. I went looking for him and found him, I demanded to know what had happened to me. He told me what I needed to hear, but not what I wanted to hear. It was an experience like I had never had, nor have had since. I never saw him again, and return to my legion."

"What happened then?"

"I kept fighting for the glory of Rome. But I discovered that any injury I gained healed almost instantly, and I didn't age. I could never fall in love, have a family. I outlived every man in my legion, so I kept moving from legion to legion, changing names, identities, until I saw my empire collapse before my eyes. I went to the east where the last of Rome was alive, though it was more Greek than Roman. Still I served until Judaea fell to the new powers of the East. I then did the only thing I knew how to do, be a soldier. I went west and joined the Europeons on every one of their crusades. I then joined the french in their fight for freedom against the english, I grew very attached to the one named Joan, who lead the french forces. But she was taken from me, burned alive by the english, I got justice for her though. I found those who ordered her execution and burned them alive."

"You left Europe."

"The new world they called it, a new chance, a new beginning. I went there but found my work as a soldier had only just begun, I fought for the new nation, and continued fighting for it until ten years ago. I realized the enemy wasn't just someone wearing a uniform. So I created the identity The Ace of Spades."

"Your different forms."

"I can become an advanced version of every soldier I've ever fought as. A centurion, a knight, a continental officer, a commando."

"Why haven't you told the league?"

"Because it's none of their business, they judge me because I kill people and they don't. Soldiers have killed other soldiers since the beginning of time, that's war. I've never killed anyone who wasn't another soldier in my entire life. They have no right to judge me. None of them understand the curse I have, the curse of eternity."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well now you do." He said as he got up.

"We need to find the others."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Rumble in the Jungle part 3

* * *

Beastboy was flying over the jungle as an eagle, looking for any signs of the others. After a few minutes he flew back down and landed in front of Mento and Aqualad.

"No sign of anyone else." he said.

"I should be furious at that Cyborg who caused this, though it did save all of our lives, so I really can't be." Mento said.

"You should keep searching with you psychic powers Mento, Miss Martian is also a psychic you may be able to reach her." Aqualad said.

Mento nodded as the three began moving across the jungle.

Elsewhere Superboy was floating in the upper tree levels using his X ray vision to look for the others.

His eyes widened.

"I see someone!" He shouted below.

A few moments later Robin scaled the trees up to where he was.

"Let's get over there." Robin said as Superboy flew and he free ran across the trees.

A minute later they ran into Terra and Tigress.

"Connor." Tigress said as she saw them.

"Are you guys ok?" Superboy asked.

"A bit woozy from whatever Cyborg did, but other than that I'm ok."

"We need to find the others. Deathstroke is probably sending out his commandos to hunt for us as we speak." Robin said before they heard something over them.

They looked up to see five specially modified hovercraft over them.

"Too late." Tigress said.

The hovercraft dropped ropes as Light soldiers slid down while other men fired the hovercrafts' weapons.

Terra quickly concentrated and unleashed a massive spiked rock though the center of one of the hovercraft, causing it to crash and the men fast ropping down to fall.

Superboy flew up and smashed his body through another while blasting the next with his head vision.

As this happened Robin hurled two explosives into the fourth one's thrusters before drawing his staff and joining Tigress as she battled the soldiers on the ground in close quarters combat.

Terra hurled several rocks into the last few before they heard a roar.

Damian looked up to see two hovercraft carrying project W.E.N.D.I.G.O.

"Ahh shit, project W.E.N.D.I.G.O!" He shouted.

Superboy flew over and blasted the two hovercraft, causing W.E.N.D.I.G.O to fall to the jungle floor.

"What the Hell is that thing?" Tigress asked.

"One of Deathstroke and Brother Blood's little pet projects." Terra said as she forced to massive boulders to rise out of the ground and smash into W.E.N.D.I.G.O , forcing him back.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O roared before he charged at them.

Tigress and Robin avoided him before Robin tried to hurl explosives into his face, but it was no good. W.E.N.D.I.G.O was now wearing a metal face mask that absorbed the explosions harmlessly.

As W.E.N.D.I.G.O tried to turn, Robin hurled a leg trap around his legs.

Unfortunately W.E.N.D.I.G.O was so strong he snapped the leg trap apart.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O roared as he tried to smash Robin , only to have Superboy fly down and slam his fist into W.E.N.D.I.G.O's chest, hurling the giant onto his back.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O growled as he slowly got back up.

As he did, Tigress sprinted over and leapt onto his back.

She stuck her sword into the back his mask and tried to force it off.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O noticed this and grabbed her as his mask fell off before hurling Tigress into Superboy, knocking them both into a tree.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O tried to reach for his mask, but with his face exposed, Robin hurled two explosives into his eyes, making him cry out in pain as he backed up.

Terra quickly forced several large rocks up and out of the ground behind his legs, making W.E.N.D.I.G.O fall onto his back again.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O looked very angry as he grabbed one of the rocks and tried to hurl it into Terra.

Terra brought a rock up that shielded her but W.E.N.D.I.G.O hurled his fist down at her.

Robin sprinted over and tackled Terra out of the way before the fist hit the ground.

As W.E.N.D.I.G.O came back up, he turned just in time to see Superboy fly at him and smash his fist into his face.

W.E.N.D.I.G.O nearly fell onto the ground again but was caught by the trees.

He roared as he tried to smash his fists into Superboy.

Superboy smashed W.E.N.D.I.G.O's arms aside, making the giant's eyes widen as Superboy's eyes glowed red before he flew at his face again, screaming as he brought his arm back.

When Superboy made contact he smashed his fist into W.E.N.D.I.G.O's jaw, actually causing several of his teeth to shatter before the giant fell onto the ground unconscious.

Superboy landed beside him.

"I assume he was one of Deathstroke's commandos." Superboy said.

"Which means there are more, we better keep moving." Robin said.

* * *

As this happened, The Ace of Spades and Miss Martian were still moving through the jungle together.

"You haven't said anything in the last forty minutes." The Ace said as Miss Martian looked at him.

"Not that I don't appreciate the silence, but I can tell you're not a silent person."

"I was trying not to draw attention to us, we are likely being hunted."

"Yeah well I've hunted people who were meant to hunt me. I made three hundred Viet Cong very sorry they ever waved their little red banners, I remember impaling twenty of them on their own little punji sticks."

"You have lost value for human life."

"Yeah well when you spend two thousand years killing people and not able to die yourself, that can happen. Besides those communist fuckers deserved it."

"Because they were your enemy, because they believed differently than you?"

The Ace turned to her with a serious face.

Miss Martian gave a nervous look.

"My team of SEALs and Green Berets were investigating a series of raids on south Vietnamese villages loyal to the government of south Vietnam. There was a battalion of Viet Cong guerrillas attacking the villages that wouldn't wave the communist banner. One day we found a village had been massacred. The men shot, beheaded, the women raped, then shot or beheaded, the children." He said before pausing as Miss Martian gave a horrified expression.

"They left no one alive. So that night I tracked them down and did the same. I killed every last one of them in that battalion on my own. I shot most but not all of the, I went knight and centurion on others. The last fifty I used their own traps to kill, twenty on punji sticks, twenty by rewired traps. The last ten, I trapped them in a hut and set it on fire. I didn't kill them I just kept them from leaving, my abilities prevented me from being burned."

Miss Martian gave a particularly grim face as she imagined the last one.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you Martians don't like fire."

"So you were getting justice for the village those men massacred. Is that your reasoning."

"What would your league have done, lock them in a prison. Your league lives in a fantasy world Martian. I've lived in the real world for two thousand years. That massacre was one of countless I've seen. Humanity hasn't changed much Martian, what do you think will happen if the Light wins."

"They will control the world? Try to make it perfect?"

"Exactly, a lot of men have tried to make the world perfect in their eyes. Savage will eliminate anyone who gets in the way of humanity evolving, he will kill undesirables and breed those with the best human qualities. He will try to engineer a master human race. Similar men have tried this before."

The Ace said before he detected something.

He held his hand up signaling Miss Martian to be quite. She turned invisible, as The Ace of Spades looked down and saw a group of Light soldiers moving towards their location.

The Ace of Spades brought out his sniper rifle when he heard Miss Martian in his head.

"Please, just try not killing them."

"No." He said before he began firing.

He killed five of them with five shots as the others tried to scatter.

Their efforts were in vain as The Ace got most before they could reach cover, and for those who did he simply shot through the trees.

Miss Martian tried to fly down and strip them off their guns.

When she stripped one of his weapon, she noticed that the Ace didn't fire at him.

She quickly used her powers to hurl him into a tree.

"You didn't shoot him." She said via mental link.

"Two thousand years of warfare, no war crimes. Every man I kill must be armed and my enemy."

Miss Martian irritated the Ace as she stripped as many of the soldiers of their weapons as possible.

Uknown to Miss Martian another was watching her and could see her with thermal vision.

"I see you mademoiselle, but you will soon wish I had not." Mallah said as he brought out his flamethrower and unleashed it at Miss Martian.

She saw the fire just in time to use her powers to keep it away.

But the fire was so close that after a few moments she was overcome and fell onto the ground.

Mallah leapt in front of her wearing special grey armor with a face helmet.

All of the Ace's bullets bounced off him.

"Au Revoir mademoiselle." Mallah said grinning as he prepared his flamethrower again.

Before he could fire , three rounds hit the flamethrower, causing it to explode and Mallah to hurl forward.

He groaned as he got up and saw The Ace land in front of him in his Centurion form.

"I've fought a lot of guerrillas, but never a gorilla. This should be interesting." The Ace said.

Mallah roared as he tried to smash The Ace, who moved surprisingly fast and acrobatically for someone in armor like that.

Eventually The Ace was able to slice off parts of Mallah's armor , as well as smash his helmet open before crashing his right arm shield into his face.

The large gorilla was knocked back and saw Miss Martian get up.

"Mon amour will be so disappointed with me." Mallah said as he retreated.

Miss Martian expected The Ace to pursue, but instead he helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be, why didn't you go after him?"

"I never pursue the enemy when there's a wounded soldiers to assist." The Ace said.

Miss Martian gave a slight smile.

"So you're not just a killing machine."

"I told you, I'm a soldier nothing more."

* * *

As this went on, Flash II was sprinted across the jungle as fast as he could looking for anyone.

He saw someone in front of him and stopped just before hitting them.

"Finally found someone." He said to Static.

"Thank God, I've been alone for two hours." Static said before Bluebeetle flew in with Negative man on his back.

"Alright now there's four of us. Better than three I guess." Flash II said.

"Do you guys have any idea what happened?" Static asked.

"Not really." Bluebeetle said.

"Hold on, be quite." Negative man said.

They remained quite as they heard movement above them.

They looked up to see three Light hovercraft over them.

"We've got company." Static said.

"Let me handle this." Negative man said.

The others watched in amazement as a glowing black ghost like form of energy came out of Negative man shaped like a humanoid and flew through he air. He flew through all three of the craft causing them to surge with electricity before crashing into the ground.

He then continued to hit every soldiers that made it onto the ground before returning to his own body.

"How did you do that?" Flash II asked.

"It's a long story, I don't wear this bandages around my skin for nothing."

" _Are you ready for the show."_ They heard before turning to see Mumbo float out from the wreckage.

"Oh no, this guy." Bluebeetle said.

" What is he exactly?" Static asked.

"He's a sorcerer like Klarion only not as powerful."

 _"Maybe not, but I can still put on a show"_ Mumbo said as he waved his arms and made large black roots come out of the ground around them.

Flash II sped away as Negative man shot out of his body and around the roots, keeping them away from Static and Bluebeetle.

Mumbo formed a black sphere of magic in his hands before unleashing it in a wave that knocked negative Man and Flash II down.

Static unleashed his electricity only for Mumbo to absorb it.

" _Zap zap"_ Mumbo said as he unleashed it back on Static, hurling him back.

Bluebeetle tried blasting him only for Mumbo to form a barrier around him that absorbed the blast.

" _You'll need something more powerful than that"_ He said before Negative man flew straight through the barrier and then through Mumbo, making him shriek in pain before Flash II hit him four times in less than two seconds.

Bluebeetle flew down and smashed Mumbo with his mace before Mumbo was hit by a blast of electricity and knocked out.

"Wow you Titans sure fought some colorful bad guys."

"I know." Bluebeetle said.

Elsewhere Nightwing , Starfire, and Cyborg were moving through the jungle.

"I would have hoped we would come across someone by now." Starfire said.

"Me too." Cyborg said.

"Stay optimistic, this a big jungle. Just keep your eyes and ears open." Nightwing said before all three hard what sounded like a fight going on.

"You hear that?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's move." Nightwing said before the three rushed towards the sounds of the fight.

When they reached the location they saw none other than Elasti-girl in her enlarged form fighting Atlas.

"Foolish human woman, even with your enhanced size you are no match for Atlas!" Atlas shouted as he hit her across the face, knocking her back before he blasted her with his cannons, making Elasti-girl fall onto her back.

Atlas grinned before he heard something.

He turned just in time to see Cyborg's fist as it slammed into his face and knocked him back.

When he looked up he saw the three in front of him.

"You, you will regret crossing Atlas again fools." Atlas shouted before he unleashed blasts from his cannons.

The three avoided his blasts before Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, Starfire hurled her star bolts, and Nightwing hurled explosive Nighterangs into his cannons emitters.

When they hit, the cannons exploded, making Atlas stumble backwards and look at his disabled cannons.

"You fools will regret disabling Atlas's cannons." He said before Elasti-girl got back up and slammed her fist into Atlas's face, making him stumble backwards again.

He was stopped when Elasti-girl reached him and grabbed one of his arms.

Starfire flew over and grabbed his other arm before the two began pulling his body in their direction.

"You should have stayed in pieces." Cyborg said as he charged his fists and began furiously slamming them into Atlas's chest armor while Nightwing fired a grappling hook onto Atlas's head and pulling himself up.

He charged up the electrical ends of his sticks before slamming them into the sides of Atlas's head making him shout.

After another minute Atlas's arms were ripped out of their sockets and his chest armor torn off.

Cyborg smiled as he switched his sonic cannon to an electrical blast.

"Say cheese." He said before unleashing it into Atlas's inner metal skeleton.

The surge of electricity combined with Nightwing's electrical blast fried all of Atlas's circuits and made him deactivate before falling over.

Nightwing leapt down as Elisti-girl reverted to normal size.

"Thank you for the assistance, he was quite annoying." She said.

"Glad we found someone. We need to keep looking for the others." Nightwing said.

Elsewhere in the jungle, Aquald, Beastboy, and Mento were searching for sings of the Team.

"No luck with this Martian friend of yours." Mento said.

Not a moment later they saw a Light soldier fly in front of them and hit a tree.

"Maybe they're that way." Beastboy said pointing at the direction the soldier came from.

They quickly went that way and saw Wondergirl with Red Robin as they battled a group of Light soldiers and Blockbuster.

Red Robin made his way through the last of the Light soldiers with his staff as Wonder girl was punched by Blockbuster and hurled into a tree.

"Cassie!" Tim shouted as he ran over to her.

Blockbuster tried to run at him but was intercepted by Beastboy as a Tricerotops and forced back into a tree.

"Oww, I can see how he use to give Superboy so much trouble." Wonder girl said as she rubbed her head.

"Are you two ok?" Aqualad said as he and Mento came over.

"Finally some back up, this guy's crazy strong. Even Cassie can't match his strength." Red Robin said.

"Now that Superboy has all of Superman's power he should be stronger, but he is not with us." Aqualad said before they saw Tricerotops Beastboy get hurled across the air and crash into a tree.

He transformed into his normal form looking hurt.

"Ok someone's been taking their vitamins." He said before Blockbuster ran at them.

Mento got in front of them and unleashed a wave of blue psychic blasts that hit Blockbuster and knocked him onto his back.

Blockbuster looked angry as he got up only to grab his head as Mento entered his mind.

"Brains beats brawn big guy." Mento said.

Aqualad noticed there was a watering hole nearby and quickly summoned large amounts of water from it before surrounding Blockbuster with it.

When he was surrounded, he let electricity into the water, shocking Blockbuster and causing him to faint.

"Alright, let's keep moving." Mento said.

Elsewhere in the Brain's base, he was working on his device when Deathstroke walked in.

"Our little jungle hunt is falling apart, my commandos are getting their asses kicked by those brats and the Doom Patrol."

"Fear not Deathstroke, the weapon is nearly recharged, call back your commandos, and I will eliminate them all in once." The Brain said as the machine began to light up.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Rumble in the Jungle part 4

* * *

Miss Martian was floating over among the jungle trees with the Ace of Spades close by, freerunning.

"So your least favorite faction you've ever fought against?"

"The Nazi's were the sickest by far, especially after we found those camps. Boudicca was a right bitch, burning romans alive in Britain. We taught he right the might of Rome at Walting street when our 10,000 legionaries beat 250,000 of her barbarians and killed 80,000 of them. The Huns were vile, the Viet Cong annoying." The Ace said before he stopped and held his hand up signaling Miss Martian to stop.

"Contact." He said as he looked down his scope.

He then lowered it before turning to Miss Martian.

"Friendlies." He said.

Miss Martian saw Raven, Bumblebee, Guardian, and Robot Man moving towards them.

"Oh good." She said as she flew down.

"There you guys are, well some of you at least." She said.

"M'gaan, you're ok. Have you seen anyone else?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just me." The Ace said as he revealed himself.

"So do we just keep looking for the others now?" Guardian asked.

"Uh, guys we may not have too." Robot man said as he looked up at the sky.

The others looked up in terror as they saw a the sky begin to morph and rupture into a black hole.

"No! They activated it again!" Guardian shouted.

"Run!" Miss Martian shouted.

"We can't outrun a black hole." Robot man said as the gravity vortex began to pull them up to it.

Elsewhere Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, and Elista-girl were also trying to escape it.

"Not again." Elasti-girl said.

"Cyborg whatever you did last time, we really need it now!" Nightwing shouted.

"Hold on, almost got it." Cyborg said as he recreated his Boom tube cannon.

They were pulled closer and closer to the cannon.

"Here goes everything!" Cyborg shouted as he fired the boom tube.

Just as before the black hole turned orange, and flat , but still sucked them all in.

Elsewhere the Brain was watching with Deathstroke and Mallah.

"That Cyborg did it again!" Deathstroke shouted.

"I did not think he could recreate his experiment, how unfortunate. Future targets should be areas he is not." The Brain said before an alarm went off.

"Intruder alert!" They heard over the com link.

"They were brought inside our compound. I'd ask if you had a brain, but that's all you have." Deathstroke said as he took out his guns.

The entire team and Doom Patrol landed inside a massive base.

"Where are we?" Static asked.

"We're in some kind of base." Robin said.

"I think my Boom Tube brought us right to the place where the Black hole was generated." Cyborg said before the team saw a massive machine in front of them over a dozen massive generators attached to it.

"Well isn't that convenient, like we've spent too much time getting here and now someone wants to just wrap up this part of the story," Raven said.

"I'm reading all kinds of energy readings from this machine, It's got to be the black hole weapon." Cyborg said.

"Let's dismantle this thing." Nightwing said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, former boy wonder." The Team heard as they saw the Brain come up on one of the upper walkways.

Beside him was a Russian woman wearing a red jumpsuit, Deathstroke, Brother Blood, Mallah, and a very old looking man who wore an older looking military uniform.

"You will not destroy this weapon. General, dispose of them." The Brain said.

The old man took out a remote and pressed it as three platforms rose up.

On one platform was Overload, the other Cinderblock, and the last Plasmus.

Behind each was a large group of Light soldiers , standing in formation.

"Alright listen up, Alpha and the Doom Patrol will stop the Machine. Everyone else take down their forces and keep them away from us." Nightwing said over the mental link.

"Team go!" He shouted as most of them charged at the Light's forces.

Beastboy, Terra, Impulse, Bluebeetle, and La'gaan were fighting dozens of Light soldiers as Aqualad, Static, and Tula battled Overload.

"Take this!" Static shouted as he blasted the electrical monster with his own electricity.

Overload roared as he unleashed a blast of electricity blast into Static, knocking him onto his back.

Aqualad and Tula were doing their best to avoid Overload's arm swings before Aqualad formed two Water Maces and tried to smash Overload's chest, but was knocked back by a pulse of electicity.

Overload tried to blast Tula, but she held her arms up and absorbed his electricity.

As she did this, Aqualad got up.

Overload tried to blast him as well, only to have Aqualad absorb the energy like Tula.

Static rushed forward and blasted Overload with electricity as Tula and Aqualad forced Overload's electricity back with their own.

Overload cried out in pain from the three different sources of electricity surging through him.

His central intelligence disk was fried before his electrical body dissipated and the disk landed on the ground.

Meanwhile Red Robin and Robin were fighting off the soldiers as Raven and Wondergirl fought Cinderblock.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as her eyes and hands glowed white and white magic held Cinderblock's arms in place before Wondergirl rushed forward and slammed her fist into the monster's chest.

Cinderblock was knocked onto his back before he broke free of the magic and hurled himself up, smashing his body into Wondergirl and hurling her into Raven.

Cinderblock rushed over and to smash them.

"Get under his legs!" Raven shouted.

The two flew between his legs before Wondergirl hurled her lasso around Cinderblock's legs before pulling him off his feet.

As he fell, Raven used her magic to hurl his arms into his face, cracking it and damaging his cpu.

"Alright we totally got him I mean I just pulled him off his feet and then you made his own arms crash into his face!" Wonder girl shouted as Raven shook her head.

Finally Bumblebee, Guardian, and Batgirl were fighting the last of the soldiers while Cyborg, Red Hood, Sphere, and Starfire battled Plasmus.

Sphere and Starfire were knocked back by his sludge arms before Cyborg blasted them off with his Sonic cannons.

Before the sludge could retreat back to the host body, Red Hood hurled two electric Hoodrangs into the sludge, electrifying them and keeping them from moving.

As Plasmus reformed his arms, only smaller now , and tried to charge at Red Hood, who acrobatically dove under the monster's legs.

As Plasmus turned , Starfire flew in from behind and blasted his legs in half with Starbolts.

As Plasmus fell over and tried to reform, Red Hood hurled more electric rangs into the separated sludge.

Plasmus was not much smaller and thrusted his stomach forward, launching three blasts of sludge at Cyborg, Red, Hood and, Starfire.

Red hood avoided it while Cyborg and Starfire blasted the other two.

Red Hood quickly hurled more electric rangs into the sludge to keep it from reforming.

Plasmus was now much smaller and was smashed apart from behind by Sphere as he flew into him.

Red Hoos hurled two rangs into the pile of sludge that surged with electricity and melted away, revealing Plasmus's human form unconscious.

Alpha team and the Doom Patrol were fighting their way past groups of Light soldiers on the walkways moving up the machine towards the controls.

Superboy and Robot man were smashing through soldiers together when they saw Mallah in his armor flying down at them.

"Together?" Robotman asked.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said as the two punched Mallah together, hurling the Gorilla across the room and through a wall.

Madam Rouge slunk her way down like a snake with her body before she extended her fists down at Tigress who leapt back, grabbing the railing of the walkway and swinging under it before hurling herself at Rouge's back.

Rouge shifted her form as Tigress landed and missed.

Tigress tried to fight her, but Rogue kept shifting her body's shape and smiling before smashing her extended leg into Tigress's face.

"Little girl, you cannot match my powers." Rouge said before her arms and legs were pulled and extended , wrapping themselves around the walkway.

"What is this!" She shouted before Miss Martian revealed herself in front of her with glowing eyes.

"Nyet." Rouge said as Tigress ran at her before her foot smashed into Rouge's face.

Flash II was rushing around Brother Blood as he tried to strike Flash II.

"Stay still you brat!" Blood shouted as he kept missing.

Flash II then slammed into Blood, hurling him back.

As he got up, he was tackled into the ground by Wolf.

"No! Get off me! Not the puppies!" Blood shouted before he was picked up by Elasti-girl and hurled off the walkway.

General Immortus had thirty soldiers around him that were being hurled away one by one, as Negative man flew through them.

The others soldiers were all shot down as Immortus saw The Ace of Spades rush forward in his Knight form before Immortus drew a saber and exchanged blows with him.

"I will crush you like I crushed the Romans in Parthia."

"Wait a minute, I remember you! You were the general who we defeated at Sarmizegethusa in 106 A.D. You ran away from your king Decebalus as our legions under Emperor Trajan destroyed your army!"

Immortus's eyes widened as The Ace transformed into his Centurion form.

"You! You were that demon Centurion who cut down an entire formation of my men on his own!"

"You escaped me there, you won't escape me now." The ace said as he force Immortus's sword arm aside before smashing his arm shield into his face, hurling him back.

Immortus was unconscious as he landed and The Ace stood over him with his swords held back.

He noticed Miss Martian staring at him as he held his sword up.

He hesitated before he took a deep breath.

"I knocked his sword away, he's unarmed." The Ace said as Miss Martian smiled.

Nightwing avoided fire from Deathstroke before he hurled two Nighterangs into his guns, slicing them in half before he drew his swords.

The two began exchanging blows with their weapons as Mento ran at the Brain.

The Brain began firing his weapons as Mento knocked the blasts away with a wave of psychic energy.

"You're brain cannot surpass mine Mento." The Brain said.

"It doesn't have to." Mento said smiling before the Brain noticed Bluebeetle on the controls off the Machine.

"What are you doing!?"

"Entering in a new target for your weapon." Bluebeetle said as an alarm went off.

"Warning energy signal detected, evacuate base." The alarm said.

"You brats! Every time you triumph you will only make your ultimate defeat all the more sweet for me." The Brain said before he and his men began to retreat.

Nightwing smashed his foot into Deathstroke's face, hurling him onto his back before he got up and saw the black hole forming.

"Another time Nightwing." Deathstroke said before he sprinted off.

"Alright we're leaving!" Nightwing shouted over the com link.

"I think I got this down now." Cyborg said as he fired another Boom tube that sucked everyone in the room out before the Black hole destroyed the entire base.

The Team was back at Mt Justice II with the Doom Patrol and Captain Atom present.

"The weapon won't be rebuilt ever again now. The team rescued the Doom Patrol, and stopped the Brain. The league is more than impressed." Captain Atom said smiling.

"You've also earned our respect." Mento said.

"The league will keep you posted if there is another major assignment." Captain Atom said as he and the Doom Patrol departed.

"Well done guys, rest up." Nightwing said as the Team began to head off to do separate things.

"M'gaan, Jason and Barbara wanted to go out to dinner with us, when do you want to leave?" Conner asked as Miss Martian saw the Ace preparing to leave on his motorcycle.

"Just one minute." She said as she floated over to him.

"So where are you off to now. Got another fight to get to?"

"I , need to do some thinking."

"Are you saying you won't be killing anymore?" Miss Martian said smiling.

"I just need to clear my head, talk with someone I haven't in a long time." The Ace said as he drove away.

Deathstroke and Brother Blood stood in front of the entire Light council.

"The failure was not ours." Blood said desperately.

"The loss of the weapon was unfortunate, it meets we must accelerate our ultimate plans. I will bring the Warworld and the Fleet back to earth. Deathstroke, Blood, gather your army. The team has been a thorn in our side for too long. Destroy them, at any cost." Savage said before the screens went black.

"Destroy the Team, how the Hell do we do that!?" Blood shouted.

"Nightwing, he is the key."

"Nightwing?"

"He is the leader, he is the most organized and experienced of them all. If he dies then they will fall apart."

Elsewhere inside a Catholic church, a priest was locking the doors as he prepared to leave when he thought he heard a voice.

"Hello?" He asked before he followed the voice.

He went down the seats and then saw him, a large man in front of the crucifix, staring up at it.

"Excuse me sir, the church is about to be locked up."

"This isn't what he looked like." The man said.

"What?"

"Yeshua, that's what they called him. His skin was darker and he looked more Israeli than this."

"Excuse me sir are you ok?"

The man took a d eep breath.

"Yes, in fact, I think I'm better than I have been in a very long time."

He turned away from the crucifix.

"I just needed to really remember what he told me." The Ace of Spades said before he walked out of the church.


	30. Chapter 30

In the streets of Munich Germany , several bullet proof cars were wrecked as well as eight German police cars.

Ordinary citizens had ran while twenty policemen were either dead or unconscious.

On top of a roof top nearby were five German government officials tied together and beaten up.

Five men were standing around them.

"How long until the transports arrive, the league of their brats could show up here soon." One said.

"If they show up we might as well kill them instead of letting them escape." Another said as the five men all screamed through their gags.

"I say we do it now, play it safe." Another said.

"Alright." Another said as he walked up with a gun.

"Heads we kill them, tails we wait." He said as the men continued to squirm and scream.

The man flipped the coin and was about to catch it when was hit and hurled across the rooftop.

The coin hit the ground landing on tails.

Two-face landed as the other men saw Superboy floating over the rooftop.

Moments later Sphere flew by in his transport form, riding in him was Guardian, Aqualad, Nightwing, and Red Hood.

"It's the Brats kill them!" Merlyn shouted as he fired an arrow at them.

Nightwing deflected the arrow with his sticks before leaping down onto the rooftop.

As he leapt down Merlyn fired two more arrows that Nightwing deflected just like the first.

The others leapt off Sphere as they met the rest of the attackers.

Guardian ran at Two-face, using his shield to block the incoming bullets.

When he reached Two-face he slammed his shield across Two-face's hand, knocking the gun out.

After doing so Two-face threw two punches which Guardian blocked before slamming his other fist into Two-face's head and then his shield into his jaw and neck.

Meanwhile Heat Wave was unleashing blasts of fire at Aqualad who was doing his best to block the blasts with his water shields.

He was being forced back closer and closer to the edge as Heat Wave grinned.

"What's the matter fish boy, can't take the heat!" He shouted as he unleashed another blast that shattered Aqualad's shield and knocked him onto the ground.

Heat Wave stood over Aqualad as he prepared another blast.

Just before he could unleash it, Aqualad unleashed a blast of water into Heat Wave's chest launcher, stoping it before Aqualad grabbed the machinery on Heat Wave.

"Can you take the heat?" Aqualad said as he unleashed electricity into the metal that surged through Heat Wave's body, knocking him out.

Red Hood and Deadshot were exchanging shots with their sniper rifles in cover.

Red Hood couldn't deny that the mercenary was faster and more accurate than him.

Finally he saw an opening when Deadshot reloaded.

It took the man three seconds to do so, but just before he could put the new clip in, a bullet tore through the clip, causing it to burst and Deadshot to fall to the ground.

When he got up he reached for two pistols only to have two red X's slice them in half.

Red Hood sprinted at the Assassin and leapt up with his foot out.

Deadshot grabbed Red Hood's foot and hurled him over his body into the ground.

When he drew two combat knives Red Hood let out a red smoke grenade.

Deadshot sliced through the smoke but there was nothing there.

Red Hood came at his side and slammed his foot into Deadshot's hip, making him stumble as Red Hood came in with his sticks, exchanging strikes with Deadshot's knives.

"You can't keep up with me kid, you're already dead!" Deadshot shouted as he grabbed hold of Red Hood's arm and hurled him across the roof.

"Done the whole dying thing already, not a fan." Red Hood said as he got up and looked at Deadshot's chest.

Deadshot looked down and saw there was an X placed on his chest armor.

The X filled him with electricity, making him grunt before he finally pulled it off.

As soon as he did, Red Hood was back in his face, slamming his mask off with two quick strikes and a third from an acrobatic jump kick.

Deadshot's head slammed into the rooftop before he lay unconscious.

Nightwing was still exchanging strikes with Merlyn, him using his sticks while Merlyn used his bow.

He eventually got the bow between Nightwing's sticks and forced them aside before he leapt up and kicked's Nightwing's chest, knocking him back.

Merlyn was about to draw an arrow, when Nightwing hurled an explosive Nighterang into his arrow holder, blowing it and his arrows to pieces.

As Merlyn got back to his feet, Nightwing acrobatically leapt into him, slamming his foot into Merlyn's head.

As Merlyn stumbled backwards, Nightwing kept the pressure on him, furiously attacking with his sticks as Merlyn tried to block the strike's with his bow.

Finally Nightwing was able to smash the bow in half before leaping up and wrapping his legs around Merlyn's neck.

He flipped himself and Merlyn over before he landed on his feet and Merlyn landed on his face.

Superboy was hurled back through the air as Solomon Grundy charged at him again groaning.

Superboy regained himself and flew incredibly fast into Solomon Grundy, smashing his fists into the giant zombie three times, and smashing him through the ceiling.

Superboy floated over the smashed hole using his X-ray vision to try and find Solomon Grundy.

He saw him and tried to move, but was too late.

The creature's massive hand came out and grabbed him before he pulled himself back onto the roof.

"Die!" Solomon Grundy roared as he squeezed Superboy with his immense strength.

Connor grunted as he tried to break free, unleashing heat vision on Solomon Grundy's arms.

The Zombie creature smashed him into the ground repeatedly like a baby with a toy.

Finally Solomon Grundy was blasted by Sphere and then hit by the living machine as it flew into him.

Solomon Grundy was knocked back and stumbled before he growled at the flying machine.

He leapt up trying to swat it out of the air before Superboy flew into him, crashing his fist into Solomon Grundy's face, hurling him back into the roof.

As Solomon Grundy got back up her leapt up at Superboy.

He tried to bring his fists together at Superboy, but he flew in too fast, smashing his fist into Solomon Grundy's face.

He landed on the roof again, but before he could get up, Superboy flew into his chest and furiously attacked the monster with everything he had.

Within a minute, Solomon Grundy was knocked out.

"Rooftop clear, nice work guys." Nightwing said.

He and Aqualad freed the German officials.

"Let's get you to safety." Aquaman said.

Hours later they were back at Mount Justice Mk II with the Team's officers meeting in the planning room.

"Alright the German officials we rescued today were part of the German Federal Ministry of Defense. Beta squad rescued two British admirals and a General. Charlie rescued a Russian Air Force General and two intelligence coordinators. The league reports that they similarly have rescued two CIA deputy directors and the Secretary of the Navy. Plus two French defense administrators and a General."

"The Light is strategically pursuing those involved in the defense and military of major nations." Aqualad said.

"You don't think they're finally bringing in their precious little fleet to invade earth do you?" Tigress asked.

"That's what is looks like." Cyborg said.

"The league thinks so too, which is why they're sending several members of the league to scout out the planets near earth. If their fleet comes close, we'll know. Because of this, the League will need the team to be even more active than before, picking up the slack since several of their members will be off world."

"No problem, the Team's bigger now than it's ever been." Flash II said.

"Don't forget, the Light has also increased the size of their army too. " Miss Martian said.

"The team needs to be ready to go at a moments notice. As the officers I need you guys to ensure everyone is ready." Nightwing said.

Each of them nodded.

"Alright that's all I have for now. If you need me, I have a baby to watch." Nightwing said as he left the room.

As the other officers left, Superboy and Miss Martian went together.

"So I was thinking we should round up the troops, do some training."

"Maybe later, we haven't gotten to spend any real time with Dick's baby yet."

"Nightwing said the team needs to be ready at a moments notice."

" An hour or so won't hurt. She won't be a baby for long." M'gaan said before they saw Tim come towards them.

"Hey Connor, we just got a message from the league. They need you up in the watchtower now."

"What? Why?"

"They didn't say, they just said it was important."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." Connor said before he gave M'gaan a short kiss on the cheek.

He used the zeta tube to transport himself into the watch tower.

As soon as he arrived he saw Superman waiting for him.

"There you are."

"What's going on dad."

"I assume Nightwing informed you that several members of the league will be leaving earth for some time."

"He did."

"Well, I'm one of them. I thought I should tell you in person."

"I'm not surprised, if the league is taking on a fleet they'll want you there."

"That's not all I wanted to tell you." Superman said as he lead Connor into another chamber.

"If you haven't heard, the League of Assassins has freed Lex Luthor from prison. One of his men is the public face of Lex corp, but he's still running the show."

Connor tightened his fist as he tried to contain himself.

"Alright, I'm calm."

"We are going to find him, but I need to know you aren't going to do anything permanent to him, despite what happened."

"I won't."

"Good, because there is something I want you to do while I'm gone."

"What?"

"I want you to take my place for me in Metropolis."

Superboy's eyes widened.

Superman put his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Diana may be giving me another, but you will always be my first son Connor. I've made a decision, that when the time comes that I must retire from Superman, I want you to take up the mantle for me."

"You, you want me to be Superman."

"Yes." Superman said as a large container opened up.

Conner turned to see it was a suit just like Superman's, it had the superman symbol on the chest, only instead of blue it was black like his shirt, and the cape was a dark blue.

"I know you can handle this responsibility Connor, that's why I want you to get use to the role now."

Connor looked at the suit in amazement as he tried to take it all in.'

He didn't say anything he just hugged Superman who hugged him back.

Back in Mt. Justice Mk. 2. Miss Martian was holding Mar'i in her hands as the baby giggled.

"She's so adorable." M'gaan said.

"She is quite a handful though, you are seeing her at a good time." Kori said.

"Good time?"

"Well when she's happy and pleasant, not crying for hours on end. Filling up entire packs of diapers, there are times I'm convinced more goes out than comes in." Dick said.

"Speaking of which, she needs to be fed." Kori said as she took Mar'i from M'gaan and began breast feeding her.

"I'm sorry the two of us could not be more acquainted before M'gaan. Dick has told me much about you over the years. You two have been through much together."

"Dick and I have been on a lot of missions, and a lot of trouble."

"We are the few non earthlings on the team. Yet we have found our true loves here."

"I guess that's true."

"In all truth, I've missed the team a lot. It is nice to be back here, yet still have the Titans as part of it." Dick said.

"We've missed you too Dick, and I'm happy to be back with Garfield. I still can't believe you found him girlfriend."

"Terra and Beastboy a good match for each other." Starfire said before she was silent for a moment.

"M'gaan, this may not be any of my business. But have you and Connor ever considered, having children together? Or is it not possible?" Starfire asked.

"I assumed Connor was always sterile considering where he came from." Dick said.

"He was, until he was remade by Zod into a full Kryptonian. When he came back they did a full scan and physical on his new body. He wasn't sterile anymore. As for my part, it is possible, though in order for it to work I would have to concentrate extremely hard to shift my body's cells in such a manner. So if we did decide to, It would have to be a decision and hard work."

"Well take it from me, being a mother is a lot of work, but more rewarding than you could possibly imagine." Kori said as she held Mar'i.

After M'gaan left she went past the zetatubes and heard one go off.

"Recognize Superboy."

She turned and saw Superboy walk in.

"Connor!" As she went over she noticed he was wearing a suit just like superman's only black with a dark blue cape.

"What are you wearing."

"My new uniform, Superman gave it to me."

"It looks good on your."

"He gave it to me because he wants me to take up his role some day."

"Wait a minute, he wants you to become Superman. Connor that's amazing."

"There's more than that, he's one of the leaguers leaving to look for the Light's fleet. While he's gone, he wants me to watch over Metropolis for him."

"Wait, you're going to Metropolis?"

"Just temporarily, watch over the city for him while he's away. Prepare myself to take his role some day."

M'gaan gave a troubled look.

"M'gaan, I'm not leaving you guys. I'm still part of the team and will be staying here with you guys. Just during the days until Superman get's back."

"Alright, just be careful out there."

"Aren't I always."

Elsewhere in a secluded location, Lex Luthor walked through a lab with one of his scientists.

"We did our best to recover what we could sir. But the military and league seized most of our assets from the labs after the Doomsday incident."

"So there's no way to recreate it."

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Ashamed. It came closer than anything I've ever made before." Lex said as they kept walking.

"Luckily we were able to save the one asset from project Kr." The scientist said as he lead Lex to a containment chamber.

Lex wiped some of the fog away and saw what was inside.

"His mind is still that of an animal?"

"We've been doing our best to fix that problem, cloning new brain cells, and trying every biological solution. But we've found none."

"Perhaps the solution isn't biological then. If you cannot fix his mind, we can control it. I believe this weapon may be even more potent than the last."

"How so?"

"We tried to create a weapon Superman couldn't destroy, it didn't work. So instead, we create one he won't destroy." Luthor said grinning.

Bruno Mannheim was inside a warehouse with twenty of his gang members.

"Just came in sir." One said as they opened a crate revealing futuristic guns.

"Finally , now that big boy's gone we can finally move the product." Bruno said before the doors to the warehouse were smashed open.

Bruno saw two of his men fly into the crates and saw Superboy floating over them.

"Sorry, but this ends now."

"What you! I thought that monster of Lex Luthor's killed you."

Connor smiled.

"I look dead to you."

"You're about to! Kill him!" Bruno shouted as he and his men fired the futuristic weapons at him.

The red blasts hit Superboy and felt like tickles on his body.

He smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm still loving the new resiliency." He said before he flew down incredibly fast, knocking out the gangsters one by one while also using his heat vision on their guns.

Finally only Bruno was left.

The man took off his suit's jacket and put on a pair of brass knuckles.

"Alright , no more Mr. Nice." Bruno started before he was punched by Superboy and hurled through the walls.

Several minutes later at the Metropolis city police station two officers were about to walk in.

"So I hear that Superman's gone again. Think he'll come back."

"He always comes back sooner or later."

"Yeah well rumor has it that the kid Luthor's monster killed was his son, maybe it finally made him quit."

"Poor kid, being killed like that."

"I've got something for you."

They turned with their mouth's hanging open.

Superboy was floating over them with Bruno and all his men held together by a metal beam wrapped around them all.

He set them down as the two policemen kept looking dumbstruck.

Elsewhere underground, a drill was moving closer and closer to the vaults of the first National bank of Metropolis.

A man who was slightly overweight with long hair and glasses was manning the drill.

Behind him were six robotic toy soldiers.

"When the Superman's away, the Toyman get's paid." He said before something burst through the ceiling of the tunnel and smashed into the drill front.

"What?" Toy man said as Superboy stood in front of him .

"This bank heist ends now." Superboy said as the toy soldiers ran at him.

He sliced three in half with his heat vision before smashed the other three apart with his bare hands.

Toyman tried to run but Superboy flew over and grabbed him.

"Judging by your physique I don't think you could outrun me even before I could fly."

On the street above a police car was looking at the hole Connor had made in the street.

"I love the big man and all , but we're way too reliant on him. One of these days we won't have him and we're screwed, so I saw whatever did this, we bring in ourselves and show that the MCPD can work without Superman." One said before they saw Superboy fly up with Toyman in his hand.

He set Toyman in front of them before flying off.

"You were saying." The other officer said.

All day Connor brought in various criminals to the police station.

As he continued to fly over the city using his X-ray vision to spot trouble, he saw there was a robbery taking place inside a store below.

He flew down and smashed through the building wall before hurling all three of the masked robbers out of the building.

"Stay down." he said as he got up and stood over the robbers.

As several of the people came to thank him he heard something else among the praise.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

He turned to see a man wearing an apron walk towards him looking very angry.

"What were you thinking!?"

"I stopped a robbery."

"You also smashed my butcher shop apart you jackass!" He shouted as Superboy looked over and saw when he flew into the store he flew through a butcher shop as well, wrecking it.

"I uh." He said nervously.

"I have Geico! They'll never cover this! In fact they really don't cover anything, they just say the same thing on every commercial. Stupid talking gecko."

Superboy flew of after a police car showed up.

Until then he had been having a good day. He tried to ignore what just happened as he heard a police chase with his super hearing.

He quickly flew across the city and saw a car with several masked gunmen firing at to police cars chasing it.

He flew incredibly fast just above the road before snatching the car in hand hand and stopping in.

"You're not going anywhere?"

"Hey you ain't superman!?" One of the cops shouted.

"No I."

"Should take a lesson from him!" Another shouted.

Conner looked at the road and saw as he flew down it, he caused several cars to crash.

"Oh no." He said. Several angry people came out of the cars yelling at him.

Connor gave an irritated expression as he pulled the criminals from the car and tossed them over to the cops.

"You're welcome." He said before flying off.

As he continued throughout the day, he noticed more and more that he caused collateral damage many times and was being despised by some people.

Working in the team he didn't often didn't do work like this, he never interacted much with ordinary people. Nor did they work often in urban areas like this taking down common criminals. He never had to deal with problems like this, nor accidentally cause things like he was causing.

He was starting to get a bit depressed as he sat on top of the metropolis bridge.

"I'm just trying to help these people, but everything I do causes something I don't want to happen. I never realized Superman had to go through this kind of stuff." Connor said.

It wasn't just that, he had always worked with the team, never truly gone off on his own. He had always had others like him beside him. He had never been alone like this.

He could only imagine what his father wen though for so many years, before the justice league. How alone he must of felt.

He began to realize that being Superman was much harder than he ever imagined, and not just in the manner of fighting stronger opponents.

That was when he heard something.

He looked down and saw there was a car accident on the bridge, a semi had blown a tire and knocked a car halfway over the edge.

His eyes widened as he saw one of the broken doors all off and a little boy fall out towards the water below.

He flew down as fast as he could and caught the boy just before he hit the water.

The boy opened his eyes and saw he was in Connor's arms.

"It's ok, you're safe."

"Are, are you Superman?"

Connor thought for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"No." He said as he flew up to the bridge and set the boy down in front of his father.

"Bobby!" He shouted as he picked up his son.

The others on the bridge watched Superboy as he floated over the edge.

He heard no criticism , just words of amazement and gratitude.

Superboy flew off and away from Metropolis.

Later that night he arrived at Mt. Justice where he entered the Team's base.

"Recognize Superboy." The computer said as he entered.

As soon as Superboy flew in he looked around with his X-ray vision and noticed most of the team was asleep already.

He flew over to his quarters and opened the door as he saw Wolf wake up and look excited to see him.

M'gaan was already asleep, so he carefully changed out of his suit before climbing into the bed beside her.

"Connor." He heard as he turned and saw M'gaan.

"Sorry M'gaan, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, I was hoping I'd see you. How was your first night of being Superman?"

""Sigh" Not what I thought it would be."

"What happened?"

"I did what I thought Superman did, I went around stopping crime wherever I could, but every time I did something there was come kind of collateral damage that did harm in some way. Some of the people I was trying to help despised me."

"Oh Connor, they don't know what they were talking about."

M'gaan said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't just that, I was alone that entire time. I've always been part of the team, it was so different working by myself, alone." he said.

"Connor, it was just your first day."

"It's not just that M'gaan, ever since I was created, it was programmed into my mind that I was meant to be Superman. Now today, I finally got that wish and it went up in flames."

"Connor, whatever happened today you have to remember you did it for good. You help people, that's all that matters. No matter what people think, you're a hero." M'gaan said before kissing him.

Back in the hidden location Lex was watching as his men finished their work on project Kr.

"Sir, he's ready."

Lex sat on a computer as the screen lit up.

"Let's try him out." Lex said as he entered something in on the computer.

A red light lit up and moved closer.

"With Superman off world, I'll take out someone I never should have created. He'll know who you are, and he won't kill you."

The next day Superboy was back in Metropolis as he dropped off three more criminals in from of the police station.

"Freeze!" He heard as he turned and saw the Police aim guns at him.

"Um if you're going to arrest me for vigilantism of the damage , why today and not yesterday."

"On your knees kid or we fire!"

"Sir that won't do anything."

"Ok we'll taze you!"

"Won't do anything either sir."

"We'll... We'll wrestle you to the ground."

The other cop started laughing.

"After you then sir."

The police captain rubbed the back of his head.

"Shit."

"Hold on, why do you want to arrest me?"

"We just heard what wildnesses saw you doing down town kid!" The captain shouted as another cop ran out.

"Sir the Superboy is still rampaging downtown, what the hell?" The cop said as he saw Superboy.

"Wait there's two Superboy's how many kids does the big guy have?" The captain asked.

"Wait a minute, another Superboy?" Connor said before he thought of what might be happened.

"No way." He said before he flew off towards downtown.

When he got there he saw something rampaging through the downtown area and flew down to meet whatever it was head on.

When he reached the area he saw what was in front of him.

His eyes widened as he saw it was none other than the other Superboy clone. The one made form pure kryptonian DNA, the one who was mad.

He wore large armor over him and a helmet that covered half of his face.

The clone ran at him as fast as he could before smashing his fist into Connor, hurling him through the streets.

As Connor got up he saw many people running about.

"Get out of here now!" He shouted as the clone sprinted at him again.

Superboy flew forward and smashed his fist into the clone's causing them both to fly backwards again.

Superboy got up again flying over the clone who leapt up incredibly high, swatting him into the ground before coming down with his arms raised.

Superboy flew up and met him, crashing into his chest and tackling the clone into the ground.

The clone kicked his chest, hurling him off his body.

Superboy noticed the clone wasn't acting like he did last time. He was more controlled, temperate.

Superboy realized it was the armor that was controlling his mind.

He had to disable it to free him, and then knock him out.

As violent as the clone was, he was still his brother and he had to do what he could to help him.

In truth Connor always hoped he could find the clone again, perhaps there was a way the League could help him. Or maybe Zod, the way he helped him.

Maybe now was his chance, he would have another brother just like him.

He flew at the clone who charged at him and crashed his fist into Connor hurling up up and on top of a building.

The clone leapt up and began violently climbing up the side of the building, clearly weighed down by the armor , but still moving like Connor use to.

When the clone reached the roof top Superboy blasted his chest with Heat vision, damaging the chest armor, but not destroying it.

The clone smashed his arms into Superboy, knocking him into the ground.

He raised his arms up again only to have Superboy get up and slam his fists into the clone, hurling him off the rooftop and onto another lower rooftop.

Superboy flew down after him and tried to grab the helmet, but whoever was controlling him, had the clone knock his arms away before slamming his foot into Superboy, hurling him through the air.

"You aren't taking this brother from me Luthor!" Superboy shouted as he flew right into the clone and smashed it off the rooftop into the ground.

He had struck the clone's helmet and damaged it.

The helmet surged with electricity causing the clone to cry in pain as he moved around violently.

Superboy tried to help him but was punched and hurled back several blocks.

Lex was trying to regain control, but the helmet was broken.

"No, no, no!" Luthor shouted.

The clone screamed like an animal before he ripped off the helmet and armor.

He kept grunting as he looked around at the people around him and saw their terror.

His eyes glowed red as he continued to scream.

Before he could unleash heat vision, Superboy flew into him and slammed his fist into the clone's chest, hurling him up into the air above the city.

"Got to keep him off the ground." Superboy said as he flew at the clone who slammed his fist into Superboy, hurling him back through the air.

Superboy regained himself as he saw the clone flying at him.

He flew at the clone and met him head on, smashing his fist into his face, hurling the clone back.

As he continued at the clone, the clone grabbed him by the cape and swung him around before letting go and smashing Superboy on top of an under construction building.

Several workers ran as they saw the clone coming down at Connor with a large metal gurder.

Superboy cut it in half with his heat vision but was then hit by the other half as the clone hurled it at him.

The clone saw several construction workers cowering and screamed as he tried to attack them.

Connor got up and tackled the clone, carrying him farther up into the sky before he was hit repeatedly and hurled back.

The clone continued to scream as Superboy regained himself.

"This ends now." Superboy said as his eyes and upper body glowed red.

He flew at the clone as fast as he could, slamming his fist in an uppercut so strong it hurled the clone up and through the atmosphere.

He flew after him and grabbed the clone before carrying him back down to Earth.

They were now both screaming as they hurled closer and closer to metropolis, eventually crashing into a metro station in the center of the city.

Debris from the ceiling crashed into the ground causing several people to run and try to escape, while others stayed to watch.

Superboy and the clone got up as the clone began breathing deeply.

He flew at Connor who used forearms to block each strike before punching back, hurling the clone back.

As the clone got up, Superboy crashed into him, flipping them both over.

Superboy got up behind the clone with his foot on top of the clone's calf and his arms around the clone's head, holding him in a headlock.

"It's over." Connor said as the clone kept squirming and trying to escape.

"It's over!" Connor shouted as he tried to make the clone faint.

As the clone kept squirming he saw a woman on the ground in front of him struggling to get up.

He screamed as his eyes turned red and he unleashed heat vision, unable to reach her but getting closer.

Superboy's eyes widened as he saw this.

"No! Stop!" The woman screamed in terror as she tried to move but was trapped with the heat vision getting closer.

"No stop! Please brother stop!" Connor shouted as the clone just kept screaming and unleashing heat vision.

The woman kept screaming for help as the heat vision got closer and closer.

"Please, brother." Connor said as his eyes began to tear up.

The clone just kept screaming as the heat vision came within inches of the woman.

Connor's eyes kept tearing up as he closed his eyes.

The woman felt the heat vanish as she heard a snapping sound.

She opened her eyes and saw the clone's neck snapped out of place as his body was dropped to the ground.

Superboy fell to his knees with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Ghaaaaaahh!" He screamed.

Many came around him with looks of disbelief.

"He actually killed him." One said.

"Superman doesn't do that."

"That thing was going to kill that woman."

The woman slowly came over to Superboy.

"You saved my life, and my baby's." She said as she held her stomach.

Superboy wasn't listening, he just kept crying.

"My name is Ella, Ella Lane. If it's any consolation."

Minutes later he was joined by Captain Marvel, Batman, and Martian Manhunter, whose eye widened as they saw what happened.

"What did you do?" Batman asked.

Connor didn't answer, he just kept crying.

Martian Manhunter searched the minds of the people around them who saw what happened.

"Oh my, this is a complicated manner." He said as he used his mind to show Batman and Marvel what happened.

Batman gave a troubled look as Marvel's eyes widened.

"Oh crap, geez, I really don't know what I would have done. Well I suppose I could have tried zapping him until he was unconscious but. Shutting up." Marvel said as Batman glared at him.

Batman walked over to Connor and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go back to Mt. Justice Connor."

Captain Marvel picked up the body.

Back in Mt. Justice the team was watching feed of news from metropolis.

"What's going on, did Connor win?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know, we're not getting much info." Nightwing said.

"Recognize, Martian Manhunter, Superboy." The computer said as the two appeared inside.

"Connor!" M'gaan shouted as she flew over and hugged him.

"You're ok, I was so worried when I heard." She started before she saw his expression and felt the pain in his psyche.

"Connor what happened."

"Now is not the time." Martian Manhunter said.

"Show them." Connor said.

"Are you certain?"

"Do it." Connor said.

Martian Manhunter took a deep breath as his eyes glowed red and he used his powers to show the Team what happened.

Many gasped as others looked freaked out.

"Woah."

"Superboy."

"Connor."

Superboy left the room as the others watched.

"He actually killed him." Flash II said.

"But he didn't have a choice." Cyborg said.

"What would any of us have done?" Nightwing said.

Superboy sat on his bed holding his head as tears continued to stream out.

He felt Wolf press up against him as he opened his eyes and saw him trying to rub his head against him.

Connor hugged Wolf as the pain got worse.

"Connor." He heard as he saw M'gaan floating there.

"Connor, you shouldn't be alone right now."

"I killed him M'gaan, I killed my own brother, with my bare hands."

"You made a choice Connor, an impossible choice. Either kill him or let him kill that woman. Nothing you could do would have a good outcome."

"This just proves that I'm not worthy of being Superman, he wouldn't have let it come to that."

"He would have faced the same dilemma you did. Connor you made a choice, and sometimes there are no good choices. That doesn't make you unworthy of being superman."

She put her arms around Connor and hugged him.

A minute later his expression changed as he got up with a serious face.

"No, this is proof, proof I'm not Superman. I'm something else, my own man. I'm doing being Superboy, and I'm not Superman. I'm a man, The Man of Steel."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: War of the Amazonians

* * *

Connor was sitting alone on top of Mount Justice deep in thought about what he had done to his clone brother.

He kept making deep breaths every minute or so before he was joined by another.

"Connor."

"Dad, look I really just need to be alone right now."

"I think that's the last thing you need Superboy." Superman said as he sat down beside Connor and put his arm around him.

"Though I hear you want to be called Man of Steel now, Original. Plus it fits you."

"I don't deserve to be Superman, not after what I've done."

"Connor, Martian Manhunter showed me exactly what happened. You were in an impossible situation, you had no good options only bad ones."

Connor turned to his father with a look of self doubt on his face.

"It wasn't just that I killed him, he was my brother, a mindless violent animal, but my would you have done, if you had been there instead of me?"

Superman took a deep breath.

"As I said son, that's a situation no one in the Justice league ever wants to be in. Though I suppose that's not answering the question. What would I do, kill or allow an innocent to be killed. Well, I don't know what the others would do, but I would have done what you did."

"Are you being honest?"

Superman looked right into his son's eyes.

"I am."

Connor believed him and hugged Superman.

"So what happens now?" Connor asked.

"You keep working as a hero, Man of Steel."

Moments later Wondergirl flew up with great speed at them.

"Superman!" She shouted.

"Woah Cassie what's wrong?" Connor asked.

"It's Wonder Woman, she just went into labor."

"What!?" Superman shouted.

"She's having the baby!" Connor shouted.

"She went back to Themyscira to have the baby."

"I need to get there now!"

"I'm coming too." Connor said.

"Alright I know the fastest way there, follow me." Wonder girl said.

Elsewhere inside Mt. Justice Mk II, Raven was in her room meditating.

"Azarath , Metrion, Zinthos."

"Am I interrupting?"

She opened her eyes to see the Ace of Spades standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You and I never had a chance to talk the last time we met. I have a feeling we should."

Raven got onto her feet and approached The Ace.

"Why me?"

"I know about you, daughter of Trigon, and apparently the destroyer of Trigon as well. You powers came from him, but yet you destroyed him."

Raven's expression changed slightly.

"When I came back, the source of my powers changed."

"I know, the source of your powers are the same as mine."

Raven raised an eyebrow as she used her magic to feel The Ace's powers.

Her eyes widened.

"Woah."

"Our powers may manifest themselves in different ways, but we serve the same master. At least I should have been all this time, instead I've tried to find myself. But I think I finally have."

"What is it you want?"

"I hoped to try and communicate to him through you, find out what he wants me to do. I can't do what I've been doing, not anymore."

"Alright." Raven said as she took The Ace's hand.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said as both their eyes glowed white.

After a minute The Ace removed his hand.

"The way is clear, thank you." He left the room and then Mt Justice.

* * *

Superman, Connor, and Wonder Girl flew to Themyscira as fast as they could.

"Wait aren't only Amazon's allowed in Themyscira?" Connor asked.

"Well technically." Cassie said.

"Then why would Wonder Woman go there? Doesn't she want my dad to see his son's birth?"

"Well apparently Amazon's are the only one's with the expertise she wanted for childbirth and."

"It was an oversight, she had a lot on her mind. I don't care, I'll fight ever one of those Amazonians if I have to."

"Well hopefully it won't come to that." Wonder Girl said.

Wonder Girl lead them to the hidden island city where they landed at the main entrance.

They were greeted by several amazonian wearing battle armor and wielding weapons.

"Outsiders! Two of them!"

"You are Diana's apprentice, why have you brought outsiders here!?" One shouted at Wondergirl.

"Well the thing is."

Superman pushed past her with a look of pure aggression.

"Where is Diana!?"

"Stand down outsider or you will be!" The Amazonian said before Superman grabbed the tip of her spear and shattered it with his bear hand.

The others watched in disbelief.

"She's giving birth to my son!"

"Wait you are the father of her child?"

"I am, the boy is my older son."

"Very well, we will permit your entrance to Themyscira under these circumstances."

The Amazonians lead the three to the healing center where they saw three Amazonian healers standing around Wonder woman who was laying down on a special platform looking like she was in great pain.

"Diana!" Superman shouted as he flew over to her.

"You!" She shouted in great anger as she turned to him.

"Where have you been!? I have been in labor for several hours and you were not here!"

"I'm sorry I just got back to earth and I went to check on Connor, I didn't know."

"Well you know now!" She shouted as Connor and Cassie gave uncomfortable looks.

"Everything's going to be alright Diana, I'm here and we'll get through this together." Superman said taking her hand.

"Together! You cannot imagine the pain I am in! I would rather fight an army than go through this any longer! The pain is so great! But it is pain I am bearing not you!" Diana shouted as she nearly crushed Superman's hand.

He grunted as he endured her intense grip.

Wonder Woman continued to go through labor for several hours, screaming in agony as Connor and Cassie could only watch in terror.

"So uh? How are things with you and Tim?" Connor asked.

She gave a fearful look as she reached into her pocket and took out a diamond ring.

"Woah he proposed?"

"Yesterday, we saw how happy Nightwing and Starfire are, and he said he was ready."

"Well, congratulations."

"Do you think he will want children soon?" She said fearfully.

"Well uh, that's none of my business."

"Ahhh! You did this to me!" Diana shouted.

"Easy Diana, you're almost there."

"Why are you still talking I, I. Ahhh!" Diana screamed.

"I see the head, push." One of the healers said.

Diana continued to scream as she pushed and Superman came down between her legs.

His eyes widened.

"I see him! Just a little more!"

Diana gave one more push before she heard the sound of a baby crying.

She tried desperately to catch her breath as she slowly opened her eyes and saw Superman in front of her holding a small infant child in his arms.

Diana's eyes widened as she saw Superman hold their child in his arms.

Superman could do nothing but stare in wonder at the baby in his arms.

The baby's eyes were Diana's eyes, and they could see sight bits of black hair on his head.

"Diana, he's , he's so beautiful." Superman said before he came over and placed his son in Diana's arms.

Diana's eyes began to tear up as she held her infant son in her arms.

"I have a son, half me half you." She said.

Wonder Woman was overwhelmed by this as Superman came over and kissed her.

Connor and Cassie came over to Diana as well, both trying to get a good look at the baby.

"Wow he's so cute" Cassie said as Connor looked at the baby in amazement

"He's incredible." Connor said. Once again he wasn't alone, he finally had a real brother again.

No matter what, he wouldn't let anything happen to this baby, not to his brother.

Later that night Connor and Superman were allowed to spend the night.

Superman was in Diana's old chamber with her as they both laid in bed with their newborn son in Superman's arms.

"I can't believe he's finally here, our precious new son." Diana said as Superman passed him over to Diana.

"Will we make good parents?"

"The only experience I have is with Connor, and he came to me already finished practically, but I know we can raise this baby properly. We show him love, care, and guidance."

"He will be the finest warrior this world has ever known." Diana said.

"He's half Kryptonian and half Amazonian, I pity his future enemies."

* * *

Elsewhere six figures stood in a circle with one in the center.

"The child was born today."

"We must move quickly."

"Is the army prepared?"

"Yes father."

"Good, we will take the baby tomorrow, with it a new age will begin."

"But father, not only will she protect the baby, but her lover as well."

"I am prepared for him, my new ally's gift will allow me to destroy him."

The next morning Connor was out and flying above the Amazonian city.

The city itself amazed Connor, he wished he could have brought M'gaan there, but realized this would likely be his only chance to see the city.

Still he was far more excited about his new baby brother. Someone who would be just like him, someone he could be there for and mentor. Someone who wouldn't make him feel so alone.

Moments later he was about to fly back down when he heard something with his advances sense of hearing.

He looked up to see a massive flaming rock flying at him.

The rock was sliced in half with his heat vision before he saw another four hurling through the air.

He flew at the rocks, smashing them apart one by one before he looked down and his eyes widened.

"No." He said as he saw a massive army moving towards the gates of the city.

He flew down to the gates where he saw dozens of Amazonian were manning the gates as more flaming rocks were hurled at them.

"Return fire!" One shouted as several formed lines of archers and unleashed a volley of arrows.

Across the field, Connor saw an army of pale demonic looking men/creatures, as well as large Minotaurs wearing ancient greek armor and weapons. They had five catapults hurling the rocks at the city walls.

"What's going on?!"

"It's the army of Ares! The God of War."

"Ares?"

"Wonder Woman must be informed!"

"I'll get het." Connor said.

He flew back to the Wonder Woman's quarters where he saw her wearing her battle attire, shield, sword, and lasso, next to Superman and Wondergirl.

"Guys, it's."

"Ares, we know." Superman said.

"The fool has attacked my city, he will pay for this."

"Diana, perhaps I should take our son and leave, just to be safe."

"If Ares is here he will not be alone, his bastard children will be accompanying him. They will guard the ways out of the city to make sure we don't get help. It is too risky, we must defeat them first." Wonder Woman said.

"Alright we'll beat those fake gods into pieces and shove them to the bottom of the ocean and." Wonder Girl started before the other three stared at her.

"Ares's army is too large, it's only a matter of time before they breach the city. My Amazonians can best his soldiers, but his children will likely be the lieutenants. There are five of them plus Ares himself. Defeat them and the army will fall apart." Wonder Woman said.

"What about my little brother?" Connor said.

"My warriors will protect him." Wonder Woman said as three Amazonian warriors came in.

"Fear not Diana, your son will be safe with us."

Despite this, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Connor were uneasy about leaving the baby alone during a battle, but they had little choice.

Wonder Woman came over to her son who was now crying.

"Be safe my little warrior." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Superman helped her up before the two flew out of the room followed by Wonder Girl.

Connor went over his younger brother and stared at him for a minute before reluctantly flying out of the room as well.

At the city gates dozens of Amazonians were standing in formation with their shields raised and swords held up.

The gates were being pounded by a large battering ram on the other side.

Before long Wonder Girl flew in front of the formation with a sword in one hand and her shield in the other.

"Together sisters!" She shouted before the gates burst open and Ares's army rushed in.

The Amazonians charged forward, clashing with the army.

Wonder Girl was battling a Minotaur, blocking his sword strikes and avoiding his horns before slamming her shield across the creature's face, shattering the horns and slicing the head clean off with her sword.

After the Minotaur fell, Wonder Girl's eyes widened as she saw a massive black dog smashing through several Amazonians.

Riding the back of the dog was a humanoid creature wearing blue armor and a horned blue helmet.

"Lycus!" Wonder Girl shouted.

"Ahh I've found you at last, I will enjoy getting revenge for our last encounter. Destroy her my pet!" Lycus shouted as the Hell-Hound charged at Wonder Girl.

Wonder girl flew over the creature before it quickly turned and crashed into her back, knocking her sword and shield away.

"Feast on her flesh!" Lycus shouted.

As the Hell-Hound opened its mouth, Wonder Girl quickly took out her lasso and muzzled the dog.

"Sit." She said before using her immense strength to hurl the creature into a wall.

Lycus got up and flew at Wonder Girl who flew at Lycus in return.

Lycus smashed his fist into Wonder Girl's face, hurling her back into a wall.

As she opened her eyes she saw him flying at her again.

She moved out of the way as Lycus smashed the wall and then tried to punch him back. But Lycus was fast, he blocked her strikes and then smashed his fist into her face, hurling Wonder girl back.

Wonder Girl flew up into the air and was followed by Lycus who grabbed Wonder Girl by her leg and spun her around a few times before hurling her into the ground.

Wonder Girl crashed hard into the ground and grunted before she saw what was next to her.

"Foolish girl, I have prepared for our rematch, this time you will die."

Wonder Girl smiled.

"That's a lie Lycus, let's hear the truth!" She shouted as she revealed her lasso and hurled it around Lycus's arms.

Lycus grunted as he desperately tried to break free.

"No breaking that Lycus." Wonder Girl said before she hurled him into a wall, then another, and the first again.

She then flew up into the air and smashed him into the ground several times before pulling him towards her and smashing her fist into his face.

* * *

Elsewhere Superman was over a group of Amazonians as they battled a horde of Ares's soldiers.

Superman was using his heat vision on incoming catapult rounds before he had another idea.

He flew up and caught one flaming rock, hurling it back and into the catapult that launched it.

He did the same to another four before flying down and joining the Amazonians in battle, smashing through the dark soldiers with ease.

After clearing the street he was on he saw two larger humanoids flying over him.

One wore a red cloak with a long black pointed teared.

The other was more muscular with silver armor on.

"This one is no Amazonian, unless they have finally made males."

"No this one is the lover of Wonder Woman we were told of."

"Ah, foolish Kryptonian, we are Deimos and Phobos. Gods and children of Ares, you." Deimos started before Superman flew over and grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

"I don't care." Superman said before he hurled Deimos into the ground.

Phobos growled as he tried to punch Superman, only to have his fists caught by Superman and nearly crushed in Superman's grip.

Phobos groaned in pain before he was punched and blasted into the ground.

Deimos flew back up behind Superman and unleashed a red energy blast from his hands into Superman's back.

Superman was knocked forward a foot and turned with glowing red eyes.

"My turn." He said as he unleashed a blast of heat vision through the red energy and into Deimos, forcing him back as Superman flew over and smashed him back into the ground.

Phobos got back up and flew at Superman's back.

Superman's eyes and body were glowing red as he turned and grabbed Phobos, smashing him so hard up he flew through the atmosphere.

Superman flew up after him and sent him hurling back to the Earth below.

Deimos got up slowly before he saw Phobos hurling down at him.

"It's not fair."

Phobos crashed into Deimos, creating a crater in the ground with them both stuck inside.

Superman floated over them with his arms crossed.

"You lose."

* * *

Elsewhere Wonder Woman was cutting through the demonic soldiers left and right.

She sliced through a Minotaur's face before soaring into the air.

"You are no match for the Amazonians!" She shouted.

Despite her progress, the army was still pressing forward.

That was when she noticed something that didn't seem right.

The army below wasn't trying to wreck the city, or even trying to take it. They weren't moving to strategic points, but to areas where their Amazonian warriors were. Not only that but Ares himself had not come out to challenge her, or lead his forces.

"The way they're acting, it's almost as if it were a distraction." Wonder Woman said before she had a realization.

"No!"

Inside another building an Amazonian was dropped to the floor with a sword pulled out of her chest.

Her body was dropped before the other two. Wonder Woman and Superman's baby was crying as a dark figure moved towards him.

"Finally."

Moments later Wonder Woman smashed through the ceiling and landed between the figure and her son.

"You will not harm my son Ares!" She shouted with her sword raised.

Ares stood in front of her in black clad armor and a black horned helmet. He wore a red cape and wielded a large red sword.

"Diana, I planned on concluding my business here without your interference. Though I secretly hoped we would meet."

Beside Ares was his Daughter Eris wearing dark blue robe armor, and his son Thrax, who wore large red armor.

"You will not harm my child Ares!"

"Harm him, Ha ha ha! I don't want to harm him, I want to make him my own son."

"What!?"

"I know about the boy's father, the power of a Kryptonian mixed with that of the greatest Amazonian would be unstoppable, and that power will serve me."

"I will die before I let you lay a hand on my son!"

"I can go along with that plan." Ares said.

"I have defeated you before Ares!"

"I am not alone, and even if I were, I have been given a great power by a new friend of mine."

Ares's began to be enveloped in red light and new yellow armor that mixed with his own armor.

He also revealed a red ring on his right ring finger that made Wonder Woman's eyes widened.

"You have acquired a red power ring!"

"Atrocitus was more than happy to share his power with me. My powers mixed with the power of this ring I can do Anything!" Ares shouted as he used his ring mixed with his own power to creating a red fiery chariot shaped creation that smashed into Wonder Woman, hurling her back.

Despite this Wonder Woman got up holding her sword up.

"I don't care what power you hold Ares! You will never have my son!"

"You stand alone fool!"

Not a moment later Connor burst through the ceiling and landed beside Wonder Woman.

"Not alone, the Man of Steel is here to protect his little brother."

"Connor! You're presence is most welcome!" Wonder Woman said.

"Even the two of you are." Ares started before they saw a Minotaur get hurled through the door.

All five turned to see none other than The Ace of Spades rush inside the room, in his centurion form.

"The false gods! I've finally found you!" He shouted holding his sword arms up.

"The Ace of Spades? What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"How did you find this city?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I have my ways, and I'm here to stop them!"

"You're a Roman! You once worshiped us!" Thrax shouted.

"And like Rome as a whole, I found another! This ends now!" The Ace shouted as he stood beside Wonder Woman.

"Now you have a Kryptonian, an Amazonian, and a Roman against you Ares."

"Kill the Kryptonian and the Roman! She's mine." Ares said as he drew his blade and forged another one with his ring.

Eris rushed at Connor who blocked her strikes with his forearms.

He then caught her leg as she tried to kick him.

Connor screamed as he hurled Eris out of the building at then flew after her.

Eris regained herself and tried to punch Connor, only to have him grab her fist and throw her back before flying into her with his fist.

Eris flew back again and regained herself in time to see Connor flying at her.

She unleashed her hair out like tentacles, wrapping them around Connor.

As he tried to break free, Eris grinned while red energy surged through his body.

"Graaa!" Connor shouted in pain before Eris used her hair to hurl him into the side of a building.

As Connor got out, he saw Eris come at him. She unleashed her hair around his wrists and filled them with more energy before he could use his strength.

Connor grunted in pain again as Eris grinned.

"One cannot stop Chaos."

Connor's eyes glowed red as he unleashed his heat vision cutting off Eris's hair from her head.

"You look better with it short." Connor said before his eyes and body glowed red.

He flew over and grabbed her by her armored robes.

"My dad taught me this one." He said before slamming Eris so hard she flew up through the atmosphere.

Connor flew after Eris and slammed her back through the atmosphere, sending her hurdling through the ground and into crater.

As this happened The Ace of Spades was moving acrobatically around Thrax.

Blocking his powerful sword strikes with his shield and sword arms.

"Foolish Roman you cannot stand against a god."

"Wrong, only one, I've met him, and you are not him." The Ace said as he took out two large Pilum and hurled them into Thrax.

The javelins hit Thrax and burst into energy that forced him back.

As Thrax stumbled backwards The Ace rushed forward and unleashed a furious assault on him, moving incredibly fast despite his armor.

Thrax did his best to hold back The Ace's attacks before punching him in the chest with his immense strength and hurling him back beside the bodies of the dead Amazonians.

He looked at them and had an idea.

"You God's powers are weak."

"It's not the powers, it's how you use them." The Ace said as he transformed into his normal human form and placed on one of the amazonian's armor pieces as well as her lasso.

He charged at Thrax only to be slammed back into the wall by his powerful punch.

"Fool! What was your plan?"

The Ace grunted then grinned.

"To fight as an Amazonian."

He began to transform as Thrax's eyes widened.

He now took the form of an extremely muscular form with amazonian like armor designed for a male, with a sword, shield and lasso.

"This is his power." The Ace said as he flew like Wonder Woman and slammed his fist into Thrax's, hurling him across the room.

"Wow, didn't even know if that would work." The Ace said before Thrax flew back at him.

The Ace brought his new sword and shield up and exchanged various blows with Thrax.

With his new ability of flight, he was able to move like he never could before.

"Oh yeah I like this form a lot." The Ace said as he smashed Thrax's sword apart with his own.

Thrax tried to fly up , but The Ace took out his lasso.

"This ends now, false god." He said as he whipped the lasso around Thrax's legs, hurling him through the ceiling and then onto the ground.

As this happened, Wonder Woman battled Ares, doing her best to battled him and his new powers the Red ring gave him.

"You will not stop me!" Ares shouted as he knocked Wonder Woman's sword aside with his regular sword then blasted her with the form of a battering ram with his ring.

As Wonder Woman got up Ares grabbed her with his ring's energy and hurled her into the wall.

"I am taking that boy."

Wonder Woman grunted as she got up and saw Ares walk towards her son.

"Like Hell you are!" She screamed as she hurled her lasso Around Ares and hurled him through the ceiling.

As Ares regained himself he looked down just in time to see Wonder Woman fly up and slam her shield into his helmet, hurling him back through the ceiling.

"No you don't!" Ares shouted as he unleashed a blast that combined energy from the ring with his own powers. Creating several red blasts of lighting shaped energy.

Wonder Woman held her shield up and did her best to absorb the energy blast, but she was still knocked back.

Ares came down with the ring projecting a massive steel fist over his real fist.

Wonder Woman smashed her shield into the fist, but the power of the ring combined with Ares's strength knocked the shield out of her hands and hurled Wonder Woman back into the building.

Ares flew back down and landed, grinning as Wonder Woman got back up.

"Persistent as always Diana, but it is hopeless."

"Never!" Wonder Woman shouted as she hurled her lasso around Ares's hand with the ring.

Ares grunted as he tried to blast her, only to have Wonder Woman fly over him and avoid the blast.

She whipped Ares over her and smashed him into the ground.

Ares tried to unleash the power of his ring again , but Wonder Woman whipped it away from her as she flew in with her sword.

Ares raised his own sword and blocked Wonder Woman's strikes as best he could, but Wonder Woman fought with a tenacity he had never seen her fight with before.

"When you threaten my son, no power can protect you!" Wonder Woman shouted as she smashed his sword apart before slicing his helmet off.

"Ahhh!" Wonder Woman screamed as she pulled him closer with her lasso and slammed her fist into his now exposed face, hurling him through the walls and outside.

As Ares got up, he saw The Ace of Spades, Man of Steel, and Wonder Woman with her son in her arms in front of him.

Ares was breathing deeply.

"This isn't over!" He shouted with his ring glowing.

The ground shook as he turned to see Superman had landed beside him.

Ares tried to punch him, but Superman grabbed the hand with the ring and squeezed it, making Ares grunt.

As Superman moved his other hand closer, Ares punched Superman's side to seemly no effect.

Superman removed the ring of Ares's finger causing the red outer armor to vanish.

Superman crushed the ring as Ares looked at him with a grim look.

"I assume you know what happens now."

"I think we all know, get it over with."

Superman smiled as his eyes and body glowed red.

He grabbed Ares before slamming him so hard he was hurled through the atmosphere.

Superman flew up and smashed him back into earth, causing the false god to crash into the ground below, making a crater.

"Ares is vanquished!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"We won!" Wonder Girl shouted as she flew down next to them.

"The False gods have been beaten. My work here is done."

"You have acquired my powers? How?" Wonder Woman asked.

"My abilities allow me to assume an ultimate form of any warrior I fight as. When I put on the Amazonian armor and fought as one, another form was added to my arsenal."

"Me mindful and respectful of these great abilities you now posses." Wonder Woman said.

"I will."

Superman flew over to Wonder Woman and their son.

"He's safe my love."

"Then we are truly victories." Superman said caressing his infant son's head.

Connor came over looking very happy too.

The Amazonians were celebrating their victory over Ares's army as The Ace helped them round up Ares and his children.

Raven had arrived and stood beside The Ace.

"We'll take them from here." The Ace said.

"They are our enemies." Wonder Woman said.

"Not just yours, another's , and he will deal with them." The Ace said as Raven created a white portal and used her powers to move Ares and his children inside.

"Our work here is done. If the league needs me, you'll find me eventually." The Ace said as Raven flew off and he tried to fly off as well.

"Ace." Superman said as The Ace turned.

"I hear you've taken a new leaf on the killing issue."

"I have."

"Maybe the league will have a place for you someday."

"Not like I'm getting any older." The Ace said before he flew off.

"Definitely my new favorite form." He said to himself.

"We should probably get back to Mt Justice too." Connor said.

"We'll probably stay here a little while, until everything is sorted." Superman said.

"Alright just let me know where my little brother will be, so I can see him." Connor said before he and Wonder Girl flew off.

"I just realized, we need a name for him. Now that Connor's taken again." Superman said.

"Our son is a warrior, or at least he will be. I suggest Ajax the greatest warrior in the Trojan war." Wonder Woman said.

"We can discuss it."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: How Long is forever

* * *

Nightwing was quietly moving through the air ducts trying not to make any loud noises.

He came over a vent where he saw two light soldiers below him.

"Can you believe all the extra security Deathstroke's got around this place, something big must be happening." One said.

"Yeah and they probably don't want those brats messing it up."

"Like Nightwing."

"Yeah Nightwing, if that punk ever showed his face around here, I'd teach that pretty boy a lesson or two." The other started before Nightwing burst out of the vent and slammed the two men into the ground. They only saw him for a moment before Nightwing slamming their heads into the ground and knocking them out.

"This is Nightwing, I'm in. Everyone move to the lab, we don't have much time." Nightwing said over the mental link.

Nightwing carefully moved through the compound, silently taking out any guards in his path.

He came to a doorway where he waited a few minutes for the others.

He was joined by Robin, Red Arrow, Cheshire, Cyborg, Aqualad, Bluebeetle, Red Robin, Aquagirl, Impulse, Beastboy, Flash II, and Raven.

"You're sure about this?" Nightwing asked Red Arrow.

"I wouldn't have dragged you guys alone if this wasn't important." Red Arrow said.

Many there were a bit un comfortable working with Cheshire,especially Tigress.

"I must say sis, Tigress suits you better than your old schtick." Cheshire said.

"Look we agreed to help you and your boyfriend on this, don't antagonize me."

"Not boyfriend husband." Cheshire said in a mocking tone as Tigress cringed again.

"Everyone else in position?" Nightwing asked over the mental link.

"We're set."

"Alright, move in on my mark." Nightwing said.

On the other side of the door were two light guards.

"So it turns out Felix was the father."

"Man that was so obvious that I." They started before the door was blown open and the two guards were knocked out.

The Team rushed inside and saw several Light guards on the upper walkway rushing towards them.

Below them was a lab where Deathstroke was waiting for them. Beside him were Solomon Grundy, Icicle Jr. Katarou, Adonis, Dr Light, Mammoth, Black Spider, and Gizmo.

Behind them was a large machine shaped pike a circle arch. Working on it was a man wearing a green suit and a mask shaped like a clock.

"Kill them!" Deathstroke shouted as his soldiers rushed at the Team."

"Move!" Nightwing shouted as he fought his way past four of them.

The others quickly joined in easily dispatching the soldiers.

The man working on the machine looked nervous.

"Don't stop working King Clock!" Deathstroke shouted as he aimed his gun at him.

"Leave them to me." Deathstroke said as Solom Grundy smashed his fists into the ground.

"Grundy Smash!" He shouted before leaping up at Red Hood and Bluebeetle.

Before he could hit them, the wall burst open as Man of Steel flew in and smashed Grundy to the ground.

"Are we late to the party." Connor said smiling.

He was joined by Starfire, Wondergirl, and Miss Martian who all flew in.

"Keep them busy!" Deathstroke shouted.

Dr. Light blasted at Red Arrow, who avoided each of his blasts before unleashing two arrows into his hand blasters.

The arrows exploded destroying Light's blasters while also knocking him back. As Light got up he saw Red Arrow come down and smash his foot into his face, knocking him out.

Cyborg and Adonis charged at each other smashing headstrong against the other with their arms wrapped around the other's wrist.

"You can't beat me this time junk pile, I've got new upgrades to tear you apart."

Cyborg smiled.

"Let's see those upgrades."

Adonis's armor expanded revealing a series of new machinery.

He pushed Cyborg back only to have Cyborg rush under his arms and charge up his fists, slamming them into his legs and forcing Adonis off his feet.

As Adonis tried to form his left blaster arm only to have Cyborg smash through it with a charged fist and them switch to his electrocuter.

Adonis cried out in pain before his circuits were fried and he fell unconscious.

"Booya."

Solomon Grundy leapt up and smacked Wonder Girl out of the air with his large hands.

"Grundy will kill you all!" He shouted before he was lifted up by Miss Martian's psychic powers.

"Not today." Miss Martian said as Grundy look afraid, now knowing what had him.

"Put Grundy down!"

Wonder Girl got up and hurled her lasso around Grundy.

"Ok." She said before she smashed Grundy into the ground and then hurled him back into the air.

Man of Steel grabbed Grundy and smashed him into the ground, Grundy tried to get back up, but Superman Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to hurl pieces of walkway into him, before Wondergirl smashed her first into his face followed by Man of Steel.

Robin was avoiding blasts from Icicle Jr. as Tigress Rushed at him from behind.

Icicle Jr. Brought up his ice arm sword just in time to block hers.

"Nice try sweetheart, but I." Icicle started before Tigress forced his arm back and acrobatically kicked his face.

As Icicle stumbled backwards he was ensnared by a entanglement trap from Robin who then unleashed a furious assault on Icicle Jr. joined by Tigress.

"Not bad kid." Tigress said.

"Not bad yourself."

Meanwhile Flash II and Impulse were sprinting around knocking out Light soldiers who came in to reinforce them.

Mammoth was trying to hit them as well.

"Stay still!" He shouted before four light soldiers were hurled into his back.

Mammoth turned to see Raven floating over him.

"You!" He shouted as he swung at her, missing again and again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she formed a large white Raven over her and smashed into Mammoth, knocking him back before Flash II and Impulse also hit him, hurling Mammoth into a wall.

Cheshire was avoiding red web blasts from Black spider.

"You made a big mistake abandoning the League Cheshire." Black Spider said.

"It doesn't look like it from this angle." Cheshire said as she sliced his incoming web apart with her swords.

Cheshire leapt up as Starfire flew under her, eyes glowing Green as she blasted Black Spider with Starbolts and forced him back.

As Black Spider struggled to get up he was hit from above by Cheshire's jump kick.

Once he got back up again, Aquagirl revealed herself and avoided each of his strikes before pushing her hand against Black Spider and filling him with electricity.

"Ahh!" Black spider shouted before falling unconscious.

Red Robin was battling Katarou with his staff against Katarou's katana.

"You are no match me!" Katarou shouted as he exchanged blows with Red Robin.

"I disagree." Tim said before he swept down and then up, knocking Katarou's sword out of his hand, then slammed his staff across his face.

Katarou stumbled backwards before drawing another katana.

Aqualad leapt over Red Robin with his water sword and sliced clean through Katarou's sword.

The pieces dropped to the ground as Katarou looked at them.

"That's not fair." He said before Aqualad slammed his fist into Katarou's face, hurling him back several feet away.

Gizmo was launching rockets at Beastboy who was flying around as a Falcon.

The rockets were shot down by Bluebeetle who then flew down with his saw arms and sliced off Gizmo's metal spider legs.

When Gizmo hit the ground Beastboy landed next to him as a Gorilla.

"Aww Crud!" Gizmo shouted.

Deathstroke was locked in combat with Nightwing as the two moved closer and closer to the machine.

"It's over Deathstroke, these half baked little schemes of the Light are really getting old."

"Half baked scheme, you're a fool boy, and you Clock King will be dead if you don't finish!" Deathstroke shouted.

Clock King was now very afraid as he worked as fast as he could.

"What's it this time huh?" Nightwing asked.

"When I'm done, I'll erase you all from history." Deathstroke said before he forced Nightwing's swords back and kicked him onto the ground.

"It's done, it's done!" Clock King shouted in happiness.

"Turn it on fool!" Deathstroke shouted.

Clock King activated the machine as a blue energy field formed in the center.

A Nighterang hit the side of the machine and exploded, causing the machine to surge and fluctuate.

"No!" Clock King shouted.

Deathstroke turned to see Nightwing grinning.

"Sorry about your toy, it looked expensive."

"I'll kill you!" Deathstroke shouted as he ran at Nightwing, furiously attacking him without mercy.

Nightwing blocked each of Deathstroke's attacks before locking his arm under Deathstroke's and sweeping his legs under his opponent's.

Deathstroke's stance was broken before Nightwing slammed both his sticks across his face, knocking Deathstroke onto his back.

"No, no , no , no!" King Clock shouted as the energy turned red.

"Run!" He shouted before sprinting off as fast as he could.

The machine began making a strange sound as a powerful force started pulling several members of the Team in.

"We need to get out of here!" Nightwing shouted as he tried to run, but could not escape the pull and was sucked in to the machine, vanishing.

"Dick!" Starfire shouted.

"It's too strong." Cyborg shouted before he and Aqualad were pulled in.

Red Arrow and Cheshire were both holding onto a grapple arrow that Red Arrow fired.

"It can't hold us both." Roy said as he looked at Jade.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted before he let go and flew into the machine.

"Dam you!" Jade shouted.

Flash II was sprinting away as fast as he could but he saw Tigress flying towards the machine.

"Artemis!" He shouted before he tried to sprint over and grab her.

When he did, he lost balance and they both flew in.

Man of Steel was trying to fly away with WonderGirl and Miss Martian by him.

"It's too strong!" Connor shouted before he grabbed them both and hurled them forward, getting sucked in moments later.

"Connor!"

After Man of Steel Flew in, the energy inside changed from red to green.

Damian held onto a railing as hard as he could, but was pulled in as Raven reached out to him.

Miss Martian saw Beastboy get pulled in as well.

"Garfield!" She shouted as she flew after him and was sucked into the machine.

Starfire was trying to fly away but was pulled into the machine just before Bluebeetle was.

"Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run!" Impulse shouted before he was pulled in.

The machine sparked again before breaking down.

Those who remained felt the pull stop and slowly came over to the machine.

"Where did they go?" Wonder girl asked.

"We need the league now!" Red Robin said.

* * *

Nightwing woke up in a street beside Red Arrow, Cyborg, Flash II, Tigress, Aqualad, and Man of Steel.

"What happened?" Cyborg said.

"We're alive, but where are we?" Tigress asked.

They looked around and saw they were in a futuristic looking city.

"Wait a minute, this is Metropolis, I recognize it. But it looks so different." Man of Steel said.

They saw several large symbols all over the city of a black circle, inside it were three pairs of yellow rectangles each facing a different direction one up, one down left the other down right, and inside that a smaller black circle with a red circle inside that and inside that a black center.

"What's going on? The streets are empty." Flash II said.

Moments later they heard what sounded like police sirens.

Large black futuristic humvee like vehicles moved in around them as well as two black futuristic Stryker vehicles.

Dozens of soldiers wearing black uniforms, helmets, and masks that covered their faces came out wielding futuristic guns.

Connor's eyes widened as he noticed that on the shoulder patches of these soldiers was the Superman symbol.

"What the?"

"On your knees!" The captain shouted.

"What's going on here?" Nightwing asked.

"Last warning." The captain shouted.

"That's a bad idea." Red Arrow said drawing an arrow.

"Move in!" The soldiers began firing as Flash II sprinted around taking as many of their guns as he could.

Nightwing and the other non superpowered heros took cover before getting close to the soldiers and fighting them up close.

Cyborg blasted the Strykers as Man of Steel flew through them.

When the soldiers saw Man of Steel they seemed confused and afraid of him more than the others.

"What the?" Many said.

Moments later Cyborg felt something hit his back and knock him to the ground.

He looked up and saw a large creature covered in black metal with large wings on it. The creature had claws and fangs, with a metal mask over its eyes and a Superman symbol on its metal armor collar.

The creature shrieked before fire came out of its mouth.

Cyborg held his arms up and then unleashed his Sonic Cannon into the creature's face, blowing it apart.

Several more of the creatures flew down from the sky at the team.

Man of Steel flew up at them, using his heat vision to slice several apart before smashing others apart with his super strength.

The captain saw Nightwing knock out two more of his soldiers and rushed to his humvee.

"Back up! We need back up on first and colton street!"

Tigress and Aqualad kept fighting off the now unarmed soldiers before they were hit and hurled back by a blast of lightning.

The others turned in horror to see none other than Captain Marvel wearing a black version of his suit with the symbol that they saw on the chest.

He slammed into the ground and looked surprised upon seeing them.

He was joined by Hal Jordan and John Stewart who were both now wearing Yellow lantern armor with Sinestro beside them.

Man of Steel was hit and hurled into the ground. He looked up and saw Black Adam wearing a more Egyptian like attire instead of his normal suit.

The group was now surrounded as the five looked at them confused.

"What's going on guys? Why are you with them? Why are you two Yellow Lanterns!" Flash II shouted.

"What does this mean?" Hal asked.

"I don't know, but it's some kind of trick. Let's bring them back and question them." Captain Marvel said.

Nightwing didn't like where this was going. He hurled a smoke grenade into the ground, and when it cleared the Team was gone.

"They're gone!" Sinestro shouted.

"Find them!" Captain Marvel shouted.

* * *

Damian woke up in a dark alley.

"What happened?" he said as he looked around.

Damian scaled up a rooftop and saw he was inside a city, Gotham city. It wasn't as he remembered it, but it was Gotham. It looked so much cleaner, and futuristic.

"What happened to Gotham?" He asked before he heard a scream of terror.

He rushed over and saw in a larger courtyard a dozen men wearing clown attire were around three frightened people.

Damian's eyes widened as he saw a man wearing a circus ringer's cloths with a very familiar clown make up pattern.

"Why so serious! We're having fun tonight!" The man shouted as Damian saw the clowns fill pie containers with chemicals and then spray whipped cream over them.

"How about some pies!" The leader said before a Birdarang flew down and knocked the three chemical pies to the ground.

"What the?" The man said before Damian glided down and slammed his foot into the circus man's face, knocking him back.

"This ends now clown!"

"Ohh , the caped crusader has another little brat, I wonder if this one can fly too, but why is he alone?"

"Another robin, that can fly?" Damian asked himself.

The clowns took out futuristic looking guns, but Damian threw a smoke pellet down, masking him as he knocked out as many as he could.

When the smoke cleared he saw a Baterang that looked far better than any of his fathers soared down and sliced every gun in half. This Baterang moved like it was a drone, making adjustments and guided movements.

Damian's eyes widened as he saw Batman glide over him and slam into two of the clowns.

Batman's armor looked far more advanced and blacker than it had before. He moved through the clowns quickly before four more Clowns on the rooftop aimed guns at him.

White energy formed around the guns before they were ripped out of their hands.

Damian's eyes widened once again as he saw another Robin wearing more advanced armor and paler skin than him flying off the ground in front of the men.

This Robin then began fighting the men like Batman did until only the Ringmaster was left.

"Why did you come to ruin my Circus Bats! We were only having fun!" The man said as he tried to fight off Batman with a whip and microphone stand.

Batman used his forearm spikes to slice through them both before smashing his foot into the man's face, hurling him onto the ground.

He then grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground.

"This show's over , Ringmaster." Batman said before knocking him out with a headbutt.

Damian noticed Batman's voice seemed slightly different, but sounded very similar.

"Woah who are you?" The Robin said as he flew down and landed in front of Damian.

This Robin's voice also seemed familiar to him.

Damian turned to Batman who seemed like his eyes were widening under his mask when he saw Damian.

"Robin, get these people out of here and then get Ringmaster down to the police." He said.

"Alright, meet you back at the house." Robin said as he freed the people and then lifted the men up with glowing white energy.

When they were alone Damian and Batman didn't say a word.

"How is this possible?"

"You, you're not Batman, Batman is my father and you're not my father."

"You're right kid, I'm not you're father." He said as he pulled his mask down.

Damian almost fainted when he saw Batman's face.

"I'm you."

* * *

Nightwing and the others made their way deep inside the back alleys and streets of Metropolis, avoiding detection from the soldiers, winged minions, and 'heros'.

They found an abounded warehouse and rested inside.

"Ok I think we're safe." Cyborg said.

"Good, now what the Hell is going on here?" Red Arrow said.

"Those were heros, our friends, now working with our enemies." Aqualad said.

"Those soldiers and creatures, they bore the symbol of Superman and seemed frightened of you Connor." Nightwing said.

"My dad has something to do with this. But what?"

"We need to find out." Nightwing said as he got up.

That was when they heard something.

"What was that?" Tigress asked.

"I've got movement." Cyborg said as he looked at his scanner.

Connor used his X-ray vision and flew over before smashing through the debris and picking up a young man.

He seemed scrawny with white skin, blue eyes, and black hair.

"Ahh please don't hurt me?" He said before opening his eyes.

"What? Connor, is that really you?"

"What, you know me. Of corse, it's me Freddy Freeman." He said before Connor realized it was.

"Lieutenant Marvel, it is you!" He said before setting him down.

"Finally a friendly and familiar face." Flash II said.

"I can't believe you guys are all alive, wait how are you guys alive?"

"Woah whah, slow down there Freddy, now we don't know what's going on, and we you to fill us in." Flash II said.

Nightwing had an idea and came over.

"Freddy what year is it."

"Uhh 2030."

"2030!" Cyborg shouted.

"How did we go ahead ten years?" Aqualad asked.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Freddy asked.

"Aww that's it, King Clock, Erase us from history, that machine was a time machine. We're in the future." Nightwing said.

"The future!" Red Arrow shouted.

"How do we get back?" Man of Steel asked.

"Let's focus on what we missed. Freddy we need you to tell us what happened to the world, start from Ten years ago." Nightwing said.

"Ten years ago is when it happened."

"When what happened?" Tigress asked.

"When you guys died, all of you, the whole Team."

Their eyes widened and they gave fearful looks.

"I don't know exactly what happened, I wasn't on the Team anymore, but I know that somehow the Light was loosing, so they went for broke anddid something to Superman. He lost his mind and temporarily went insane. I don't know exactly what happened, but Man of steel was killed with most of the team, so was Wonder Woman, and Superman's baby."

Connor looked horrified.

"Everyone in the world watched as Superman killed everyone in the Light out of grief. The League was horrified, and Superman was never the same. Superman flew off into space, he found Darkseid and killed him. Darkseid's army bowed to Superman and called him their new master. I think Batman wanted them to go, but Superman kept them. He used his powers without restraint, and gathered an army of followers, including members of the league. He formed an army and created the one Earth government under him."

Everyone, Connor the most was horrified at this.

"He'd never do that." Connor said.

"Superman is the supreme leader of Earth now, most of the league and even members of the former Light joined his side. They're his lieutenants."

"Batman wouldn't join him." Nightwing said.

"He didn't, he hated Superman after what he did, and formed a resistance with Green arrow, and some other non league heros, even some villains. I was a part of it, but they hunted us down, Superman blamed Batman for the Team and his family's death, and executed him on live television."

"No." Nightwing said.

"Green Arrow and the others were all killed too." Freddy said as Red arrow and Tigress looked distressed.

"It was horrible, I was the only one who escaped, and have been in hiding since."

"Do you still have your powers?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, but I'm weaker than Billy, and even if I weren't I'd be no match for all of them alone."

"This is Hell, we're in Hell." Nightwing said.

* * *

Miss Martian woke up with Beastboy beside her.

"Garfield!" She shouted as he saw her. The two hugged for a minute.

"I thought I lost you." Miss Martian said before they looked around and saw they were on top of some king of statue overlooking Metropolis from the bay.

"Woah." Beastboy said as he saw Metropolis looked very clean and futuristic.

"What happened to Metropolis?" Miss Martian asked.

Beastboy transformed into an eagle and flew with his sister

The statue was of Superman standing over a defeated giant creature.

"What did that machine do?" Miss Martian asked before they heard cries for help.

"We've got trouble!" Beastboy said over the mental link.

They flew down and into the streets where they saw a large ten foot tall Rhino like creature that stood up like a sentient creature.

It roared as it smashed through several cars and sent people running in terror.

"Monster!" Beastboy shouted.

A car flew at some people as Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to stop it.

"Ok ugly let me show you a real Rhino." Beastboy said as he transformed into a Rhino and tried to ram into the creature, only to be hurled back by a swipe of its arms.

"Ouch." Beastboy said as he rubbed his head.

The creature ran at him only to have a car get hurled at him by Miss Martian's telekinetic powers.

The rhino creature turned and leapt up at her, trying to swat her out of the air. Miss Martian, however, turned intangible, avoiding it.

Beastboy transformed into a Triceratops and smashed into the creature.

He was helped by Miss Martian who smashed two wrecked cars into the creature.

Despite this, the creature grabbed Beastboy by the horns and lifted him up before hurling him at Miss Martian who again turned intangible.

She caught Beastboy before the creature ran at her brother again.

The two heard what sounded like a shockwave before the creature was sent flying backwards.

Floating over the ground where the creature had been was a young man with caucasian skin,deep blue eyes, black hair, and a very muscular body. He wore a dark blue suit just like Superman's with the Superman symbol and a more rich blue cape. But he also had what looked like amazonian armor on parts of his forearms and knees as well as a golden lasso of truth on his waist.

"Foul creature, you are no match for Superman!"

"Wait a minute what's not Superman, he's too young." Beastboy said.

"He bares a great resemblance to Superman though, he looked a lot like Connor too, and Wonder Woman!"

The creature got up and snarled before charged at the young Superman, who grinned as he flew at the creature, smashing his fist into it again as the rhino monster was hurled back once more.

When the creature got up he picked up two wrecked cars and hurled them at Superman.

The young Superman's eyes glowed red as he unleashed hit vision on the two cars, destroying them before he saw the rhino run at him again.

He took out his lasso and hurled it around the creature's arms, pulling the lasso tight and ensnaring the monster.

He hurled the monster into the ground from over him four times before pulling him into him and slamming his fist across his face.

The creature landed on the ground unconscious with Superman floating over him.

"Alas I am victorious! Good people of Metropolis I have defeated him! You are safe!" He shouted as many people returned to the streets looking relieved.

Several minutes later four humvee like vehicles and Strykers arrived with soldiers in all white uniforms, futuristic guns and what looked like a symbol of earth on their patches.

"Another one of Dr. Animo's creations defeated captain."

"Great work Superman as always, we'll get him secured." The soldier captain said before the put the monster in a large containment device.

Miss Martian and Beastboy were still in complete confusion on what was going on, but were soon joined by the young Superman.

"Ah my sister by law I did not know you would be here, wait, Beastman, why do you look so young, have you acquired a new ability?"

"Sister by law? Who are you?"

"I am Superman, who else did you believe me to be M'gaan."

"I know Superman, his name's Clark Kent."

"Of corse , why wouldn't you know my father's name."

"Father, you're Superman's son!" Beastboy shouted.

"Are the two of you feeling well? It is I Nathan Kent, younger brother to your husband M'gaan, uncle to your son."

"Son, I have a son." M'gaan said in disbelief.

Damian was sitting shotgun inside a far more advanced Batmobile with his older self in the driver's seat.

"You haven't said a word for twenty minutes." Batman said.

"Neither have you." Damian said.

"Fair enough. I suppose we both have some questions for each other."

"I'm in the future aren't I."

"You're pretty smart."

"I'm guessing at least twenty years into the future."

"It's 2040 so yes. Now how did you get here."

"I was with the Team Fighting and, wait shouldn't you remember this?"

"I guess I should, then again time travel stories are always screwed up logically."

"It was King Clock, it had to be his machine."

"Well that explains it, getting you back won't be easy, but not impossible, though I may have to wipe your memory to preserve the timeline."

"I see we've taken our father's mantle."

"We have."

"What has become of our mother and father."

"They retired many years ago, they live peacefully in Bora Bora now."

"I assume you run Wayne Enterprises as well."

"I do."

"Who was the boy Robin with you, he had powers like."

"Rachel, he does, though considering he's our son that would make sense."

"Wait, Rachel and you."

"Are married, with three kids. Our oldest is Thomas , he's taken the mantle of Robin."

"Thomas, after our grandfather. Who was that criminal you fought."

"That was Joker and Harley Quinn's bastard , Ringmaster."

"I guess some things don't change."

"That's not true, the world has changed, for the better, it's all thanks to the justice league and the one Earth Government."

Nightwing and the others were carefully evading the One Earth soldiers and winged minions as they tried to escape Metropolis with Freddy.

"We're almost out." Cyborg said.

They came to the docks where they saw a large ferry with only a single soldier guarding it.

"I've got this." Flash II said before he sped over, knocked him out, then came back.

"Let's take the ferry." Nightwing said before they boarded it and began sailing away.

"Where are we even going?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, but we can't stay in Metropolis, it's too risky." Nightwing said.

"Uh guys, we may have a problem." Man of Steel said with his Super hearing.

Four futuristic aircraft flew at them with ten of the flying minions beside them.

Man of steel flew up and destroyed several of the minions and blasted one of the aircraft with heat vision.

The aircraft hit the water but was then lifted up by tentacles of water.

The others looked as the soldiers were lifted out and brought back to land before a man jumped out of the water and onto the boat.

He was clearly atlantean , but wore armor with the markings of the one earth government.

He looked at Aqualad, who despite the new age, new who this was.

"Garth."

"Colder, I thought you were dead, well l was wrong." The other three Aircraft came over the ferry and let out several others.

Black Spider,Adonis, Blockbuster, Merlyn, Arsenal, and Nightwing.

Nightwing's eyes widened as he saw a young man wearing armor just like his, but this wasn't him. His armor had red patches, he had long hair, and two Katanas.

"Dick Grayson, last time I saw you, I took off your head." The Nightwing said.

"Damian, I always thought you'd go bad one day."

"My clone's alive too." Arsenal said.

"Looks like I'll have to finish them, attack!" Damian shouted.

Blockbuster leapt up at Man of Steel only to be smashed back into the boat.

As Blockbuster got up, Man of Steel flew down and picked him up.

"You're done." he said before hurling him back to the docks.

"You're agents of chaos, we're agents of order." Black Spider said as he blasted webs at Tigress, who slashed them apart before reaching him.

"I thought you only listened to the master, Superman's your boss now." Tigress said as they exchanged blows.

"He has destroyed the criminals of the world, created a perfect earth."

"Not from where we're standing." Tigress said before locking her legs around his neck and whipping him into the water.

Flash II was catching Merlyn's arrows as he launched them before rushing at him and knocking him into the water.

"Enjoy the swim."

Red arrow was launching arrows at Arsenal who blasted them with his arm.

"After you died I couldn't let that abomination of a daughter of yours running around." Arsenal said as Arrow's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

Arsenal smiled.

"I killed her, and her mother."

Red Arrow screamed as he launched barrage of arrows, eventually hitting and disabling Arsenal's mechanical arm. He furiously assaulted Arsenal with his bow as Arsenal tried to evade him.

"I should have left you on ice!" He shouted before slamming Arsenal into the water.

Cyborg lifted up Adonis and hurled him into the water.

"No matter how much you upgrade , you'll never beat me."

Aqualad and Garth exchanged blows.

"You betrayed your king."

"Ha! Aquaman was more than happy to join with Superman, Atlantis is now governed by the one Earth Government, together we have created a new age."

"Then our king has betrayed his people." Aqualad shouted before he hit Garth and shocked him before blasting him back into the water.

Nightwing and Damian Nightwing were locked in combat, neither able to gain an edge.

"How can you fight for Superman, he killed batman!"

"I know, I helped him."

"He was your father! My father!"

"Superman's been more of a father to me than he ever was! Besides after I killed you, Brucey disowned me, called you his real son." Damian Nightwing said before Dick knocked his left sword away and acrobatically kicked him into the water.

Garth helped them all out of the water as the ferry sped away.

"The council must know of this." Damian said.

Starfire awoke with Impulse and Bluebeetle beside her inside a city on a rooftop.

"Where are we?" Bluebeetle asked.

Starfire looked around and recognized their location.

"This is Jump city. It looks more advanced, but this is it."

"Hold on, did you hear that?" Impulse asked.

They looked down and saw there was a fight going on in the streets below.

"Woah." Bluebeetle said.

There were twelve individuals fighting below.

The first was wearing a set of red armor shaped like flames. He hurled fire from his hands and breathed it from his mouth at a young man about Tim's age wear a hooded armored black jacket.

He vanished from where the fire could hit and reappeared several feet away. He kept doing this avoiding the fire before he was right in front of the Firebreather, he unleashed a furious attack with a mixture of martial arts and teleportation around Firebreather until he was knocked out 'cold'.

The second was a young man in a magicians outfit, hurling cards at a young man with blonde hair in the Kid Flash uniform only more advanced looking.

He avoided all of the cards, some of them hitting parts of cars of street signs and sliced clean through them before exploding.

This Kid Flash avoided all of them before slamming into the card swiper, knocking him onto the ground.

The third was a young man wearing a thick brown leather jacket with two spiked whips.

He was facing a young woman with red hair and wearing a more advanced Batgirl uniform.

She avoided the lashes before hurling two Baterangs at the young man, who knocked them aside with his whips.

Batgirl came closer avoiding the whips before she wrapped her metal gauntlets around them and pulled him in closer.

When the man was in close enough Batgirl jumped up and crashed both her legs into his face.

The fourth was a massive young man with monstrous muscles and a bald head. He smashed the ground creating a mini quake that flew at a young man who looked a lot like Connor and even wore a suit similar to Superman;s, it was black with no cape, and a red superman symbol.

This Superboy leapt off the ground and flew over the quake as two cars were knocked into the air.

This Superboy's eyes glowed red as he brought his hand out and caught the two cars with telekinetic abilities.

"Huh?" Impulse said.

The two cars were hurled back into the massive young man before he came back and smacked Superboy into the ground.

As he brought his arms up, Superboy flew into him, smashing his fist into the massive young man's head and knocking him back before punching him another two times, hurling him back and into a building.

The fifth one was a young man in the air wearing a mayan warrior outfit. There was also a young woman who wore tamqaranian attire.

This caught Starfire's attention. The young woman had her skin color , glowing green eyes, and long black hair, just like Dicks.

Her eyes widened as she saw this young woman who flew around after the mayan man who aimed his hands unleashing a powerful gust of wind that pushed the Tamaranian girl back before she hurled two star bolts into the young man and knocked him off balance.

She flew into him and smashed her fist into his chest, hurling him onto the ground.

The sixth was a young man who wore large metal viking armor and held two large battle axes.

"Oh no, guys look at that one." Bluebeetle said as they looked down at the one he was fighting.

Starfire in particular gasped as she saw a young man, a young man who looked almost exactly like Dick. His hair, was Dicks, his skin, and bis body. He wore armor almost exactly like Nightwing's except more advanced with green parts instead of blue, he even had a mask with glowing green eyes under it and escrima sticks in hand.

This younger Nightwing blocked each of the viking's blows before forced the axe's aside and leapt up smashing his knee into the man's head before leaping up almost ten feet into the air doing a few front flips.

The viking hurled his axe's only to have Nightwing deflect them, and hurl one of his sticks. The stick hit the man and knocked him back before flying back to Nightwing who caught it as he returned to the ground.

The viking pulled out two more axe's and charged at Nightwing who blocked each of his strikes before slamming his sticks into his head and dented his helmet.

The Viking looked disoriented as Nightwing's hands glowed green and he unleashed a star bolt through his sticks into the viking, knocking him onto the ground.

Nightwing smiled as he twirled his sticks before putting them on their holders.

"Alright guys, bad guys bagged." Nightwing said before he looked up and saw Starfire with the others on the rooftop.

"What the?"

The young man in the armored jacket appeared on the rooftop.

"Who are you three? Wait you're Bluebeetle, and you're a tamaranian."

"Mind telling us who you are?" Impulse asked.

"I am called Warp, I am a member of The Team."

"The Team?" Bluebeetle asked.

The young tamaranian woman flew up to them.

"Who are they? I, hold on, you're a tamaranian, you, you look just like my mother ."

Starfire gave a serious look.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nightstar."

"What is your real name."

"I am called Mar'i."

Nightwing and the others had found a small island where they parked the ferry.

"So now what?" Cyborg asked.

"We have to get back to our time, make sure this future doesn't happen." Nightwing said.

"I like that plan." Flash II said.

"How will we return?" Aqualad asked.

"King Clock brought us here, he can bring us back." Nightwing turned to Freddy.

"Where is he?"

"Any heros or criminals who didn't side with Superman were locked in his fortress in Metropolis."

"Then that's where we go."

"That won't be easy." Man of Steel said.

"No, but it's our only option. We get inside , find him, and go back. Freddy we need your help, to fix this future."

Freddy took a deep breath before he stood up and looked up at the sky.

"Shazam!" He shouted before a burst of lighting flew down from the sky and hit him.

When the light faded Lieutenant Marvel was standing before them.

"Well then, to Metropolis."

Damian and Batman arrived at Wayne manor before parking the bat mobile in the cave.

"I see the Batcave's been upgraded."

"What did you expect?"

The two got out as Batman changed out of his armor.

"So the league unified all of earth under one government?"

"The one government yes, equal representation from every corner of the earth, it's run by three elected officials, the chairmen, chancellor, and president. The League remains as the guardians."

"You're part of the league?"

"I am. Though you should know, the league you knew is mostly gone. Though we will need them to send you back, but you can rest here until then." Older Damian led him inside the manor.

He came past a picture of him with his parents, a picture he didn't remember them taking yet.

Eventually they came across two children, a boy and a girl who looked like little girl Rachel, clearly twins.

"Daddy's home!" One shouted before they ran over to him.

Older Damian picked them up in his arms as young Damian watched in interest.

He then saw as an older Rachel came in smiling, wearing a dress.

"I was wondering when you'd get back, Thomas is home and." She started before she saw younger Damian.

"Kids, why don't you get ready for bed, mommy and daddy have to talk alone." Damian said before the two left.

"Well Rachel, you age well." Younger Damian said.

"It's me from the past."

"I can see that."

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened, King Clock was involved. We need the league to discuss this."

"Agreed."

"I'll contact them." Older Damian said before leaving.

Raven noticed young Damian staring at her.

"This is a bit strange." She said.

"It is." Damian said back.

"I feel I shouldn't tell you much, unless I want to risk altering the timeline."

Elsewhere in Metropolis Nathan lead Miss Martian and Beastboy to his apartment.

"Let me contact the league from my living quarters." Nathan said before he opened the door and they walked in.

"Lois! I have returned." Nathan said as they walked in.

"Lois?" Miss Martian asked.

They heard footsteps and saw a young woman in her mid twenties about Nathan's age walk in with long black hair, light skin, and blue eyes. She looked tired with messy hair and was only wearing a t-shirt, nothing below.

"Wow." Beastboy said as his face turned red and Miss Martian covered his face.

The young woman saw them and yelped, rushing back to the room she came from.

"This is Lois Lane, my girlfriend."

"Nathan! You didn't say we had company!"

"My apologizes Lois, it assumed you would have been fully clothed when I returned."

"So, you said you're taking us to the Justice league." Beastboy said.

"I am, they will be able to help you."

"So whatever happened to your parents?" Miss Martian asked.

"My father returned from his role as Superman and retired to Themyscira with my mother, who has also passed on the role of Wonder Woman to another."

"So are you in the Justice League?" Beastboy asked.

"No, my older brother is though."

"Old brother, Connor." Miss Martian said.

"Indeed sister by law, you're husband."

"My husband. " Miss Martian said.

"Wait is the Team still around?" Beastboy asked.

"It is, and I was once a part of it, but have since moved on."

Moments later Lois came back out wearing some shorts.

"Ok, who are these two, wait isn't that your sister in law?" Lois said.

"Indeed, but these two make a strange claim, that they are from the past."

"The past?"

"Strange I know, I hope the league can get to the bottom of this."

She came over to them and looked at them strangely.

"So uh you know about everything?" Beastboy asked.

"Nathan was never good at keeping his secret identity. A pair of glasses and work cloths didn't really fool the best reporter at the daily planet."

"I have contacted the league, they're sending Miss Martian's Bioship now. It will take you to the watchtower."

"Thank you." Miss Martian said before she and Beastboy left.

"Are they really from the past?"

"I have seen stranger things." Nathan said.

Elsewhere Starfire and the others arrived at Mt Justice with the new members of the Team.

When they got inside they saw the interior had changed drastically, everything was far nicer and more advanced. They also saw there were dozens of young men and women in the one room alone.

"Woah." Impulse said.

"How big is the Team now?" Bluebeetle asked.

"One hundred and forty members." Nightwing said.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves now, I am Nightstar, this is my younger brother Nightwing."

"Brother." Starfire said looking at them both intensely.

"I am Superboy." The one who looked like Connor said.

"Kid Flash."

"Batgirl."

"Warp. Though you already know that."

"So I'm guessing a lot of you guys are kids of guys from are time."

"Well."

"Ohh we're all friends here, Hell I'm from around this time period too. Still need to get back to the older time though. Names Bart Allen."

"Should we reveal our Identities to them?" Warp asked.

"Why not, they seem legit. My name's John West." Kid Flash said.

"Ok so Wally and Artemis's kid." Impulse said.

"I'm Justin Kent." Superboy said.

"Connor and M'gaan's."

"Elara Todd."

"Jason and Barbara's."

"Would you stop." Bluebeetle said.

"Daniel Rian." Warp said.

"Ok so we have a new guy, or well uh."

"I am Mar'i as you know, but my full name is Mar'i."

"Grayson." Starfire nervously asked.

Nightstar and Nightwing looked confused.

"Wait how did you know our real last name."

Starfire gave a more nervous look.

"Recognize Nightwing, Starfire." The computer said.

The zeta tube lit up as they turned to see another Nightwing walk in.

He wore more advanced armor and was bigger than the young Nightwing. He also looked older, but bared a great resemblance to the younger Nightwing. Beside him was a Tamaranian woman.

"Alright we heard you picked someone up from Jump city, I want to know, whooo." Nightwing said as his mouth nearly dropped upon seeing them.

"Father, Mother, these are them." Nightstar said before the older Nightwing came over.

The two came over to them.

"How is this possible?" Older Starfire asked.

"We were hoping you could help us find out." Starfire said.

Nightwing and the others were carefully moving through Metropolis.

They had split up to minimize their chances of being detected as they moved closer to the massive building in the center of the city.

Tigress was hiding as she saw Damian-Nigthwing drive by on his motorcycle up to some One Earth Soldiers.

"Nothing yet sir."

"Keep looking."

Tigress and the others met at the base of the building where dozens of soldiers stood guard and dozens of the minions flying around the tower.

"Ok how do we get in?" Man of Steel asked.

"We could take the soldiers, but reinforcements would get us. We need an alternate route." Nightwing said.

"I think I've got one, but it won't be pleasant." Cyborg said.

"Please don't say it's the sewer." Red arrow said.

Several minutes later they were moving through the sewers.

"Of course." Red Arrow said.

"We're directly under the palace now."

"Let's find King Clock and get out." Nightwing said.

Each made their way up the pipe and into the basement.

Two soldiers were patrolling the room but were knocked out by Flash II as he sped through the room.

"Ok we're clear." Nightwing said.

They carefully made their way up and through the halls, Red Arrow silently shooting any security cameras while Flash II knocked out any guards.

They made their way to a security room where Cyborg plugged in.

"Alright looks like we were right. King Clock's here. He's on the detention level, let's get down there and free him."

As they made their way to the elevator they went up to floor A3.

When they reached the floor, Flash II sped through trying to clear the area of guards.

"Ok we're safe." Flash II said.

Cyborg walked down looking for king Clock's cell when Superboy heard cries of pain.

He followed them until he reached a larger cell, inside were Black Canary and Hawkwoman standing in front of a deceive that contained and shocked none other than The Ace of Spades.

"Alright shut it off before it makes him lose consciousness." Canary said as Hawkwoman did so.

The Age grunted as he looked at them.

"You really should reconsider Superman's offer Ace. There's no one else left to fight for." Hawk woman said.

"I serve one being, and no matter how much he thinks he is, Superman is not him." The Ace said.

"Fine, give him some more juice." Black Canary said before Connor grabbed her head and Hawkwoman's head, slamming them together and knocking them out.

The Ace looked at Connor in disbelief.

"You, you're suppose to be dead."

"Man I'm getting tired of hearing that." Connor said as he smashed the controls and freed him.

The Ace fell to his knees before slowly getting up.

"I don't know how you're back, but freeing me may not have been the best idea. The resistance is destroyed. I can't hide anywhere."

"I couldn't let you suffer." The two left the cell and found the others with Clock King.

"Why are you freeing me?"

"You made a time machine years ago."

"I did, and it failed."

"It didn't, we came here from the past, and we want you to send us back in time ten years."

"Why should I?"

"Because we want to stop this future." Nightwing said.

Clock king looked around before turning back to Nightwing.

"I'll need access to some machinery in his lab."

"I know where it is." Cyborg said.

As they left the chambers Black Canary got up and saw The Ace was gone.

"No!" She shouted as she slammed the alarm.

The Team heard the alarm go off.

"Ohh shit." Red Arrow said.

They rushed down the hall and went up the elevator.

Whey reached the tech lab and saw a dozen soldiers with three minions.

The soldiers began firing as Man of Steel came in front and absorbed the bullets before using his heat vision on the minions.

The others knocked out the soldiers before Clock King went over to the machinery and began working.

"Hurry we don't have much time." Tigress said.

The elevator opened as more soldiers rushed out with Deadshot in front of them.

"Kill them!" Deadshot shouted as he began firing.

Just as before, Connor got in the way absorbing the Bullets as he unleashed heat vision on their weapons burning them apart, even Deadshot's.

"Shazam!" Freddy shouted as he unleashed a blast of lightning while Red Arrow launched several arrows that unleashed concussion blasts.

Deadshot and his men were hurled back into the elevator.

The floor burst open as they saw Captan Atom floating there.

He screamed before flying at the Team.

The Ace of Spades transformed into his amazon form before flying beside Man of Steel at Captain Atom. The two punched him together, hurling Atom back and through the wall.

"We can't win this fight!" Flash II shouted.

"I need more time!" King Clock shouted.

The walls burst open as Shazam and Black Adam flew in.

Shazam looked over and saw Lieutenant Marvel.

"Freddy, so are these things your doing?"

"You betrayed Shazam Billy!"

"Enough of this!" Black Adam shouted as he and Captain Marvel unleashed a combined blast of lighting at the group.

Everyone was hit and surged with pain.

Captain Atom flew back in and slammed Connor into the ground with a powerful punch.

Lieutenant Marvel was hit and hurled back by Captain Marvel as Black Adam hit and hurled The Ace of Spades back.

Red Arrow and the others were fighting off One Earth soldiers as they rushed in.

"More time!" Clock shouted.

Lieutenant Marvel, and the others lifted up pieces of the ground and went up through the ceiling too to the roof.

"That might buy us some time." Freddy said.

That was when Nightwing saw him.

"Uh, guys." He said before they turned to see Superman floating over them with Sinestro , his new yellow lanterns, and dozens of winged minions beside him.

Superman's attire looked more fierce and commanding than before and he looked far different than they remembered.

Damian and his older self in his Batman armor exited the Zeta tube and entered the Watchtower.

"So this is the new Watchtower." Damian said as he saw the new advanced technology.

Another two Zeta Tubes let in several more people.

Damian saw Starfire, Bluebeetle, Impulse, Miss Martian, and Beastboy. They were with a man who looked like an older Nightwing with an older Starfire.

"Guys." Beastboy said.

Nightwing looked over at Batman.

"You have one too."

"It's me." Batman said.

"That's gotta be interesting." Nightwing said as the future Starfire looked at the past Starfire.

They lead the Team through the Watchtower until they reached the meeting chamber and saw the rest of the league.

Man of steel, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Rocket, Aquaman(Kalduran), Dr. Fate, Bluebeetle, Beastman, Red Hood, Batwoman, Red Robin, a new Green lantern, a Blue lantern, Wonder Woman (Cassie), Cyborg, Terra, Guardian, Bumblebee, Aquawoman, Wolf, and The Ace of Spades.

"This is surreal." Beastboy said.

Batman, Starfire, and Nightwing walked over and joined them as they all stared at the Team.

"We are the Justice League of Earth." Man of Steel said.

"Wow I do make it on the league some day!" Beastboy shouted.

Beastman looked a bit freaked out seeing his past self, as did Bluebeetle.

"How can we get them home?" Nightwing asked.

"Perhaps we can help." Dr. Fate said as he and Zatanna came over.

"We can combine our powers and create void that will send you back to your time." Zatanna said.

"It will take some time though." Dr. Fate said before they began chanting.

The Team continued to look up at Superman as Clock kept working.

Superman said noting, he just stared down at them.

Connor grit his teeth before flying up at him.

"Dad, you have to stop this, it's me, Connor you're son."

Superman tightened his fist.

"No, I watched Connor die in my arms, twice, just as I watched Diana and Nathan die. My family. You're a trick! You're all some sick trick made by Batman! Even in death Bruce brings me pain!" Superman shouted before he slammed Connor back into the rooftop.

Freddy and The Ace flew at Superman only to have him slam them both beside Connor.

The Yellow Lanterns and winged minions began attacking the Team who did their best to fight them off.

"It's now or never clock!" Nightwing shouted.

"And just one more, I've got it!" Clock shouted as the machine activated and opened a blue portal.

"I set it for ten years ago! You must leave now!" Clock shouted.

Flash II grabbed Artemis and rushed inside vanishing.

Red Arrow ran inside followed by Cyborg and Aqualad.

Nightwing saw Connor, The Ace, and Freddy still fighting Superman , and clearly losing.

Connor was hurled back and landed in front of Nightwing.

"We have to go now!" Nightwing said as Man of Steel looked out at The Ace and Freddy who were being choked by Superman.

They turned to them as the Yellow lanterns flew at them.

"Go." The Ace said.

"Make a better world than this." With a heavy heart, Connor and Nightwing rushed inside the portal before Clock smashed the circuits and disabled the machine.

He was grabbed by Sinestro who held him up by his throat.

"Where did you send them?"

"A better world than this."

Dr. Fate and Zatanna kept chanting until a large portal appeared in front of them.

"Hop inside and you'll return to your time." Zatanna said.

"I can't wait for this future!" Beastboy shouted.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Beastman shouted.

"And no killing." Batman said to Damian.

"Keep making the love to Dick or you won't have a second child." Future Starfire said.

"Alright we better go." Bluebeetle said as they stepped inside.

"Where did they go?" Wonder girl asked.

"We need the league now!" Red Robin said.

Moments later the Team heard something behind them and turned to see every one of their Missing Team Mates appear out of portals and land behind them.

"Woah." Cyborg said.

"We're back!" Flash II shouted.

"Guys!" Red Robin shouted.

"We went to the future and it was amazing!" Beastboy shouted.

"What?" Aqualad said.

"We went to the future, it was horrible." Nightwing said.

"Horrible, it was magnificent." Starfire said.

"Wait a minute, we both went to the future, but they were different futures, we need to compare notes."

They told each other what they saw.

"What!" Miss Martian shouted.

"Not cool." Beastboy said.

"Geez why couldn't we have gone to that future." Man of Steel said.

"That doesn't add up, you guys went twenty years into the future, we went ten, but if the future we went to happened, your's couldn't have happened like that. Unless, those were two possible futures."

"Two possible futures, one if we win, the other if we loose." Aqualad said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Blood

* * *

Nightwing was sitting in his chambers alone with Mar'i in his arms. He didn't do much other than stare at his baby daughter who laughed a little and reached out with her arms at her father.

After his encounter with the future, he almost never wanted to let her out of his arms again.

He thought more an more about his own parents and growing up without them. He also thought about the future he saw.

He couldn't imagine his precious daughter going through the same thing. The more and more he thought about it, the more he wondered if this life was still right for him. Ever since he was a child he had fought beside the heros, from Robin, to Nightwing, from the Team, to the titans, and back to the Team. This life was all he had ever known, but now things were different, different than they had ever been before.

The door opened as Starfire came in.

"Oh there you are." She said before she saw a concerned look on his face.

"Dick are you alright?"

"Starfire, have you ever thought about what would happen to Mar'i if the two of us died on a mission."

"I thought we agreed Batman would be the godfather." Kori started.

"Kori that's not my point, you and I were raised without our parents most of our lives. We had good caretakers, but they weren't our real parents."

"Dick I have seen the future, we both make it."

"A potential future, the future I saw showed me and you dead. I don't even know what happened to Mar'i, that was the scariest thing to me." Dick said as he looked at his daughter again.

"I love her more than anything, and now I can't help but doubt myself every time I think of going on another mission. Putting myself in danger, what would happen if I didn't come back. How could I do that to my daughter." Dick said.

Kori hugged Dick as she gave a compassionate look.

"I get scared like we go on missions too, scared I might never see my precious baby girl again." Kori said as she took Mar'i from Dick and held her.

"You consider hanging up our mantle, living a safe life to keep yourself safe for our daughter. I am happy you are thinking so much of her, but you have also taught me much in the years I have known you. The good you have done has saved countless innocent lives, think of how many orphans you have prevented over the years."

Dick took a deep breath.

"I was also thinking about the future, what if being a part of this what causes the future I saw."

"Or, what if you stepping down is what caused it." Dick looked over at her.

"Dick, in the future I saw, you were still Nightwing, you were in the Justice league, Mar'i was in the Team, and so was our son."

"Son." Dick said as he looked back at Kor'i.

"We have a son too."

"We could. But only if you believe that he can exist."

Dick looked into Mar'i's eyes again before he took a deep breath.

"I guess I won't be giving up the suit anytime soon."

"Wonderful!" Kori said hugging him.

They then noticed that Mar'i had fallen asleep.

"She's asleep?" Kori said.

Dick gave a sly smile.

"How much older was Mar'i than our son?"

"Not much." She said giving a similar look.

Dick carefully placed Mar'i in her crib.

Nightwing and the others officers were looking at the screen with Batman on the other side.

"The league's sources have reported the Warworld has been seen moving across various systems, closer and closer to earth."

"They're inevitable invasion is beginning." Aqualad said.

"It's a possibility, however, the league has been speaking with and working with various alien coalitions on the problem of the war world. Working together we may have found a solution, a planetary shield that can resist the Warworld's weapons."

"We have a shield, sweet." Flash II said.

"No, we don't. Earth's brightest scientists are only working on part of the shield. Once it's done we bring it to the aliens who finish it. Unfortunately, the Light has probably caught wind by now of what we're doing."

"They're going after the shield."

"Exactly, now the League has posted members at several of the labs creating them, but we're spread thin doing this and trying to keep the Injustice League's activities at bay. Which means we need the Team to be fully mobilized."

"Alright where and when?" Nightwing asked.

"The shield part is being developed at multiple labs, each is equally vital to the development of the shield. So we want multiple members of the team defending these two labs, and the rest working with the League, and the Doom Patrol. We're calling in all hands on this one." Batman said.

"All hands indeed." They heard as they saw The Ace of Spades walk up behind Batman.

"Ace, what are you doing there?" Miss Martian asked.

"Batman didn't tell you, I'm in the league now."

"What?" Tigress said.

"Congratulations!" Miss Martian said.

Batman turned to The Ace with an irritated look.

"The only reason you're here is because Superman and Wonder Woman insisted, and we all know why."

"I'm done killing Batman, I'll play by the league's rules." The Ace said.

"In any case, I want more senior members of the Team defending the labs. The rest will be with the league." Batman said.

"I'll set up the teams." Nightwing said.

The screen went dark as Nightwing turned to the other officers.

"Ok I'll be in charge of one team Guarding the lab at Wayne enterprises. I want Flash II, Cyborg, Beastboy, Miss Martian, Robin, Tigress, and Man of Steel. Guarding Starolabs, I'll have Red Hood, Red Robin, Bluebeetle, Starfire, Raven, and Wondergirl. The rest of the Team will be our with the League. Any objections?" Nightwing asked.

The other officers were ok with the selections made.

"Good, let's get everyone mobilized." Nightwing said.

Several hours later, Nightwing was inside a lab in Gotham city.

He was walking around as several scientists worked on a large piece of machinery.

"Report in, any signs of bad guys?" Nightwing asked over the mental link.

Robin was sitting inside the security office with the two security guards as he looked at the cameras.

"Nothing yet." He said as he turned and saw the men watching a football game instead of the feed.

"Hey!" He shouted as they turned to him.

"Bruce Wayne isn't paying you to watch football." He said as they came back to the feed.

Cyborg was going through the power generator room with two security guards behind him.

"Nothing down here."

Flash II was in the break room with Tigress as he made some popcorn in the microwave.

"We're still good." Flash II said.

Miss Martian was flying overhead cloaked as Beastboy flew beside her as a sparrow.

"All clear up here."

Man of Steel was using X-ray vision from the top floor to look at the entire building.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright, it looks like we're ok." Nightwing said.

Robin was watching the security cameras he noticed a security guard walking towards the lab wearing a hood over his face.

"Hold on guys, I've got something." Robin said.

Man of Steel used his X-ray vision down on the guard.

"Oh no, Dick!" He shouted over the mental link.

The guard walked into the the lab and turned to the machine as he reached into his coat.

Nightwing hurled one of his sticks into the man's hand, causing an explosive to fly out and hit the wall before going off.

The stick returned to Nightwing's hand before he got between the guard and machine.

"This is getting a bit old Deathstroke."

The guard whipped off the uniform revealing Deathstroke underneath.

"Everyone out!" Nightwing shouted as the scientists ran.

"You know I was hoping you'd be here Nightwing. You've made fool of me too many times, this time I correct myself."

"Dream on, you're outnumbered, and even if your brought your guys, they're no match for us."

"That's where you're wrong Nightwing. I'm done working with children." Deathstroke said.

Nightwing's eyes widened.

"Guys!" He shouted.

Robin turned just in time to deflect a sharp metal feather with his metal wrist bracer.

Two other feathers hit and killed the security guards as Robin leapt up with his staff out.

Standing in front of him was a mean wearing a set of grey metal armor around his shoulders, black kevlar abdomen error and a helmet that looked like an owl's head.

"Who are you?"

"I am Talon, ready to die?"

Robin leapt up at Talon who grabbed his foot and hurled him out into the hallway.

"Let me show you a thing or two boy." Talon said as he drew a sword.

Elsewhere Miss Martian and Beastboy were still above the roof.

"Something's going on, we need to get in there." Miss Martian said before the two were hurled back into the roof by a blast of blue energy.

They looked up to see a large man with light blue skin and glowing red eyes floating over them.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but you have to deal with us." Eclipso said.

"Us?" Beastboy asked before they heard a roar.

He turned to see Gorilla Grodd leaping up onto the rooftop with four other Gorillas beside him.

Beastboy transformed into a Gorilla only to be tackled into the roof by Grodd.

Miss Martian flew back up and tried to hurl two pieces of rooftop at Eclipso with her psychic powers.

Eclipso smashed through them with his hands before unleashing a blast of energy that hurled Miss Martian back into the rooftop.

Flash II was trying to speed out to the others when he was hit by something even faster and knocked into the wall.

He tried to react but was hit again twice by something that moved faster than him.

"Too slow." He heard as he turned to see Professor Zoom standing in front of him

Tigress was sprinting over, trying to help when her legs were caught in a whip and was hurled off her feet.

She looked up and saw none other than Whip standing over her.

"Master Ghul is still upset about your deception Tigress." Whip said before she pulled Tigress into the wall.

Man of Steel saw the movement inside and was about to fly to them, when he was hit and hurled through the ceiling and outside.

He shook his head, before his eyes widened.

Floating above him was his clone brother. Half of his body had been replaced by cybernetic body parts. Half of his chest and abdomen, his right arm, and most of his head. He was wearing a red Superman suit and had a glowing red eye on his face's metallic half.

"Brother?" He said before the Cyborg flew down and slammed him further into the air.

Cyborg was trying to run towards the others when a flash of yellow light lit up the hallway and a massive monster made of yellow light smashed through the wall and hurled him into the wall.

When he got up , Cyborg saw none other than Sinestro floating in front of him.

"Sinestro!"

"Get ready to feel the fear."

Damian was in the hallway battling Talon as best he could. But the armored man was incredibly fast, he blocked each of Damian's attacks while also striking back, delivering several blows onto Robin with his metal talons. His armor kept him from major injury, but Talon's strikes were wearing Robin down.

He knocked Robin's staff aside before grabbing his arm and hurled him into the wall.

Robin quickly leapt to the side as Talon's sword sliced across the wall.

"You're not going to win boy, you're not a killer anymore. I am." Talon said.

Robin hurled two birdarangs at Talon only to have him slice them apart with his sword before hurling two metal feathers at Robin.

Robin avoided one and deflected the other before Talon sprinted forward and swept under Robin, knocking him off his feet.

Robin breathed deeply as he acrobatically leapt up only to be kicked by Talon.

"You think you're skilled boy. I'm better." Talon said as Deathstroke blocked Robin's strikes again before his arm was knocked aside and Talon plunged his sword through his shoulder.

"Ahhg!" Damian shouted in pain.

Talon drew a metal feather in his other hand and prepared to slam it into Robin's throat.

At the last moment, Robin leapt up and kicked off Talon's chest and forced himself backwards and off the sword.

He hurled a smoke bomb into Talon who swung his sword through the smoke.

When it cleared, Robin was gone.

"You can't hide from me boy." Talon said.

Elsewhere Beastboy was hurled back by a strike from Grodd.

He transformed into A Rhino and charged at Grodd only to have his Gorillas attack him from the sides.

He transformed into a Yeti and fought them off, but Grodd slammed his fist into his face, knocking Beastboy onto his back.

Beastboy tried to get up, but Grodd picked him up and bit down on him, making Beastboy cry out in pain before being hurled off the roof.

Miss Martian was hit by another blast from Eclipso and knocked back into the roof.

Miss Martian tried to turn intangible , but another blast from Eclipso knocked made her intangible form unstable and she grunted while returning to normal.

Eclipso flew down and grabbed her.

"You can go through walls can you, let's see if it works the hard way." He said grinning before hurling miss Martian down and through the rooftop.

Cyborg was blasting at each of Sinestro's creations with his rockets and Sonic Cannon.

"How cute, you think there's something in that machine body of yours that can beat me. This ring, can do anything." Sinestro said before he formed a glowing energy body around him shaped like a larger version of Cyborg's suit.

He charged forward and slammed Cyborg into the wall before grabbing his leg and slamming him through another wall.

Cyborg landed in the courtyard as Sinestro flew out grinning.

Cyborg tightened his fist before using his jump pack to leap up with his fist charged.

Sinestro formed energy tentacles and wrapped them around Cyborg.

Cyborg grunted as Sinestro crushed down on his armor.

Sinestro then hurled Cyborg into the pavement before forming a massive mace with his ring.

Cyborg brought his arms over body shielding him to an extent, but creating several large dents in his armor.

Sinestro brought the mace back up as Cyborg used his jump pack to shoot across the ground.

Sinestro flew around the area trying to find him, but Cyborg was gone.

Flash II was speeding through the halls with Zoom moving faster.

Flash II was hit and knocked into a wall.

He tried to run at Zoom, only to have Zoom move even faster and come around hitting Flash II back into the ground.

"So you're called Flash II now, you're too slow for that name." Zoom said as he slammed into Flash II again and unleashed a barrage of lightning fast punches.

As this happened, Tigress had the whip lasso around her leg and get hurled into the wall again.

Whip smiled as she saw Tigress draw her sword only to whip the sword out of her hand.

Tigress was now very angry as she tried leaping off the wall, but could not avoid the whip as it wrapped around her and hurled her back next to Flash II, who she saw was out cold.

"Wally!"

Zoom was rushing at them as Tigress threw a smoke grenade onto the ground. When Zoom reached the smoke, they were gone.

"What? Does smoke teleport them somewhere else?" Zoom asked.

Man of Steel was flying over the building with the Cyborg that was his brother flying after him.

Connor was uneasy about fighting this creation, still feeling responsible for what happened to his brother.

That didn't stop the cyborg, who slammed his metal arm into Man of Steel and hurled him back.

Despite being cybernetic, the metal hand felt just as powerful as the normal one and Superboy was hurled back.

The Cyborg flew at him using heat vision.

Man of Steel held his arms up and grunted before knocking the cyborg away with an arm swipe as he came in.

When the Cyborg turned back at Man of Steel his eyes were blasted by his opponent's heat vision and he held them before Connor flew over and slammed the cyborg half of his head.

He flew in again and grabbed the Cyborg by his neck and held his arm back before he saw the human half, he saw his brother whom he killed with his own hands.

Connor hesitated, but the Cyborg did not.

He slammed both his fists into Man of Steel's head, before grabbing his leg and hurling him into the ground.

Back inside the lab, Nightwing was still battling Deathstroke.

"You aren't going to win boy."

"I've beaten you enough times Deathstroke." Nightwing was as he pushed his opponent back and tried to acrobatically kick him.

Deathstroke quickly grabbed Nightwing's leg and hurled him into the ground.

"You've never beaten me boy, I've made tactical retreats. Nothing more." Deathstroke said.

"I'll make you retreat again then." Nightwing said as he hurled two Nighterangs at Deathstroke who sliced them apart with his his swords. However, in doing so , he created an opening for Nightwing to hurl one of his sticks that crashed into Deathstroke's helmet and knocked him off balance as Nightwing sprinted forward at him.

Deathstroke leapt up and over Nightwing before slamming his foot into his back.

Nightwing was knocked over as Deathstroke sprinted forward.

Nightwing lunged backwards leaving something where he was.

When Deathstroke came forward he stepped on the electrified Nighterang and surged with electricity.

He grunted before Nightwing slammed his sticks across his face and knocked hi back, trying to keep pressure on Deathstroke.

Deathstroke locked his arms under Nightwing's and pulled the younger man closer and closer before smashing his head into Nightwing's.

He still held onto Nightwing's arms as he tried to heatbutt him again, only to have Nightwing leap up and kick off Deathstroke's chest and head.

Deathstroke was pushed back while Nightwing landed on his feet.

"I'm waisting time. I have a mission." Deathstroke said before he hurled an explosive device at the shield prototype part.

"No!" Nightwing shouted as he trued to hurl an Nighterang at it, but was too late. The device went off , destroying the part.

Nightwing screamed as he ran at Deathstroke who took out a small canister.

"I'll see you soon." Deathstroke said as he opened the canister and gas came out.

Nightwing began coughing as he inhaled the gas.

When it cleared, Deathstroke was gone.

"Dam you Deathstroke!" Nightwing shouted. He noticed a small device Deathstroke had left behind and picked it up.

Nightwing and his team returned to Mt. Justice Mk II before the rest of the Team.

Damian was placed in the medical area with Cyborg, and Wally.

"Alright we're got some pretty bad injuries on these guys. Damian was stabbed, Wally took some hard blows to the head, and Cyborg's body is damaged." Nightwing said as their computer began working.

"Raven, she, she has healing powers." Damian said grunting.

"She can help you and Wally, but Cyborg will need repairs." Miss Martian said.

"You guys handle that, I need to look at something." Nightwing said as he left.

Miss Martian noticed a look of doubt and concern on Connor's face.

"Connor? What's wrong?" He didn't respond.

"Look we all got it handed to us today, there's no shame in."

"It was my brother."

"What?"

"The one I killed, they brought him back as a cyborg."

"Oh no."

"Well Someone is going to have to tell the league we failed, may as well be me." Tigress said as she gave unconscious Wally a short kiss before leaving.

As Nightwing walked back to his room he looked closer at the device Deathstroke left behind. Then out of no where, it lit up and a message began to play.

"Hello Dick." The device said in Deathstroke's voice.

"Yes if you're hearing this message, than you found the device. Let me put it to you simple, I know who you are, and I know you're name is Dick Grayson because I have your wife Koriand'r and your daughter Mar'i." Nightwing's eyes widened as he heard Kori and Mar'i cry out in fear in the recording.

"No! No! No!"

"Here's what's going to happen boy. If you want to save your family, you're going to come to the coordinates you're about to hear. You will come alone, if you don't I will kill them. If you tell anyone of this, I will kill them. You have until sundown Dick, choose wisely."

Dick heard the coordinates and dropped the device.

He was now shaking.

The door to the hanger opened as Nightwing flew out on his new modified cycle.

Back inside Mt. Justice Mk II, Miss Martian and Man of Steel were looking around for Nightwing but couldn't find him.

"Dick, Dick." Connor said.

They ran into Tigress who looked down.

"The league's not happy the device was destroyed."

"No kidding." Connor said.

"What happens now?"

"They're still trying to figure it out." Tigress said.

"Hey have you seen Dick?"

"No, why?"

"We haven't seen him since he left the med bay."

"Did you check his room?"

"We were just about to." M'gaan said as she opened his door.

The room was empty.

The three looked around but found trace of Dick

That was until Artemis walked by something.

"Wait, why would he just leave you here."

Nightwing smashed through the rooftop windows and landed on a walkway inside an abandoned building where the coordinates had been.

He slowly came forward as he looked around the dim lit room for any signs of Deathstroke.

"I knew you'd show up." He heard as he looked forward and saw Deathstroke standing in front of him.

"Deathstroke! Where is my family!?"

"You'll see soon enough boy."

"What is this some kind of half assed trap, you spring you men on me?"

"No, it's just you and I boy. You see back at the labs you made me realize something, every time we have fought I have made a strategic retreat. Again and again , I have never been bested by you, only forced out. Though even the thought of that sickened me. That I , you're superior have yet to defeat you. So I decided it was time to end this. The two of us, are going to fight to the death. No help, no running." Deathstroke said as he removed a belt holding canisters of smoke grenades and hurled them away.

"What makes you think I'll kill you."

"Because if you don't you'll die, and worse I'll kill your precious wife and daughter."

Nightwing tightened his grip on his sticks as Deathstroke drew his swords.

"It's time to end this." Deathstroke said before he sprinted forward at Nightwing, who sprinted at him.

The two clashed and violently came at each other with violent strikes. Deathstroke and Nightwing were keeping up with each other before Deathstroke was able to knock his foot into Nightwing's face, knocking him back.

Deathstroke charged forward and slammed his fist across Nightwing's face before bringing his swords down, only to have Nightwing hold them back. Despite this, Deathstroke moved his swords closer and closer.

Nightwing grunted as he activated his electrical ends of his sticks before moving under Deathstroke and slamming his sticks into Deathstroke's abdomen, making him grunt as the electric charged surged through him.

Nightwing was behind Deathstroke but the mercenary acrobatically leapt back, slicing his sword across Nightwing.

Dick moved back just in time to avoid being killed, but he was still cut across the face, and part of his armor.

Dick stumbled backwards as Deathstroke sprinted at him.

Deathstroke tried to slash Nightwing, only to have Nightwing leap over the side and acrobatically grab the edge of the walkway and hurled himself over to the other end before pulling himself up and into Deathstroke, knocking him into the side railing.

Deathstroke came back and clashed with Nightwing again, furiously striking at him until he pushed the sticks aside and grabbed Nightwing.

He hurled Nightwing across walkway and sprinted at him.

Nightwing landed hard and grunted before taking out his Nightclaw and firing it at Deathstroke.

The claw hit Deathstroke's chest armor and pulled him into Nightwing, who leapt up and slammed his knee into Deathstroke's face.

Deathstroke stumbled backwards as Nightwing charged back at him only to have Deathstroke slice very precisely across with his swords, know knocked Nightwing's sticks aside before slicing across Nightwing again.

Just as before Nightwing moved back just in time for the slice not to be fatal, but it did cut across his face and armor again.

Deathstroke grabbed Nightwing as the two struggled to overpower the other.

The struggled caused them to smash through the railing and fall into the floor below.

Nightwing coughed up some blood as he hit the ground.

He saw Deathstroke get up and take out his gun.

He quickly fired his Nightclaw and pulled himself into the rafters.

Deathstroke began shooting but didn't hit Nightwing.

"You can't hide from me boy!" Deathstroke shouted as he activated his mask's thermal vision.

He began searching the room as Nightwing hid on some support beams.

As Deathstroke kept searching Nightwing saw him get closer to his location.

He hurled two Nighterangs and fired his claw to grapple over to another part of the room.

Deathstroke shot the Nighterangs apart before firing three shots where the Nighterangs came from.

Nightwing landed and grunted as he held his side.

The bullets hit him, and while his armor absorbed them, the high caliber of the armor still hurt him.

He was breathing deeply but then tried to stay quite as he knew Deathstroke would hear him.

"It's over boy, accept your fate." Deathstroke said as he kept looking.

Nightwing brought the handles of his sticks together and used a lock mechanism to put them together into a large staff.

He waited until Deathstroke was directly below him before leaping down with his staff raised.

Deathstroke turned just in time for Nightwing to smash his gun in half.

Deathstroke leapt back and pulled out his two swords.

"Fine, we end this the fun way." Deathstroke said before he came at Nightwing.

Nightwing used his new staff to block Deathstroke's strikes and move more fluidly, avoiding Deathstroke's strikes and slamming the other end of his staff into Deathstroke a few times while also landing a few hits with his feet and offhand.

Deathstroke was now getting very angry.

He screamed as he leapt up and came down, slamming himself into Nightwing before furiously slashing and kicking at him, round house kicking Nightwing across the face and knocking him back.

As he came forward again he furiously attacking the younger man, hacking at his staff again and again.

After one more strike Nightwing pushed Deathstroke back and electrified the ends of his staff before slamming them into Deathstroke's hands.

The shocks made Deathstroke drop his sword before Nightwing slammed his staff across Deathstroke's face, again, and again, and again until he broke Deathstroke's mask off his head. At the same time his staff was broken apart.

Deathstroke nows spit up some blood as he stumbled backwards.

They were now both breathing deeply.

"Well you are putting up a much better fight than I thought you would boy. But the fun ends here." Deathstroke said as he took out a clicker.

Nightwing turned and saw a room light up on the other side of some glass.

Kori and Mar'i were both chained to chairs with IV tubes filled with liquid metal attached to them.

"Kori! Mar'i!" Nightwing screamed.

"Attachments make you weak boy, allow me to rid you of yours." Deathstroke said as he pressed the clicker again.

Kori began to scream in pain as Mar'i cried.

"No!" Nightwing shouted as he tried to break through the glass to no avail.

He hurled Nighterangs, used explosive gel, but nothing worked.

"No!" Dick screamed as he saw liquid metal come out of his wife and daughter's mouths and eyes.

They dropped to the ground from their chairs and were still.

Dick felt his legs wobble as tears streamed from his eyes.

"What's wrong boy? Sad, that you're families gone. I don't care that I killed a helpless child, I don't care that I murdered your wife. Because I don't attach myself to anything anymore, that's what makes me the ultimate warrior.

Nightwing's fist tightened as he turned to Deathstroke looking more enraged than he had ever been in his life.

"What? Are you going to kill me, you won't kill me, Batman wouldn't kill and neither will you."

Nightwing grabbed his mask and whipped it into the ground with some tears still coming down.

"I , am not Batman." He said before he screamed and charged at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke tried to strike Dick, but his arm was blocked by Dicks, before he slammed his fist across Deathstroke's face, not holding back anymore. Deathstroke kept trying to fight back, but Dick was now fighting with a violent tendency he had never fought with before.

He screamed as he kept knocking Deathstroke's strikes back and slamming his fists , elbows, and feet into Deathstroke's face.

Deathstroke managed to land a few strikes, but Dick was like an animal, he absorbed the blows like he didn't even care. Blood was coming from his face, and knuckles through his damaged gauntlets as he kept punching Deathstroke.

He eventually slammed his knee into Deathstroke's face knocking him backwards before Nightwing screamed and acrobatically leapt up, slamming his foot into Deathstroke's face.

Slade was knocked onto the ground before he coughed up more blood. He tried to get up, but fell back to his knees as he slowly looked up at Nightwing who was standing over him.

"I don't believe it, you beat me, and you aren't even Batman."

Nightwing kept breathing deeply as he stood over Deathstroke with a look of malice.

"Do it then, finish me." Deathstroke said.

Nightwing came forward and grabbed Deathstroke's head as he brought his arm back.

Nightwing was about to strike , when he stopped and let go of Deathstroke.

He began to break down in tears.

He didn't even know what to do anymore. His entire world was shattered, he almost lost the will to live.

The two then heard clapping. Nightwing turned around saw Brother Blood walking closer to them with a gun in hand.

"Well done Mr. Grayson, I didn't think you could actually beat Deathstroke. I'm impressed. But I'm afraid this must end now." Blood said as his eyes glowed red and he raised the gun.

There were three gunshots.

Back in Mt. Justice Mk II, the rest of the Team returned.

Raven was in the med bay using her powers to heal Damian's injuries.

Damian let our a breath of relief as Ravens hand on his shoulder.

"You have the magic touch Rachel." He said as she smiled a little.

The door opened as the others turned to see Starfire standing in front of them.

"Where is Nightwing? I can't find him anywhere?" She asked.

"I don't know, he left a while ago." Damian said.

Starfire kept looking through Mt Justice Mk II until she saw Artemis standing with Connor and M'gaan.

In Artemis's arms was Mar'i who was giggling.

She came over as the three turned to her.

"Kori." M'gaan said.

"Where is Dick?"

"We were wondering that ourselves." Connor said as Artemis handed Mar'i to her mother.

Moments later the large screen in the command center lit up with static.

"What's going on?" Bluebeetle asked before the screen lit up, showing Brother blood grinning at them with glowing red eyes.

"Hello children."

"Blood!" Beastboy shouted.

"I imagine many of you realize that you're missing a team member, Nightwing, aka Dick Grayson."

Their eyes widened.

"Where is he!?" Starfire shouted.

"During Deathstroke's last encounter with him he unleashed a minor dose of fear toxin on him, making him believe we had his wife and daughter. He came to face Deathstroke alone, and now, he's dead."

"No!" Connor shouted.

"No! No! I don't believe you!" Kori shouted.

Blood grinned as the others watched in horror, Deathstroke stepped forward in armor and a helmet that looked brand new. In his arms was Nightwing's uniform, covered in blood.

"No!" Kori shouted as she almost fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry to sprint it on you like this, but I'm afraid you won't have to morn for long." Blood said.

Elsewhere the device Nightwing had brought in surged before exploding and filling the halls with fire and debris.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Titans Together

* * *

The explosion filled the halls of Mt. Justice Mk II.

The main door was opened as the Flash moved at his top speed towards the entrance.

"Huh?" He said as he sprinted inside as the world around him slowed down.

He saw debris and the explosion slowly moving towards the Team.

"Oh boy." He said as he cracked his neck.

He sprinted over and grabbed Starfire with Mar'i in her arms and carried them outside to a safe distance.

He then sprinted back inside as the explosion slowly moved closer to the others.

He grabbed those must vulnerable first, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Artemis, Guardian, Bumblebee.

As he did this he saw Impulse doing the same.

"Grandpa!"

"No time to chat keep moving!" Flash shouted as the two kept carrying members of the Team out.

Flash went in for one last look and saw Beastboy trying to fly out as a falcon.

"Not fast enough." Flash said as he sprinted over and grabbed him.

The explosion was now right behind him as he got out of the base just in time.

The Team found themselves outside Mt Justice Mk. II as they were knocked to the ground by the waves of the explosion.

They saw The Flash standing over them smiling.

"That was close. Looks like we got everyone." He said.

"Yep, wait." Impulse said as he sprinted around.

"Yep that's everyone."

"Wait where's Nightwing?" The Flash asked.

Kori began breaking down in tears again.

The Team also looked very down as Miss Martian came forward.

"Deathstroke killed him."

"Oh God." The Flash said.

"Slade also snuck in a device that blew up Mt Justice." Connor said.

"Another Mt. Justice gone." Batgirl said.

"Well I may have some good news. Well, more uplifting than the current situation anyway." Cyborg said.

"Are you sure you guys are ok?" The Flash asked.

"We'll be ok, for now." Flash II said.

The entire Team traveled by various means, following Cyborg until the old Titans realized they were heading back to Jump city.

"Jump city?" Bluebeetle asked.

"Wait a minute, does this mean?" Robin asked before Cyborg smiled and they saw the Titans Tower standing where it once had stood.

"The Tower?" Robin asked.

"I put too much time and love into my baby, I had to rebuild her." Cyborg said.

"Awesome we have a place to stay at least." Static said.

Cyborg lead them inside and into the main room.

"Alright, now this place was designed just for a few people, so we're going to have to share rooms and sleep in various places." Cyborg said.

"This place is quite different than Mt. Justice." Wonder Girl said.

"I like it." Guardian said.

"Me too." Bumblebee said.

"I kind of miss this place." Red Robin said.

Miss Martian, Flash II, Aqualad, Artemis, Tim, Barbara, Jason and Connor were together as they tried to handle Dick's passing.

"I can't believe he's gone." Barbara said.

"Dick." Connor said as they all tried to hold back tears.

The other members of the Team, especially the former Titans were all barley able to hold themselves together.

"Someone has to talk to Starfire."

"We'll do it." Cyborg said as they turned to see the former Titans standing there.

"We knew her the best after Dick." Raven said.

"Alright, we should be the one's to tell Batman." Jason said.

He, Barbara, and Tim slowly walked over to the terminal.

Kori was in her room still crying when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" She shouted.

The door opened as the old Titans came in.

"Starfire." Beastboy said.

"I wish to be alone."

"Starfire, you shouldn't be alone, not now." Terra said.

"How can he be gone, I saw the future, he was alive."

"I don't know what this means, but we're in this together. Nightwing was like an older brother to us, and far more than that too you." Cyborg said.

They came around her and made a group hug to try and comfort her.

Back in the main room, Barbara, Tim, and Jason tried to brace themselves for giving Batman the news.

"God, first I lose you Jason, now Dick." Barbara said tearing up.

Jason hugged her as the screen lit up, then went to static.

"What?" They said.

The lights of the tower flickered as the power surged.

"What's happening?" Guardian asked.

Red Robin quickly plugged into the security frame and his eyes widened.

"Ohh shit!" He shouted before he grabbed Jason and Barbara, forcing the three away from the window as it burst apart from an explosion.

They got up as the others came into the room when they heard the explosion.

"What's happening?" Lagoon boy asked.

"Oh boy." Beastboy said as he looked out the hole in the wall and saw all of their old foes surrounding the tower. Mad mod, The H.I.V.E, Jonny Rancid, Mumbo, Adonis, everyone. A hovercraft was floating over the villains with Deathstroke and Brother Blood standing on it.

Blood was grinning as they came closer.

"Our vision is finally realized Titans, we have an army of followers, followers who are ready and motivated to destroy you!" Blood shouted as their soldiers shouted in unison.

Tim noticed Deathstroke wasn't speaking, and Blood's eyes were glowing red.

"Men, attack!" Blood shouted as all of the various villains charged at the tower.

"Whatever they did knocked out our coms and most of our security measures, we can't call for help." Cyborg said.

Robin brought his hood up and drew his staff.

"So we fight them off, we've got the whole Team and they made the mistake of coming to our home, I lost one today, I won't lose another." He said.

They each prepared themselves for battle.

"For Nightwing." Cyborg said.

The Team split up into various groups to fight off the intruders.

Guardian, Bumblebee, Impulse, Static, and Aquagirl rushed to the power generators to try and bring them back online.

Inside the room they saw none other than Overload, Control Freak, Doctor Light, and Mad Mod.

Overload was feeding off the energy from generators before he turned to the young heros and unleashed a large blast of electricity.

Static and Aquagirl came in front and absorbed the electricity whole the others dispersed.

Control freak was standing on a hovercraft with railing around it.

"Fools you're no match for Control Freak's new minions!" Control freak shouted as he pressed a button on his remote and several metal boxes dropped from below his craft and formed into four large sentient metal bodies.

Impulse tried to sprint at them, but when he hit one , its body turned into liquid metal and Impulse ran right through him.

The liquid metal made Impulse lose balance and allowed two more of the robots to slam Impulse into the wall.

He grunted as he saw the robots coming back at him. He quickly tried to sprint around them, when one let out his arm with an wrapped it around Impulse, hurling him back into the wall.

Dr. Light was unleashing blasts of light energy at Bumblebee, who was now small and doing her best to avoid the blasts while blasting back at Light.

Light's new armor was absorbing her blasts easily.

"You're pathetic weapons cannot harm, Dr. Light!" He shouted as he revealed a larger light emitter on his chest that unleashed a wave, hurling Bumblebee back.

Mad Mod was in a large mech of a British king trying to smash Guardian as he held back the strikes with his shield or avoided the strikes.

"Stupid wanker! You can't beat me!" Mad Mod shouted as Guardian kept avoiding the strikes.

Guardian avoided another strike before leaping up and slamming his shield across Mad Mod's mech's face.

It didn't even dent the helmet and Mod slammed Guardian back.

As Guardian got up he saw Static and Aquagirl get knocked back by another blast from Overload.

He saw Overload was drawing power from several of the generators.

He had an idea and ran over to one as Mad Mod chased after him.

Guardian swept down as Mad Mod tried to smash him, only to have Guardian strike at the mech's leg joint and made it crash into the surging generator.

Mad Mod's suit surged with electricity from Overload and the generator.

He screamed as Guardian ran away before the suit burst into pieces.

Mad Mod sat in the debris covered in soot shaking as Guardian stood over him.

"Oh bugger." He said before he was knocked out by a single punch from Guardian.

The surge from the explosion also effected Overload, who surged for a moment.

Static and Aquagirl quickly took advantage of this as Static rode his charged board around Overload and used his charge to pull two metal beams into Overload's body.

At the same time Aquagirl smashed a water coolant pipe above overload and guided the water down into his body.

The two then unleashed electricity into the water and metal beams.

Overload cried out in pain before the metal and water hitting his central disk made it burst into pieces.

The rest of overload's body slowly dissipated.

Dr. Light kept blasting at Bumblebee who kept blasting his armor to no avail, she then had an idea. She got even smaller and flew inside his armor.

"What?" He said before he felt small bursts inside his armor.

"No! Get out!" Light shouted before his armor fell off his body.

Bumblebee flew out and regained her size before blasting Light, and knocking him out.

Impulse had the tentacle arm wrapped around him again before he had an idea.

He ran at the others as they turned into liquid metal and allowed Impulse to run through them. When they reformed the tentacle was going through their bodies.

Impulse forced the tentacle off him and shoved it into one of the damaged generators.

The surge of electricity went through all four mechs and caused them to explode.

"Aww come on!" Control Freak shouted before Impulse removed his craft piece by piece until Control freak was on the ground with Impulse in front of him.

He saw the other members of the Team around him and grabbed one of the metal beams before smacking himself in the head.

He fell over unconscious as Static came over to the generators.

"Let me try to get power back on." He said as he let out a blast of electricity into the generators.

The tower lights came back on.

Elsewhere in the tower sparring room Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Red Hood, and Batgirl.

They were battling Killer Moth, Adonis, Plasmus and Jonny Rancid.

Wonder girl tried to fly into Plasmus, but when she smashed him apart, Plasmus reformed and smacked Wonder girl back.

Adonis was blasting his arm cannons at Batgirl and Red Hood.

The two were acrobatically avoiding the blasts before Adonis moved to the side and allowed Jonny Rancid to drive through on his cycle and smashed them back.

Killer Moth was exchanging strikes with Red Robin, until Tim knocked his arms aside with his staff and kicked Moth into his face.

As Moth stumbled backwards he ordered his moths forward.

The moths began to swarm Red Robin who tried to fight them off. With Red Robin distracted, Moth rushed in and punched him across the face before hitting him another two times.

Batgirl and Red Hood kept avoiding Adonis's strikes before Adonis opened up his center and unleashed the sonic pulser, forcing them back. Red Hood saw Jonny riding at them with his motorcycle now glowing and sparking with electricity.

Red Hood and Batgirl turned to each other and nodded.

Batgirl hurled an explosive baterang into the sonic emitter as Red Hood grabbed her and fired a grappling hook up into the ceiling before pulling them across the air diagonally.

The two slammed their feet together into Rancid, hurling him off the bike. The baterang destroyed the sonic emitter and made Adonis stumble backwards before the bike smashed into him.

Tim was desperately fighting off Moth and his creations until several of the moths were hit by glass bullets or Baterangs.

Moth looked up and saw Batgirl with Red Hood taking out his moths.

"No!" He shouted before Red Robin slammed his staff across his face and then leapt up slamming his foot into his face.

Moth hit the ground hard before he saw Wonder Girl smash Plasmus apart again.

She gave an irritated look as he began to reform.

"Ok that's just not fair!" She shouted before Plasmus formed a hammer arm only to have it get sliced off by one of Red Robin's rangs.

As it tried to reform, Batgirl hurled an electrified baterang that kept the sludge in place.

Red hood leapt down and sprinted under Plasmus's newly formed arms with Red Robin before the two used their rangs to slice through his legs.

Plasmus began to fall over when Wonder Girl smashed Plasmus apart again.

Red Robin and Red Hood hurled electrified rangs into the sludge making it stop as smaller Plasmus reformed.

Batgirl fired a grappling hook down and swung across the room before smashing through Plasmus and coming out the other side with the human form of Plasmus unconscious.

"Alright, room clear. " Red Hood said.

On the rooftop of the tower, Man of Steel, Flash II, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, Aqualad, and Tigress were battling Cinderblock, Mumbo, Atlas, Instigator, Katarou, and Steamroller.

Katarou was exchanging sword strikes with Tigress as she tried to fight off the larger man.

"Foolish girl, I was trained my Ra's al Ghul himself, you stand no chance." Katarou said as he pushed her sword back and kicked Tigress in the chest.

Tigress was knocked back but backflipped onto her feet.

"I don't care." She said as she ran at Katarou again.

Instigator was hurling parts of the roof at Miss Martian, who was intangible before using her telekinetic powers to try and entangle him with parts of the roof.

Instigator broke free and leapt up at tried to swat her out of the air, but Miss Martian turned intangible.

Mumbo unleashed a blast of black magical energy At Flash II.

Flash II kept avoiding the blasts until Mumbo brought his hands together.

 _"Kzio, Athan._ " He said.

Black energy surrounded Flash II slowing him down.

"What?" Flash II before he was hit by a blast from Mumbo and knocked back.

Lagoon boy and Aqualad were fighting off Atlas and Steamroller.

Aqualad kept avoiding Atlas's strikes as Lagoon boy grew into his larger form and tried to fight Steamroller head on.

Aqualad narrowly avoided one of Atlas's strikes while trying to slash him with his water swords, but Atlas's armor was too strong.

He heard Lagoon boy get knocked back by Steamroller.

Aqualad helped Lagoon Boy up.

"We need water." Aqualad said before he touched the roof and felt some.

He and Lagoon boy ripped off some coverings and found there was a pool placed on the top.

Lagoon boy grinned before he jumped in.

Aqualad used his sorcery to guide the pool water into Steam Roller and Atlas.

He froze the water on Atlas and hurled Steamroller into the water.

As Steamroller fell in he felt Lagoon boy grab him from behind.

"You're in my element now." Lagoon boy said as he ravaged Steamroller.

Aqualad formed water maces and smashed them into the ice on Atlas's chest.

He then refroze the chest, and did it again.

He continued this until he broke open Atlas's chest and unleashed water inside before electrifying it.

Atlas's inner circuits were all fried and he fell over.

As this happened, the Instigator leapt up only to have Miss Martian grab him with her psychic powers.

"Nice try." She said before she hurled Instigator over the side of the tower.

Flash II kept sprinting around as Mumbo attempted to slow him down again.

Flash II saw the medallion around Mumbo's neck and quickly snatched it off.

Mumbo surged as he cried out in pain before Flash II hit him ten times, knocking him out.

He then turned and saw Katarou still battling with Tigress.

"I've got your back babe." Flash II said as he sprinted over and snatched the sword out of Katarou's hand.

"What?" He said as Tigress smiled and put her sword away.

"Let's see how good you are without your sword." She said as Katarou tried to strike at her several times, only for Atremis to avoid each strike, then force her knee into his face, then hurled him over her body into the pool.

As he came up Artemis smiled when she saw Lagoon Boy swim behind him.

Katarou was dragged underwater.

Man of Steel slammed his fist into Cinderblock, forcing him back, but not damaging his body.

Cinderblock came forward and slammed his fist into Connor, knocking him back.

As Cinderblock ran at him again, Man of Steel unleashed his his heat vision, but it had no effect on Cinderblock's body.

He came forward and grabbed Cinderblocks's forearms as the two struggled to overpower the other.

Cinderblock roared with his mouth wide open.

Man of Steel had an idea and unleashed heat vision inside Cinderblock's mouth.

Cinderblock tried to cover his mouth, but Man of Steel broke free and forced Cinderblock's mouth open, unleashing more heat vision inside his mouth and melting the metal skeleton.

With the skeleton destroyed, Cinderblock's body fell over limp.

In the air, several Light craft were being shot down by Sphere.

Punk rock was also unleashing blasts with his guitar at Wolf who was running at him.

"Dumb dog, you can't stop these tunes." Punk rock said as he unleashed a blast. Wolf leapt out of the way.

Punk rock tried again, but Wolf avoided his blast.

"Huh?" Punk rock said before he was tackled to the ground by Wolf and his guitar chewed in half by Wolf.

Back inside the main room, the original Titans were battling, Jinx, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous.

Mammoth was hit and knocked back by Cyborg.

As Mammoth slowly got up he was picked up by Cyborg and held up.

"You picked the wrong day to mess up my house and threaten my team mates!" Cyborg shouted as he blasted Mammoth at point blank and hurled him back.

Billy Numerous kept making copies as Terra moved six large rocks through the air very fast, knocking the copies out faster than he could make them.

"Hold on! Wait! Give me more time to." Billy shouted before he was hit by all six rocks.

With an angry expression Terra swept all of the copies out of the room with her rocks.

See-More kept blasting at Robin was avoiding the blasts before hurling an explosive into See-More eye damaging it before Robin sprinted forward and slamming See-More into the ground with his staff.

Gizmo was flying around on a pair of metallic bat wings firing rockets at Bluebeetle who shot them down before blasting Gizmo's wings and then flew down , smashing him into the floor with his mace.

Kyd Wykkyd kept turning intangible as Raven used her magic to hurl pieces of debris at him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven began to glow white as a dove/raven formed over her and she flew into Kyd, smashing him despite being intangible.

Starfire was in a furry unleashing star bolts into Jinx who's charms were blown apart before she was bombarded and forced into the ground.

Brother Blood's eyes were still glowing red as he shook his head.

"Useless, all of them. Deathstroke, be a good lad and rid us of the titans."

Deathstroke didn't say a word, he just leapt from he craft into the tower and slowly walked over to the Titans.

"Deathstroke!" Cyborg screamed as he charged his firsts and walked at him.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted.

"I'm gonna rip you inside out for what you did to Nightwing!" Cyborg shouted as he tried to punch Deathstroke, who ducked under his punch before slamming his fists into Cyborg's chest, knocking him back and slamming a device onto his chest that filled him with electricity.

"Ahh!" Cyborg shouted as his jump pack turned on and he was flown into the ceiling.

Bluebeetle flew down with his mace out before Deathstroke leapt over him and landed on his back, slamming Bluebeetle into the ground.

Robin and Raven rushed at Deathstroke, Raven hurling debris as Robin hurled Birdarangs.

Deathstroke drew one of his swords and sliced the rangs apart while also acrobatically avoiding the debris.

When Robin reached him, Deathstroke blocked his staff strikes with his swords before slicing the staff in half and slamming his foot into Robin's face.

Deathstroke hurled an explosive under Raven that went off and knocked her off balance before he leapt into her, tackling Raven into the ground.

A rope trap came around Deathstroke as Robin ran back at him.

Deathstroke broke free as he blocked each of Robin's strikes before smashing his hand across his face.

Beastboy charged in as a Large fighting bull with Terra riding on his back, hurling rocks.

Deathstroke avoided each of the rocks before leaping up and kicking Terra off Beastboy and then slamming Beastboy's head into the ground by the horns.

Blood was grinning as he saw this.

That was until Starfire flew in and slamming into Deathstroke, carrying him across the room and into another hallway.

As Starfire did , so she was screaming and punching Deathstroke.

"I will kill you!"

Brother Blood leapt into the room.

"It looks like I'll have to finish this." Blood said as each of students got back up with glowing red eyes.

Starfire kept up her furry until Deathstroke got his legs around her head and flipped Starfire onto the ground.

As she tried to get up Deathstroke slammed his foot into her face.

Starfire grabbed Deathstroke foot as he came in again and pushed him back/

Deathstroke took out his sword only to have Starfire smash it apart with her flowing fist.

She tried to blast Deathstroke only to have him acrobatically leap over her.

As Deathstroke landed he slammed her in the back with his foot.

He unleashed a furry, eventually smashing her into the room in front of them.

Starfire tried to get up, but deathstroke knocked her onto her back.

Deathstroke drew his other sword and raised it over Starfire before they both heard something.

Starfire was filled with more fear than she had ever felt before as she heard her baby daughter cry. They had entered her room.

Deathstroke slowly walked over to the crib as Starfire tried to get up.

"No! I will kill you if you touch her!" Starfire screamed.

Deathstroke stood over Mar'i's crib staring at her for almost a minute before he he dropped his sword.

He slowly reached inside and picked up Mar'i in his arms.

Starfire was filled with more fear as she finally got to her feet.

However, when she did, she was in disbelief as she saw Mar'i giggling and reaching at Deathstroke as he held Mar'i in his arms.

Starfire didn't understand what was going on.

She slowly came over and carefully removed Deathstroke's helmet.

She dropped it to the ground as she saw Dick's face under the mask with three cut marks on his face.

"Dick." She said hoping this would not be some kind of sick dream.

He slowly turned to her.

"Kori, is that you?"

Starfire began to tear up as she wrapped her arms around Dick and lifted him up while also kissing him.

"I thought I lost you." She said still tearing up.

"I thought I lost you too." Dick said.

"Why are you wearing Deathstroke's armor, why did you attack us?"

"I attacked you? I, don't remember anything. I just remember seeing Deathstroke kill you and Mar'i, then I went into a furry, but after I beat Deathstroke Blood came in. Gunshots, I can't remember anything until I heard Mar'i."

"Blood's influence, you were under it! He made you believe you were Deathstroke!"

"That's it. It makes sense, I guess seeing Mar'i, it, it snapped me out of it."

"I'm so happy you're not dead!" Starfire said still hugging him.

"Wait what happened to the real Deathstroke?"

"I remember, Blood saw I beat him, he saw an opportunity. I remember gunshots."

"Good riddance. Wait, the others are still in danger!" Starfire said.

Dick gave Mar'i a short kiss before he put her in the crib.

He picked up the sword.

"Let's go help them."

Starfire smiled as she took out one of his masks.

Dick took the mask and put it on.

Back in the main room, the Titans were struggling against Blood and his now controlled students.

Blood blocked Cyborg and Bluebeetle's strikes before he slammed his foot into both of them.

Mammoth charged in and knocked them both back.

Robin charged in at Blood only to be hit and knocked back by a blast from See-More.

"I should have done this a long time ago, the perfect students are those who are perfectly obedient." Blood said before a sword was hurled through the air and shattered See-More's helmet, knocking him out.

The others turned in disbelief as they saw Starfire standing next to Dick wearing Deathstroke's armor.

"Grayson!" Robin screamed.

"You've got a warped mind in how to train students Blood."

"What! Impossible you were under my control!"

"Not anymore." Nightwing said smiling as he charged in.

Mammoth charged at him only to have Nightwing leapt up and wrap his legs around his neck, flipping Mammoth onto his back before Starfire flew over and slammed her fist into his face, knocking him out.

Jinx unleashed blasts at Nightwing, who avoided the blasts before Jinx was hit and hurled back into the wall by Raven in her dove/raven form.

Gizmo kept firing rockets before Nightwing hurled an explosive into the rockets, setting them all off before Bluebeetle flew in and slammed Gizmo into the wall.

Kyd Wykkyd came up behind Nightwing only to have Cyborg blast him into the ground with his sonic cannon.

Nightwing charged forward with Starfire and Beastboy as a Rhino slamming through all of the Billy clones before Robin leapt up and over the Nightwing, slamming his staff into the real Billy as Terra forced the rest of the copies away with her rocks.

Nightwing reached Blood and began fighting him hand to hand.

Nightwing was grinning as he blocked each of Blood's strikes and hit back, promptly beating the shit out of Blood.

The other Titans watched as Nightwing took Blood to town.

"You know, if I beat Deathstroke, what chance did you really think you had!" Nightwing shouted as he slammed his foot into Blood and hurled him onto his back.

The other Titans came up behind Nightwing as Blood tried to squirm away.

"You lose, for good this time." Nightwing said.

"No, no, no this wasn't suppose to happen, I was suppose to end you brats today. This was my chance to join the council."

Nightwing tried to grab Blood, but he let off a smoke grenade.

When the smoke cleared he was gone ,and so was his craft.

"Dam it." Nightwing said before he turned and was nearly crushed by the embrace of his team, even Damian and Raven.

"We thought you were gone man." Cyborg said.

"Let's just move past the you beating us up thing under his control." Terra said.

"We have cleared the tower and." Aqualad said as he and the rest of the Team came in to see Nightwing.

"Dick!" Connor shouted.

"Ok is the whole coming back from the dead thing just a cliche for us now." Impulse said.

Elsewhere , Blood was stumbling through his hideout, very hurt after his fight with Nightwing.

"Dam it, dam it all. What am I going to do? My army is gone, my best shot at making it into the council gone. What will the council do to me now that I've failed?"

As he stumbled into the next room he heard movement.

He looked around to see four members of the League of Assassins standing around him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

The assassins said nothing.

"You know, the Lazarus pit isn't at all what I thought it would be like."

Blood shook as he slowly turned , only to have a sword shoved through his chest.

Brother Blood convulsed as blood came out of his mouth.

"I told you a long time ago Brother Blood. Nobody double crosses Deathstroke and get's away with it." The sword was pulled out of Blood's body as the corpse fell to the ground.

"Let's go."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Finale

* * *

In Metropolis Superman was going through Lex Luthor's crates looking for signs of the transmitter.

As he used his X-ray vision he finally found it.

"There you are." He said before he was about to open it.

The area in front of the crate burst into smoke as Superman saw Batman desperately land in front of him.

"Clark don't open the crate!" Batman screamed.

"What?" Superman said.

"It's not a transmitter, I interrogated Joker, he made it. It's a fear toxin emitter, it would have made you think Diana and your family were all Doomsday making you kill them, then get wrecked with grief and take over the world."

Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Well good thing I didn't open it. I mean it was almost like there was something bigger planned but something else came up so we just have to go past it." He said as he pushed the crate into the water.

"That's a serious injustice. We should get back to the watchtower."

Inside the watchtower, the League and the Team saw as the War-world and the Light's fleet approaching earth.

"Wow, I can't believe it finally happened." Beastboy said.

"So what's the plan?" Green Arrow asked.

"Simple, we go inside and stop them." The Ace of Spades said.

"If I can get access to the War World's power core I think I can overload it. Destroy it and their fleet." Captain Atom said.

"How do we get aboard?" Black Canary asked.

"I can boom tube us in." Cyborg said.

"This is it, we win or the Light takes earth." Batman said.

"The Team is ready to help, however we can." Nightwing said.

"The entire league shouldn't go aboard. Just a single team, to engage the Light council." Superman said.

"He's right." Batman said.

"I'll go." The Ace of Spades said.

"I will Join in as Well." Wonder Woman said.

"I'm going." Batman said.

"I will come." Dr. Fate said.

"I am coming." Aquaman said.

"I'll be coming." Superman said.

"Me to." The Flash said.

"Who from the Team is coming?" Batman said.

Nightwing looked at the others.

"The original team." Nightwing said.

Batman nodded.

Damian stood in front of his father.

"Don't die." Damian said.

Batman knelt down and hugged Damian.

Kori was hugging Nightwing.

"You better come back this time Dick."

"I will Kori." Nightwing said as he kissed her.

The team and league group came forward as Cyborg held his arm out.

"Ok here we go, boom tube way." Cyborg said as he unleashed a Boom tube.

The Team and Captain Atom entered one as the league team entered another.

"Alright the rest of us are heading down to Earth." Black Canary said.

The Team stepped out of the Boom Tube and saw they were in the War World's core.

"Alright Cyborg, that was easy." Flash II said.

Captain Atom walked up to the core and slammed his fists inside of it.

He then began to glow red as he grunted.

"Give me a few minutes." Captain Atom said before Man of Steel heard something with his advanced sense of hearing.

"We've got company." He said as the others turned.

Standing at the entrance of the room was Eclipso, The Whip, Black Manta, Talon, Zoom, and Cyborg Superman.

"Look who's here." Eclipso said.

Aqualad and Black Manta eyeballed each other intensely.

The Whip saw what Captain Atom was doing.

"He's hacking into the core!" She shouted.

"Stop him!" Black Manta shouted.

" I can't be interrupted!" Captain Atom shouted.

The Team formed up in a line.

"This is it guys, we win here or we lose everything." Nightwing said.

"I glad it's you guys I'm fighting beside." Connor said.

"One last time?" Wally asked.

"Go!" Nightwing shouted as they charged forward at their opponents.

Tigress leapt up, but the Whip lassoed her whip around Tigress's leg and hurled her into the ground.

Tigress tried to get up, but the whip was hurled around her arms and she was hurled back again.

"Come on bitch, you couldn't beat me last time, what chance to you have now!" The Whip shouted as she hurled her whip forward again.

Tigress smiled as she whipped out her sword and cut apart the whip as it came at her.

The Whip's eyes widened as she held the handle of her cut up whip.

"You know in my experience, someone in the league who used just a weapon and nothing else, is pretty shitty without that weapon." Tigress said as she sheathed her sword and walked towards the Whip.

"But who knows, I might be wrong." Tigress said as the Whip tried to strike her before Tigress easily blocked each of her strikes.

Tigress leapt up and smashed her foot into The Whips face, hurling her onto her back and knocking her out.

Eclipso unleashed energy blasts at Miss Martian who did her best to avoid them.

"Come on, you already tried this Martian, you can't hurt me." Eclipso said as he prepared a larger energy blast.

Miss Martian had an idea, she used her psychic powers to rip part of the core's panels off and put them in front of him. The panels absorbed Eclipso's energy before hurling the panels around Eclipso, who tried to turn intangible. However, his own energy absorbed by the panels kept him from doing so as his eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" Eclipso said as he was hit by the metal and his own energy.

Eclipso burst out of the metal looking hurt, but still going.

He screamed as he ran at Miss Martian with his hands glowing.

Miss Martian transformed into her true form as Eclipso stopped with his mouth dropping.

"Oh this is gonna be bad."

Miss Martian slammed him back with her large white arms before pouncing on top of him and blasting him with a brain blast.

With Eclipso down , Miss Martian transformed back into her humanoid form.

Talon was exchanging strikes with his talons and Nightwing's sticks.

"You know I beat Deathstroke, do you really think you can beat me?" Nightwing said.

"Of course I can." Talon said before his forearms were knocked back and Nightwing smashed his sticks up across Talon's helmet, knocking it off.

"You sure?" Nightwing said smiling.

Talon scowled as he took out his sword and tried to strike Nightwing repeatedly.

Nightwing blocked each of the strikes while hitting Talon back.

"Seriously, after Deathstroke, you're just a letdown." Nightwing said as he knocked the sword out of Talon's hand and smashed his now charged sticks across Talon's face, knocking him out.

Flash II kept trying to run and avoid Zoom, but the older Speedster was too fast. He kept striking Flash II and knocking him to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha! Flash II, you're not even as fast as Flash I. You're so slow!" Zoom laughed as he grabbed Wally and began charging up his hand.

"Even with your pathetic speed, I can feed off it enough to finally be faster than the Flash!" Zoom said as he began siphoning Wally's speed.

Wally grunted as Zoom continued.

"That's it." Zoom said before he saw Wally grab him with his own charged arm.

"What?" Zoom said as Wally forced himself onto his feet.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" Flash II shouted as he began siphoning Zoom's speed.

"What! Noooooo!" Zoom shouted as Wally finished and began moving faster than he had ever moved before.

"Wohooo!" Wally shouted in excitement as he strike Zoom again and again. The tables had now turned, Zoom was as fast as Wally had always been, and now Wally was as fast as Zoom. As fast as Flash I.

Zoom was hurled back into the wall as Wally took off his goggles.

"That was awesome, and the best part is, this is permanent." Wally said.

Man of Steel and Cyborg Superman kept clashing, Man of Steel smashing his fist into the cyborg and knocking him back.

As Cyborg Superman got up Man of Steel tackled him to the ground and grabbed his head.

"Luthor's controlling you! You're his slave! I'm your brother , let me help you!" Connor shouted before the Cyborg blasted him with heat vision and punched Man of Steel, hurling him back.

Cyborg Superman flew at Man of Steel only to be blasted by Heat vision from his brother and knocked off balance before Man of Steel flew forward and grabbed Cyborg Superman by the head and hurled him into a wall.

As Cyborg Superman got up, he held his head and saw Man of Steel in front of him.

"Please, let me help you." Connor said.

Cyborg Superman lowered his head before turning to the wall and smashing it open.

He turned to Connor.

"Brother, goodbye." He said before flying out of the room.

Connor flew after him but saw with his X-ray vision that Cyborg Superman had just flown out into space and away from the War Wold.

Connor gave a heavy look as he saw his brother fly away.

Black Manta kept exchanging blows with Aqualad.

"You're making a mistake my son! You're on the wrong side! I'll give you one last chance!" Black Manta shouted.

"I'll give you one last chance too father. Stop this madness!" Aqualad shouted.

"Very well, you leave me no choice!" Black Manta shouted as he tried to blast his own son.

Aqualad formed an aqua shield over him but was knocked back by the blast.

Black Manta came at him , but Aqualad used his legs to flip Manta over him.

As Manta got up Aqualad smashed his water maces across his face and body until Manta was hurled back into the core.

Black Manta screamed out in pain.

"Father!" Aqualad shouted as he tried to help him, but there was a blast and he was hurled back.

When Aqualad got up he saw his father's armor laying on the ground with a skeleton inside.

Aqualad was speechless as the others came up behind him.

"Kaldur." Connor started as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Nightwing asked.

"Our mission is safe again. I can cope later." Aqualad said.

"Almost done." Captain Atom said.

Elsewhere on the command deck Vandal Savage was piloting the Warworld with the rest of his council beside him.

They looked on the view screen where they saw their forces fighting the League and the Team.

"The day is finally here, when Earth takes its place at the center of the universe." Savage said.

"A glorious day." Queen Bee said.

"Yeah we'll teach all those goody tushoes who's in charge." Klarion said.

"Welcome back to the council Oceanmaster." Ra's Al Ghul said.

"Good to be back." Ocean Master said.

"The Warworld is almost in range." Savage said before a Boom tube opened up in front of them.

Their eyes widened as they Superman, Batman, The Ace of Spades, The Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Dr. Fate come out.

"Mind if we crash you're little party?" The Flash said.

"What? How?" Klarion asked.

"This ends now." Batman said.

"Kill them." Savage said as he began moving the War World closer.

Lex luthor was wearing a large set of armor with a superman Symbol on the chest.

"You like my new suit?" Luthor said before Superman flew at him and Lex hurled him back with a punch.

"My ultimate creation, all your precious strength and durability, in my hands now." Luthor started before Superman flew back and hurled him into the walls.

Lex grunted as he ran at Superman and the two exchanged strikes.

Despite having Superman's strength, Lex's found his strikes were blocked by Superman and his attacks redirected.

"You may have my strength Luthor, but you don't know how to use it." Superman said before he beat Luthor down and blasted the back of his armor with heat vision and Superbreath.

He then smashed his hand into the back and ripped the armor open before he pulled Lex out.

"No fair." Luthor said.

As this happened Batman was blocking Ra's Al Ghul's sword strikes with his forearm claws.

"Once I kill you detective, I'll reclaim my grandson and remove the weakness you instilled in him." Batman locked Ra's sword in his spikes.

"You will never go near Damian again!" He shouted as he pulled his arms apart and shattered the sword.

Batman came forward with furious strikes at Ra's, smashed his head again and again until he was hurled back beside Lex Luthor.

"Stay down." Batman said.

Mallah and the Brain kept trying to blast the Flash, but his was too fast for them.

"Stay still!" Mallah shouted before he fired a grenade round at the Flash.

The Flash sprinted forward and grabbed the grenade before it went off and hurled it into the brain."

Mallah's eyes widened as he saw the Brain's case burst open.

"Mon amour!" He shouted before the Flash sped into him and unleashed a hurricane of strikes, hurling Mallah back.

Aquaman and Ocean Master exchanged strikes with their tridents.

"Your pathetic sidekick is not here to save you this time brother, once you're dead, Atlantis will be mine!" Ocean Master shouted before Aquaman locked his trident in the center of Ocean Master's and whipped it to the side.

He then blasted Ocean Master and smashed his fist into him, hurling him back.

"Silence, spoiled bastard." Aquaman said.

Wonder Woman exchanged blows with Queen Bee. Using her forearms to block Bee's strikes before slamming her foot into Bee's chest.

"You dare touch royalty!" Queen Bee started before Wonder Woman whipped her lasso around her and into the ceiling, the ground and then the wall.

"Shut up you bitch." Wonder Woman said.

Klarion kept blasting dark magic at Dr. Fate who absorbed it with his cross shaped shield.

"Come on Nabu, is that all you've got?" Klarion stared before Dr. Fate launched a blast of his own magic and hurled Klarion back.

"Klarion, I have said this before, but this time it is true. This ends now." Dr. Fate said as he saw Klarion's cat.

He raised his hand and began chanting as a glowing cross symbol formed on the cat.

"Dingle!" Klarion shouted as his cat shrieked before it burst into white energy.

Klarion saw the same cross symbol form on his chest.

"No!" Klarion shouted before he too burst into light.

"And so ends Klarion." Dr. Fate said.

Savage began to sweat as he moved the war world closer and closer to Earth.

"Almost there." He said before the Ace of Spades in his centurion form leapt up and slammed his arm shields across his face, knocking him back.

Savage got up and saw him.

"So, you're the Roman I've heard about."

"And you're the caveman." The Ace said.

Savage took out two blades as he and The Ace charged at each other.

Their blades met as they moved incredibly fast and agile, each blocking the other's strikes.

"You will not win! I bring empires to the ground so they can be raised up stronger. I destroyed Babylon, Egypt, Persia, Maciadon, and Rome" Savage shouted.

"You really shouldn't have said that last one!" The Ace shouted before he knocked Savage's blades aside before leaping up and smashing his shields across Savages head, destroying the controller and knocking Savage out.

"Diu vivere Romae." The Ace said.

"Warning, warning, core overload, core overload. Evacuate immediately." An automated voice said.

A Boomtupe appeared.

"Let's go." Superman said.

"What about them?" The Flash asked.

"Bring them." Batman said before the Boomtupe sucked them inside before they could grab the light.

In the core Captain Atom removed himself from the core.

"That did it!"

"Now we need to leave!" Nightwing shouted.

A Boomtupe appeared and sucked them all inside.

The War World began to glow red before exploding and destroying all of the ships around it.

In Washington D.C, the League and the Team were battling what was left of the Light's forces.

Green Lantern smashed Solomon Grundy back with a train creation as Cyborg was knocked back by a blast from Sinestro, who grinned as he floated over him.

Cyborg rubbed his head and looked up to see the Light ships above them get blown apart by a larger ship.

"What the?"

"It's Superman's reinforcements!" Black Canary shouted.

Several large humanoid being flew down from the sky in all black heavy armor.

They landed on the ground and began smashing away at the Light's men with super strength.

One in particular hurled Sinestro into the ground and blasted him with heat vision before grabbing his ring hand.

"Kneel before Zod!" He shouted as he broke Sinestro's arm and took his ring off.

Before long, with the reinforcements, the Team and the League rounded up what was left of the Light.

"Is , is it over?" Impulse asked.

"It is over." Batman said.

Thousands had gathered in front of the capital building as the president of the United States stood in front of the League and the Team.

"People of the United States, people of the world. Over the last several years, our world faced a danger it had never known before. A danger from within. The Light threatened to destroy our civilization so they could rebuild it in their image. But they were stopped, by these heros behind me. These men, woman, even young men and women, put their lives on the line, some even gave their lives, to protect us. These heros, these guardians, these saviors, will continue to protect us. We are in their eternal gratitude. I president Donald Trump, am in your eternal gratitude." The President of the United States said as the crowd cheered.

The League and the Team stood together, as the protectors, and guardians of Earth.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And that's the end of Titans, the good future you saw in How long is forever is the future that happens now if you're wondering._

 _If you liked my take on DC I will soon publish the redone DC cinematic universe here so keep your eyes open_


End file.
